Born of Salt
by StoneTimeKeeper
Summary: Fleeing from his homeland, he wound up on an island. Choosing Salvation he freed himself from that cursed island. Death to the Nameless God. He must atone for the sins he committed. A deal to do so leads to Remnant. Look out Remnant, the Saltborn seeks Sanctuary.
1. CH1: The Saltborn

**ERROR- FILE_DAMAGED – EXTENSIVE_DATA_CORRUPTION**

**BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY**

**…/…**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 1: The Saltborn**

* * *

If asked about the worst part of his life, he would point to his homeland. Above all else, Spectre hated his home with a passion. You could say it's because he didn't fit into his society. Maybe its's because he wasn't violent. Or maybe, he disagreed with the government. If you were to assume these about Spectre, you'd only be part right. Spectre certainly didn't fit into his home society, and he would be the one of the first to say that the government was wrong. You'd be wrong to say he wasn't violent.

There were three things that Spectre took issue with when it came to his homeland of Tristin. It was pure coincidence that the three things he took issue with were the three things his home was known for. There was no other reason, just coincidence. Pure, unbiased, unadulterated chance… with a slight smattering of rigging the game.

The first issue with his home, was the visage of the people. Now, he didn't like many of the people of his home, but the way they looked (and consequentially him) always bothered Spectre. The skin of the people of Tristin was unnaturally pale, almost to the point of them appearing dead. The people themselves weren't warm either. They always had an air of cruelty and their skin felt cold to the touch. It would not be uncommon for people to see a lone Tristinian and think that they were seeing a ghost. The gaunt pale skin and thin line for a mouth that adorned their face often made them look like spectral beings brought back from the dead.

Spectre had it worse than most, though. Not only was he born a Tristinian, but he was born with white eyes and a paler skin than the rest of his kinsmen. A trait so rare, that even the unnatural Tristinians thought he was unnatural. If one were to look into Spectre's eyes, they would see only white, no pupils. He wasn't blind, far from it. If anything, Specter was unnaturally aware. All his senses were heightened, which led to his rather extreme prowess in battle.

Which leads right into the second thing that Spectre hated about Tristin. The constant battle. The country had a lust for it. A bloodlust that went far beyond the love of a fight. Don't get him wrong, Spectre did enjoy combat, sometimes he even enjoyed the spilling of blood. Mostly though, Spectre enjoyed combat for the sake of combat. Fighting was a great way to relieve stress. He was definitely a great fighter; he just didn't lust for it like his countrymen did. His way of fighting was odd as well. Like the rest of his countrymen, he had learned the arts of weapons for a long time. He was a master with everything weapon related. He could wield anything from a scythe to a great sword with ease. Axes, swords, hammers, spears, even good old-fashioned fisticuffs. Though his favorite style was a pistol dagger combination. Spectre loved the feeling of the small lightweight blade in his one hand with the ability to blast his way out of trouble with the other.

That reminded him of the third problem with Tristin. The religion. The predominant religion of Tristin was the worship of a nameless god whose whole mode of worship revolved around betrayal. Looking through the mythology, Spectre came to believe that the god of his countrymen was Azredak, Lady Devara's traitorous brother. It was so bad that murder wasn't actually illegal in his homeland. Spectre didn't like killing without cause, but the rest of Tristin… they murdered indiscriminately. Ironically, that was the only good thing about Tristin. There was no discrimination. You'd be murdered no matter who you were, what class you were, or what color your skin was. All that mattered was if you were alive. Tristinians murdered everyone equally.

Although, it is not uncommon for someone to be killed in the most violent ways possible. As such, his countrymen didn't like his fighting style. Spectre much preferred to sneak in and slit the throat or put a bullet through the heart. Quick, clean, silent, and deadly... or quick, obnoxious, loud, and powerful. Depending on which weapon he chose to use. The religious order of his home however, wanted you to pound someone's skull in with hammer, or eviscerate them, or any other gruesome brutal method of death. Spectre's father had made it a point to teach his son the most gruesome ways to kill and torture. His father's particular favorite was the blood eagle. Spectre really didn't care for that method of execution.

If asked, he would probably point to all of the death and murder as the reason he stowed away on the first ship out of the country. Just a hope to escape. Yet it seemed that fate was determined to do him in. Not even one night into the voyage and the ship was boarded. The pirates were easy enough to deal with. The problem came from the monster. A legendary Kraeken. The Unspeakable Deep. One of the only beings that the Tristinians truly feared.

Even so, in true Tristinian fashion, Spectre challenged the beast to a fight. He was slaughtered in seconds… but he wasn't killed.

No, he was simply shipwrecked. The only survivor to wash up on the shore of the blasted island he now found himself on. An island where death had no meaning, time didn't care, and the inhabitants wanted you dead. The situation before him was unprecedented. No can really prepare for killing hundreds, maybe thousands of undead beings, monsters, madmen, knights, Kraekens, and even a few gods.

Things on the island were off from the start… well more off than what was already mentioned. The land looked to have been major structures and places cobbled together from every country in the world. The whole island just seemed… wrong. Everything flowed from one local to another, but nothing belonged. Everything was nothing more than an imitation. Kul'Kasas the Castle of Storms, the infamous Red Hall of Cages, the probably blasphemous Salt Alkymancery, the haunted Forgotten Dome, and the ever-famous Ziggurat of Dust. They flowed together to form the island… but nothing made sense.

The two worst places that Spectre visited though were the Blackest Vault and the Pitchwoods. Both famous locations from his homeland of Tristin. In the Pitchwoods, after much climbing and liberal use of the hard light and dart brands, he was able to reach the top of the old ruined tower that stood in the middle of the pitch-black forest. There he met a most interesting group of people. The Keepers of Fire and Sky. Inhabitants of the island all joined a creed at one point or another. It was the only way to show who your allegiances were with. The Keepers of Fire and Sky were among the more interesting creeds to Spectre. Their focus was magic. Using your indominable will in order to manipulate the elements at your command.

Spectre found something there. He found magic. He eagerly took the creed's teachings and devoted himself to their magics. Of course, this was before he had to kill the old Duke Carsejaw the Cruel. The withered man had done unspeakable things in his lifetime. The worst part was, Spectre felt such satisfaction killing the cruel ruler. He felt the bloodlust his people were known for. Upon the death of Carsejaw, he fled the woods. He just ran in a desperate bid to escape the bloodlust.

He wasn't watching when he fell down the hole and slammed in the rock platform below. He knew instantly where he was. The Blackest Vault. As the name would suggest, the place was so dark, he couldn't see anything. His father had brought him to the most holy place of Azredak's worship so many times. He knew the way down like he knew the back of his hand. The only way out of the Blackest Vault was down. How he wished he invest in those door opening horns the guides sold.

He found his way to the last ledge before the seemingly endless drop into the dark nothingness below. The Vault was just as he remembered it. The gatekeeper let him in. Recognizing his Tristinian heritage. This rendition of the Vault was different though. A mage rested inside the sanctuary the Vault housed. Spectre spoke to him. He was once a member of the Keepers of Fire and Sky, but the lull of power offered by the Order of the Betrayer caught his interest. Powerful magics granted to any willing to learn.

Of course, with his newfound quest for magical knowledge, knowledge that would allow him to escape the island, Spectre was instantly hooked. Spectre joined the creed on the promise of magical knowledge the Keepers didn't know. They delivered, but at an appalling cost. The forbidden magics of the Order of the Betrayer required Spectre to betray sanctuaries he had created. They provided him the means to do so. He was convinced that the Betrayer would help him escape. He defiled 10 sanctuaries to gain the knowledge. The mage taught him all he knew. By the end, Spectre knew many powerful dark magics. Magics that would make his body weak by using his blood to fuel the spell. And Dragonfire. The Order of the Betrayer taught him to wield Dragonfire. A spell that they learned for its destructive power.

Again though, there was an appalling cost. Defiling a sanctuary is not an act that a man commits lightly. The ritual of defiling involves the killing of the inhabitants of the sanctuary and the defeating of four sanctuary guardians to forcefully convert the sanctuary. It is one of the ultimate acts of betrayal. A successful defiling results in the expunging of the sanctuary and the receiving of the relic that the Order refers to as the Expunged Heart. A testament to the evil you committed. The Order of the Betrayer exists to corrupt. A good soul partaking in these defilements feels the weight of each sin.

By the time he had gained the Dragonfire, Spectre's sins weighed so heavily, that he struggled to keep composure. He hated it. The euphoria he felt as he ended the lives. The revelry in the Tristinian bloodlust. It crushed his soul. He had to leave. As with so many things in his life. Spectre ran. He abandoned the Order of the Betrayer and ran. He ran through empty sanctuary after empty sanctuary. Until the only place left to run was the beach he had washed ashore his first day(?) on the island.

He spent three days, or what he assumed to be three days, wandering the island. Looking for relief, or a way to atone. Then he found her. She simply called herself the Lady of the Light. Unlike him, she was a goddess. A Lightborn, not a Saltborn. She was so kind. She didn't look on him in revulsion like so many on the island did. She looked on him with compassion and pity. As she spoke to him, it was as if she was speaking to his burdened, damaged soul. She offered him a way out. She offered a cleansing of his sins and way to restart. A cleansing he readily accepted. Though she gave him a task. A task to complete so that his sins would not only be cleansed but atoned.

He had to find the heart of this island destroy the island's creator. She promised him that it would lead to his escape. So that is just what he did. He returned to the Sanctuary outside the Blackest Vault, next to Siam Lake. Crossing the Lake was a fair bit more difficult than he would have liked, but he didn't care. He brought her down and ended her miserable life. Her staff was a fine spoil of war. It was a better magical focus anyway. That and ramming through the head of an off-balance enemy was just too satisfying. He focused his killing his enemies quickly and cleanly. His dagger and flintlock combo worked quite nicely for that purpose.

His journey continued through much of the island. The Salt Alkymancery was cryptic. While the Crypt of the Dead Gods was unnerving. Guarding the exit to the crypt was the giant Kraeken Dragon Skourhz. Don't ask, not even Spectre can tell you how to pronounce its name. Spectre had slain many a Kraeken, but Skourhz was another matter entirely. However, like the rest of his kin, he too fell. It really wasn't all that exciting. Massive size tends to equal slow moving speeds. Even if the attacks were powerful. The only real issue was the beast's lightning breath.

Beyond the Crypt lay the heart of the island. A temple of salt; built upside down. A Still Palace. Not a single sign of life beyond the entrance. Only the old boatman who introduced himself as Jaret stood at the entrance. The same guy who he had met upon the beach of the island. Jaret claimed to be the king of storms, ruler of Kul'Kasas. An interesting fact if Spectre deigned to care. Honestly, all Spectre wished to do was leave. He held no love for this accursed island.

At the bottom of the island, right before the heart of the island was him. The Nameless God that built the island. A being who so wished to be Lightborn that he had set his life to ruin in his pursuit of a pointless goal. Nevertheless, he desired to be a god above all else. He was still powerful. Powerful enough for Spectre to experience the fight of his life.

While most of the Nameless God's sword attacks were easily dodged, he still hit like a canon. The real problem was the magic that the monstrous being used. One of the best attacks that he would do which allowed Spectre to get in and damage the false god was a teleporting slam move. The being would teleport his massive blade and slam it down where Spectre was currently standing. The main problem attack was an ability where the Nameless God would summon forth his power and rise into the air. Concentrated orbs of power would fly at the Tristinian and Spectre could only hope to dodge them.

Spectre could only barely hope to evade that attack. Fortunately, Dragonfire had enough power to burn through the Nameless God's armor.

In the end though, it was a flintlock blast to the face that killed the being. Or so Spectre thought. Beyond the Still Palace lay the island's heart. A black place with candles everywhere. The Nameless God's obsession with being a Lightborn would never be more apparent. A short distance from the still palace gate, was a massive well. It liked like a well. Standing on the lip, Spectre realized that this well was his way out.

However, beyond the well, Spectre could see something. Something odd. Jumping over the hole, he wandered over. One could imagine his mild surprise when he saw the scarecrow with the helm of the Nameless God upon his head. The same scarecrow that had been appearing throughout his journey across this accursed island. This blasted being had been mocking him the whole time. The Nameless God he just killed was a puppet for this… scarecrow. He said it himself. The scarecrow just looked at Spectre, he looked quite… weak.

Spectre scowled at the being. As one last act defiance, he tore the helm off the scarecrow. A small spurt of blood signified that the head had come off as well. There was a brief temptation to put the helm on and claim the island… but that could mean becoming the Nameless God himself. Imprisonment on this island forever was not something Spectre wished.

Clipping the helm to his belt, Spectre turned back to the well. Standing on the lip of the hole, he popped his neck and fell. The fall was long. After a few minutes, gravity seemed to change and found himself falling up. Sunlight became visible and looking up, Spectre could see the refraction of light. In a matter of seconds, he broke through the surface. He took a deep breath and looked around. The only thing near him was driftwood. Planks from the ship he had set out on, or so he assumed. Spectre swam to one of the larger planks and grabbed hold.

There was no land in sight. Nothing on the horizon except water. With a nothing else to do. Spectre began swimming. He swam for as a long as he could in the direction the current seemed to be trying to take him. He had no idea which direction it was and wished that he had learned how to tell which of the cardinal directions he was going.

The sun dipped below the horizon and a moonless starry night blanketed the sea. Spectre, after swimming for a few hours was quite tired. Using the scarf of the cloak he wore, he tied himself to the driftwood, so that he might rest. A few minutes later, Spectre was fast asleep.

"You survived." A soft feminine voice said.

Spectre opened his eyes and saw that everything around him was white. Light. The voice came from the lady he met that offered cleansing. Spectre smirked.

"So, you are a Lightborn." Spectre spoke.

His voice was youthful if rough. One could tell he had seen battle just from listening to his voice.

"Yes. I am glad to see you survived." The Lady of the Light answered. "However, I don't have long. The gate between the island will close soon."

"Wasn't all that hard." Spectre answered.

"Indeed, now I promised you a reward for killing that pitiful being." The Lady answered.

"You offered cleansing and a restart." Spectre responded flatly.

"Yes. First the cleansing." The Lady of the Light answered.

She muttered what sounded like some arcane words and raised one of her arms over Spectre's head. The glowing gold light of a miracle enveloped Spectre. When the light died down, he breathed a sigh of relief. It felt like a massive weight was lifted from his back.

"This isn't standard fare." The Lady of the Light muttered. "But it should allow you to go and atone without the guilt weighing on your soul. As for your restart, I have sent you to another world."

"Another world?" Spectre was confused. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"You wished for a way out and a restart. I have provided." The Lady of the Light answered. "The island is an unplottable cursed place between worlds. That well was the only way back into any world. I just chose one that looked like it could use your help."

"How so?" Spectre asked. "And why should I help them?"

"Atonement." came the Lady's curt reply. "This world is on threat of destruction by creatures not Light or Saltborn. They are… Darkborn. The hunt humans and feed off their negative emotions. And the people of this world… they are similar. Neither Saltborn nor Lightborn."

"What are they then?" Spectre asked.

"I am unsure." The Lady of the Light answered. "They do have their own defenders, but they are unprepared."

"For what?" Spectre asked.

"That is not for me to say." The Lady of the Light answered. "The future is not for the non-Lightborn to know."

"Of course, it isn't. What is this world called?" Spectre asked.

"They call it Remnant." The Lady of the Light answered. "Your best bet would be to find a man named Ozpin. He can help you in your quest for atonement."

"Thank you." Spectre responded.

"You're welcome." The Lady of the Light answered. "Before I leave, is there anything else you wish to know?"

"One thing." Spectre responded. "What will happen to the island?"

"I am unsure. I can leave whenever I choose. For now, though, I shall stay here and wait for the island and watch for any Saltborn that manage to wash ashore." The lady of the Light answered.

"Huh." Spectre answered.

"The gate is closing. I must go. Fare thee well, Specter Daas Lamina." The Lady of the Light said as the light began to fade.

"WAIT!" Spectre called in a panic. "HOW DID YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME!?"

However, an answer never came. The light faded and Spectre awoke. The night had grown brighter, but no land was in sight. Looking up, Spectre saw that the moon had risen. The moon was shattered. Not the craziest thing he had seen, but still rather disarming. There was nothing he could do now though. He slowly fell back to sleep. There was not much he could, and the night still felt young.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

**Data Log BOS001**

**Information – Thus starts my next story. I have returned for the new semester and I have decided to start this story. I will be continuing work on Where Angels Fear to Tread here and there, but it is a… more difficult story to write. It just takes a longer period of time to determine how each chapter will pass. As such, Born of Salt shall be my new weekly story. I do hope that you all like it. I had fun coming up with this, so we'll just have to see how it works. For now, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Born of Salt.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	2. CH2: The Darkborn

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 2: The Darkborn**

* * *

A dull constant buzzing. That was the sound that greeted Spectre when he opened his eyes. It felt like he was moving, and at a decent pace too. Another interesting observation was that he was no longer wet. That really got his attention. Spectre sat up and saw that he was indeed no longer wet. His armor was dry. It made him wonder, how long had he been out?

Spectre ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think. He froze when his hand touched his stark white hair. Where was his helmet? Though, calling it a helmet might be a bit of a stretch. In reality it was nothing more than a Jack-o-lantern. A hollowed-out pumpkin he had one of the blacksmiths upgrade to a material just as protective and durable, if not more so, than the steel of his shiv. Speaking of which, Spectre did a quick once over of his person. His shiv was still sheathed at his side, that was good. The _Mosaic Culverin_ was holstered on his belt as well. _Saira's Staff_, however, was missing. So too was his bag of consumables and ammo.

"Welcome back to the land of the livin'" A jolly voice greeted him. "Dad, he lives!"

Spectre turned around to be greeted with a younger looking man. He was dressed in a thick black coat and bright orange overalls. He a dull blue eyes, dark hair and a youthful smile. Upon seeing Spectre, the youth notably tensed up.

"He does? Aye that be good." A much older voice answered. "Bring 'im on up."

"What's going on?" Spectre asked.

"Are you ok?" The youth asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine. Now will you tell me what's going on?" Spectre repeated.

"You certainly don't look fine." The youth responded gesturing to Spectre's head.

"I was born like this." Spectre answered curtly. "Now will you answer my question?"

"Ok, calm down. Let's start again." The youth said. "Hi, I'm Azul Lorenze."

Spectre looked at the youth's outstretched hand. With a look of suspicion, he firmly grasped it.

"Lamina." Spectre answered. "You can call me Spectre Lamina."

"Lamina? Never heard a name like that before." Azul replied.

"It means The Blade. Speaking of, where are my effects?" Spectre asked.

"We put them in storage." The youth answered pointing to a closet. "Hey, why were you wearing a pumpkin?"

Spectre didn't say anything as he moved past Azul and opened the closet door. Leaning against the back wall was his _Saira's Staff. _Hanging from a hook was his pouch of miscellaneous consumables and ammo. Sitting on a shelf above them were the ghastly gourd he had repurposed into a helmet and the helm of the Nameless God. Spectre didn't say anything as he clipped his pouch and the helm to his belt. He holstered the staff across his back and donned the gourd.

"Hey, I asked you a question. Common courtesy states you should answer." The youth complained.

Spectre remained silent as he ascended the stairs to the deck and into the sunlight. By his estimate, he'd say it was midday. The odd boat he was on was clearly was moving through the water at quite a pace. That was the only thing it could be. Unless this world… Remnant according to the Lady of the Light, had invented a new form of water travel. It wasn't like any ship he had seen though. For one, it was lacking a mast or oars. Yet it cut through the water like nothing else. The buzzing got louder as Spectre headed toward the stern of the ship. A decent sized wake could be seen as the craft cut through the water.

A sense of unease permeated Spectre's body. He shifted his hand to his _Mosaic Culverin._ He may not have his pouch of ammo, but he always had a bullet in the barrel. His eyes scanned the waters between the craft and the horizon.

"You ok lad?" The gruff older voice asked.

"Yes. How soon to port?" Spectre asked.

"Not for a few weeks, lad. We left port a few days ago." The old man answered.

"That won't do…" Spectre muttered. "I'll pay you to take me to the nearest port immediately."

"Sorry lad can't do that. We'd lose too much money if we did." The old sailor answered. "Why you so keen on returnin'? You don't like the sea?"

"No. It's not the sea, but what lurks within that keeps me at unease." Spectre answered.

"Ah, you don't need to worry about the Grimm. They won't target this boat, so long as we keep our heads high and our spirits happy." The old sailor responded. "No allow me to introduce me self. I am your humble captain, Steve Lorenze."

"You can call me Spectre. Now, I need to get back to a port." Spectre answered, unholstering his flintlock.

"Lad, you don't have to worry about the Grimm." Steve said hastily, as he was beginning to get nervous.

"It's not the Grimm that scare me." Spectre muttered, eyes still trained on the water. "I don't know if they live in this world, but the seas where I'm from play host to an ancient evil. One far harder to kill than the Grimm."

"Lad?" Steve asked.

"I told you to call me Spectre, and I will pay you handsomely to take me to the nearest port." Spectre repeated as he passed a bag of coins to the old sailor. "I'll double it once we reach land port."

Steve opened the bag and his eyes widened. The bag was full of gold coins. Steve took a coin out and flicked it in the air. A shrill ring accompanied the coin.

"Azul! Turn this boat east! We make for the Patch now!" Steve yelled.

"Why?" The captain's son asked as the boat begin to turn right.

"I'll tell you later!" Steve yelled back. "You got yourself a deal friend."

Spectre nodded and turned back to staring at the ocean. Last time, The Unspeakable Deep had caught him unawares. It would not do so this time… if the Kraekens exist in this world. It would not do to allow this small ship to sink.

"So, why do ya wear a pumpkin and such tattered rags?" Steve asked.

"I wear what I wear because what I wear is comfortable and protective." Spectre responded, eyes not leaving the sea behind them.

"I was jus askin', don't think I've ever seen a Huntsman use a pumpkin for a helmet before. You are a Huntsman, aren't you?" Steve asked.

"Huntsman?" Spectre asked glancing at the old captain for the first time.

The man was clearly older. The graying beard gave testament to that fact. He had the same dull blue eyes as his son. Really, he just looked like an older version of Azul.

"Yeah, a Huntsman. Do ya not know what a Huntsman is, lad?" Steve asked.

"Not really. There were none in my homeland." Spectre answered as he turned back to the sea.

"Well, allow me to learn ya somethin' new. The Huntsmen and Huntresses are the peacekeepers of Remnant. They exist to protect us normal civilians from the Creatures of Grimm." Steve answered with a dramatic wave of his hand. "It isn't unusual to see a Huntsman with their weapons when they are out and about. You, however… you are an odd case."

"How so?" Spectre asked.

"Me boy found ya yesterday evening. Tied to a plank, just driftin' through the sea. What happened to ya, lad?" Steve asked.

"The ship I was on. We were wrecked by a monster from the deep." Spectre answered.

"That why ya scared o' the sea?" Steve asked.

"Not the sea, just the monster." Spectre answered. "That plank was all that was left of the ship, and I am the remains of passengers and crew."

"Huh." Steve responded. "Was the ship wood?"

"Yes." Spectre answered.

"Odd, ships are mostly fiberglass and steel these days." Steve said nonchalantly.

Spectre raised an eyebrow. What was fiberglass? How did steel float? He didn't say anything though. It was unlikely that Steve noticed his facial expression. The gourd was pretty effective at hiding his face. Nonetheless, he continued to watch the sea.

"Is that all you goin' to do?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Spectre responded curtly.

"Ok, you'll be there for bout nine hours then." Steve warned him.

Spectre didn't say anything.

"Fair enough. Don't know how those bones of yours will last though." Steve said.

"I'm not old." Spectre answered.

"Oh, coulda fooled me." Steve said nonchalantly.

"How so?" Spectre asked.

"I'da said you were in your late twenties." Steve answered.

"Last I checked, I was 18." Spectre responded.

Steve looked confused.

"18? Last you checked?" Steve asked. "Son, you look and act older than that."

"My visage is genetic." Spectre answered.

"Fair enough." Steve said.

The old sailor walked off when he saw that Spectre wasn't going to answer anything new. Azul and Steve avoided the Saltborn for the rest of the journey. As Steve said, nothing attacked them for the remainder of their journey. As the sun was dipping, Azul notified Spectre and Steve of land.

It took another hour for them to reach and subsequently dock. When they had, Spectre handed another pouch of gold to Steve and walked off into the small village. Steve and Azul called after him, but Spectre paid them no mind. The moon was beginning to rise. The cool of the night was settling in. Once he was sufficiently land locked, Spectre breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

The forest on the small island of Patch was quite pleasant. Spectre entered a clearing in the woods. A good thirty yards from one end to the other. It was quite the pleasant place. It would have been peaceful were it not for the ominous red eyes. Spectre had seen them following him. The red eyes had been following him since five minutes after he entered the forest. Why? He didn't know. Honestly, he really didn't care.

One pair of crimson eyes exited the line of trees and entered the clearing. Spectre looked at the beast curiously. It was a black wolf like being with some sort of white mask on its face. Spines of a similar color jutted out of its back and joints. It was growling at him and it stood at about twice his height. The beast barked and several smaller beasts of a similar nature rushed him from the trees.

Spectre didn't even have to look to know when one closed in on him. Rolled behind the first beast to swipe at him and unsheathed his _Cutpurse Shiv. _The dagger in his hand felt familiar, and Spectre allowed a smile to grace his face under the helmet. Another wolf beast tried to bite him, but Spectre jumped back and unholstered the _Mosaic Culverin_. This was going to be fun.

He landed and began his attack. The closest beast to him tried to do another basic swipe. It hit but Spectre powered through and began his own on rush of attacks. Spectre slashed his dagger through the side of the wolf, and in a move that would seem impossible to most, rushed forward into a flip kick that lifted both him and the wolf into the air. With amazing dexterity and complete defiance of the laws of physics, slashed the wolf twice more in the air, before spinning in the air and slamming his blade into the head of another wolf creature.

He smiled as the beasts both disintegrated into nothingness. He was even more satisfied when he felt the tiniest of increases to his Salt stores. The moment he touched down, he rolled behind another wolf creature and slammed his blade into the base of its spine. Another creature got behind him and took a bite at him. The wolf's fangs dug through the Boatman's Mino he wore and into his shoulder. Spectre gritted his teeth as he felt blood begin to seep from his shoulder.

The Saltborn growled and turned his _Mosaic Culverin_ on the beast. He braced himself and pulled the trigger. He felt his body be forced into the ground as the flintlock fired a veritable shotgun blast at the wolf. The force of the explosion sent the wolf flying. It hit the ground dead. A silence befell the battlefield from the explosion. The wolves were stunned, they had never experienced anything with such power.

Spectre, however, had no such hesitation. He reloaded, this time a glowing shot and prepared to fire. It was time to see if the wolves could conduct electricity. Spectre smiled as he shot the lightning infused bullet at one of the wolves. Electricity did flow into the beast, but it appeared to be the same amount of damage done to it as a standard flintlock. A tainted shot however, should be more interesting. After all, nothing he had met on the island had a significant immunity to Pessmud. Not even the Stench Most Foul was completely immune to the destructive havoc that poison could have on a person's body, and literally breathed poison.

Spectre fired the tainted shot into one of the wolves. A green muzzle flash and it fell dead but didn't live long enough to show any traces of the Pessmud poison. Spectre scowled and fired another round. One of the wolves got close and swiped at him. Spectre rolled to the side and fired again. One of the advantages the using a flintlock on the island was the speed at which Spectre could reload. Honestly, he wasn't sure if it was magic of the island or the guns themselves, but he only had to insert a bullet for it be primed and ready to go… not that he was complaining. Another wolf tried to sneak up from behind. Spectre simply aimed his gun behind him and fired.

The thud of another wolf falling dead greeted Spectre's ears. All that was left was the larger wolf that had initiated the combat. Spectre smiled at the beast.

"Got any more friends for me to kill?" Spectre asked the creature sarcastically.

The large wolf did nothing but howl. He couldn't see them, but Spectre could sense many more of the small wolves nearing the clearing. He tilted cracked his neck, sheathed both the _Cutpurse Shiv _and the _Mosaic Culverin._ It was time to show these beasties some real power. Spectre down a Flask of Fire, and a Clarity Flask as he pulled forth _Saira's Staff_. He readied the proper spells and crushed a Sky Crystal. Spectre breathed deeply as the rush of power flowed through his body and his mind focused with startling lucidity. This was going to be fun.

The standoff lasted naught but a few seconds before the wolves began to close in. Spectre knew he was surrounded, but that didn't faze him. He raised a hand over his head and prepared one of his more favored incantations. A second later, columns of flame burst forth from the ground, consuming many of the wolves that closed in on him. The ground where the fire was summoned from was scattered with many a charred wolf body. Fortunately, the trees were far enough out of casting range that they remained unaffected.

Spectre aimed the tip of his staff at the large wolf. He fired one of his more powerful spells. A black cloud surrounded in a crimson glow issued forth from the staff and slammed into the larger wolf. The Dark Reach was a powerful spell, but it was one of the forbidden blood magics of the Betrayer. The cost was blood. Rapidly closing lacerations appeared on his body. It didn't drain his life, but they would be painful if hit until they closed.

The spell slammed into large wolf. To Spectre's shock, and joy, it stood back up. He quickly fired two more Dark Reaches at the monster. It dodged both of them. So, it was capable of learning. Spectre grinned. The monster howled again and charged him. Spectre backflipped away from the beast and fired a Dark Arrows. A glowing red sphere emanated from the staff as Spectre landed on the ground. Seeing as it was slowly moving over it, the wolf charged Spectre… and right into the line of fire. The red sphere sent several tendrils of red arcane power at the larger wolf. Each one hit their mark and slowed the beast down. But they didn't stop it.

The wolf reached Spectre and slashed at him. Spectre raised his staff and braced for impact. The wolf's claw slammed into the staff, and the force of the blow launched him back. Spectre landed on with his back to the ground and bounced to his front. That was painful. And he didn't have time to drink from his Flask of Fire as the wolf was already bearing down on him. He needed to finish this thing and fast.

Spectre scowled at the creature and rolled behind it. The wolf was ready for that though and slashed at Spectre. Spectre blocked the attack and was pushed back again. The weakness from his blood magics had abated, so he wasn't sent flying. However, he did have an idea. It was always fun to bait attacks from dumber opponents.

Spectre rolled behind the wolf again. As before, the wolf slashed at him. Spectre was more ready this time though. The instant before the claw slammed into the staff, Spectre pushed the staff forward and to the side. The resulting parry was enough to cause the wolf to stumble. Spectre gave it no quarter as he slammed his staff through the beast's head. With the monster stunned from the parry, it couldn't do much. When the beast's head was about halfway up the staff, Spectre rushed forward and body slammed the wolf. There was enough force behind the attack to send the wolf flying backwards. It landed on its back. It tried to roll over but was unable to. After a few seconds of struggling, the large wolf lay still and slowly began to disintegrate.

Spectre breathed deeply. The effects of the Clarity and Sky Crystal had worn off. He put his staff on his back and sighed. There were more out there. He heard another roar. Turning around. His smile returned, more tired than before, but still ready. More of the crimson eyes filled the forest behind them. Spectre slowly loaded a bullet in his flintlock and aimed at the woods.

"Time for round 3." The Saltborn muttered as he pulled the trigger.

Once again, battle was marked by the deafening howl of an explosion. One of the beasts fell over, dead and the rest rushed in. Spectre smiled, took a drink from the Flask of Fire and readied his blade for battle. The first wolf creature reached him and Spectre slammed his knife into the beast's chest. The wolf hunched over, presumably from the pain, Spectre pulled out his blade, spun behind the beast and plunged it into the monster's spine.

The beast fell dead, but where one died, it seemed another was ready to take its place. Spectre slashed twice at the beast then stabbed forward with his dagger. The blade plunged into its chest, before Spectre opened fire on it. The explosion pulled his blade from the wolf and sent the wolf's head flying. He used the recoil of the blast to slam the shiv into the skull of another wolf right behind him. He was starting to wonder where they all came from.

Unfortunately, there were getting to be too many of the wolves around him to effectively use the _Culverin_, or any of his magic abilities. Yet, there was a reason Spectre favored the knife and flintlock combo that he did. Small, light weapons enabled for greater mobility. And there was no technique for mobility that was better than the dart brand. One of the wolves lunged at him. Spectre used the wolf as a springboard. The Saltborn jumped of the wolf's head towards the outskirts of the pack. While in the air, he jumped again. A light purple circle surrounded in white arcane symbols appeared. The energies within propelled him further and faster. Spectre performed a second jump in midair. Another circle, this one red, appeared and propelled the Saltborn to the tree line. It was far enough that he was able to cast another incantation.

A green arcane circle surrounded him, and his shiv dripped green. There were pros and cons to using the Venomous Blade incantation and the Pessmud. Pro-Venomous Blade was a more potent poison. Con- Venomous Blade didn't last as long as the Pessmud. The wolves were unphased. Spectre was unphased. He fired the _Mosaic Culverin_ and another wolf fell dead. A much quieter shot rang out and killed yet another wolf. This time, Spectre was phased. That had not come from him. He looked toward the source of the noise and saw a person in a red hood with a red and black scythe carving through the wolves. To his amazement, the person would fire the scythe as if it were a gun. It was quite majestic.

A wolf biting into Spectre's arm brought him out of his musings. He growled at the beast and slammed his poisoned blade into the wolf. It was with sick satisfaction that he saw a familiar green aura surrounding the wolf. The poison had taken hold and was sapping away what was left of the wolf's life. They were indeed weak to poison.

Spectre laughed and continued his onslaught on the wolves. He did note that any wolf killed by the red hooded individual didn't increase his Salt… not that he really needed it to. He would be happy when this battle was over. He liked fighting well enough, but it had to end soon. Then again, he since these wolves were weak to the poison, he had a way to eliminate many of them. Spectre rolled backwards under a wild attack from one of the wolves. Before it had time to react, Spectre cast another incantation. Another green arcane circle surrounded him, but this time a cloud of noxious fumes issued forth from him. The cloud enveloped the wolves, and in seconds they fell over dead. The poison only leaving their bodies after they disintegrated.

The pack had split once the new player had entered the arena. More than half had targeted Spectre while the rest had gone after the new person. Spectre was perfectly content to sit back and watch them deal with the rest of the wolves. He leaned back against one of the trees and watched. The person spun the scythe gracefully. It was like a dance. Bisect a wolf here, decapitate one there, shoot another there. It was interesting to the person use the recoil from the gun like he used the dart brand. It was tool for mobility.

Spectre did wonder though, what kind of gun that was? The only thing he could really conclude was that it wasn't a flintlock. Flintlocks had too much spread for it to be the kind of gun they utilized. It was almost like someone had modified a crossbow to fire like a flintlock. It was… strange. Another oddity about the weapon was the noise. It was rather quiet. The sound of the flintlock was comparable to a cannon going off, while the gun the hooded person used was produced sound that was at least half as loud as the flintlock.

Spectre watched as the person spun in the air and slammed their scythe into the head of the last wolf. Spectre walked up to them. As he got closer, the person turned to him as he approached and lowered their hood. A few things surprised Spectre. The first observation was that the person was a rather young girl. He would guess that she was maybe sixteen at most, possibly fifteen. The second observation were her eyes. They were silver. There were a few people in Tristin he had met with silver eyes. There was nothing special about them, other than the fact that it was a notably rare trait. Maybe one in every two hundred people had silver eyes. Whereas, Spectre's white eyes only showed up in one out of every 100,000,000 million people had white eyes. Then again, so few had been born like that, that the stat was nothing more than an estimate.

"Impressive." Spectre said as he got closer.

The girl looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself…"

"Not so bad?" Spectre asked. "You came in on round three."

The girl's eyes widened. "Three?"

Spectre nodded, humoring the girl, though he could see she had questions. He would let her ask, but first, he had one of his own.

"Yes three. May I have your name and an answer as to how and/or why you are so skilled with a scythe?" Spectre responded.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." the girl answered. "I want to protect people."

Spectre waited for her to continue. She clearly had questions… maybe his "helmet" was bothering her.

"Your name?" Spectre prompted.

"Oh, right. I'm Ruby Rose, soon to be Huntress in training." The now named Ruby introduced herself with an outstretched hand.

"Well met, Miss Rose." Spectre greeted her. "I am Spectre Lamina."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said.

Spectre waited. Ruby waited. The silence was getting awkward.

"Ok, enough of this. You have questions, spit them out." he commanded.

Ruby jumped slightly. "YouweresoawesomefightingthoseBeowolves! CanIseeyourweapons? Howdoesyourgunwork? Dotheytransform? Whydoyouhavepumpkinonyourhead?"

Spectre blinked as he tried to wrap his mind around what the girl had just asked. She hadn't paused to take a breath until she was finished talking.

"When I said spit it out, I didn't mean for it to be all at once." Spectre muttered.

"Sorry." Ruby grinned sheepishly. "It's getting late. I need to get home before dad starts worrying."

"Then you best be getting home." Spectre said.

"Yeah…" Ruby trailed off. "Well, goodbye then!"

The young girl turned around with a chipper smile and headed back into the woods. Presumably from the direction she came. Spectre pulled out his _Mosaic Culverin_ and fired a blast to her left. Ruby jumped at the sound and glared at him.

"HEY!" She said. "What was that for?!"

"That." Spectre pointed at a wolf that fell dead from the tree line. "It was waiting. They learn."

"Wow… thanks." Ruby grinned sheepishly.

"If you want to be a warrior, you have to be aware of your surroundings." Spectre said.

"I know!" Ruby exclaimed. "I just… wanted… to see if you knew… that… yeah."

'She can handle a fight well. Awareness could do with some work… The Lady of the Light did say to help this world. I need to atone for my crimes… may as well start here.' Spectre thought with a sigh.

"Lead the way, and I'll answer your questions." Spectre said as he caught up to the younger girl. "And maybe you can answer some questions of mine."

The girl did a fist bump. Spectre rolled his eyes… not that she could tell. And off they went into the forest, guided only by the light of a waning gibbous moon… or the light of a waning gibbous of what's left of the moon… that was going to be confusing. It was, however, nice to know that the phases of the moon were still the same as what he remembered. Even if the moon was broken. He had probably been adrift for two to four days, assuming the phases lasted the same amount of time. That was probably why he felt so rested.

Spectre shrugged and took a drink from his Bottled Sky as he followed the young Ruby Rose into the night. He had much to learn.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY.../...**

**Data Log BOS002**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	3. CH3: The Nameless

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 3: The Nameless**

* * *

The moon shone brightly overhead. It was more than enough light to navigate the forest by. Unfortunately, it didn't help as much in the illumination of the Darkborn, but that was no matter. The hypersensitive nature of Spectre's senses was more than enough to find the Grimm, as Ruby called.

During the walk through the woods, Spectre essentially got a crash course from the young reaper on some of the different workings of this world. For instance, he learned that the Grimm (he preferred the term Darkborn) were ravenous, insatiable, and far more numerous than any could imagine. The beasts were attracted to the negative emotions that humans and faunus gave off. If Spectre had to guess, he would say that the Darkborn were sounded like the Nameless God. Wanting something they can never attain, so they destroy it instead. He was just guessing though. He didn't actually know what they wanted. Though, of course, the conversation led to a question about what the heck faunus were.

Ruby was, simultaneously, remarkably helpful and unhelpful. She was helpful in that she was able to fill in Spectre on what he asked about. Unhelpful in that she really only told him about Remnant at a base level. For instance, she was able to tell him that faunus were just humans with extra animal parts, like a second set of ears or a tail. That was all she told him. She didn't know why they were that way or how they came to be.

Of course, she had questions for him of her own. Spectre did his best to answer them without becoming too annoyed with the girl. He felt it was prudent to leave out much of what happened at the island… and the fact that he was from what could only be described as another world. He didn't want people thinking him too crazy, after all. That being said, with each question he asked, it became harder to maintain the facade. Talk about Tristin was a strict no-go. He avoided mentioning the island.

Their conversation was interrupted pretty periodically by the Beowolves that stalked the forest. Every so often, Spectre would take aim and fire the _Mosaic Culverin. _Ruby would do the same with _Crescent Rose_. However, unlike Spectre, she would have to actually turn to the wolves to make the kill. Spectre would just casually aim his flintlock in the direction of the monsters.

"You know, you still haven't told me why you wear a pumpkin on your head." Ruby said as Spectre shot at another Beowolf.

"And I wonder why you wore a dress into battle, but these are just the mysteries of the universe that shan't be explained." Spectre responded.

"Hey! It's a combat skirt. It's designed to be comfortable and easy to maneuver in, thank you very much!" Ruby cried indignantly.

"And this gourd is a, probably, indestructible helmet." Spectre answered. "It covers my entire head and is some of the best protection you can find."

"Seriously? Now you're just mocking me." Ruby said, with a little pout.

Spectre's eye twitched. "I most certainly am not. This really is a nearly indestructible helmet."

Ruby looked at him with a skeptical eye. "Really?"

"Yep." Spectre pointed his flintlock behind them and fired.

Ruby flinched slightly from the noise of the blast. The telltale thump of a dead Beowolf could be heard, but the two kept walking.

"Prove it." Ruby commanded.

Spectre raised an eyebrow. With a shrug, he stopped walking and holstered his flintlock. Ruby turned back to him and watched as he pulled the pumpkin off his head. To say his visage was startling would be quite the understatement. His skin was so pale, so much more so than hers. However, while Ruby's skin was pale, it looked more like a porcelain doll. Spectre's skin looked… dead. Almost like a corpse that had drowned, yet he still stood and walked just fine. His skin had dark lines around his eye, but, again, it looked like the wrinkles on a drowned man.

His mouth was a slit that crossed his lower jaw. No lips, just a cut in the skin. He saw her staring and smiled. It was rather unsettling. The skin lifted and revealed perfectly normal teeth. His hair was stark white, not a hint of color. His hair grew long on top of his head. It was combed back while the sides were shaved bare.

The most startling part of all were the eyes. They too were white. Just pure white. No pupil, no iris. They didn't even look cloudy. They were just… blank. She couldn't even see a hint of an iris or a pupil.

"I can see why they call you Spectre." She stated, rather unnerved by Spectre's ghastly visage. "You look like you should be dead."

"Believe it or not, but this is how most of the people in my home look. Well… at least for skin and mouth. The eyes and hair are actually pretty rare. My people called us wraiths. Many believed us to be the greatest curse imaginable. Others thought it the highest blessing." Spectre explained.

"Can you even see?" Ruby asked, growing a bit more confident now that shock had worn off.

"Better than most." Spectre explained. "Now, you wanted to test the durability of my helmet?"

"Oh, right, yes." Ruby said.

"Shoot it." Spectre said placing the gourd on a tree branch.

Ruby looked at him questioningly. With a little hesitation and a glance at him, she took aim and shot at the gourd. Her bullet flew true and struck the pumpkin. It was a great shock to Ruby when the pumpkin didn't get blown apart but was just merely knocked off the branch. She had done target practice on fruits and other objects before. The result was always the same. The object would always be destroyed. Spectre picked up his helmet and showed it to Ruby. There was a small blackened mark and a dent where the bullet had struck, but otherwise, it was just fine.

"Wow." Ruby said her eyes full of awe.

Spectre smirked as he put the pumpkin back on his head. Ruby didn't say anything else as they continued on their way. The silence was wonderful. The silence was bliss. Spectre enjoyed the silence. It only lasted for about five minutes.

"Can I see your weapons now?" Ruby asked.

Spectre sighed. If only it could have lasted longer.

"Why do you want to see my weapons?" Spectre asked.

"Uh… well… I like weapons." Ruby mumbled.

"Nothing wrong with that." Spectre said.

Ruby looked at him confused. "So, can I see them?"

Spectre unsheathed his dagger and handed it over. Ruby took the knife in hand and held it gently. Almost like it was a child. Spectre chuckled as Ruby's gaze went from awe to disappointment in seconds. There really was nothing all too special about the _Cutpurse Shiv_. It was just a very sharp small blade. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Can this do anything?" She asked as she ran a finger perpendicularly across the sharp edge of the blade.

"Well, it cut, stab, kill. It's a blade. Not much more it needs to do." Spectre stated.

"Well… yeah… but does it have Dust capabilities of some sort?" Ruby asked.

"Dust?" Spectre asked. "I don't know what blowing dirt around would do."

"No, not dust, Dust. Capital D." Ruby said.

Spectre just looked at her funny.

"You are really from the middle of nowhere, aren't you?" Ruby asked.

"Well, clearly I'm not from around here." Spectre responded. "And you still haven't told what use dust has in weapons… or why you refer to it differently."

"Basically, Dust is a crystalized energy propellant. Different colored dusts hold different elemental energies. For instance, fire dust is primarily used to fire guns." Ruby explained. "Wait a second, if you don't know what dust is, how does your gun fire?"

"Not by dust." Spectre said as he handed over the _Mosaic Culverin._ "The _Mosaic Culverin_ is essentially a portable cannon assembled from magnetite lodestone. It uses a combination of magnetic fields and gunpowder to fire its bullets."

"A cannon that uses gunpowder? I don't know what gunpowder is, but you made a flintlock hand cannon?" Ruby asked.

"Not exactly. _I_ didn't make it. I… borrowed the talents of another man to help create this gun. I mean, I can do basic maintenance on it."

"Ok, what is this thing made of?" Ruby asked as she tilted the gun in many different ways to get a look at the interlocking rocks.

"Magnetite lodestone." Spectre replied.

"And that is?" Ruby prodded.

"Magnetite lodestone is a ferromagnetic rock. The fact that this weapon is constructed primarily from it, creates a magnetic field that helps in the propulsion of the projectile. As for the gunpowder, it is the primary 'energy propellant' guns from my home use." Spectre explained.

"What is gunpowder made of though? Does it have any other uses?" Ruby asked as she handed the gun back to Spectre.

"It certainly has other uses. We also make explosives from it…" Spectre trailed off and got lost in thought. "Huh, we only use it for weapons and explosives it seems. It is primarily potassium nitrate, carbon and sulfur. I know it's 75 percent potassium nitrate, 15 percent carbon, and 10 percent sulfur. I've had to mix it myself a few times."

"Cool." Ruby said.

They lapsed back into silence for a bit. Spectre fired his gun at another Beowolf in the trees. The trees began thinning out. Soon enough, they came to a clearing. In this clearing, there was a two-story log cabin. It looked to have a metal roof. Smoke could be seen billowing out of the building's chimney. A much smaller wood building stood to the right of the cabin. Few trees existed in the clearing.

Ruby walked into the clearing with a smile on her face. The door to the cabin opened. Standing in the door was a rather imposing blonde man. There were strange markings on the man's right arm. The look on his face was a pretty harsh scowl, combined with incredible relief.

"Ruby! There you are! Where have you been?" the man called, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Training in the clearing." Ruby answered.

The scowl on the man's face dropped off. "Fine, next time, could you at least leave a note?"

"Yeah. Sorry dad." Ruby grinned sheepishly.

Ruby hugged her dad in apology. When she released him, the blonde man took notice of Spectre. Spectre was just looking at the two. There was very little resemblance between the young reaper and the imposing blonde man behind her.

"Ruby, who's that?" Ruby's dad pointed at Spectre.

"Dad, this is Spectre. I found him fighting Beowolves in the clearing." Ruby answered motioning to the Saltborn.

"He does know he's wearing a pumpkin, right?" the blonde man asked.

"I can hear you; you know." Spectre said walking up to introduce himself. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Spectre Lamina."

Spectre extended his hand. The blonde looked at it for a second before shaking.

"Taiyang Xiao Long." the blonde man said.

Spectre raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet. The people of this world had interesting surnames. The men on the boat that found him shared a surname, but these two didn't.

"Dad is she back?" a feminine voice called from the house.

Another girl appeared. This one also had blonde hair. Long blonde hair. She looked much more like Taiyang than Ruby did… but she still called him dad. Sisters, then. Maybe Ruby took after her mother more?

Snapping fingers snapped him out of his thoughts. Taiyang was looking at him with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"You ok there?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Spectre said.

"You didn't answer any of our questions, and we can't tell what you're thinking with that pumpkin on your head." Taiyang said.

"Oh, sorry, I just zoned out. Lost in thought, what did you ask?" Spectre said.

"I asked what you were doing in the clearing that Ruby normally trains at?" Taiyang asked.

"Ah, well I was fighting the Dar-Grimm. I was fighting the Grimm." Spectre answered.

"I kind of figured, that's what Ruby said while you were zoned out. I want to know why you were there." Taiyang said. "Were you following her?"

"Uh, no. I was wandering. I'm rather new to this land and was trying to find civilization. The Grimm attacked, so I fought back. Your daughter showed up during the third wave of the monsters. She had questions and rather abysmal situational awareness. I took it upon myself to escort her home, which is where we appear to be." Spectre explained.

Taiyang and the blonde girl looked at Ruby, who grinned rather sheepishly. She confirmed his story.

"Why?" Taiyang asked.

"I have nowhere else to go. I'm trying to atone for the sins in my past. I was bored. Take your pick." Spectre answered.

"Could you at least take the pumpkin off, so we can talk face to face?" Taiyang asked.

Spectre shrugged and removed the gourd. He held it under his hands and Taiyang got a good look at his face. Taiyang and his other daughter just stared at Spectre. Shock registering on their faces.

"What happened to you?" The blonde girl asked.

"What do you mean?" Spectre responded, looking at her quizzically.

"Your skin, your eyes, your hair… you look like you should be dead." The blonde said.

Spectre barked out a harsh laugh. "I probably should be, but I'm not. As for my, admittedly ghastly visage, it's just the genetics of my people. We all have similar looking skin and facial features. Although, I am a rarity amongst my people with the white eyes and hair. And, since I can already see the question forming in your minds, yes I can see." Spectre said. "And I have no idea what your name is."

"Oh, Yang." the blonde girl introduced herself.

"A pleasure." Spectre said amiably. "Now if that is all, I must be off. I'm looking for someone. He who may or may not be rather elusive."

"So, he is elusive?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, that's why I said may or may not be. You wouldn't happen to know a man named Ozpin, would you? I was told to find him." Spectre asked.

"He's the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Taiyang answered. "Yang, Ruby, and I are heading to Vale tomorrow, we can give you a ride."

"Vale?" Spectre asked.

"It's the kingdom where Beacon is located." Ruby answered.

"Ah." Spectre responded, before pausing. He narrowed an eye at the family. "Why are you so quick to trust me?"

"You're looking for Ozpin. In my experience, anyone looking for Ozpin is doing for either redemption, or the apocalypse. I've learned it's best to just let him deal with it." Taiyang answered. "I don't suppose you'd like to come in. We can give you lodging for the night."

"I appreciate the offer, but I shall stay out here." Spectre answered. "I much prefer to rest under the stars."

"Ok, just be wary of any Grimm." Taiyang warned before he and the girls entered the house.

"Night, Spectre." Ruby said before the door closed.

Spectre moved to the middle of the clearing, placed the gourd he used as a helmet beside him, and sat down, cross legged. A meditation stance he learned from the mages of the Keepers of Fire and Sky. It helped gather and store memories and thoughts, thus allowing for easier casting of spells and magics. It also provided a way to rest without sleeping.

It was a couple hours later, that Spectre felt a trickling thought in the back of his mind. It felt… unwanted. It was a thought of curiosity. A nagging curiosity. He still had the Nameless God's Helm. The scarecrow was wearing it when he tore it and the head off the being.

Spectre opened his eyes and unclipped the helm from his belt. He had gotten no questions from anyone about it. This helmet that felt… evil. Yet it didn't attract the Grimm. Even though there was no head inside, the inside of the helm was just dark. He could feel the power within. The power of a false god who claimed the prayers of people who didn't know he existed.

_"What stands before it is a puppet. The puppet is my voice."_

Spectre jumped up, dropping the helm, and unholstering the _Mosaic Culverin_. That voice. That grating condescending raspy voice. Straight from his memories. He turned in a panic, looking for the source of the voice.

He found nothing. Looking up, he saw that the moon had grown dimmer. It was nearing the horizon. In a couple more hours, dawn would be upon him.

_"It wished to know me, yet it's still blind."_

Spectre spun around again. He couldn't find the source of the puppet's voice. The sky was growing darker.

_"It thought I was dead, but I told it, fleeing was impossible."_

Spectre turned back to the helmet he had dropped. It still felt evil, but now it was worse. He cautiously picked it up.

_"How does it feel to know that it failed in killing me?"_

Spectre spun again, this time he could hear an origin for the voice. Turning towards the cabin, he saw it. A cross. A crude wooden cross with a corpse hanging from it. The same emaciated body he had hoped to never see again. The two bonelike arms hanging from its shoulders. An old straw hat still atop its head. Now though, that head was more gruesome than before. Whereas before, its mouth was stuck open in a grin of pain and terror, it was just a bloody cruel grin. Blood leaked over its mouth. Its eyes were bloodshot and clouded over.

_"I told it that it would find dominion and survival to be impossible feats."_

"I killed you." Spectre stated, a slight quiver of fear in his voice.

_"It killed a mere puppet."_

"I destroyed your body as a fully armored being and tore off your head as a scarecrow." Spectre said.

_"Both puppets. Did it really think that death would stop me? Or did it forget that life and death kneel to me?"_

"How? You are not Lightborn." Spectre responded, his breathing getting faster.

_"One need not be Lightborn for death to kneel before it. You should know. It is Saltborn, is it not?"_

"Yes…" Spectre said cautiously, keeping his flintlock trained on the scarecrow.

_"And yet, it still lives."_

"Your point?" Spectre replied.

_"Immortality is not limited to the Lightborn."_

"I don't know what-" Spectre began.

_"It knows perfectly well what I mean. The puppet it fought killed it multiple times, and yet it still lives. Immortality is not limited to the Lightborn."_

"Fair point. Why are you here then?" Spectre conceded, a tremor making its way into his hand.

_"It has my helm. I want it back. I want it dead. Death kneels before me, so death will claim its spirit. And yet…"_

"And yet?" Spectre prodded.

_"And yet it did something I did not think possible."_

"What was that?" Spectre asked the scarecrow.

The scarecrow's grin only seemed to widen.

_"It impressed me. I did not expect for it to do that. For that, and that alone, I give it… respect. Enough respect that I shall give you a name to call me by. A name to fear."_

"You have a name?" Spectre asked.

_"Yes. I like to be called Azredak, The Betrayer."_

"Lady Devara's brother?" Spectre inquired.

_"Hahaha. Oh, how it wishes. Lady Devara's brother was… forgotten, much like the Three. Except, for him, it was so long ago. He was one of the first to go. Unlike the Three, however, I took his name as well as his prayer."_

"So, the Tristinians prayed and sacrificed to you?" Spectre asked.

_"Of course. I just told it; I took Azredak's place. For all intents and purposes, I am Azredak. It's been my secret for so long, not even Devara knows her brother is dead. Even it gave me power through the betrayal and defilement of Sanctuaries on my island. Yet, that is beside the point."_

"Why are you telling me this?" Spectre asked.

_"I told it, it gained respect from me. I shall not kill it yet. It will discover that it can never escape my gaze. I may have wished to be Lightborn once. I would never have succeeded. I am not Lightborn. Not now, nor ever. Yet, no longer am I Saltborn. Tell me, what is it called?"_

"Spectre Daas Lamina." Spectre said, involuntarily. "How did you do that?"

Azredak's smile grew sinister.

_"Interesting. Spectre is its name. Daas Lamina is its title. Such a cruel one too. I like it. It will prove to be most entertaining. Then, like all else, like death, like life, it will kneel before me once again. This world will kneel, just like it, when I claim this world."_

Spectre couldn't take it anymore. He fired his flintlock at the scarecrow. The being disappeared. There was nothing there.

_"Before it stood a puppet. Soon, it will learn the truth."_

Spectre spun around wildly, looking for the scarecrow. He looked down at the helmet he still held. The helm exuded no aura of evil. It held no darkness. It was just a metal helmet. It was so different than what he clipped to his belt on the island. He clipped it back to his belt and held his pistol at the ready.

The door to the cabin burst open. Ruby, Yang and Taiyang ran out into the clearing. They were confused when they saw no Grimm. Dawn had broken, but there seemed to be no reason for Spectre to have shot a bullet. There was, however, a bullet stuck into the side of their home.

"Spectre, what were you firing at?" Ruby asked.

Spectre turned to the family. Even with his completely blank eyes, they could see the fear. His hand was still trembling. He gulped as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Sorry." He said. "It was just an apparition."

"A ghost?" Yang asked.

"No. It was an envious being. A god… a demon. It should remain nameless." Spectre said as he turned back to the trees. "Give me some time and I'll calm down."

"Ok, are you sure? I don't want any more holes in my house." Taiyang said, half joking.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Spectre said.

"Ok, uh, don't take too long." Ruby said, genuinely worried.

"I won't." Spectre muttered, not loud enough for them to hear. "It was just the voice of the Nameless God."

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS003**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	4. CH4: The Headmaster

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 4: The Headmaster**

* * *

As he said, Spectre was indeed calm when the small family was ready to depart. No one really said anything about the outburst he had earlier… or the fact that there was now a flintlock bullet in the wall of their home. Spectre had clipped his helmet to his belt, right alongside the Nameless God's helm. The artifact did little more than rest there. No evil aura emanated from it. Not that Spectre really cared.

It did lead to an odd question about it though. No one had said anything about it. Not even a passing mention. The two sailors who hauled him up said nothing, the family housing him said nothing, even the Lady of the Light said nothing. The only person to even mention the helm was Azredak himself. Spectre could only wonder as to why that was, not that it really mattered right now.

Spectre pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he, Ruby, Taiyang and Yang neared what they called the air docks. The terminology was a bit confusing, but Spectre didn't say anything. According to the young reaper, they were taking an airship. Spectre had to hold in his laughter. The idea was ridiculous, but maybe this world had achieved it. His surprise was only compounded when a large metal thing descended from the sky and landed at the air docks.

"That's our ride." Taiyang proclaimed as he led the way to the ship.

"It's a ship… for the air. Of course, they'd have ships that sailed the skies here." Spectre muttered to himself. "Much more sensible than sea ships."

They boarded and took seats near one of the windows. Spectre just turned and watched out the window. When the ship took off, they lifted straight up. It was an odd sensation, to be sure, but Spectre quite enjoyed watching the land below them shrink as they took to the skies. He had never been flying. Falling, yes, not flying. The only things that could fly in his world were birds and the Kraekens. And now he was starting to worry.

Unfounded worries, to be sure, but he was starting to worry nonetheless. The Kraekens were unique to his world. They did not exist in Remnant… at least, as far as he was aware. Then again, just because he wasn't aware of something didn't mean that particular something didn't exist. The now named Azredak being a good example. Spectre shuddered at the thought.

"You ok?" Yang had moved over to sit by him.

"I'm fine… just some troubling thoughts." Spectre answered.

"Worried about the Grimm?" She asked.

"No. Much worse." Spectre answered.

"There's not much worse than the Grimm." Yang responded.

"Not in this world… yet." Spectre muttered.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I didn't say anything." Spectre lied, while turning to look at Yang.

Yang narrowed her eyes at him. Of course, she would think of him as suspicious. He had just shown up on their doorstep, escorting her sister. He would be surprised if she weren't suspicious of him.

The blond said nothing more to the Saltborn. He got a few questioning looks from other people on the ship, but they said nothing. He assumed it was his complexion. It was rather off putting, if he was being honest. Especially considering no one had skin as pale as his.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as the ship came in to land. Everyone disembarked and went their own separate ways. Everyone including Taiyang, Ruby and Yang. Spectre was left forgotten. Not that he was really going to complain. He did need to find the man called Ozpin though. That being said, this city was still a new place, and what true Saltborn wouldn't go exploring.

So that is what he did. Spectre just started walking. The city, Vale Taiyang had called it, was quite the bustling metropolis. Nowhere near as violent or bloody as Tristin's capital. On a good day, that place was a bloodbath. On a bad day, that description became a bit too literal. Spectre liked the change. Vale was a lot cleaner than most cities of Tristin.

The city did have quite a few interesting sights to see. All around the landlocked side of the city were giant walls, presumably for protection. High up on one of the cliffs was a massive castle looking building with a tower that stood high in the sky. It was impressive, but Kul'kasas was a far more impressive structure. Still, the building on the cliffs had a remarkably similar look to the Castle of Storms. One main tower in what looked to be the center of the complex.

There were other sights of course. Spectre found his way to a courtyard outside a giant white tower. He overheard someone call it the CCT… whatever that meant. The tower on the cliffs was a more magnificent marvel. Buildings weren't the only things that caught Spectre's eye though. The land ships were fascinating. They moved on four wheels and appeared to power themselves. It was fascinating, even more so by the utter lack of horses.

Another revelation for Spectre was the sight of the Faunus. Just as Ruby said, they looked like people with extra animal parts. Nothing too odd with that. He had seen corpses get up and attack him after all. Still, nothing too terribly odd about that. Didn't stop some people though.

The sun was descending, and Spectre had just walked into an eatery. He wouldn't call it a restaurant, not fancy and/or bloody enough for that. He watched as people walked up to the counter and ordered their food. The door rang as Spectre walked in. He was still taking in the new sights, and with his odd look, he was sure to draw attention. That didn't stop the door's bell from ringing again. One of the cashiers looked in his direction and scowled. Spectre looked at the cashier confused.

It quickly became clear that the cashier wasn't looking at him. While Spectre had only really taken three steps from the door, the cashiers eyes followed someone else as they made their way to the line. Spectre was beginning to suspect something was up. He turned and looked at the person who had entered. It was a female, who was very clearly a Faunus. The two large rabbit ears that stuck out of her head clearly showed off that fact.

Spectre tilted his head in confusion. Why would anyone be receiving such a harsh glare? A couple more questions entered his mind when the cashier made a motion towards two large men sitting by one of the windows. Spectre watched as they got up and walked towards the Faunus girl. The roughly grabbed her and escorted her out. Spectre followed with his eyes. Why would anyone kick someone out? Wouldn't that be bad for business.

Deciding that he could use some answers to his questions, Spectre followed the two men outside. He walked out right as they threw her onto the street.

"And stay out, you filthy animal." One of the men growled before returning to the eatery.

Spectre raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the girl and offered her a hand.

"Odd. Apparently, they don't want business. And you don't really look all that dirty." Spectre commented as she looked up at him.

She looked at him in confusion. While she was a little shocked that a human was willingly helping her, she was more confused. His complexion was odd, and even though he had no eyes with which he could possibly see, she could clearly see that he was confused.

"They're just racist." She responded.

"Racist… what does that mean?" Spectre asked.

"You don't know what it means to be racist?" The rabbit girl asked.

"No. Should I?" the Saltborn responded.

"Probably. How can you not know what racist means?" The girl repeated.

"The same reason I don't know your name. I have yet to be told. I'm Spectre Lamina." Spectre held out his hand.

"Velvet." The girl answered shaking his hand. "And racist means to discriminate in terms of race."

"Ah. Why though? That's just going to lose them business." Spectre muttered.

"Some people just hate us, I guess." Velvet responded.

"Us?" Spectre questioned. "I don't think people would hate us for the same reason."

"Well, not you. Your human. I meant us Faunus." Velvet replied.

"Ah." Spectre said. "Well then…"

When nothing more was said. Spectre shrugged and began walking away. Velvet ran after him.

"Hey. Where are you going?" She asked.

"I don't really know." Spectre answered. "I'm looking for a man named Ozpin, and I have no idea where to find him."

"You're looking for the Headmaster?" Velvet asked.

"Yes? That's what everyone keeps calling him." Spectre responded.

"Well, he's the Headmaster of Beacon." Velvet said pointing at the school.

"Hmm… is he there?" Spectre asked.

"Not today. He should be back by Monday though." Velvet answered.

"That doesn't really help." Spectre deadpanned.

"I know. I'm sorry." Velvet responded looking down.

"Eh, it's fine." Spectre responded, brushing off the apology. "Although, if you would allow me, how do you know Ozpin?"

"I'm a student of Beacon." Velvet answered.

"What kind of school is Beacon?" Spectre asked.

"A combat academy." Velvet answered, looking at him oddly. "How do you not know that?"

"Let's just say that I'm from a very isolated community." Spectre answered.

"I think that might be a bit of an understatement." Velvet responded.

"Take it as you will. I must be off though." Spectre said before turning away. "Good night."

"Good night." Velvet responded before leaving, presumably back to Beacon.

Spectre turned left on a random street. He had no idea where he was going. It probably didn't help that he had no way of contacting anyone. He was completely and utterly lost. Spectre turned down a random street. At the end of the street, he saw something most peculiar. A store. A little shop called From Dust till Dawn. He chuckled. Puns were fun.

He remembered his conversation with Ruby about dust. It was the primary energy propellant of this world. May as well see what it was all about, right? Spectre thought it would be a good idea, thus he made his way to the small shop.

He entered the building. It was a relatively small place. Tube filled with various colored powders lined the walls. Crystals of varying sizes and colors shone from their glass cases. A group of men dressed in red and black were currently robbing the place, and a man with orange hair, a bowler hat and a white coat seemed to be leading them.

Spectre blinked as four of the men turned to him and pointed their weapons at the Saltborn. Spectre sighed.

"I don't suppose you would listen to my proposal, would you?" Spectre asked.

"What would that be?" One of the grunts asked.

"You lay down your weapons and surrender?" Spectre asked.

The guard was about to answer when the sound of shattering glass caught their attention. Spectre turned and watched as Ruby picked herself up from the ground. It appeared as if she had just thrown a thug through the window.

"Huh. It's someone I know." Spectre muttered.

"Well, don't just stand there, GET THEM!" The man in the bowler hat commanded.

One of the grunts rushed at Spectre, thinking he would be an easy target. Spectre ducked under the man's wild swing, unsheathed his dagger and stabbed it into the grunts arm. The man cried out in pain as Spectre withdrew his dagger and punched the guard in the face. The blow was enough to send him to unconsciousness.

The sound of Ruby's weapon going off outside told Spectre that she was handling herself just fine. Spectre grinned and turned on the next grunt. He considered pulling out his flintlock, but if Dust was anything like gunpowder, that would be a pretty bad idea. Erring on the side of caution, Spectre readied himself to fight. Three of the grunts ran at Spectre. At least they were smart enough to attack him simultaneously. It wouldn't help them much though.

Spectre stabbed his shiv into the chest of the nearest grunt. The blade penetrated his flesh, and the man started to bleed out. Spectre quickly withdrew his dagger and shoulder bashed the second guy, before throwing the dagger at the third. The second grunt fell into one of the shelves while the third batted away the knife. Spectre used the momentary distraction to get in close.

The third grunt was surprised but aimed his gun to fire. Spectre slammed his fist into the man's gun, sending it flying into the small maze of shelves. Spectre grabbed the front and back of the man's head and twisted sharply. A crack signified the snapping of the man's neck. The second grunt had recovered just in time to watch as one of his fellows was killed by the Saltborn.

The man opened fire. Most of the bullets going into the floor or the wall. Spectre rolled towards his shiv and grasped it like a lifeline. He felt some pain in his leg and chest. Looking down, he saw he was bleeding. He scowled and put his pumpkin on.

"Stop shooting you idiot, do you not realize where we are?!" The bowler hat man yelled.

At least that confirmed Spectre's suspicion about Dust. It was volatile.

The second grunt didn't get a chance to respond. It's kind of hard to say anything when your jugular is slit. He fell to the ground, also dead. Spectre stood behind him, blade at the ready and dripping with blood.

"Oh, screw it." the bowler hat man said as he raised his cane at Spectre.

Spectre looked at it with a raised eyebrow. He looked back at the smirking face of the bowler hat man. The man said nothing as he pressed a button on the underside of his cane. Spectre wasn't given much chance to react as a projectile flew from the man's cane and sort of exploded on him. Spectre wouldn't call it a true explosion, as there was no fire. It was really just an extreme application of force pushing him out of the window that Ruby had thrown a guy through earlier.

Spectre flew through the air. Ruby caught sight of the flying body and watched as he flew. Spectre landed on another grunt who had been sneaking up behind the young reaper. She really needed to work on her situational awareness. Spectre and the grunt hit the ground with an audible thump.

"Spectre?" Ruby asked.

"I'm ok." Spectre responded raising an arm in the air before letting it flop back down.

In reality, Spectre was not ok. Whatever the bowler hat man had launched at him and sent him flying. It hurt… a lot. Not as much as being smashed by a giant Kraekan cyclops, but it still hurt. There was a distinct possibility that some of his bones were damaged. Ruby ran over to him and helped him to his feet.

"You lot were worth every penny." The bowler hat man said in a mocking tone to the downed grunts. "And you two have cost me quite a bit of money."

He raised his cane and fired a red projectile from it. Ruby ran to the side. Spectre, however, was still a bit dazed from that last projectile shot from the man's cane. He gazed at the red projectile as it flew through the air toward him. He rolled under it. The explosion that it created a moment later sent him back to the ground. He stood up, and the bowler hat man was gone.

"You mind if we go after him?" Ruby asked.

Spectre looked at her, but she was talking to the shopkeeper. The old man nodded and Ruby smiled.

"Did you see where he went?" Spectre asked.

"Yep, up that building." Ruby answered as she pointed.

Spectre looked at the building and sighed. Ruby didn't pay attention as she ran at the wall… and continued running straight up the wall. Spectre watched, gob smacked as she ran.

"This place just gets weirder." Spectre muttered as he ran to the building and began climbing the fire escape.

It was painful to pull himself up. Something was probably damaged in his arm, but he couldn't worry about that right now. Spectre made it to the roof. Ruby was firing at the bowler hat criminal. The criminal was just dodging a smirk on his face. The loud sound of engines drew their attention as Spectre joined Ruby on the roof.

"And that's my ride. Little red, Pumpkin head, it brings me such sorrow, but this is where we must part ways." The criminal said as an airship crested the roof.

The criminal threw something red between the two, boarded the bullhead, turned, and fired his cane. Spectre glanced at the crystal that landed between them. Spectre, groaned as he realized what was about to happen. Thinking fast, he tackled Ruby to the side as the projectile met the crystal in a fantastic explosion. Spectre felt the fire sear his back, but it wasn't as bad as it should have been. Extricating himself from Ruby, Spectre turned to see a blond woman with a scowl on her face, a black cape with an odd tattered design at the bottom, and a… riding crop(?) in her left hand. An odd weapon choice.

"We've got a huntress!" the criminal called to the front of the airship.

A person shrouded in shadow, with a rather feminine figure, appeared in the open doors on the side of the vehicle. Spectre watched as the shadowed woman began throwing fire at the blond woman in front of him. With each blast of flame, the blond woman would turn it into something else. At one point, the blond woman even summoned forth a storm of ice. Spectre chuckled as he watched the two witches fight each other. At least, he assumed they were witches.

Ruby had a look of awe in her eyes as the blond witch kept throwing spells at the airship. Ruby got over her awe relatively quickly and began firing shots of her own at the ship. Each of Ruby's bullets were blocked by the woman on the ship. Spectre realized pretty quickly that nothing they could do would get through the blazing defenses of the woman on the ship. At least, nothing of the natural elements like they were using.

"A little help?" Ruby called back to him.

Spectre took a quick swig from his Flask of Fire and crushed a Sky Crystal. He breathed deeply as he felt his wounds mend. He breathed deeper when he felt the arcane power surging through him. He quickly grasped _Saira's Staff_ and readied his chosen spell. When the airship began to pull away, Spectre took aim and fire. The veritable cannon of a spell issued forth from his staff. The nearly unseeable Dark Reach exploded forth and the shrouded woman tried to block it with her fire magics. Spectre smiled as the blood magic slammed into the airship. A major advantage blood magic had was one that he rather hated when faced against them. They had the rather unique side effect of being nearly unblockable. A fact he had learned many times when facing down the Witch of the Lake. Unfortunately, the airship was stronger than the average organic targets that Spectre was used to killing.

Another unfortunate side effect of blood magics was the cost. Lacerations that were quickly closing appeared across his body. Blood leaked from the magic inflicted wounds, before they closed. The price had been paid. Spectre always found it odd. The price to pay was your defense. You used a blood magic and your body would bleed. The blood caused the wielder of the blood magic to feel the full force of the attack on their person. The hated Flasks of Defilement were a creation meant to simulate the cost extracted from blood magic. However, the oddest part of the blood magic was that the lacerations that bled didn't drain one's life. Spectre presumed that the "blood" was actually the magic bleeding off of the user.

Back in reality, the airship had escaped, though not without major damage to its hull. The blond woman hadn't seen what Spectre fired at it, all she knew was that it had come from him. She turned to see him stowing his staff on his back. He appeared to be lost in thought.

He was brought from his musings at the delighted squeal of Ruby.

"YOU'RE A HUNTRESS! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" Ruby squealed in excitement.

The blond woman glared down at Ruby and Spectre. Spectre just raised an eyebrow. He had a quick thought, though. Why did he keep raising a questioning eyebrow when he had his head completely covered by the ghastly gourd he used as a helmet? Spectre just shrugged as the blond woman commanded that he and Ruby follow her.

Half an hour later, Spectre was sitting in a cell of some sort. The only notable things about the room were the large mirror along the side wall, a desk in the center of the room, and the restraints holding him to the desk. He sighed; he told the officers that he wasn't going to give them his weapons. They were ok with that, so long as he was cuffed to the table. They were pretty heavy-duty cuffs. According to the officer that explained it to him, they were "aura suppressors". Whatever the heck that meant. They were uncomfortable though.

Spectre leaned back, he was bored. He needed to get these cuffs off. He leaned forward. Were they heat resistant? Spectre didn't know, but now was as good a chance as any to find out. He began the required incantation. Raising his cuffed hands over his head, he felt the drain on his magical reserves as the incantation took effect. An orange arcane circle appeared below him, followed by four small orbs of intensely hot flame. The four orbs orbited around him. He had roughly ten seconds before they would dissipate.

Spectre held his cuffed hands out, right in the path of the orbiting fireballs. He held it there as the fireballs passed by. The heat was intense, but not quite enough to melt the metal. It seemed these "aura suppressant" cuffs were heat resistant. Ten seconds after casting it, the orbs dissipated.

The door to the room opened. A gray-haired man wearing spectacles, a suit with green highlights, and scarf walked in. He sat in the chair across from Spectre. He did not appear to be the least bit fazed by the unorthodox headwear that Spectre currently had equipped.

"I told them you wouldn't be needing those." The man said as he produced a key from one of his pockets.

Spectre held out his cuffed hands and let the man unlock them. Reflexively, Spectre rubbed his wrists. Deciding to be a bit respectful, Spectre removed his helmet from his head and set it on the table. The man in front of Spectre showed no shock or disgust at Spectre's countenance. In fact, his face was graced with a small satisfied smile.

"Thank you, sir." Spectre said. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who I speak to."

"People call me Ozpin. However, I would hope you know me by a different name, Spectre." The now named Ozpin said.

"How do you know me?" Spectre asked, shocked.

Ozpin smiled. "One does not easily forget a Tristinian with pure white eyes, or a warrior who goes into battle wearing salt-soaked rags and a pumpkin."

Spectre looked down at the gourd on the table. He glanced back at Ozpin and the realization struck him.

"You were on the island." Spectre stated.

"Indeed." Ozpin answered. "I do believe I was the last person you spoke with before you descended into the island's heart to fight our nameless enemy."

"Jaret?" Spectre asked.

"Past titles, fame and infamy are worthless here. In this world I am called Ozpin." Ozpin responded with a smirk.

"I'm still going to call you Jaret." Spectre deadpanned.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a Tristinian." Ozpin chuckled.

"I must know, how?" Spectre asked.

"Same as you. I descended into the Still Palace and fled through the well at the island's heart." Ozpin responded.

"But I left before you, yet you look so different." Spectre said.

"I am different. Lady Devara made it so." Ozpin said.

"So that was Lady Devara." Spectre muttered. "Wait… she told me to find a man named Ozpin. Did she plan this?"

"I would say no. She is a Lightborn. Foresight is one of the powers that a Lightborn has that is not for you Saltborn." Ozpin said.

"You Saltborn? Jaret, are you no longer Saltborn?" Spectre asked.

"Not totally. I came through that gate as it shut. Somehow, it and Lady Devara severed my ties to mortality. I am, like you, effectively immortal. Though, unlike you, mine is through happenstance and extraneous circumstances." Ozpin explained.

"Whereas I gained mine through the Salt." Spectre finished. "So, what are you then? Lightborn?"

"No. That is not a power I would wish. It already drove one being from our world to madness." Ozpin responded. "No, I have the same type of soul as the people of this world. I am… how would you put it… Dustborn. My aura shields me, and my semblance is the immortality that I am gifted with."

"I'm just going to pretend that I understood exactly what you said, nod my head, and say yes." Spectre replied. "How long have you been here, then? Also, why here?"

"I've been here for nearly a millennium now. As for the reason…" Ozpin sighed. "I believe the same as you."

"Atonement for your past crimes?" Spectre asked.

"Yes. Mine were greater though, many years to atone for whereas you have, at most, one year." Ozpin said. "Might explain why we appeared at different times. My sins were more numerous and severe."

"You are also a lot older than me." Spectre replied.

"Ha, that is true." Ozpin barked a harsh laugh. "Now though, it would seem that the Lady of the Light has granted us an opportunity we shan't soon waste. A war is coming my friend, and I believe that someone of your power and skill would be most helpful in the coming fight. I would ask that you attend Beacon. I can offer you room, board, and training grounds, while you get to know some people of this world and strengthen their skills so that this world might survive."

"That sounds…" Spectre paused.

He thought for a second. Honestly, it sounded too good to be true. It would also allow for him to complete the mission that Lady Devara had tasked him with.

"That sounds?" Ozpin prodded.

"Fair." Spectre said. "It sounds fair, Jaret."

"Excellent. I will take care of the necessary paperwork. The bullhead will depart tomorrow at nine. Follow Miss Rose, she should be able to lead you." Ozpin said.

"She's going too?" Spectre asked.

"Indeed. Is there anything else before I turn in for the night?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah." Spectre said. "This. He spoke to me last night."

Ozpin stopped and looked at the helm Spectre had placed on the table. His face darkened as he realized exactly what it was.

"Did he say anything?" Ozpin asked.

"Many things. Chief among them being that I only killed a puppet. He claimed to be like the Grimm. A Darkborn. Immortal." Spectre explained.

"So, he achieved his wish." Ozpin muttered. "Keep a hold of that helm. He may still be alive, but that helm still holds much of his power. I'll find something we can use to contain his presence, but for now, keep it secret."

"I don't think I have to worry about that." Spectre said.

"Why not?" Ozpin asked.

"Until you, no one in this world has seen it except me." Spectre said.

"That is disturbing." Ozpin said. "I will endeavor to find out why. Anything else? Preferably something to lighten the mood?"

Spectre thought for a minute as he clipped the helm back on his belt. He smiled as he looked at Ozpin.

"Yeah, tell Taiyang that I wasn't seeking you so I could start the apocalypse."

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS004**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	5. CH5: The Academy

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 5: The Academy**

* * *

It was official. Air ships full of children were a bad idea. The only solace that Spectre could take was the constant mantra he had taken to repeating to himself since the ride began ten minutes ago.

"It'll all be over soon. Just ignore them." Spectre repeated to himself.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. He's been saying that since we got on." Ruby answered.

"Spectre?" Yang asked.

"It'll all be over soon. Just ignore them." Spectre repeated under his breath.

"Ruby, your friend is rather rude." Yang deadpanned.

"Yeah… it's not totally his fault though." Ruby defended.

"How so?" Yang asked.

"Well… from what he told me; he's spent most of his life fighting. If he ever wound up in big crowds like this, it was usually because they were trying to kill him," Ruby replied.

"So… he's as socially awkward as you then?" Yang teased with a smile.

"Hey!" Ruby cried indignantly.

"It'll all be over soon. Just ignore them." Spectre repeated again.

An announcement sounded over the intercom. Spectre didn't listen, but from the sounds of it, they were coming to the academy. He didn't have much time to think as the sound of a retching reached his ears. It was quickly followed by the sound of liquid splatting on the ground. He felt a heavy hand come to rest on his shoulder. Turning to his left, Spectre raised an eyebrow at the blond boy who was leaning on him. Spectre looked at the ground. The blond had vomited all over his boot. Spectre looked up, Yang and Ruby were looking at him, disgusted.

"He barfed on your shoe!" Ruby exclaimed in disgust.

"Huh." Spectre responded.

"Sorry man." the blond wheezed, another retch overtaking him.

"Just get to a trash can." Spectre responded nonchalantly.

"You're not going to do anything about that?" Yang asked as the blond boy walked off.

"Doesn't matter. I've experienced worse. A little motion sickness and some vomit are the least of my worries." Spectre deadpanned.

"It's still disgusting." Ruby said.

"And I don't care. It'll come off eventually." Spectre answered stepping away.

The ship began its descent. Spectre smiled when they touched down. Nonchalant deadpan and ignoring people had allowed him to survive. He rejoiced in his head when the air ship landed, and the doors opened. He stepped out and looked up. People kept filing past. The vomiting blond from earlier ran to a trash can and heaved whatever was left of his breakfast into the can.

Spectre ignored them all. He just looked up at the tower in front of him. The campus had definitely seemed more impressive from Vale.

"Kul'Kasas was more impressive." Spectre stated as he looked up at the central tower.

He began walking through the complex's courtyard, not completely oblivious, it just looked that way. Well, at least he thought it looked that way. While having hypersensitive senses was a great advantage in pretty much every situation, one still had to pay attention to what those senses were telling him. And while Spectre was looking up at Beacon tower and comparing it to Kul'Kasas, he wasn't paying attention to where his legs decided to take him. They took him right into a pile of, what he could only assume to be, luggage. The impact with the luggage brought Spectre back to reality as he began his downward descent. With as much grace as he could muster, he turned his fall into a roll and ended upright.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?!" A feminine voice screeched.

Spectre looked back at the person whose luggage he had crashed into. He had to blink a few times as he thought his eyes had deceived him. For a second, Spectre thought he was looking at a Tristinian. She had pure white hair, and pale, almost porcelain skin. The girl, when she saw his face, had a brief look of disgust before it turned back to the pure fury she portrayed when he collided with her luggage.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" She snapped.

"I was going to apologize but I'm not so sure I want to do that anymore." Spectre answered as he looked behind the girl.

The sight right behind the girl amused Spectre. It was Ruby, dazed and confused. Her sister seemed to have abandoned her, and in abandoning her had left Ruby quite dizzy. She was slowly stumbling toward the stuck-up girl in front of him. If he could keep her distracted.

"Well I never…" The white girl began.

"Well I never? What's that supposed to mean?" Spectre interrupted. "Can you just accept a half-hearted apology when it's offered? Courtesy is a two-way street, I do believe. Also, like with a rather short friend of mine, I think you should work on your situational awareness."

The girl was about to say something, but Ruby decided to make an appearance. The poor dazed girl stumbled right into the white girl. Ruby's dazed stumbling took the two girls to the ground. One of the suitcases popped open and a small vial of red dust bounced out. It rolled to Spectre's feet. He swiftly picked it up. Due to the untimely appearance of Roman Torchwick the other night, he had been unable to study the energy propellant of this world.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" The girl in white screech as she got back to her feet.

Ruby was trying to apologize. Spectre paid little mind to the two. He uncorked the small vial and looked at the red dust with a critical eye. Bringing it close to his nose, he sniffed it. There was no smell. He poured a little into his hands to look at it more closely. It felt and shifted in a manner similar to sand. He took a small pinch and tasted it. It tasted similar to gunpowder, except a little… spicier?

"Bleh." Spectre said as he swallowed the tiny amount of dust.

He took a pinch of the dust and threw it to the ground, hoping for a reaction of any kind. Nothing. Perhaps it wasn't as volatile as he thought. It seemed that gunpowder would still be his primary energy propellant. Perhaps Jaret could help him acquire the necessary materials.

"Did you just… taste Dust?" Ruby asked him.

Spectre looked at the two. They had stopped their petty squabble and were looking at him. Ruby looked confused, while the girl in white looked disgusted.

"Yes." Spectre answered.

"You ignorant plebeian, do you not know what Dust is?" the girl in white asked, more incredulous than angry now, but still somewhat angry.

"Plebeian?" Ruby muttered to herself.

"I kn-" Spectre began before the girl in white snatched the vial away from Spectre's hand.

"This is Dust! Mined and purified in the Schnee Dust Quarry!" She interrupted shaking the open vial in front of Spectre's face.

Now, while some people would stand and take the verbal abuse that the girl was throwing out, Spectre was not one of them. He was a Tristinian. After the second cloud of red Dust fluttered from the open vial, Spectre reached out and grabbed her wrist. The girl gasped as her wrist was caught in the Saltborn's vice like grip. It wasn't enough to break her wrist, but it was enough to hurt.

"Listen here, Princess, I don't appreciate people flinging their words around me without allowing me to slip a blade in edgewise. If you had waited but a few more seconds, you would have realized that I do, in fact, know what Dust is. You would also realize that I was testing its volatility." Spectre growled.

"It's heiress actually." A voice said, drawing closer to the group, holding a cork. "Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company."

This voice belonged to a girl with black hair, amber eyes, and a black bow on top of her head. A slight twitch in the bow caught Spectre's attention for a brief second. There was no breeze, so it was likely hiding something. Faunus ears perhaps? No matter, Spectre returned to dusting Dust off himself. He was beginning to regret accepting Jaret's offer.

"Finally, some proper recognition." The girl, Weiss, said with a smug smile.

"Great, see how much I care." Spectre responded as he continued wiping dust off his face.

Weiss's smile dropped from a smug grin to a scowl. With a huff, she snatched up the cork, slammed it onto the vial and stormed off.

"I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called after her.

She turned to the black-haired girl.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

"Don't mention it, although I think your friend did most of the work." The black-haired girl said, gesturing to Spectre, who was now dusting off his arms.

"Ugh, this stuff is worse than sea salt." Spectre growled.

"Yeah, probably." Ruby muttered. "I'm Ruby, by the way. Ruby Rose."

"Blake." The black themed girl answered. "Aren't you a bit young to be here?"

"Weiss interrogated me about this already." Ruby muttered.

"I'm just curious." Blake answered.

"Careful with that, you know they say curiosity killed the cat." Spectre said as he finished brushing dust off himself.

He stepped out of the circle of red dust on the ground. He glanced at it and smirked. He turned back to the girls to introduce himself. He made a careful note that Blake had stiffened slightly. It was almost imperceptible… almost.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Spectre Lamina." Spectre greeted with an outstretched hand.

"Blake." Blake repeated.

"So, I heard." Spectre responded.

"Do you really not care who Weiss Schnee is?" Blake asked, curiously.

"Nope. Last time I met with a noble of the female persuasion, she tried to stab me with many, many blades. As such, I tend to overlook the titles of nobility." Spectre explained as if that explained anything.

Spectre shuddered as the memories of the Queen of Smiles flashed across his mind. The cruel wraith queen was well known for adorning the walls of her precious city with the grotesque smiling corpses of her victims. She deserved the fate she received. Like so many things of the island, she deserved to be forgotten. In the corner of Spectre's eye, he could almost swear he saw Azredak grinning at him.

"Anyway, do either of you know the way to the auditorium? Jaret said there was to be an orientation speech." Spectre asked, quickly changing topics.

"I do, but who's Jaret?" Blake asked.

"It's what he calls Headmaster Ozpin." Ruby explained. "I don't know why though."

"Fair enough. This way." Blake said, leading the three of them to the proper place.

"Spectre, what's a plebeian?" Ruby asked.

"I am apparently, although I'd beg to differ." Spectre replied.

"It's a rather rude way of saying peasant." Blake answered.

The trio said nothing as they entered the auditorium. Ruby and Blake both went their own separate ways once they entered the large room. Ruby went to her sister; Blake went to hide amongst the crowd. Spectre wandered until he was somewhere near the middle of the crowd. A few feet behind the half-sisters.

A voice to his left began grating on his ear, the moment she started speaking.

"You again?" The unmistakable voice of Weiss Schnee said.

"Should have gone somewhere else." Spectre sighed. "Hello again, Weiss Schnee."

"At least you had the decency to remember my name." She muttered.

"Oh, I remembered your name, I just didn't, and still don't, care about any titles attached to it." Spectre replied.

Weiss huffed but said nothing more as Ozpin walked out on stage. A single microphone stood in the center of the stage. Ozpin stepped up to it and tapped it a couple times, just to ensure that it would work.

"I'll keep this brief." He began. "Many of you are here today to continue your journey, to search for knowledge, to hone your crafts and skills. Many of you assume this to be free. I must inform you that you are mistaken. I want you to know that by coming here today, you are merely taking a small step. Knowledge can only take you so far. Past fame and titles mean nothing in this school. I don't care who you are, what you are, nor even who your family is. Neither will the Grimm. These things are meaningless, and they will not mean anything on the battlefield. Here, in the light, you are naught but wasted energy. We will see how well you stand when you are thrown into the darkness. Still though, I wish you luck. You will find yourselves needing it."

Students around the room were muttering to themselves. Spectre smirked. Jaret backed off from the microphone and his assistant, Gladys if he remembered correctly, stepped up to the mike and spoke into it.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Your initiation begins in the morning." She stated before walking off.

Students began to disperse. Spectre stayed still for a moment, before he turned to leave. As he left, he heard Ruby and Yang speaking with each other.

"Is it just me, or did he seem kinda… off?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. It almost seemed like he expects us to fail." Ruby responded.

Spectre just chuckled as he left the room. Yang was wrong. Jaret didn't seem off. That was just how he was.

Spectre soon found himself back in the courtyard. Night had fallen, and the moon had risen. It was a surprisingly well-lit night. The Overlord's Helm on his belt was back to emitting a dark aura. A soft chuckle caught his attention. Spectre turned around and dread filled his stomach.

"_This is funny. Who would have thought that the King of Storms would do something so… selfless…? I remember him as a rather selfish Saltborn."_

"Azredak. What are you doing?" Spectre asked.

"_I am simply observing, slave. What else can I do?"_

Spectre's eye twitched at the insult. "You can leave me alone to achieve the atonement I desire."

Azredak's grin widened and harsh laughter issued forth from his grotesque frame.

"_HAHAHA, ATONEMENT?! IT SEEKS ATONEMENT?! Oh, such a foolish curiosity you are, Spectre the Slave. Does it really think that it can achieve atonement after the actions it has committed?"_

"Yes…" Spectre muttered.

"_Then it really is a fool. A brave fool, but a fool nonetheless. Surely it must realize that atonement is an impossibility?"_

Spectre said nothing.

"_Is such self-serving actions truly a viable means of achieving atonement? No, it will find this just as impossible as freeing itself from my grasp. Tell me Spectre, why does it wish to achieve such an impossibility?"_

Spectre remained silent.

"_It does not wish to speak. Surely, it must realize that we are more alike than it thought. We both wished to achieve the impossible. The impossible drove me to the edge of insanity, yet I am still here. However, it will find the impossible driving it beyond the edge. Does it truly wish for that?"_

Spectre's head jerked up. Azredak was gone. The Helm was quiet once again, but it felt… less, like something was missing. The world had gone silent. Deadly silent. And dark. The moon was no longer shining. It was disturbing. What was more disturbing to Spectre though, were the questions.

Spectre had no clue how to answer the Nameless God's questions. It did raise a genuine point though. Did he truly want atonement? He certainly wanted to be free of the guilt from the defilements he committed on the island… but would that be enough?

He prided himself on being different from his countrymen. However, was he really so different? The question raced through his mind as he made his way back to the ballroom. He was sure he was different. By joining this school, he had made a commitment to protecting the people of this world. His countrymen would never do such a thing.

He did have a quick run in with Gladys Goodwitch. She rather politely informed him that her name was actually Glynda. She also informed him that it was after curfew, so he should be in the ballroom. Before she left, she politely commanded him to leave his gun and knife in the locker provided to him. Spectre shrugged, and with a quick stop at the locker room to drop off the _Cutpurse Shiv _and the _Mosaic Culverin_, he continued on his way to the ballroom. He smirked to himself at the fact that Glynda, not Gladys as he had come to believe, had neglected to take notice of _Saira's Staff_. Arguably his most powerful weapon. It was no skin off his back. However, his mind wandered back the thoughts of earlier as he made it to the ballroom.

Spectre's thoughts plagued him until he reached the ballroom. The entire contingent of prospective students were in varying degrees of dress in comfortable sleepwear. Foolish. The life of a warrior meant that they could be forced into a combat situation at any time. They could wonder why he still had his weapons and armor on him. It was one of the two most important lessons of the island. Always be ready to fight and always be ready to die.

He made his way through the room. His corpse-like visage drew a few stares, although the fact that he refused still had one of his weapons on him probably drew more. Granted, none of them knew what the staff could do, it still looked rather demented. There was a possibility that the Witch of the Lake, Saira herself still lived on through the staff. After all, it was an extension of her body and soul.

Spectre pushed the thoughts from his mind as he found a spot to rest for the night. Sleep would not come to him. An odd advantage of being a Saltborn, he supposed. He never felt the need for sleep, just rest. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. His senses would alert him to any movement near him. He did hear Ruby and Yang talking, a girl he didn't recognize babbled on about sloths, one boy was getting laughs for some reason that Spectre couldn't really bring himself to care about. However, there was something else about that boy. An oddity. He seemed… different. Weak. Why did he seem so weak?

Spectre let his mind continue to passively observe as he rested in a meditative state the rest of the night. He had a feeling that initiation in the morning would prove to be most entertaining.

…/…

In Remnant, there exists a land where no rational man would wish to venture. A dark land where the ground is crimson, and pools of darkness spawn for the monsters Remnant knows as the creatures of Grimm. It is this land, the Grimlands, that is home to the Grimm themselves. In a towering fortress, high above the ground, lives a queen. An Empress to the Grimm. The Dark Lady Salem.

For many eons, she has watched and governed the land. One day planning for the downfall of the humans and faunus of Remnant. Unfortunately for her, she had to rely on some of those humans and faunus. Why? She could not move freely amongst the kingdoms. The visage she had marked her as one of the Grimm. Needless to say, she would stand out like a sore thumb.

However, in her time, one thing she had become intimately familiar with was the spawning of the Grimm. She had learned how and why the creatures came into existence. One thing that she greatly enjoyed was watching her dark minion be birthed from their pools of darkness. However, this day, something odd had happened.

An Alpha Beowolf had been spawned. That might not seem all that odd until one realizes that Elder Grimm, like Alpha Beowolves, do not spawn. A Grimm only becomes an elder after it has attained a great age. Yet Salem had seen an Alpha Beowolf spawn in one of the pools.

Of course, an oddity like this needed to be investigated. Salem quickly made her way down to the Alpha Beowolf. It had barely moved from the spawning pool. It just laid there. Looking at it, she realized with a start that it was lifeless. The spawning pool had spawned a lifeless Alpha Beowolf.

At least, that is what Salem thought until the body began twitching violently. Well… twitching was a bit of an understatement. In reality, it was jerking all over the place. Salem watched in sick fascination as the limbs of the Beowolf jerked around. As time progressed the jerking grew less random.

The hind legs were straightening out. Then the forelegs. It was almost as if something was growing inside of the Beowolf. Salem stepped back. The sound of footsteps got her attention. One of her loyal lap dogs had appeared. Tyrian. Her insane devoted assassin.

"My lady, what has caused you to come out here this eve?" asked the scorpion.

"This." Salem answered, gesturing to the violently jerking Beowolf.

"An Alpha Beowolf?" Tyrian asked confused.

"Born dead from the womb." Salem finished. "A phenomenon that has never happened before."

Tyrian and Salem just continued watching the jerking Beowolf for a few more minutes. Soon the jerking stopped. The Beowolf stood on its hind legs, far taller than both Salem and Tyrian. Its eyes were still as lifeless as ever. A bulge appeared at the Grimm's sternum. It pushed out, then drew back in. Salem watched curiously.

The sound of ripping flesh could be heard as a massive armored fist punched through the chest of the monster. Tyrian dropped low to the ground and waited with bated breath. Had it not been for his lady gesturing to him to stay, he would have attacked.

The thing in the Beowolf continued pulling away the carcass of the beast. Salem watched as a massive armored being emerged into the night. The beings armor resembled that of a skeleton wrapped around darkness for protection. His arms and legs were fully covered in some unknown metal. Three metal spines stood on each shoulder. The armor looked like a twisted and evil knights' armor along his arms and legs. Rib like spines wrapped around the being's torso. In between the spines was nothing but shadow. Seven large candlesticks rose from his back. Small white fires lit a candle on each end. The skin of the Alpha Beowolf seemed to have become a cloak of pure darkness that draped over the beings back.

Its head was the most peculiar part of the being. An open-faced metal helm, with an odd red cloth around the forehead, covered the being's entire head. Despite being open faced, Salem could not see the beings face. Even with her Grimm enhanced sight.

The being paid them no mind as he reached back to the candlesticks on his back. He began violently breaking them off and throwing them into the pool behind him. The sticks just melted into the darkness.

When he was done, Salem could feel an immense amount of anger, pride and satisfaction coming from the being. It breathed deeply before it spoke.

"_And thus, it will fear me once again." _A deep, distinctly male voice. "_As I told it, it will kneel."_

The being finally took notice of Salem and Tyrian. Salem just looked up at the being. He was easily ten feet tall. He towered over the two. Another feeling emanated from the being. Curiosity.

"_And it is most interesting. Another Darkborn?" _The being questioned, clearly aimed at Salem.

"Darkborn?" Salem questioned.

"_Maybe not."_ the being said, before turning to Tyrian. "_And a bug. Who is it that stands before me and does not kneel?"_

"You dare believe my Mistress should kneel?!" Tyrian exclaimed incensed.

"_When in the presence of a god, it has proved to lead to a continued existence."_ The being said.

"A god?" Salem inquired with a small smile. "What are you a god of?"

The nameless god in front of her began to emit an oppressive aura. Tyrian fell to his knees, but Salem stayed upright.

"_Curious. It still does not kneel?" _The being said. "_Perhaps you could be of use? To answer its question, I am a god of bloodshed, betrayal and death. It can refer to me by Azredak, the Betrayer. What is its name?"_

"I am Salem, Queen of the Grimm." Salem said.

"_Interesting. It can definitely be of use." _Azredak confirmed.

"Of use for what? Perhaps we can help each other." Salem asked, curious.

"_Possibly, what does it want?" _Azredak inquired.

"I want Remnant to kneel before me." Salem answered.

"_Dominion of this broken world. And I want the extermination of a being called the Saltborn, along with the retrieval of my Helm. Help with this and I will help you achieve dominion." _Azredak responded.

"Excellent. Perhaps I should introduce you to my… associates before anything else. Come Tyrian." Salem said as she began walking away.

Tyrian followed her quickly and quietly. The Betrayer followed behind. His presence was just as powerful and overwhelming as his mistress's.

"I would also appreciate it if you would not refer to me as it." Salem requested.

"_Then it will find itself sorely disappointed."_

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS005**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	6. CH6: The Initiation

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 6: The Initiation**

* * *

Spectre opened his eyes. The sun was barely over the horizon. No one was awake yet. The morning was peaceful. The Saltborn sighed. It was a rarity for him to have such a peaceful night. Even though he had another encounter with Azredak, Spectre had a fairly peaceful night. Despite the fact that he merely rests, Spectre was wide awake.

He got up to leave the room. It was barely after dawn. He would say he had rested for a good six or seven hours or so. Not that it really mattered. The initiation would probably not start for a good while. It would be a good time for a morning exercise. Old habits die hard, they say. Even though he hasn't done a morning exercise since Tristin, it was still an old habit, and he still enjoyed the physical activity.

Spectre exited the building and went for a light jog around the campus. It was all he was going to do today. The initiation would probably require much from the Saltborn. Spectre noted that the sun had risen higher and hunger had overtaken him. If he remembered correctly, there was an eatery around the campus.

It took him all of five minutes to find the place. A few prospective students had already filed in and gotten food. Spectre ignored them all and grabbed a simple breakfast of eggs, sausage and water. He pulled out one of the red shard vials he had. The small vial was full of a bright red liquid. He took a swig of water to empty the glass a little. With that done, he unstopped the vial and poured it into his water. His water took on a distinctly pink hue. Spectre smiled and continued about his breakfast.

The red shard medicine was a rather interesting thing. He had found that the quality of the medicine mattered little. It was the quantity of liquid that was consumed with it. He had found that diluting the medicine into other liquids, water for example, would increase the healing potential of the medicine. Not enough to be noticeable on someone like him, whose health would have measured quite high. If he were to compare it to aura, he'd say his health probably measured close to the aura levels of some of the highest ranked Huntsmen on the planet… assuming of course, that Huntsmen were ranked in such a manner.

His thoughts divulged to other topics. Specifically, those of Aura and Semblance. He still knew very little about the topics. Granted, he had taken the time to try and research them, but that research didn't really help him understand much about the two mystical properties of the Dustborn. From the readings he did, he was able to ascertain that an Aura was essentially a physical manifestation of the soul, acting to protect the body while in various situations. A Semblance was an extension of the Aura, in so much that the Aura is able to manifest a particular "supernatural" ability. Abilities that range from physical enhancements, to passive skills, to even transformations of some sort. The only thing that was a requirement for an Aura, and by extension a Semblance, was that the being had a soul. That begged the question, what kind of soul?

The book had said that the Grimm couldn't have an aura as they were soulless. Spectre would readily dispute that. The Grimm were the Darkborn. They had a special type of soul. A dark soul, thus the moniker, Darkborn. The souls of the Darkborn were more akin to an anti-soul than no soul whatsoever. A perfect antithesis to the souls of the Dustborn. Yet they couldn't contain within them an Aura. However, they still dropped Salt. The essence of a soul, as Spectre had come to learn.

The Keepers of Fire and Sky had done many studies into the Salt. The people of his world were called the Saltborn because they had the wholly unique ability to absorb the Salt of other beings. According to the Keepers of Fire and Sky, Salt is the essence of the soul. Any being that contains a soul, contains Salt. The more powerful the soul, the more Salt it can contain. The Lightborn, the gods, were presumed to contain the largest amounts of Salt of any being. Spectre was a fascinating study for them, as he was a Saltborn who had learned how to utilize Salt. Not a common thing, or so he was told.

Prior to the island, he never really studied the aspects of the soul or Salt or any of that. To him, it was just mystical bullcrap. Now though? It was more important than ever. He lived because of Salt. It had provided him with a great many boons. Massive increases in dexterity, health, endurance, stamina, and willpower, to name a few. He presumed his ability to defy death was a gift from the Salt as well. Unfortunately, he would probably never know. The only person on Remnant who had ever taken an interest in the Salt was Spectre, the last Keeper of Fire and Sky. Jaret would know about it, he was a Saltborn at one point, but he had never studied it.

Spectre jerked himself out of his thoughts. While lost in thought, he had finished his food and diluted red shard. Many of the prospective students had left the dining hall. A few still straggled about, one of which had a literal mountain of pancakes.

Spectre sighed and got up. He remembered where the lockers were. He would need his _Cutpurse Shiv_ and _Mosaic Culverin._ Today was going to be long, and hopefully, exciting. He entered the locker and looked around. Lots of students were getting their equipment from their lockers. Spectre was content to ignore them until…

"Spectre!" Ruby called.

Spectre turned and greeted the two sisters. "Ruby, Yang."

"Spectre, can you settle something for us? My sister here seems to think that I need to break out of my shell." Ruby said while pointing at Yang.

"She does." Yang exclaimed gesturing to her. "She's under this belief that her weapon is all she'll need here!"

"I don't think I'm the proper authority on this subject. I've been on my own for the longest time." Spectre answered.

"SEE!" Ruby exclaimed. "He didn't have anyone, and he turned out fine!"

"I'm far from 'fine'." Spectre muttered walking away.

It didn't take him long to find his locker. Unfortunately for him, the prim princess, Weiss Schnee and another girl were right in front of it. He didn't recognize the red-haired girl garbed in a bronze armor with red accents that Spectre soon lost interest in. He didn't catch the first part of their conversation, but she was standing in front of his locker. Spectre lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." Spectre said.

"You know, Pyrrha, we could be on a team together." Weiss stated, keeping the red-haired girl's attention.

"That sounds… grand." The red head, apparently named Pyrrha, answered, though Spectre could hear the strain in her voice.

"Excuse me." Spectre said again, though he was still ignored.

"This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable!" Weiss began with a rather deranged smile.

"Hello?" Spectre tried again, then sighed.

"I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!" Weiss finished.

Spectre could only assume that she thought that was all occurring in her head. A blond boy was wandering over, and Spectre could easily see this turning into a conversation that would take a while.

"You know what else is great?" the boy said, interrupting the girls. "Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Spectre said nothing as he pulled his staff from his back. He flipped it over so that the base of the staff pointed up. He turned to the locker right behind the trio and raised his staff over his head.

"Don't worry, no need-" Jaune was saying before a deafening clang resounded throughout the room.

The three students turned to Spectre who was watching them, completely unamused. Pyrrha and Jaune started slightly at his gaunt face. Weiss though, she just glared.

"You are standing in front of my locker." Spectre stated.

"Oh, sorry." Pyrrha responded.

"Really?" Weiss asked, indignant. "Could you be any more rude, you plebeian."

"Yes." Spectre curtly replied as he sheathed his staff and shiv.

"Do you not know who we are?!" Weiss was getting angry.

"I know you are Weiss; he is named Jaune; she is called Pyrrha. Other than that, I don't know, and I don't care." Spectre answered.

Pyrrha smiled slightly at Spectre's response. "Well, I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

She held out her hand for Spectre to shake. Spectre glanced at it, holstered his flintlock and shook Pyrrha's hand.

"Spectre Lamina." Spectre replied.

"Are you ok?" Jaune asked.

"Perfectly fine." Spectre answered.

"How can you not know who she is?!" Weiss exclaimed indignantly.

"Because I don't care." Spectre replied.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament five years in a row!" Weiss said.

"Four actually." Pyrrha corrected her.

"Weiss, what part of 'I don't care', do you not understand?" Spectre asked, his fuse growing short. "Is it 'I', because that refers to me. 'Don't' is a contraction that means 'do not'. Care is how much I am interested in what you are saying. Put it together, and it means that I don't give a single Saltbat to what you are saying."

"Wha- Ho- WHAT!?" Weiss sputtered.

Pyrrha hid her mouth behind her hand as she tried to stifle her laughter. Spectre had already left. All his equipment was attached to the bottomless inventory that was his belt. He had his vials of Pessmud, Pitchfires and Shockstones. All of them ready to buff his weapons. Plenty of ammo for the _Mosaic Culverin_, the tainted shot was currently loaded. The easiest part was determining which enhancement rings to use. And finally, phials of Undersight.

Over the course of his journey through the island, Spectre had collected a great multitude of magical enhancement rings. They did everything from being a light on his finger, to pointing the way to lost Salt, to extracting more Salt from the souls of his opponents. There rings that enhanced his physical traits like dexterity and endurance or his magical traits like will. There were even rings with random effects, like one that made enemies explode into bloody chunks more often.

His current loadout consisted of six rings. Three on each hand. On his right hand were the magical enhancements of the Burning Sky, Charged and Storm rings. All designed to make his magic that much. One to reduce focus cost for magic, one to increase his magic, and the third to increase the power at the cost of greater elemental imbalance, respectively. The cost of elemental magics, like fire and electricity. Such joy was the imbalance. Use them too much, and it will backfire onto your person.

On his left hand was the only physical enhancement ring he used, the Wrapped Link. All it did was increase the speed at which he could dodge. Not that it really mattered much to him. Most of his dodging came in the form of the Dart Brand. Jumping over and away from your enemies was safer and easier than rolling or dodging around their attacks.

Spectre looked up as his feet came to a stop. He had walked out to the cliffs. A few students had already gathered at the cliffside. Jaret and Goodwitch were already there. Waiting. Spectre noticed gray pads on the ground. Students were slowly meandering about. Beyond the cliff's edge was a sprawling green forest. No doubt the location where initiation would be taking place. It took another fifteen minutes for the rest of the prospective student population to arrive.

"If everyone would stand on a gray pad, please." Goodwitch called out.

Spectre raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He simply stepped onto one of the pads. On his left stood Ruby, on his right the blond boy, Jaune.

"In the past, you have trained to be warriors. Today, we put those skills to the test. You will be launched into the Emerald forest. Make your way north and you will find an old ruin. Your object is to collect one of the relics from the ruin and make your way back to this cliff." Jaret explained.

"Now, some of you may have heard rumors about the formations of teams. Allow us to put those rumors to rest. Teams will be formed today." Goodwitch continued.

"Oh no…" Ruby muttered.

"These teammates will be with you for the next four years here at Beacon, and possibly beyond, so it is within your best interest to be with people you will work well with." Glynda continued.

"That being said, your partner will be the first person you come across in the forest today." Jaret finished.

"WHAT!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Great." muttered Spectre.

"Glynda and I will be up here monitoring you throughout the course of this initiation. It has been requested that none of you die today. As such, we have bullheads on standby in case they are required. However, if you have to be lifted out of the forest, it will be deemed that you have failed, and we were wrong to accept your application. Now prepare your landing strategy. Any questions?" Jaret asked.

Jaune raised his hand. "Um, sir?"

"No… good." Jaret said before launching students.

Spectre barely had time to react. Jaune was launched, with him following not a second later. The wind whipped past his face as he flew forward. He looked behind and saw the others following closely. Jaune was ahead of him and was screaming and flailing. Poor boy, he wouldn't last a day.

Spectre just chuckled before he realized something. He would soon be falling from a great height. He was at the mercy of his old enemy, Gravity. Even on the island, Spectre had died to gravity more than anything else. Fortunately, though, this wasn't the island. This was a forest. He had brands. He could survive. He just had to hope he could land on a tree.

Spectre's ascent quickly turned into a descent as his old enemy finally took hold. Spectre calmly waited as he plummeted towards the ground. While he fell, he quickly put his pumpkin on his head. He was close to the canopy of the forest now. With a calm breath, he jumped. The familiar light purple arcane circle appeared in the air and propelled him forward. Unfortunately, it didn't slow down his descent, but it got him closer to a tree. Spectre knew that once he dropped below the canopy, he'd have to act fast.

A flash of green and the leaves were above him. He was below the canopy, now was his only chance. Spectre jumped again. The Dart brand activated and propelled him towards the nearest tree. His aim held true and he landed on the side of the tree. He braced his legs and held his branded right hand to the trunk. That Shadowflip brand burned as it activated and held him to the tree, effectively stopping his downward momentum. Spectre breathed a sigh of relief as he let the brand release him. He dropped a short ways to the ground below. If he could avoid it, he would never go flying without wings again.

Once on the ground, Spectre unsheathed his shiv and readied his flintlock. It would behoove him to be ready. Granted, he couldn't sense any Darkborn nearby. The only things around that he could sense were the bugs in the trees, the trees themselves, somebody crashing into a tree, getting up and running off… and a group of Beowolves moving west.

Spectre smiled. He loved his hyper senses. The low growling of the Darkborn was a welcome sound. It was rather far off, but that didn't matter. Spectre began to run in that direction. It was more westward than he would have liked, but Spectre didn't care. He just wanted to fight the monsters.

Spectre ran into a clearing. He could sense the Beowolves, just beyond the edge of the trees. They were waiting. Odd, he wouldn't have pegged them as ambush predators. Spectre focused on his other senses. There were a good fifteen Grimm. They weren't attacking… they were just waiting. He could also sense someone approaching. A single person. A single person who was going to be his partner, no doubt. They entered the clearing, Spectre turned around, and regretted everything.

"Why!?" Spectre cried out.

The one person who he didn't want on his team. The prim and proper princess. Weiss Schnee stood before him.

"Why?" She asked confused. "Who are you?"

Apparently, she hadn't seen his helmet. Spectre sighed and removed the pumpkin. Weiss's eyes narrowed as she looked at Spectre.

"You." she growled.

"And you." Spectre said.

Weiss eye twitched briefly. However, their differences would have to be put aside. The animosity between the two seemed to be the perfect spark for the Beowolves hidden in the trees. They rushed the two of them. Spectre, knowing they were there, immediately turned and began firing upon the wolves. Weiss started slightly at how loud his gunshots were, but Spectre didn't care.

Weiss quickly gathered herself and readied her weapon. Spectre slid into one of the Beowolves and shanked it in the neck. He briefed a glance at Weiss's weapon, it was a rapier with an eight chambered hilt… odd. He didn't have time to think though as she prepared a stance. One foot in front of the other, head high, rapier pointed at the ground.

Spectre raised an eyebrow as he fired at another Beowolf. She spun her rapier about and launched a line of fire at one of the Beowolves. Seven down, eight to go, two of which were rushing in behind her. Spectre scowled, they were going to have to work on her attack timing. He jumped and did a quick double dart brand over her. She didn't pay attention as she fired a stream of lightning at another Beowolf. One of the two sneaking up on her lunged. Spectre landed on the monster as it lunged and slammed his shiv through its skull. He quickly fired the flintlock at the other and it fell dead.

Weiss was startled as she glanced back at Spectre, but he wasn't paying her any mind. Already firing at the remaining four Beowolves. When they were all dead. Spectre blew across the barrel of his flintlock.

"I had that." Weiss snapped indignantly.

"Sure, you did. Now tell that to the dead Beowolves." Spectre responded.

Weiss growled a little. "Well, we're partners now. BUT this in no way makes us friends."

"Didn't say it did." Spectre replied.

"Come on." Weiss groused before walking off in a random direction.

"That's south." Spectre stated.

"No, it's not!" Weiss yelled stubbornly.

Spectre sighed as he followed his stubborn partner.

…/…

"It would seem that all partnerships have been formed." Glynda said.

"Indeed. And who is our leftover?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It would seem that Pyrrha Nikos has no partner. She won't fail for that, will she?" Glynda asked.

"No, we'll just have a single team of five." Ozpin responded. "How about the other partnerships of note?"

"Well, I feel sorry for Lie Ren. He was paired up with the Arc boy. I don't care what his transcripts said, he is clearly not ready for this." Glynda said.

"We shall see." Ozpin said, cryptically.

"Headmaster, Lie Ren had to unlock his aura. He should have already had that unlocked, if he went to a combat school as his transcripts claimed." Glynda said.

"But he didn't go to a combat school." Ozpin replied casually.

"What!?" Glynda said. "Then why did you accept him? If he didn't go to a combat school, then his transcripts were clearly forged."

"Trust me, Glynda, he won't need them." Ozpin said. "Now, how about Spectre? Who's his partner?"

"Ozpin." Glynda glared at him.

"Who's Spectre's partner, Glynda?" Ozpin said, returning with a glare of his own.

Glynda paled a little at Ozpin's look. While Glynda had the perfect teacher's glare, Ozpin's was the glare of a king. They were great friends, that was never in doubt. Yet, Ozpin had not divulged much of his past, and he still glared. It almost looked like a storm was brewing behind his eyes. He clearly didn't want to talk further about his acceptance of Jaune.

"Just trust me Glynda. Now, please, who is Spectre's partner?" Ozpin asked.

"Weiss Schnee." Glynda said, regaining her composure.

Then one of the oddest sounds Glynda ever heard rang out. Ozpin was laughing. It was a lovely sound.

…/…

"We've been wandering in circles." Spectre stated.

"No, we haven't." Weiss insisted.

"We're lost."

"No, we aren't."

"Weiss, we've passed this tree before."

"No, we haven't."

"Denial doesn't change the truth."

"I'M NOT IN DENIAL!"

Spectre sighed. He watched as Weiss started walking along the same path they had taken already, for the fifth time. She clearly didn't want to admit she was wrong. So, Spectre took his shiv and slammed it into the tree. He just continued to follow her.

"Why'd you leave your shiv?" She asked.

"If you won't listen, then you will see." Spectre answered.

Five minutes later, they returned to the tree. Spectre's _Cutpurse Shiv_ was still sticking out of the bark. Spectre walked up to it and gestured to it. Weiss sighed.

"Ok, fine. We're lost. Happy now?" She asked.

"A little. Now, how about I take the lead." Spectre suggested.

"Oh sure, like you wouldn't get us more lost." Weiss responded.

"North is that way." Spectre said, walking northward.

"HEY!" Weiss called after him as they began walking.

Like on the island of Patch, Spectre kept his gun at the ready. Weiss had finally shut up. It seemed that she was unwilling to say anything more. Spectre proving that she had gotten them lost had seriously hurt her pride. Spectre was content to just let her stew in it too.

They walked for ten minutes before Spectre noticed something. It was different. It smelled like death. It was coming from the east. Spectre stopped for a second. Weiss was still following him. She probably wouldn't notice if they made a little detour. Spectre turned right and continued walking. Weiss didn't say anything. Spectre was right, she didn't notice.

They walked a few more minutes, but the smell was getting stronger. Really strong. The rotting smell of corpses permeated the air. Weiss could smell it now.

"What is that smell?" She asked, disgusted.

"Let's find out." Spectre said.

"I am NOT getting any closer to it!" Weiss said.

"Oh, calm down. It's not that bad." Spectre said, still walking. "And you'll be fine. What prospective huntress would turn away because of a bad smell? Besides, we're still heading north-ish."

"North-ish?" Weiss asked.

Spectre didn't say anything as they continued. The smell led them to a cave with a rather large opening. Spectre wouldn't have hesitated to head in, had he not heard the retching behind him. Spectre turned and watched as Weiss was forcing herself to not throw up.

"You ok?" Spectre asked.

"Do I look ok?" Weiss snapped.

"I'll take that as a no. Would you like some help?" Spectre asked, holding out his helm.

Weiss looked at the helm, then back at Spectre.

"How will that help?" She groused.

"It smells like pumpkin, duh." Spectre answered.

Weiss quickly snatched the pumpkin from Spectre's hand and slid on over her head. Her hair flowed out from underneath the gourd, but she looked ridiculous. Spectre chuckled as he walked over to a tree and pulled off a large branch. He wrapped it in an old cloth, and he had a makeshift torch. He quickly lit it before turning around and entering the cave. The smell was quite bad, even Spectre admitted that. Weiss was no longer complaining though, so that was nice.

They followed the slope of the cave until they came upon the source of the smell. Rotting corpses of animals, birds, even humans littered the cave floor. He heard Weiss retching again. He also heard the sounds of her stomach emptying onto the floor. However, Spectre didn't have much time to respond.

"Weiss." Spectre said.

"What?" Weiss said, a little woozy.

"I have an idea, and you're probably going to hate it." Spectre replied.

"What?" She asked again.

Spectre just pointed in front of him, a manic smile graced his face. In the light of the torch, Weiss could see a giant Nevermore. The torch wasn't really needed though, as the cave itself was open. It was more of a crater than a cave. Not that anyone was really going to say anything.

"Oh no. We are not riding that." Weiss said.

"Oh yes." Spectre said as he dropped the torch.

The Saltborn walked up to the massive Darkborn bird. It would be difficult to control it, but this was going to be fun. Weiss was ready to book it, but Spectre put an arm around her shoulder and kept her there.

"You're going to love this." he said, completely contradicting his earlier statement.

Weiss was given an opportunity to say anything as she was unceremoniously tossed onto the giant Grimm. The giant bird shifted under her. A loud boom and the flash of a muzzle caught her attention. Spectre had just fired his pistol into the wall. The bird was awake now.

Spectre quickly climbed aboard and waited. The Nevermore cawed in fury. Though, from their position, it was more of a roar. It flapped its wings and took off. Weiss grabbed as many feathers as she could and held tight. Spectre did the same, but he laughed all the while. Once they were high in the air, Spectre let go of the feathers and pulled his staff from his back. He made it to the neck of the Nevermore and stabbed the sharp end of the staff into the bird's head.

"What are you trying to do? Kill us?!" Weiss shrieked as the Nevermore cawed in pain.

Spectre just laughed.

"Weiss, I want you to learn something here and now. I made it my job to court death on a daily basis!" He yelled back.

With his Saltborn enhanced strength, Spectre forced the Nevermore's head to turn northward. The Nevermore tried to resist, but through the pain, it struggled to focus, so it turned and began flying northward. The flight was rough for Spectre. The wind whipping at his face stung a bit. Weiss was safe though; she had a full face covering. Their flight lasted about five minutes before they were flying over a clearing. Looking down, Spectre could just barely make out a small group of people on the ground. Behind them stood a gray ruin. In front of them was a large white spot, presumably a Grimm.

"I'm giving you the option now! Cheat death with me or jump and hope to cheat death on your own!" Spectre yelled over the wind.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think I'm safer with you!" Weiss said.

"I wouldn't say that but ok. Get up here and HANG ON!" Spectre yelled.

Weiss clawed her way up to Spectre. When she reached the neck of the Nevermore, she slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around Spectre to hold on for dear life. Spectre laughed and pulled out the _Mosaic Culverin_. Ensuring that it had the tainted shot, Spectre aimed at the Nevermore and began shooting.

…/…

"Great, we can all die together." Yang said.

The Nevermore above them was doing them no good, and then there's the giant Deathstalker in front of them. It clearly saw the Nevermore above them. It was probably going to work with the massive bird to pick them all off.

"Not all of us." Ruby said.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Spectre's not here." Ruby replied.

There was a distant bang.

"She's right." Pyrrha said. "I haven't seen him this entire time."

"Who's Spectre?" Yang's partner, the bubbly girl with a massive hammer named Nora asked.

"He's a friend of ours. Pale gaunt face, white hair, white eyes." Ruby answered.

There was another bang.

"The heiress is also missing." Ren, the green garbed, black haired partner of Jaune said.

"You think they ended up as partners and got back while we all die here?" Yang asked.

There was another bang, it was louder than the first.

"Maybe." Ren responded with a shrug.

"We could just run. We don't have to fight; the mission was to get the relics. Nothing more." Ruby said.

Another bang.

"Run and live. I can do that." Jaune said.

Another bang.

"WHAT IS THAT BANGING NOISE?" Yang yelled.

Blake tapper her shoulder. Yang looked at her, she just pointed up. Yang looked up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yang said, exasperated.

The rest of the group looked at where Blake was pointing. The giant Nevermore that was flying above them was now plummeting straight for the earth. On its neck were Spectre and Weiss, hanging on for dear life. Spectre had one hand around a white rod sticking up from the Nevermore's head, while the other was firing his flintlock into the bird. A noxious green cloud seemed to be streaming away from the bird as it fell to the earth. Spectre just kept firing, it almost looked like he was laughing. The oddest part though, was that Weiss had a pumpkin on her head.

The Deathstalker seemed to realize that its help was no longer going to be helping. Unfortunately for the Deathstalker, it realized that just a little bit too late. The Nevermore was on target to hit the giant scorpion. The group of students just watched as the Nevermore slammed into the Deathstalker and continued moving. A deep trench was dug into the ground as the Nevermore came to a stop. Weiss and Spectre were flung from the giant bird on impact. When the dust settled. Spectre was laying on the ground, a few feet away. Weiss was slowly staggering toward him. The Nevermore and Deathstalker were disintegrating.

"Let's never do that again." Weiss said as she took off the pumpkin.

"Didn't think I'd say this but agreed." Spectre replied as he stood up to take the helmet from his partner.

The two looked at the group. Spectre smiled stupid smile as he staggered over to them.

"Hey guys, did we miss anything?" He asked.

"Yang." Nora said, hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah Nora?" Yang replied.

"I think I'm in love." Nora said.

"Me too. WAIT!" Yang yelled before turning on her partner. "WHY DIDN'T WE DO THAT!?"

"I don't know!" Nora responded "BUT WE WILL HAVE TO OUT DO THEM! WE MUST REIGN SUPREME!"

"I have a feeling that I just unleashed a great evil on the earth." Spectre said.

"Probably." Ren answered stoically.

"I don't think we've been introduced. Spectre Lamina." Spectre greeted the boy.

"Lie Ren, and the girl who's fawning over you is Nora." Ren said.

"Renny and I have been together for a long time. But not together-together." Nora said.

Spectre just shrugged and turned to grab a relic. He raised an eyebrow. They were chess pieces. Of course, Jaret would do something stupid and cryptic like that. He shrugged and grabbed a white bishop.

"Weiss, catch." Spectre said as he tossed the relic to Weiss.

Weiss turned to him as he tossed the bishop to her. She didn't catch, so match as let it bounce off her forehead.

"Really!?" she exclaimed, indignant.

"I said catch." Spectre said.

"So… now what?" Yang asked.

"We head back to the cliff." Spectre answered.

He took two steps and stopped. Weiss angrily picked up the bishop while Spectre turned around. The rest of the group started on their way, except Weiss. When the group noticed they weren't following, they too stopped.

"Spectre?" Ruby asked.

"We're not alone." Spectre said.

Spectre aimed his flintlock at the trees and fired. The shot rang out across the clearing. A screech followed before a large black Grimm fell through the trees. It was a massive spider like monster. Just a giant black spider.

"WEAPONS READY!" Spectre commanded.

The group raised arms and looked.

"Could we not run?" Jaune asked.

"No. Never give your enemy a chance for a free hit." Spectre answered.

The silence grew deafening. Then the trees exploded. Massive black Grimm spiders swarmed through the trees. Their entire backs were covered in white bones, much like the Deathstalker, but they were normal spiders, giant but normal… and there were many of them.

"Latrodectus." Pyrrha breathed. "The Black Widow Grimm."

"I love spiders." Spectre muttered. "Everyone stay back, keep them at range and fire!"

The group opened fire on the giant spiders… well almost all the group. Spectre didn't comment though as he unloaded round after round into the oncoming hoard. Spectre did take a quick moment to note the weapons being used. Jaune wasn't firing, his weapon was just a sword.

There are a few things that should be known about the Latrodectus Grimm. They are a very odd family type Grimm. They rush and attack in hoards. However, a Latrodectus is generally a weaker Grimm. Most of the fear factor they take is in the fact that they are giant spiders. Arachnophobes beware. Fortunately, since they are weaker Grimm, on the levels of Beowolves, really, they are generally nothing more than cannon fodder. However, a hoard of Latrodectus Grimm is one of the worst things a huntsman or huntress could ever encounter. Because, where there's a brood, there's a brood mother.

"Spectre, we need to leave, now!" Weiss commanded.

"There's still another." Spectre said.

"I know, that's why we need to leave. I don't want to face a Sparassidae." Weiss said.

"A Sparassidae?" Spectre asked.

"The brood mother. The Huntsman Spider." Pyrrha answered, pointing at the tree line.

Unfortunately, for them, they would be unable to run. The Sparassidae was one of the most feared Grimm on Remnant for a reason. A giant spider like monstrosity, easily the size of a Goliath meandered into the clearing. Unlike the Latrodectus, the Sparassidae was more than just a spider. While it still had a spider's body and legs, this beast stood much taller. Where the spider's head would be was something else. From it rose a tall, almost humanoid body. From this humanoid body were four large arms, each ending in relatively human shaped claws. The head of the creature curved into two large horns. Its two giant red eyes seemed to pierce their souls. For a mouth the monster had the mandibles of a spider, constantly moving, as if it had just finished eating something. Bone plates armored much of the beast. A special set of spines extended from its back, almost giving it a cape like appearance.

Before them stood the Sparassidae, and it was angry. There was a reason it was fear. It was the number one cause of deaths amongst Remnant's Huntsmen and Huntresses. Its ability to literally strike fear into the souls of those it gazes on really helped. This group would be a delicious feast for the Sparassidae.

However, this group contained something it had never faced before. A Saltborn.

Spectre looked at the students around him and scowled. As the monster's gaze swept over them, they each froze in fear. Spectre could feel the supernatural ability as it too washed over him. But it was nothing. A giant spider didn't even come close to the Kraekens. Spectre raised his hand and prepared an incantation. He had never tested to see if it did anything more than see the Whispermen of the Forgotten Dome, but Undersight spread a film over his eyes when he used it. It might break them from their stupor. A light green circle of arcane symbols surrounded the group as Undersight kicked. They all collectively stumbled as the supernatural film washed over their eyes.

Spectre raised an eyebrow. Undersight allowed him to see where the Sparassidae was gazing. The giant seemed to not have noticed that they were no longer affected by the beast's gaze. Spectre quickly started, covertly, handing out Phials of Undersight. He barely noticed the humming of a bullhead coming in.

"Alright, we have a few minutes before that will wear off. I don't know how long this will take, but when you can no longer see its gaze, drink the Undersight." Spectre commanded.

"How long what will take?" Jaune asked.

"This battle. On my signal, Blake, Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren you two are going to flank. Unbalance the monster. I want it on the ground and to not get back up." Spectre commanded. "Yang, Nora, Jaune, once its down, get in there and start whacking. Don't let it hit you, if it goes to attack you, get out of there. Weiss, you will keep the covering fire. If it gets up, use your dust to keep its attention."

"What about you?" Weiss asked.

"What's the signal?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to keep its attention." Spectre said with a wicked smile. "Everyone ready?"

The group nodded. Spectre smiled, and without warning ran forward.

"HEY LOOK AT ME! I'M A TARGET!" Spectre yelled as he started firing the _Mosaic Culverin _at the Sparassidae.

"I guess that's the signal." Ruby said.

The Sparassidae focused its attention on the puny person below that refused to be frozen by its gaze. With its full attention, Spectre had to fight to keep himself from freezing. Ruby and Pyrrha ran to the left side of the monster and began attacking its legs. Ren and Blake targeted the monster's right side. The Sparassidae looked at the Huntresses and huntsman attacking it and was about to attack them when the force of another powerful bullet slammed into its head.

"Nothing's happening!" Ren yelled.

"Ren, Blake, Focus on this side with us. We'll topple it if we have to!" Ruby commanded.

Spectre kept firing his tainted shot at the monster. He noted that no noxious green hue was surrounding it. Perhaps, he had finally found a beast immune to poison. Interesting. He switched to the normal flintlock shot and kept firing.

The work on the legs was doing wonders as the monster was starting to stagger back and forth to stay upright.

"Nora, can you launch Yang into the Grimm's side?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nora asked.

"Do it, a sufficient force should topple the monster." Jaune said.

The group of four ran at the Sparassidae. Spectre watched as Nora turned her weapon into a hammer and started spinning around with Yang on the end. He got a pretty quick idea of what was going on.

"WEISS! ICE THE GROUND, GIVE US EVERY CHANCE WE CAN!" Spectre yelled.

Weiss nodded and switched to ice dust. She ran to the side to get a better shot. With a quick application of a gravity trap glyph under the monster, Weiss activated the dust and sent a wave of ice across the ground. The Sparassidae was trapped and on slick ice. It struggled to stay upright, but it did. Then it heard yelling. Nora released the hold of her hammer, and Yang, while holding it was launched at the Sparassidae. Yang and Nora's hammer slammed into the side of Sparassidae. The force plus the ice plus the damage to its legs was enough to topple the beast.

Its head slammed into the ground. Nora was dizzy, but she still threw her arms up in victory.

"WOOHOO!" Yang yelled as she started pounding the face of the dazed Grimm.

The rest joined in. Unfortunately, with the thick hide, they couldn't do much damage. The Sparassidae moved, and one of its hands grabbed hold of Yang. The monster roared. The sound carrying through the forest. Spectre noted that the Undersight was wearing off. The others did too, and quickly drank the phials they had. Yang couldn't as she was held tight by the Sparassidae.

The monster focused its gaze on her, and Spectre could almost swear it was laughing. They had to free Yang. Unfortunately, they couldn't get to her. Spectre did have a plan.

"Spectre, any ideas?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. Get out of my way, this is going to hurt." Spectre said as he sheathed his shiv and holstered his flintlock.

Spectre pulled and drank from his phial of Clarity and crushed a Sky Crystal. He pulled his staff off his back. He aimed and allowed for the arcane energies to coalesce in the staff's tip.

"Spectre?" Ruby asked.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Spectre commanded.

The Sparassidae, hearing the command focused its attention on the Saltborn. Spectre growled as the spell came to his mind. A veritable inferno spewed forth from the staff. The full might of Dragonfire slammed into the Sparassidae. The monster screeched in pain as the fire of dragons covered its body it let Yang go. She was quickly pulled away from the inferno by Nora. The group could only watch in awe and terror as the fire burned away at the Grimm. Ruby looked at Spectre. She watched as sweat began to pour down his face.

Her look turned to horror as the fire began to spread up Spectre's arm. The Sparassidae, desperate to escape, turned and fled. Survival trumps all else, it would seem. It would live to fight another day. With it fleeing into the forest, Spectre released the spell. He quickly took a swig from his Flask of Fire. He watched as the group walked up to him. Before he could say anything, Weiss slapped him.

"'Look at me, I'm a target!' Really?" She snarked. "That was the worst distraction ever."

"That was however, a most impressive display." the voice of Jaret said.

The group turned to see Ozpin walking into the clearing, with Glynda following close behind.

"Professor?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry miss Rose, we aren't going to fail any of you. Even fully trained Huntsmen struggle against the Sparassidae. We were about to step in when, Mr. Lamina took matters into his own hands." Glynda said. "Now, we are just giving you a ride back in case it returns, and we'll be issuing a search and destroy for the beast."

"Fine by me." Spectre said as he collapsed in a seat in the bullhead.

The rest of the group got on and the bullhead lifted off.

The trip back took about a few minutes. The initiation ceremony happened two hours later. They were the last group to return.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forth you will be team Cardinal." Jaret announced to polite applause. "Led by Cardin Winchester."

The screen above selected one initial from each and displayed Team CRDL.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forth, you will be Team Arsenic, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced.

"Led by?" Jaune asked.

Jaret nodded as the screen displayed Team ARNY.

"Finally, Spectre Lamina, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby Rose. Step forward." Jaret said.

They did so. Spectre noted that they were doing things a little differently. He also noted that Weiss seemed quite sure of herself.

"Pyrrha Nikos, would you also step forward." Ozpin said. "You were unable to find a partner, however your performance in the initiation cannot be forgotten. This year, I have decided that you shall join these four and be a team of five. If that is ok with you."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded.

"Excellent. Spectre Lamina, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, and Pyrrha Nikos, you five retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forth you will be co-led by Ruby Rose and Spectre Lamina." Ozpin said.

Led by. Oh, how Spectre hated him right now. Spectre's fists clenched. Weiss notably looked angry. A crap eating grin made its way across Jaret's face.

"Me?" Ruby asked.

"And Spectre." Blake stated.

"From this day forth you will be known as Team Seaborne." Jaret finished.

The display above showed Team SSBRN.

"That's it, I'm going to kill him." Spectre stated, with a twitch in his eye. "He is dead to me."

"This is going to be a fun year." Jaret finished as students began to leave.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS006**

**Information – This is a bit of a longer chapter, I wanted to get all of initiation into one chapter, so here you go. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	7. CH7: The Teacher

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 7: The Teacher**

* * *

The newly formed team SSBRN opened the door to their room. It was a decent sized dorm. A small empty bookshelf sat under a single window with red drapes. To the left of the door was another door, presumably to the bathroom. Next to the bathroom door was a small closet. A few desks were against the walls. There was a slight problem, the dorm was set up for a team of four. Team SSBRN was a team of five. There were only four beds.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss said, noticing the problem immediately.

"Two of us could share a bed." Ruby suggested.

Spectre raised an eyebrow at the diminutive girl. Her statement was said with such innocence that it couldn't have met anything other than just sleeping. That being said, the older girls had slight blushes. Ruby just looked at them curiously.

"What?" She asked.

Spectre just sighed and entered the room. He walked over to the empty bookshelf. It was small, so he had no trouble lifting it out of the way. He moved the shelf to the foot of one of the beds. That done, he returned to the window, turned around, removed his belt of infinite storage space and seated himself. Crossing his legs, he leaned back and set his helmet on the floor next to him. With that he closed his eyes and evened out his breathing.

"What are you doing?" The curious voice of Pyrrha rang out.

"Resting." Spectre answered. "You four take the beds, I will rest here, under the window."

"What about sleep? Everyone needs sleep once in a while." Blake said.

"Not me. I have no need for sleep. I suggest you sort out the sleeping arrangements yourselves." Spectre said, his eyes remaining closed.

"Or you could give us some answers." Weiss said. "I have questions for you, and I demand you answer them."

"Tomorrow." Spectre replied.

"What? No. Now." Weiss demanded.

Spectre said nothing. Weiss was about to say something else, but Ruby stopped her.

"He's right, Weiss." Ruby said. "It's been a long day; tomorrow is bound to be a long day as well. We should get some rest. You can ask your questions tomorrow."

"Fine." Weiss huffed. "Make sure he doesn't peep while I'm changing."

Spectre didn't respond. His breathing had evened out. The girls assumed he had fallen asleep. Blake looked at him curiously. If he had fallen asleep, that would completely contradict his statement about not needing sleep. She pushed the thought from her mind as she let sleep overtake her.

Hours later, Spectre opened his eyes. It was dawn; the sun was just barely above the horizon. The early morning light was seeping into the room. Spectre noticed the girls were all sound asleep. Understandable, it was probably five in the morning. The Saltborn stood up and felt his back pop. It felt good. He stretched a bit more and smiled to himself with each satisfying pop of his bones.

He looked at each girl in the room as they slept. They were all arrayed in different ways. Ruby was cuddling with her pillow and the blankets on her bed, a slight line of drool seeping from her mouth. Pyrrha was lying on her side facing the wall, one of her arms was under her head, providing additional support he would assume. He almost chuckled when he saw Weiss. She was laying on her back with her hands clasped on her chest, similar to if she were in a coffin at her funeral. Blake was curled up in a fetal position on her side. Spectre raised an eyebrow, she still had her bow on. What caught his attention though was the twitching. Every so often, her bow would twitch. Tiny incremental movements that were almost imperceptible, even though there was no breeze of any kind.

Spectre shrugged and pushed the thought from his mind. He set about readying himself for the day. One advantage of being an early riser, especially now in a dorm full of girls, was that he got first crack at the bathroom. Even back in Tristin, before learning how to utilize Salt and not need sleep, he had been an early riser. Always up at the crack of dawn, no matter what the clocks would say.

Back then, though, a morning wash was a luxury that few were privileged to. Indoor plumbing was nice like that. And the ability to shower, instead of taking a bath. It just made Spectre's life easier. It was amazing what one could learn in one night.

Spectre entered the bathroom and turned on the water. He hardly flinched when he stepped under the cold water. Heated water was nice, but Spectre much preferred the cold. His shower lasted no more than five minutes. He exited the shower and clothed himself. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He still looked as gaunt and dead as ever. Didn't change the fact that he felt reenergized, though… or the fact that he smelled like salt water.

Then again, that last one might be due to the armor that he wore. The Boatman's Mino did belong to a man who was at sea for the majority of his life. Spectre had tried to clean the blasted thing. He cleaned it often. Whenever it became bloated from blood, or swamp muck, or whatever else it would get coated in, the smell of salt water never left it. Then again, that could just be a side effect of him absorbing so much Salt… or the defensive upgrades he had paid a blacksmith to make for it. Those used the Salt.

Spectre shrugged and exited the bathroom. The girls were still asleep, not that Spectre really minded. He put his belt back and pulled out his Flask of Fire. He was about to take a drink of it when he noticed something odd. The Flask of Fire was full. He clipped it back to his belt and withdrew his Bottled Sky, it too was full. Such was true for all his basic goods from the Keepers of Fire and Sky. Thinking about it, he felt fine. The fatigue from yesterday's battle was long gone.

"Huh." He muttered to himself.

Blake's bow twitched again. Spectre didn't notice as he moved to one of the desks. Now was as good a time as any to do an inventory check. The belt was one of the oddities of the island. There was presumably some enchantment on the belt, but whatever it was, it allowed him to store pretty much everything he ever needed… granted, the only things he stored were consumables and ammo.

Speaking of which, every based consumable for his creed had refilled. A phenomenon he had learned long ago to stop questioning. It only ever happened at Shrines and Sanctuaries. That made him think. Apparently, it wasn't limited to Shrines and Sanctuaries. Maybe it refilled after resting at any place that could be considered safe.

He unloaded the rest of his inventory onto the desk. Of course, he had his _Cutpurse Shiv_, _Saira's Staff_, and _Mosaic Culverin, _along with standard, tainted and glowing flintlock shot. Alongside those were other offensive boosters. His vials of Pessmud, the Shockstones, and the Pitchfire flasks were still quite abundant. Then, of course, there was the Phials of Undersight, along with a precious few antidote phials. Perhaps he could make some more… or have someone else make him some more. Aside from gunpowder, Spectre's chemistry skills were crap. The last few things were a not so insignificant quantity of red shards, bells of return and calling horns.

Those would be really handy… assuming the magic within them still worked. Would they recognize the dorm as a Sanctuary? Or would it be all of Beacon? Perhaps Jaret would know.

The last things he pulled from his inventory were the symbols of his creed. One he was a part of and one he wished he could get rid of. The Skull Trophy of the order of the betrayer grinned at him as he set it on the desk. The ugly thing disgusted him. Some things he wished he could forget. He had tried to get rid of the blasted artifact, but it always reappeared on his person. A permanent reminder of his sins, it seemed.

The other though, the Living Tome of the Keepers of Fire and Sky. It contained within it the knowledge of the powers that he wielded. Even the forsaken blood magic… oddly enough. The Keepers he had met on the island hated the blood magic, but the knowledge was still preserved within the tome. The only magic he knew that the Keepers didn't record were the miracles. Those were believed to be divine intervention. Not that Spectre really cared, he had never really liked the miracles anyway.

Spectre began putting everything back into his inventory, minus the Living Tome. He opened the ancient text and began scouring it. Not so much to learn, more to just pass the time. He knew everything in his Living Tome. All the magical knowledge within, he had learned on the island. There was no more to learn from it. Of course, it never hurt to review that knowledge every once in a while.

He leaned the chair against the wall as he read. At one point, he made note of Pyrrha waking up. He paid her no mind as she went about her morning routine. She was about to start changing when she took notice of Spectre sitting in the corner, quietly turning pages in his book. He said nothing and made no move to acknowledge the champion.

Spectre intrigued Pyrrha. He neither knew nor cared about who she was. It was an odd sensation. Unlike him, the blond-haired leader of team ARNY, only didn't know who she was. Spectre didn't care, he probably never would either. He had the same reaction to Weiss. Then, during initiation yesterday, the display of his dust prowess was fascinating. The veritable inferno that had spewed forth from the seemingly innocuous staff he carried was a sight to behold. However, it did make her wonder, why had the Dust burned him as well?

She would ask later, the others were getting up and if she wanted a morning shower, it would be best if she took one before everyone else was up.

Spectre continued reading his book. His senses told him that Ruby and Blake had awoken. Blake was just watching him while Ruby was quickly and quietly getting ready for the day. She didn't notice that Spectre was present. She definitely had to work on her situational awareness. At least Pyrrha had the good mind to use the bathroom, while Blake seemed content to wait for her to finish. Fortunately for Ruby, Spectre had not looked up from the Tome he was reading.

Blake looked at the book that Spectre was reading. It looked like no book she had ever seen before. First, the book looked ancient. There was no title, only an odd symbol on the front cover. The symbol was colored white and looked like a circle that was burning. The direction the flames appeared to be traveling however, was down. It was a difficult symbol to describe.

Pyrrha exited the bathroom and Blake quickly claimed it. Spectre finally looked up from his Tome to take note of the time. It appeared to be about seven. He turned back to his Tome.

"Spectre, might I ask what you are reading?" Pyrrha asked as she sat on the bed.

"It's called the Living Tome." Specter answered as he turned another page.

"The Living Tome?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep." Spectre said as he closed the ancient book.

Seeing that he wasn't saying anything more Pyrrha stopped asking questions. Blake exited the bathroom, looking ready for the day. All the girls were up…except Weiss. She was a heavier sleeper, apparently. Ruby had a solution for that though. Spectre smiled as the younger leader peeked over Weiss's bed, a small silver whistle in her mouth. Pyrrha and Blake covered their ears as they too saw what was about to happen. The loud shrill whistle resounded through the room. Weiss practically leapt out of her bed.

Spectre chuckled. Ruby pumped her fist in victory.

"What is wrong with you?!" Weiss practically screeched after her rather rude awakening.

"Good morning team SSBRN!" Ruby said, ignoring Weiss. "Now that everyone is awake, we can begin our first mission as a team. Decorating!"

"What?" Weiss asked.

"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding up a suitcase.

It unceremoniously opened. The contents of which fell to the floor in a pile in the center of the room.

"And clean." Spectre quipped from his corner.

"Spectre?" Ruby let out with an eep as she turned to face the Saltborn. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Since about five." Spectre answered as he stood up.

Ruby's face colored red.

"That's another thing we have to work on. Observation skills." Spectre said as he patted Ruby on the head. "Still, we should get to work."

The group set about decorating and unpacking. Blake quickly claimed most of the bookshelf space while Weiss took up most of the closet. Ruby hung a few magazine posters on the wall. Spectre set his helmet on the windowsill and placed all of his antidotes and phials of Undersight on the desk he had claimed. All in all, he had seven antidotes and fifteen phials of Undersight. He decided to leave a few Pessmud vials, Pitchfire flasks and Shockstones behind as well. He claimed the desk, may as well use it.

He turned around to see that the room looked fairly good, minus the fact that the beds were piled in the center of the room.

"That isn't going to work." Spectre said gesturing to the pile of beds.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake stated.

"Perhaps we could move stuff around, fit the beds in nicely?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Or we could get rid of the beds… and make bunk beds!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Bunk beds?" Spectre questioned.

"Yeah!" Ruby repeated.

"You have fun with that." Spectre said as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Weiss called after him.

"To eat. Class begins in half an hour." Spectre answered.

The Saltborn sighed as he left the room. He chuckled as he realized that the girls had forgotten to ask him the questions that they were plagued with last night. He let the thoughts slip from his mind as he entered the cafeteria. He quickly got a simple breakfast of eggs and toast, before sitting down to eat. The silence didn't last long.

"Spectre?" A familiar voice asked.

Spectre turned around to see the owner of the voice. He recognized the bunny eared faunus girl he met the same day he became re-acquainted with Jaret. A shorter girl wearing a beret and dark sunglasses stood a few feet behind her.

"Velvet… right?" Spectre asked.

"Yes. What are you doing here? Did you meet with Ozpin?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm here as a student. Jaret saw fit to name me leader of my team." Spectre answered. "I forgot that you were a student here."

"Yep." Velvet responded with a small smile.

"So, this is the guy you met the other day?" The girl behind Velvet asked.

"Yes. Coco, this is Spectre Lamina. Spectre this is my team leader, Coco." Velvet introduced them.

"A pleasure." Spectre greeted kindly.

"Indeed." Coco responded looking over Spectre's outfit with a critical eye. "What are you wearing?"

"My standard outfit." Spectre answered, not even bothered with the question. "It has been hardened to form a very effective armor."

"That outfit really doesn't look like it should work… but with your pasty dead complexion, it is ok." Coco said.

Spectre raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was an odd line of thought, but he really couldn't do much about it. It was time for classes to begin.

"Well, Ladies, it was a pleasure to meet you, Coco, but I have to get class." Spectre said as he quickly ducked out of the cafeteria.

He walked into his first class. The professor, a short portly man with a most impressive mustache, was patiently waiting for students to pile in. There were a few students already present, none of his teammates though.

Spectre sat down and saved seats for his team. One minute before class was due to begin, his team and team ARNY fell through the door to the classroom. Spectre chuckled as they quickly found seats. Weiss sat next to him followed by Pyrrha, Blake, then Ruby.

The Professor introduced himself as Port. Once the class began, Spectre quickly realized that he may actually fall asleep. Something he had not done since before the island.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm go by many names, but I simply refer to them as prey. Ha, ha." The man began in a boisterous voice.

It was such a scripted joke that no one laughed.

"You too shall call them by such a name in your time here." He continued as if his poor joke hadn't fallen flat. "I'm sure you know, but Vale and the other three kingdoms are bastions of safety from the world around us. A haven for the citizens of the kingdom who don't have the aura to defend themselves, or who just want a relatively peaceful life. This is where you come in, Huntsmen, Huntresses…"

He gave what was probably supposed to be a suggestive wink at Yang. The look on her face just screamed save me.

"Yes, by the time you graduate from this prestigious academy, you will be tasked with protecting them. But first, a tale concerning a younger, handsome man… ME! When I was a boy…"

Spectre promptly tuned the professor out. His story was actually quite boring. Spectre looked around the room, most of the other students seemed to be in agreement with him. This was not worth the time. Spectre shut his eyes and let his other senses take over. For all intents and purposes, it looked like he had fallen asleep.

Yang, Jaune and Nora had all decided that it was a good time to take a nap. Ren had taken to mediating. Pyrrha had attempted to take notes… before she too was completely zoned out. Who knows where her mind had gone? Ruby was drawing pictures, tapping a pencil… just generally goofing off. Blake looked at one of her partner's pictures and silently laughed. Weiss… Weiss was just getting angry.

Spectre tilted his head. He was curious as to why the heiress was letting anger overtake her.

"Mr. Lamina, is my story not interesting enough for you, to such a degree that you would sleep in my class? That is disappointing my boy, especially seeing as I just finished explaining the problem with sleeping in class to some of your classmates." Port barked out, seeing Spectre's tilted head.

Spectre straightened up. Many of the class turned to look at the Saltborn. Nora, Yang, and Jaune were looking around. He had probably seen them first.

"My apologies sir, but you are mistaken." Spectre said. "I was not sleeping. I do not need to sleep."

Some of the students looked at the Saltborn, shocked.

"It certainly looked like it, lad." Port said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Spectre replied.

"Well then, if you weren't asleep mayhaps you can tell your sleeping classmates what I was talking about before they fell asleep." Port challenged.

"Sir, with all due respect, I cannot, for I do not know." Spectre replied.

"Why do you not know?" Port asked.

"Because I fail to see the relevance of your story in the bounds of this class." Spectre answered.

Gasps of shock rippled through the classroom.

"Spectre, shut up." Weiss whispered.

"Mr. Lamina, would you care to elaborate on your statement." Port asked, a frown on his face.

Ruby was looking at him, pleading him not to continue. Port's face was impassive, not angry.

"Indeed." Spectre said standing up. "This class is called Grimm studies, is it not?"

Many of the students nodded in agreement.

"Then, by that moniker, we should be learning about the Grimm. We should be learning of Grimm attack patterns, how to identify different Grimm, possible strengths and weaknesses, what to do in different circumstances should we encounter a Grimm. Essentially, what I am saying is that we should be learning how to fight the Grimm." Spectre explained. "Your story is lacking in all of those categories. I mean no disrespect to you, Professor Port, and I understand that it may not be as exciting or adventurous if we just learn about the Grimm, but what is the point about a class called Grimm Studies if we do not actually study the Grimm?"

The class was silent. Many had been nodding in agreement with the Saltborn. Weiss still looked angry, but she had to agree with her partner. Some of the students were looking at him like he was a hero. Port was stroking his mustache, deep in thought. Port was definitely experienced, but even he still had things to learn. Let it not be said that Peter Port was a sore loser. He was humble in his defeat.

"You make a very valid point, Mr. Lamina." Port responded, to the surprise and shock of the class. "I am a humble teacher, and even I must still learn something new every once in a while. That being said, how about we learn from life's best teacher."

Spectre smiled as he sat down. Weiss was glaring at him. His other teammates were looking at him with thanks in their eyes.

"One thing that is true of Huntsmen and Huntresses is that you must be honorable, dependable, strong, strategic, well-educated and wise." Port said. "What Mr. Lamina said exhibits many of these qualities. However, as he pointed out, from my stories, you won't be that well educated. So, who here thinks they embody these traits the most?"

"I do, Sir!" Weiss exclaimed standing up.

"Excellent Ms. Schnee." Port said. "You will be the first of this class to be given instruction by the greatest teacher I know. Now, hurry along and get your weapon."

Weiss quickly exited the room and went to get her rapier. While she was gone, Professor Port brought a cage into the room. A cage that rattled and shook in place. Something was inside. Spectre had a feeling he knew what was going to happen.

Weiss returned to the classroom, her weapon at her side.

"Sir, what is the lesson?" She asked as she entered the room.

"Well, Ms. Schnee, like I said, I'm giving you a lesson from the greatest teacher of all. Experience. What better way to learn to fight the Grimm than by fighting a Grimm?" Port asked.

Yes. Professor Port was humble in his defeat, but he was also petty in his revenge.

"Prepare yourself, Ms. Schnee." Port said.

"You got this Weiss." Pyrrha encouraged.

"Fight well." Blake said.

"Yeah, represent team SSBRN!" Ruby yelled.

"RUBY! Let me focus." Weiss snapped.

"Sorry." Ruby replied quietly.

"Face your opponent!" Port said as he opened the cage.

A Boarbatusk came rolling out of the cage. Weiss quickly summoned a glyph and steadied her sword against to block the attack. Spectre raised an eyebrow. Blocking like that would only wear her down. The Boarbatusk stopped rolling a few feet away. It studied its opponent.

"You got this Weiss!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss lunged forward at the beast. The Boarbatusk braced itself against the attack. Spectre took note of the attack. Brash and slow. It allowed her opponent to ready itself for the attack. Weiss's blade slammed into the Boarbatusk's skull plate and bounced off. The blade was trapped between the monster's tusks. Weiss tried to keep ahold of her blade, but it was no use. While she was accomplished at using dust, she lacked physical strength. As such, the Boarbatusk ripped the sword out of her hand and threw it across the arena.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Port commented. "What will you do without your weapon?"

The Boarbatusk began rolling at Weiss. The heiress gritted her teeth and rolled out of the way. She quickly ran to get her sword and readied herself against the Boarbatusk.

"Weiss, go for its belly, it has no armor there!" Ruby yelled, hoping to help.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped at the younger girl.

Spectre frowned as the Boarbatusk rolled at Weiss again. Weiss summoned a glyph right in front of the beast. As the beast rolled over the glyph, the heiress summoned a spire of ice to arrest its momentum. The Boarbatusk was launched in the air and landed on its back. Weiss didn't hesitate as she dashed forward and stabbed the Darkborn's belly. Spectre took note. Despite not wanting his coleader's help, she had still listened to the advice Ruby had given.

"Bravo!" Port exclaimed as he walked up to Weiss. "We are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training."

Weiss straightened in pride. Unfortunately for her spotlight, class ended. Ruby stood up to say something to Weiss, but the heiress stormed off before Ruby could get a word in. The poor girl looked so dejected.

The class filed out, Spectre sent his teammates with the rest of the class. Spectre waited until the classroom was empty before walking to the front of the room.

"Something on your mind, Mr. Lamina?" Port asked.

"Nothing much… I just… wanted to clear the air, so to say." Spectre said. "I think it is… appropriate to apologize… for my disruption in your class today."

"Oh, think nothing of it, my boy." Port said. "You made an excellent point. I would have never noticed if you hadn't pointed anything out. That being said, I am curious as to why you pointed it out."

"I suppose it has to do with my homeland. When we learned to fight… well… we learned to fight. This whole academy setup is… different for me." Spectre explained.

"So is apologizing." Port stated as the two walked to the exit of the room.

"Yes." Spectre confirmed.

The two exited the room. Port just nodding at Spectre's comment. The two split off, Port heading to the left while Spectre turned right. He walked around a corner, just in time to catch the tail end of a conversation between Ruby and Weiss.

"You and that plebeian have done nothing to earn your place!" Weiss snapped. "I have worked and trained day in and day out to become a huntress, yet you two have everything handed to you on a silver platter!"

Spectre growled a little to himself. What did she know about true hardship?

"Where is this coming from? I thought we were a team. I thought we were supposed to be working together?" Ruby asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

"Not a team led by a child or a barbaric plebeian." Weiss snapped before starting to walk off.

"Weiss…" Ruby weakly called after her.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said without turning back.

Spectre sighed and made his presence known.

"Was she right?" Ruby asked.

"No idea." Spectre answered. "I can't answer that."

"Why not?" Ruby asked, tears threatening to spill.

"It has been one day." Spectre responded. "I say, take this and learn. Port did say experience is the best teacher, right?"

"Yeah." Ruby replied, looking up. "Yeah. YEAH! I will become the best leader EVER!"

"Better you than me." Spectre muttered.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing. I'm just going to go talk to Weiss." Spectre said.

"Ok, I'm going to go study!" Ruby said before rushing away.

They only had one class that day. Spectre searched for his partner most of the day. He did stop off and get a bite to eat a couple times, but Weiss was not to be found. Eventually he did find her. Pacing angrily and muttering to herself on a balcony in the moonlight. Spectre noted that the light of the moon certainly highlighted her beauty.

That was a random thought. Spectre shook his head and as he stepped forward.

"You should really apologize to Ruby." He stated.

Weiss jumped slightly, startled by not-so-sudden appearance.

"And work on your situational awareness." he muttered.

"Why should I?" Weiss asked.

"She did nothing wrong." Spectre answered.

Weiss huffed and turned away from him. Spectre just walked up next to her and leaned against the balcony.

"I could order you to do it. But that'd be about as useful as ordering a Grimm to play dead." Spectre continued.

Weiss continued to ignore him.

"You really shouldn't take out your anger and frustration on her. She's trying the best she can." Spectre said.

"She shouldn't be leader." Weiss snapped.

"And you should be?" Spectre asked.

"Yes. I've worked hard to get here. She hasn't. She was let in two year early." Weiss stated.

"And that means she hasn't worked hard? I dare say she's worked harder than most to get here." Spectre said. "Though, I do agree with you."

"What?" Weiss turned to him confused.

"Jar-Ozpin did make a mistake." Spectre said.

"In making her leader?" Weiss asked with a smug smile.

"Nope, I am barbaric." Spectre answered with a smile.

"Of all things I said to her, that's the only thing you agree with?" Weiss asked, incredulous. "Not that she shouldn't be leader?"

"Yep." Spectre replied. "Weiss, it has been one day. Give her a chance."

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Because… I don't think you've got much of a choice." Spectre muttered.

"Oh, so you're saying I can't just march up to Ozpin and demand he change the leader of our team?" She snapped.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. And even if you did do that, and let's say he decided you were right and changed the leader of our team. You would be the last person Jaret would make leader." Spectre said, gesturing towards her.

"Why!?" Weiss asked.

"You are acting like a belligerent, arrogant, selfish child." Spectre answered. "You whining to him won't change his mind."

"You would say that, you are one of our team leaders." Weiss said.

"Weiss, in his shoes-" Spectre began, getting slightly angry.

"You'd do anything to defend your position." Weiss interrupted.

"I'M THE LAST PERSON I WOULD HAVE MADE LEADER OF OUR TEAM!" Spectre exploded. "IF IT WERE UP TO ME, RUBY WOULD BE OUR SOLE LEADER! LEADERSHIP IS NOT SOMETHING WHERE YOU CAN JUST WALK UP TO PEOPLE AND DEMAND THEY FOLLOW YOU!"

Weiss took a step back as Spectre took a breath and tried to force himself to calm down.

"Leadership is a role that you don't get to choose. Leadership is only chosen for you by the people who are being led. Leadership is a role you can step into, but it means nothing if the people you try to lead choose not to follow. Leadership means nothing if you demand people follow you. You don't get to choose to be the leader, it is a role that is thrust upon you." Spectre ranted.

"Then why did he choose you two?" Weiss asked, quieter.

Spectre sighed and turned to lean his elbows on the railing of the balcony. He took a quiet note that it overlooked Beacon's courtyard.

"I don't know his reasoning, but if I had to guess, it would be because we would be the best and learn the most." Spectre said quietly. "In Port's lesson today, he told us that experience is the best teacher. That would apply to Ruby more than anyone else. She's only fifteen… maybe sixteen. A leadership role would give her lots of experience as a huntress in a very short time frame. By that logic, it makes more sense why he wouldn't choose you. You've probably-"

"Been groomed to lead all my life." Weiss finished quietly, looking down at the ground. "I wouldn't learn anything about being on a team if I was leader."

"Probably, but you can learn much as a follower." Spectre continued. "I'm not saying you have to follow everything Ruby and I tell you to do. Heck, if we give you a terrible order, question it. Just, try to be the best… you. Whatever role you take, do your best with it."

Weiss didn't respond. Spectre just turned and watched the night sky. A minute passed before Weiss spoke.

"What about you? Why do you think Ozpin made you a leader?" She asked, not out of anger or frustration, just curiosity.

"I think… I think he made me leader because of an old threat I once faced. A threat that may get loose in Remnant. I think he wanted me to be a leader, so that I could lead against this being." Spectre said.

"What threat?" Weiss asked.

"I'll tell you some other time. For now, I'm heading back to the dorm." Spectre replied before straightening up.

The Saltborn began walking away. He stopped after a second.

"I still think you should apologize to Ruby. She doesn't deserve to have your anger and frustration taken out on her. For the record though, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded on you like I did." Spectre said before walking away.

Spectre returned to the dorm. When he got there, he realized something. He still didn't have a scroll. Thus, he couldn't enter the dorm. However, Spectre was resourceful. He took his staff off his back and let a single ball of lightning enter the scanner. It sparked but opened up. He figured he should confront Ozpin about getting a scroll in the morning. That scanner probably wouldn't last if he kept sparking it.

Entering the dorm, he saw that all the girls were asleep. Ruby in particular was sleeping amongst books and paper. Spectre paid it no mind. No, what he did pay attention to was the bunk beds. They were the most haphazard constructions he had seen since the Mire of Stench; they did however give him an idea of what bunk beds were supposed to be. Ruby's bed was now suspended above Weiss's by multiple ropes. Blake's was over Pyrrha's, held aloft by a multitude of Blake's books. Neither of those were very safe.

Note for the morning, get a scroll and fix the bunk beds.

Spectre sat down and leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes and rested. Sometime later, Weiss returned to the room. Spectre listened as she climbed her bed. Ruby jolted awake.

"Weiss? I was studying… th-then I fell asleep and…" Ruby stammered.

"Shh. The rest are sleeping." Weiss said. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted today."

"Weiss-" Ruby tried to speak.

"No. Ruby. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you, so I'm sorry…" Weiss hesitated. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Uh… cream and five sugars." Ruby whispered.

Weiss ducked down for a second. She jumped back up for a second.

"That's wrong by the way." She said before leaving to get the small leader a coffee.

Spectre let a small smile grace his lips. Maybe leadership wouldn't be so bad…

He was still going to kill Jaret when this was done though.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS007**

**Information – This is a bit of a longer chapter, I wanted to get all of initiation into one chapter, so here you go. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	8. CH8: The Weakest

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 8: The Weakest**

* * *

Over the course of a couple weeks, Spectre fell into a routine at Beacon. He'd get up, do some morning training, go to classes, eat, and rest. Honestly, it was quite dull. Granted, there were a few changes, one in particular that gave adoration from much of the student body. Since his… discussion with Professor Port, Grimm Studies had changed. Very rarely would Port actually discuss his past. Nowadays, he actually taught the class about the Grimm.

Another change, one that was a little more worrying, was Azredak. The Nameless God was quite silent. Every time Spectre thought he saw the scarecrow, one glancing look back would confirm that it was nothing more than a trick of the eyes… or that he just disappeared. It was making him somewhat paranoid. He was able to hide it well.

One pleasant change that had occurred was Weiss. She still held the high and mighty princess attitude from time to time, but after their little heart to heart, she had warmed up a little. She was still a perfectionist, of course, but she had become more of a friend to the team. She was a great help in their Dust mechanics class. Especially for Spectre, who had never encountered nor would ever use Dust. He had tried to use a Dust bullet in the _Mosaic Culverin,_ but the lodestone and magical properties of the flintlock just seemed to absorb the energy. All that came out was a pellet that had about as much effect as Spectre throwing a pebble. It did very little lasting damage.

Among other things, classes were progressing right along. In combat class, they had moved from simple combat trial to determine ranking to one vs one battles. Spectre was near the top with his co-leader Ruby and teammate Pyrrha. He was one of the best in the class, and that was without using magic. Using magic, he probably could have topped the class. However, Glynda, in her stern teaching wisdom, had forbidden him from using any magical capabilities for the time being. Spectre had tried to argue that one with her, but her glared cowed any dissent. It annoyed him to no end.

Spectre sighed as he sat in the seat of combat class. In the ring right now were fellow leaders Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc. How Winchester was allowed to be a leader astonished Spectre. The boy was no more than a bully. His tactical skills left much to be desired. However, he was an excellent warrior. He would have been welcomed amongst the Tristinians for his violent tendencies.

Jaune, however, bothered Spectre far more. He was pretty much the opposite of Cardin. He was a tactician, not a fighter. Jaune lacked many of the skills that were required to be a Huntsman. However, he had a brilliant tactical mind. In the leadership classes that they were required to attend, Jaune was constantly near the top, if not the number one spot. What bothered Spectre was that despite Jaune's brilliant tactical mind, all of that planning and strategy the stringy blonde had a knack for seemed to just disappear when he entered solo combat situations.

Like now for instance. The boy was just letting himself be tossed around the arena. His aura was being drained like water from a leaky bucket. The boy had an aura larger than most fully trained Huntsmen and Huntresses. Spectre frowned at the lad. Tristin would have eaten the boy alive. Even amongst the bloodthirsty, betrayal-based society of his homeland, it was important to know that everyone who fought alongside you could hold their own. Jaune lacked the ability to do so… presently.

Unlike Cardin, Jaune could easily improve. That thought caught Spectre's attention. He needed to know that anyone he worked with could fight on their own. One thing he knew, was that the ability to fight can be taught. Spectre watched as Jaune was thrown to the side again. His shield was held loosely. He had no stance. He looked like he had just picked up a sword. Perhaps… perhaps a sword and shield was not the best suited to Jaune.

Spectre learned that a long time ago. He was best suited for magic, guns and daggers. Granted, he had to go through a long and grueling process of learning how to use weapons that focused on strength and overpowering the enemy before he could even think of touching a weapon like his _Cutpurse Shiv._

A hand waved in front of his face. Spectre turned to look at Ruby who pulled her hand back.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Professor Goodwitch has called you down to the arena." Ruby answered. "Jaune lost."

"Oh, who will I be fighting?" Spectre asked.

"Well, Mr. Lamina, if you had bothered to pay attention, you would notice that you'll be fighting your fellow leader, Ms. Rose." Glynda answered.

Ruby smiled as she dashed off to get her weapons. Spectre just shrugged, walked down to the arena and donned his pumpkin. Unlike many of the class, Spectre carried his weapons with him at all times. Considering there were no official rules about the dress code and weapons policy, he rarely wore the uniform. When he did, it was only so that he could clean his standard attire… or rather, one set of his standard attire. A few days into the semester, Ozpin had granted him a scroll and some money. Spectre only used the scroll as a glorified key, but the money he was told was specifically for new clothes. So Spectre had spent on new clothes. He found a tailor to make a few more sets of clothing, in exactly the same style as what he wore when he had first arrived in Remnant. The only downside was that he couldn't infuse them with Salt on Remnant like he could on the island.

Spectre drew his dagger and flintlock as Ruby returned, her weapon in hand. Glynda tapped a few buttons on her scroll and Ruby's aura flickered on screen. Only Ruby's aura. Glynda sighed. Spectre was an anomaly in Remnant, of that she had no doubt. The Saltborn had no aura and that caused problems. It wasn't just that he had no aura, he was incapable of having it. Several of the Professors had tried to unlock it, but each time they were repelled. Spectre figured it was the fact that he was Saltborn, not Dustborn.

To make up for the anomaly, Ozpin had a device created to measure Spectre's equivalent of aura, but it was far from perfect. The small thing was twitchy at the best of times. And this was the first field test of the thing. A few seconds of fiddling with her scroll, the teacher was able to bring up Spectre's health. Unlike with Ruby, his bar was all red.

"Mr. Lamina, please don't hold back." Glynda said.

Spectre smirked. Should he need it, he was allowed magical abilities for this battle. Ruby readied her scythe. Spectre held his shiv in an icepick grip while he trained his _Mosaic Culverin _on the girl in front of him. Spectre rolled his neck and prepared to battle.

"Begin." Goodwitch said.

Ruby dashed forward and immediately took a swing at him with her massive scythe. Spectre rolled to the side to avoid being hit by the slash. He came up from his roll and fired at Ruby. The girl dodged the bullet. Spectre kept up fire from his hand cannon while he began thinking of a way to end this battle quickly.

Ruby kept dodging his fire. She noticed that he wasn't paying much attention to where he fired, just so long as it was in her general vicinity. The small girl, thinking she could get a drop on the Saltborn, dashed behind him and swung down on her scythe. Spectre moved impossibly fast to intercept the blow with his dagger. Even so, she noticed that her attack had still done a little damage to her friend. Spectre noticed too but didn't say anything.

Of course, the impact had certainly hurt his arm. A small dagger was not equipped to block a massive scythe. Spectre pushed Ruby off and stayed close, slashing his blade at Ruby. Spectre stuck close, exploiting the major weakness of a polearm. He continued slashing at Ruby, letting his blade rotate in his grip after each slash to make the next one a little easier.

Ruby, however, was quite well versed in compensating for her weapon's lack of close-range capabilities. She was able to block most of Spectre's slashes, a few got through though. His blade, while small, certainly made a dent in her aura.

Spectre slashed his dagger upward in an icepick grip. Ruby jumped back from the attack and began attacking him using the full range of her scythe. Spectre scowled underneath his helm as he attempted to block most of the attacks. He quickly realized that he would be unable to get in close with her twirling her scythe like a madwoman. Spectre blocked another slash before firing his flintlock. The blast forced both Ruby and Spectre back.

The reaper wasted no time in shifting her weapon to its sniper mode and began shooting. Spectre had to roll to the side to avoid being hit by her first volley. However, his co-leader didn't let up. She kept firing her rifle at him, successfully keeping him at range. Spectre rolled under another bullet before he felt an impact in his chest. A gasp of shock ran through the crowd as a bullet slammed into his chest. The force of the round knocked him off balance.

Ruby stopped firing as her weapon sent a small spray of blood from Spectre's body. The crowd was silent. Glynda was about to reprimand Ruby and call for cleanup when Spectre got to his feet, blood dripping from his chest.

"You call that a bullet?" he asked.

The crowd looked at him shocked, and Spectre knew he could win. He aimed the _Mosaic Culverin_ at Ruby and fired. The training she had was probably the only reason that Ruby was able to avoid taking a direct hit. The flintlock ball slammed into Ruby's leg and sent her tumbling. The bullet took down quite a lot of her aura. Spectre glanced at the screen to see where he and Ruby lay in terms of aura/health. He was solidly at a good twenty percent of health while she was still at forty-five percent aura.

Spectre turned his attention back to Ruby, who was still staring at him in shock. She stood up and Spectre aimed his gun again, ready to end this duel.

"That's enough, Mr. Lamina." Goodwitch's voice rang loud and clear through the arena.

Spectre nodded and holstered his weapon. Ruby got up and grabbed her weapon, silence still reigned in the arena. Spectre pulled out his Flask of Fire and took a drink. He inhaled deeply as the wound in his chest closed up.

"How?" He heard the question on everyone's mind be uttered from Weiss.

"Later." Spectre simply said.

He took his pumpkin off as he noted that he had yet to divulge the secrets of his powers. He didn't think much of it as he made his way to the dining hall for lunch. He sat with his team, a small meal of meat and bread. Old habits die hard, so they say.

His team stared at him for a few seconds before Ruby broke the silence.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" Spectre asked.

"What do you think? Survive." Weiss said.

Spectre muttered something under his breath about nosy people. He pulled out his Flask of Fire and set it on the table. His team stared at it, mesmerized by the glowing liquid.

"This is called a Flask of Fire." Spectre said. "I have no idea it is composed of, but I have been using it for a long while now. I do know that it restores any wounds the drinker has sustained, up to a certain amount at least."

"Cool." Ruby awed at the flask.

Spectre smiled at pocketed the flask when their sister team, ARNY showed up. Nora was already telling a story to her team with Ren correcting her every few seconds. Unfortunately, that wasn't much help as Yang was involved in the story and would interject with whatever she felt like every few seconds, just to counter Ren. Jaune just picked at the food on his plate. Spectre took notice of this while he ate his roll.

"And we made a thousand lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora finished.

"And teeth." Yang added with a smile.

"Is that even possible?" Spectre asked. "As far as I've seen, Grimm dissolve when they die."

"Thankfully, it's not possible in reality." Ren said.

"I don't know, I think it's possible. How about you, Vomit Leader?" Yang asked.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Jaune asked with a weak smile.

"Don't worry Jaune, she will eventually. If you had barfed on her shoes, then she'd never let it go." Ruby said with a smile.

When Jaune didn't answer, Ruby frowned.

"Are you ok, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm fine guys, why do you think I'm anything other than great?" Jaune asked with a weaker smile and a thumbs up.

Spectre took another bite from his roll and frowned at Jaune.

"Well, you look a little… not ok…" Ruby awkwardly tried to put into words what she was thinking.

"Jaune, you are not fine." Spectre said. "It's Cardin, isn't it?"

"What, Cardin? Nah, he's just having fun." Jaune answered.

"Jaune. He's a bully, he's been picking on you since day one." Yang said.

"Day three." Ren interjected.

"Not helping." Yang responded.

"Guys, seriously, he's just having fun. You know, practical jokes." Jaune said in an attempt to allay their worries.

"Jaune, I've seen him slap your books and materials out of your hand on more than one occasion." Spectre deadpanned.

"He's just clumsy." Jaune responded.

"What about that time he activated the shifting mechanism on your sheath and got it stuck in a door frame?" Ruby asked.

"It needed fixing anyway." Jaune muttered.

"Your sheath stabbed into the wood, Jaune. We had to cut it out then replace the door frame." Yang said.

"Let's not forget about the time that he pushed you into one of the weapons lockers and launched you off campus." Blake said.

"It wasn't that far." Jaune replied hotly.

"You know, you can ask for help if you need it." Pyrrha said.

"Ooh, can we break his legs?" Nora asked, a little too excited.

"If only." Yang replied with a wistful smile.

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine. Besides, he's not just a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune attempted to defend himself.

"So, you admit he's a jerk." Weiss stated.

"Yes, no… wait." Jaune stuttered.

Spectre heard a cry of pain. Looking beyond the side of the table Jaune was sitting on, he saw Cardin pulling one of Velvet's ears. His team was just watching him, laughing. No one was helping.

"Ow, stop. That hurts." She said.

"See, I told you they were real." Cardin laughed with his team.

Spectre scowled. Blake looked downright murderous.

"I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha ground out.

"You're not the only one." Blake said with a glare.

Spectre sighed and withdrew the _Mosaic Culverin._

"Move aside." he commanded.

The side of the table opposite him moved to the side quickly.

"A little further." Spectre said.

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Winchester doesn't know the difference between his allies and his enemies. I'm going to show him that when he harms his allies, all he makes are enemies. Now, this gun has a rather large explosive radius, I would prefer I didn't harm my team with it." Spectre explained.

"Will it hurt them?" Ruby asked.

The explosion won't reach them. The bullet will, but this is more to get their attention." Spectre answered.

A large opening was created for Spectre to aim. He made sure that a glowing shot was loaded. He aimed and fired. The signature deafening bang of the _Mosaic Culverin_ resounded throughout the dining hall. All conversation stopped as they looked at Spectre. The bullet impacted into the table that Cardin and his team were sitting at. Cardin let go of Velvet's ear and turned to face the Saltborn.

Spectre had already stood from his seat and marched toward Cardin. Cardin and his team glared at the Saltborn.

"What do you want, you freak?" Cardin spat.

"I want you to stop your behavior." Spectre answered.

"And who are you to tell me- tell us what to do?" Cardin asked smugly.

"I am Spectre Lamina." Spectre answered. "One of the leaders of team SSBRN. And you are harming one of my allies."

"So, what of it?" One of Cardin's teammates asked.

"What of it?" Spectre repeated. "Well, tell me. Do you know what happens when you antagonize your allies?"

"What?" one of them asked as Spectre had reached them.

"You lose allies and make enemies. Since this is your first infraction, I'll let you off with a warning." Spectre smiled.

Faster than any of them could react, Spectre grabbed Cardin's head and slammed it into the table. One of his teammates rushed and grabbed him. Spectre, using the idiot's momentum against him, threw him towards the wall. Cardin's second teammate, not learning from the first, also rushed Spectre. Spectre stepped forward, grabbed the boy and slammed him into the floor. The last of team CRDL, raised his hands in surrender.

"Are you ok, Velvet?" Spectre asked.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Spectre inquired.

"Well… I don't want what I do to reflect badly on the already poor reputations of the Faunus." She replied.

"So, why didn't you defend yourself?" Spectre repeated.

"What?" Velvet asked.

"Walk with me." Spectre said as he began walking toward his table. "You are at an academy that trains you to fight, are you not?"

"Yes, but-" Velvet began.

"Exactly. If you don't defend yourself from those who claim to be your allies, such as Cardin, how can anyone expect you to defend them from greater enemies, be they Grimm, Faunus, or Human?" Spectre said as he reached the table his team sat at and grabbed his stuff.

Velvet didn't answer.

"Think on it. For now, though, we have history with Dr. Oobleck." Spectre said.

History with Oobleck was definitely one of the more… interesting courses Beacon had. It was one of the more enjoyable courses for Spectre, especially considering he had very little idea of the history of Remnant. Now, the course was all that much harder for him, as he was expected to have more than just a cursory knowledge of the planet's history. Still, watching Oobleck zip around the room, fueled by caffeine, was quite humorous.

The doctor zipped around the room. He was currently explaining the history of the Faunus rights revolution and the formation of the White Fang. It was odd, to say the least. One would think that with an enemy like the Grimm, sentient life would be united against a common foe. Apparently not.

"Now, who can tell me what is believed to be the turning point in the war?" Oobleck said, pulling Spectre back to reality.

He noted that a few people were lowering their hands.

"The Battle of Fort Castle." Weiss answered without hesitation.

"Excellent. Thank you, Ms. Schnee. Does anyone know the advantage Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked.

Spectre tilted his head in thought. He glanced over to see Cardin flick a paper at Jaune. The paper hit the back of Jaune's head, and he jerked up.

"Ah, Mr. Arc, finally contributing to class, I see. What is the answer then?" Oobleck prodded.

"The answer to what now?" Jaune asked.

"Hmm." Oobleck hummed. "Perhaps it would behoove you to pay attention in class then Mr. Arc, and not sleep. How about you, Mr. Winchester?"

"Well, it is a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin answered smugly.

"You should really not antagonize your allies, Cardin." Spectre said.

"You got a problem?" Cardin spat.

"A few. None that concern you though." Spectre replied.

"Enough of these childish arguments." Oobleck snapped. "Mr. Lamina, perhaps you know the answer?"

"The answer wouldn't be the Faunus's senses, would it?" Spectre asked.

"Is that a question or an answer, Mr. Lamina?" Oobleck asked.

"An answer. Faunus have naturally heightened senses due to their more animalistic traits, right? This gives them, among other things, better vision, hearing, smell and night vision." Spectre explained. "Am I wrong?"

"No, but it should also be taken into account that General Lagune was inexperienced. He made the mistake of attacking the Faunus at night." Blake interjected.

"Mayhaps, if he paid attention in class, he would have learned that antagonizing possible allies is a terrible idea." Spectre finished.

Cardin got up with his fist clenched, ready to climb over to Spectre. Oobleck stopped him first.

"Sit down, Mr. Winchester. Mr. Lamina, Ms. Belladonna, you can let your personal grievances go until combat class. I will not tolerate fighting during my lectures. Is that understood?" Oobleck reprimanded them.

Spectre and Blake nodded.

"Good. Now that that is taken care of. Mr. Winchester, Mr. Arc, come and see me. Everyone else is dismissed." Oobleck said.

Spectre decided to wait for Jaune. He didn't want a weak link amongst his close circle of allies. His team and team ARNY joined them.

"What are we doing?" Ruby asked.

"Waiting for Jaune." Spectre said. "You guys go on ahead. I need a word with my fellow leader."

The group took that as their cue to leave. Except for Pyrrha.

"You can go." Spectre said.

"I'm going to stay with you and wait for Jaune." Pyrrha said.

Spectre sighed. It seemed obvious to everyone, except Jaune, that Pyrrha had a crush on the boy. Clearly, she wanted him to succeed. She spent just as much time with him on their sister team as she did with her own team. Granted, there was little problem with that, SSBRN was a team of five after all.

"Pyrrha." Spectre said. "Do you want to help him?"

"Yes." Pyrrha answered, a little surprised. "And you?"

"Similarly." Spectre responded.

"Pardon me for saying, but you don't seem like the best option to help improve his fighting." Pyrrha said.

"You're pardoned." Spectre answered with a smile. "However, I think the problem is more than just the fact that he lacks the ability to fight."

"What do you think the problem is?" Pyrrha asked,

"That he is ill suited for the weapon he wields." Spectre answered.

"Why do you say that?" Pyrrha asked.

"I watched him fight earlier. It didn't just look like he didn't know how to fight, but that he was uncomfortable with a sword and shield." Spectre said.

"That's probably because he doesn't know how to fight with them. That can easily be taught." Pyrrha said.

"Maybe. But it seemed more like he isn't suited for that style of fighting." Spectre said.

"How would you know that?" Pyrrha asked, curious.

"I went through a long process before I found my fighting style." Spectre answered. "Believe it or not, but I can fight with pretty much any weapon. It was a requirement amongst my homeland to be able to fight with anything in your hand. However, fighting with anything other than my dagger and gun, or staff just feels wrong."

"Hmm." Pyrrha looked lost in thought.

"Look. I'm going to talk with him about it. Leader to leader, but if you want to help in getting his fighting skills to a competitive level, then you can help. Let me talk to him first." Spectre said.

Pyrrha nodded and turned to leave. As she walked off, the doors burst open. Oobleck went zooming by. Honestly, that man could probably give Ruby a run for her money in a contest to see who was the fastest. Cardin stormed by a short second later. Jaune trailed behind, looking a bit dejected.

Spectre held out his arm and stopped Jaune.

"Come with me." Spectre commanded.

His tone made Jaune just nod and follow the Saltborn. The two of them walked for a while until Spectre led Jaune to one of the rooftops. The sun had dipped below the horizon and the moon shone brightly above.

Spectre closed the roof access door behind them. The Saltborn glanced to the left. The Scarecrow was there. His ever-present grin on his face. Spectre blinked and it was gone.

Jaune looked at Spectre then over the edge of the building. It was high enough that a fall would probably kill anyone, regardless of aura.

"I know I'm going through a hard time, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune said as Spectre walked up to him.

Spectre ignored him and sat down, his legs dangling over the roof. He motioned with his hand for Jaune to join him.

"I found this place a few weeks ago. Good place to come to cool down, unwind, practice, and just think." Spectre said.

"Ok… so why bring me here?" Jaune asked.

"Because, Jaune, you need it." Spectre answered.

"I need what?" Jaune asked.

"Training." Spectre said.

"This place has no traffic. After class, you and I, or one of the others will come up here and train." Spectre said.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. Jaune, everyone does, there's no need to feel shame about it." Spectre said. "Nothing to feel bad about though. You made it to Beacon, you made it through initiation. That should tell you of what you're capable of."

"Maybe, if I didn't belong here." Jaune said, sounding quite depressed.

Jaune stood up and began pacing. Spectre didn't move, he just kept a watch on the stars.

"Hmm?" Spectre looked at Jaune with a quizzical eye.

"I don't belong here." Jaune said with a sigh. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

"I'm sorry, but I don't follow." Spectre said.

"Look, I consider you all friends. I don't know why myself, but I feel I can trust you." Jaune sighed. "I don't belong here because I forged my transcripts. I never earned my spot at this academy."

"Oh. Is that why you've been distant?" Spectre asked.

"Yeah. But I have to be here. I want to be here. I come from a family of heroes. My father, his father and his grandfather were all heroes." Jaune said with a sigh. "I want to be one too. But I was just never good enough."

"All the more reason to let us help you." Spectre said standing up and facing Jaune.

"I DON'T WANT HELP!" Jaune yelled in frustration. "I DON'T WANT TO BE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!"

"Jaune-" Spectre began.

"You weren't there, but I had to be rescued from a tree during initiation! I had to have my aura unlocked during initiation!" Jaune continued as Spectre walked closer. "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot that always needs the help. I have to do this on my own."

"No, you don't." Spectre said.

"Yes, I do. Just leave me alone." Jaune said.

Spectre growled and raised a fist. A loud smack rang across the roof. Jaune looked at his fellow leader shocked.

"You listen to me, Arc." Spectre said. "I didn't bring you up here to just listen to you whine and moan all night. You- We are training to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. Each of us is a link in a chain to keep the world afloat. And an old proverb from my world says that a chain is only as strong as its weakest link. Jaune, right now, you are that weakest link. I brought you so we could strengthen that link. Pyrrha wants to help, I feel the need to help you. Besides, why should forged transcripts matter?"

"If Ozpin or Goodwitch find out, I'll be expelled." Jaune answered hotly.

"You don't think Jaret doesn't already know about your forged transcripts?" Spectre asked to Jaune's shock. "Jaune, in the time I've known him, Ozpin has shown himself to be one of the most observant and meticulous people I know. I would bet my life on the fact that he already knows of your forged transcripts. Besides, I didn't earn my way here, either. At least you had transcripts though."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"I never went to a combat school. Unlike you though, I truly do not belong here. You may not have noticed, but I don't have aura. Period. I'm not even from this world!" Spectre exclaimed in exasperation.

"Not from this world?" Jaune asked.

"Blast it." Spectre said. "Look, I owe you, your team, and my team a story. Come on."

"Really?" Jaune asked, his earlier woes forgotten.

"Yep. Knowing my team, if I tell them alone, you guys will find out." Spectre said.

"Probably, Ruby can't really keep a secret from her sister." Jaune said.

"Yeah, besides, I can trust you guys." Spectre said.

"So assuredly?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." Spectre answered.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS008**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	9. CH9: The Biography

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 9: The Biography**

* * *

"So… why did you call us all here again?" Ren asked as the two teams sat down in SSBRN's room.

"I promised a story a few weeks ago, now I'm making good on that promise." Spectre answered.

"So, we're finally going to get to learn about your past?" Weiss asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Spectre asked with an inquisitive glance. "Granted, I won't tell you everything. Jaret would probably advise against me telling you what little I will share."

"So, will we finally learn why you call him Jaret?" Ruby asked.

"Presumably. Now, this story begins at sea." Spectre said.

"Ooh, is it about pirates?" Nora asked.

"No… well, it does include them, but no, it's about me." Spectre answered.

"Darn." Nora replied.

"Anyway. I was a runaway, a stowaway. The first boat to leave my homeland, and I was on it." Spectre began. "The ship ran into a storm, pirates boarded us, and a beast from the seas attacked. A Kraeken. A sea dwelling monster that we only knew as The Unspeakable Deep. Being who I was, I tried to fight the monster. It soundly beat me. I don't remember much after its fist slammed into my face. I Only knew that when I woke up, I had washed ashore an island of damned beings."

"What a second." Yang interjected. "What is Kraekan?"

"Kraekan is the collective name for the sea dwelling monsters from my home." Spectre answered.

"What did that type of Grimm look like?" Weiss asked.

"They weren't Grimm. My home didn't have to deal with Grimm." Spectre answered.

"What?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Impossible." Weiss said.

"Where is your home?" Jaune asked.

"Was. I don't call it home anymore." Spectre replied.

"Fine, where was your home?" Jaune repeated.

"I told you. I'm not from this world. I meant it. The island I was trapped on, it is an unplottable island, that I presume to be between worlds." Spectre said.

"This is ridiculous. If, and that is a big IF, what you are saying is true, then how can you just go from one world to another?" Weiss said.

"I have no idea." Spectre said. "Asking me to explain how I go from world to world is like me asking you to explain why the Grimm disintegrate on death. I have no idea how it happens; it just does."

"She does make a good point though." Blake said. "This is sounding a bit far-fetched."

"Is it though?" Pyrrha interceded. "Spectre has shown that he can't have aura. It is just not within the realm of possibility for him, despite the fact that he has a soul. His weapons are also unlike anything else Remnant has ever seen."

"Pyrrha's right. The lodestone in his pistol doesn't exist, according to the database of minerals, metals and materials on Remnant." Ruby said.

"You read the mineral database?" Yang asked.

"Where else would I find the rock that composes his pistol. Actually, that's another thing. His pistol is composed almost entirely of the magnetite lodestone. I have never seen a weapon that is primarily composed of a magnetic rock before." Ruby said.

"That's all circumstantial." Weiss said.

"How do you explain his abilities?" Ren asked.

"Dust and a semblance." Weiss answered.

"Both of which require an aura I don't have to use." Spectre said. "I told you, I am not of this world, so why should my abilities be of this world. What I use is magic."

"You mean like spells and stuff? Are you a wizard?" Nora asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Spectre answered.

"Ok, let's say I accept that you're from another world. If that is the case, then what are you?" Weiss asked.

"I am a Saltborn." Spectre answered.

"Saltborn?" Ren asked.

"Yes." Spectre said.

"Uh… what is a Saltborn?" Ruby asked.

"A being that is born of Salt." Spectre answered.

"Like table salt?" Yang asked.

"No. Salt is… hmm… how do I put this simply?" Spectre muttered to himself.

"How about how it was explained to you." Jaune suggested.

"Ok. Then Salt is the essence of life. Every being has Salt, it is what the people of my world believed to be one of the least, and yet most, important aspects of the soul." Spectre explained.

"How can it be both?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, it is the least in that a being can survive perfectly fine with a Saltless soul. I've seen it before. Remove any other aspect of the soul, and you die. Remove the Salt, and you will be ok. However, it is also the most important in that it is the essence of what we are." he explained

"So… is everything Saltborn, then?" Ruby asked.

"No. I have encountered four different beings. Counting the Saltborn as one, I have encountered Lightborn, Darkborn, and Dustborn." Spectre answered. "With each of these beings, the prefix to born describes the primary essence of their soul. I haven't encountered the Lightborn in this world, but in my world, they were akin to gods. Actually, it was a Lightborn that sent me to Remnant."

"What about the Darkborn and the Dustborn? What are they?" Yang asked.

"Which one are we?" Nora followed.

"I'm getting to that. The Dustborn are beings like you eight. Beings who are born of Dust. Humans and faunus of this world share that trait." Spectre explained.

"There's no difference between humans and faunus?" Weiss asked.

"Not according to the composition of your souls. Finally, the Darkborn, those are beings with souls composed of Darkness. You refer to them as Grimm." Spectre said.

"But Grimm don't have souls." Blake stated.

"Not if my findings have anything to say about it." Spectre retorted.

"Your… findings?" Blake inquired.

"Yes. I am a wholly unique amongst Saltborn. I, unlike the others of my world, have the ability to absorb and utilize Salt from the beings I slay." Spectre said. "It is how I survived the island. Amongst these elements that compose the souls of living things, Salt is the only element I have found that exists within other beings. Dustborn, Lightborn, and yes, even the Darkborn drop Salt." Spectre said.

"How?" Weiss asked.

"No idea. I am not an expert on Salt." Spectre shrugged. "Anyway, the island I was stranded on is where I learned much of my fighting skill and abilities. I joined a group called the Keepers of Fire and Sky. The red book that I read; it's called the Living Tome. It contains the knowledge of all the magic I know, the prerequisites one needs to know or have to learn the spells, and how to actually learn the spell."

"So… it's not Dust?" Yang asked.

"No. Dust is an inferior energy propellant that just so happens to be usable as more than a single type of energy." Spectre explained. "Gunpowder, the energy propellant I use, has a far higher energy yield. However, Dust is far more versatile."

"That's interesting and all, but what happened on the island?" Jaune asked.

"I…" Spectre paused.

It was a quandary he had been puzzling over since they had first asked about his past. Should he tell them of his odd ability to defy death? He decided, for now at least, to not do that.

"I survived. This island is an unplottable landmass composed of monuments and landmarks from around my world. There were only two places on the island that were wholly unique to the island itself. It exists because the creator of the island had an insatiable envy for the Lightborn. He was a Saltborn who wished to be more. The island was his attempt to transcend the Salt and become one of the Light."

"So… he wanted to be a good guy?" Ruby asked

"No. He wanted to be a god. Don't let the name fool you. Just because they are called the Lightborn, doesn't mean they are all good. One of them was known as the Betrayer. He wanted nothing more than to kill his sister, the Lady of Light, Devara." Spectre explained nonchalantly.

"That's horrible." Pyrrha said.

"That's the Lightborn." Spectre said.

"I've noticed you only refer to them as akin to gods or goddesses. But if they have the power to send across dimensions, why wouldn't they be gods?" Ruby asked.

"Because, if they were truly gods, then I couldn't kill them." Spectre explained.

"You've… killed them?" Blake asked.

"I've killed many. The island was a place where the only people you could truly trust were yourself and Sanctuary dwellers. All throughout the island, there were beings with delusions of grandeur, or possessing the need for power. It was a place of kill or be killed. So, I did. I killed, again and again and again. I survived. And, if I have my way, I'm never going back." Spectre explained, clenching his fist.

"If you have your way?" Ren inquired.

"The being who made the island. Jaret referred to him as the Nameless God." Spectre began.

"Jaret?" Ruby asked. "Isn't that what you call Ozpin?"

"Yes, he's from the island too. That's where I met him. Anyway, the Nameless God is the only being I've met that might actually be able to legitimately claim the title of god. I fought him so many times. When I finally beat him, I thought I had killed him. But no, it was naught but a puppet. Beyond his sanctuary, the Still Palace, was the heart of the island. There I found Scarecrow wearing the Helm of the Nameless God. I tore it off and left the island. I met Lady Devara and found myself adrift in the seas just off the island of Patch. On Patch, I learned that the Nameless God wasn't dead. And that he had somehow followed me to Remnant." Spectre explained.

"So, now we also have to contend with a being who claims the title of a god and can back it up?" Yang asked.

"In a nutshell, yes. Only thing is, I have no idea what his plans are." Spectre said.

Ruby raised a hand.

"Yes Ruby?" Spectre asked.

"What kind of being is the Nameless God?" Ruby asked.

"He was a Saltborn. Now, I believe he is a Darkborn. And if he still has the power here that he had on the island. Remnant is in for a world of trouble." Spectre said.

"How so?" Blake asked.

"First off. Remember, in my world, the Lightborn were considered to be akin to gods and goddesses. They certainly had the power to back up the claim. One of them, the Betrayer was killed a long time ago. By the Nameless God. The Nameless God, when we got to Remnant, decided to start calling himself Azredak, after the Lightborn he killed." Spectre explained. "One of the two unique creations on the island, made by Azredak, was the Crypt of the Dead Gods. He imprisoned three of the most worshipped Lightborn of my world and fed himself off their worship and power. It made him into something else. I have no idea how he did it. I do know that whatever he did, made him into something more."

"And now he's loose in Remnant?" Pyrrha asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Spectre said. "When I came to this world, he came along with his helm. His mind was somehow trapped in it. I've been seeing him as a scarecrow all over the Remnant. He'll just drop in, say something then disappear. Most of his mind left the helm. I don't know where he went, but if he gains a body, then there's no telling what could happen."

"Could he recreate the island?" Jaune asked.

"Possibly. I don't know how he created it in the first place though. If anything, I'd say it's more likely that he'd open a gate to the island. Easier to reuse something than recreate it." Spectre said.

"You realize this leaves us with more questions than answers." Weiss stated.

"I figured, but at least you'll have the same unanswered questions I do." Spectre said.

Weiss paused for a beat. "Touché." She said.

"Enough about the island. I want to know more about Ozpin." Ruby said. "How did he get here from the island?"

"He took the same gate I did, he just ended up here many years ago." Spectre said.

"So, who was he before?" Yang asked.

"Before, he was known as Jaret, the King of Storms." Spectre answered. "He sought a power beyond his own realm and achieved it. In my world, it was said that his title was more literal than figurative. Some believed that he could actually command the weather."

"What about you?" Ruby asked. "Did you believe it?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't put it out of the realm of possibility." Spectre answered. "Knowing Jaret, it is entirely possible that he actually can control storms."

Silence reigned for a few minutes.

"Any more questions?" Spectre asked.

"Lots but none that you can answer, unfortunately." Blake answered.

"Fair enough. We shall continue this conversation at a later date." Spectre said as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jaune asked.

"To train. Something that you would do well to invest time in, Mr. Arc." Spectre called out as he left.

…/…

It had been a few weeks since Azredak had made a new puppet for himself to control. In that time, he had grown bored. So extremely bored. It was worse than the island. At least then, he could occupy himself by watching the denizens fall into chaos and insanity. Now though, he couldn't do that.

Admittedly, Salem wasn't all that bad, a little controlling, but a good partner… for now. He wasn't too terribly impressed with Salem's associates though. The hot-headed lackeys working in Vale were too obstreperous for his liking. The others were unconcerned with his presence. The only two that really took notice of him were Tyrian and Watts.

Watts was definitely the more odd one. He was fascinated with Azredak. A being born from the body of a dead Grimm? Watts thought he would be the perfect guinea pig for his experience. To Azredak, he was more of a nuisance. A persistent and annoying nuisance. A problem that would be dealt with sooner rather than later.

Tyrian, however, he was far less annoying. The scorpion had taken to worshipping Azredak. A feeling he had not felt in a long time. Granted, his worship and devotion to Master Azredak was second to that of Mistress Salem. The faunus was definitely insane. If only he were a Darkborn. The idea to turn the scorpion into a Darkborn had intrigued Azredak. Not now though.

Now, he was working. His transformation into a Darkborn had granted him some control over the darkness that composed the Grimm. He had been slowly learning how to use it through trial and error. Lots of trial.

His most recent endeavor was creation. Azredak was trying to create a new Grimm, preferably one that would be a recreation of the Kraekans… or any of the denizens of his island. The key was control. Calm, and quiet control. He almost had it. Azredak willed for the Darkness to shape into a claw.

He was so focused on his task that he didn't hear the quiet footsteps approach him from behind. The person just sat there and watched him. Azredak paid them no heed. He felt this need to finish his task.

Eventually, with much patience, a claw emerged. A claw that grabbed the ground before him. Azredak smiled as another massive claw joined it. The Darkborn he had molded slowly pulled itself from the spawning pool. Azredak smiled as a head appeared. In the center of the head was a single red eye and a mouthful of sharp teeth rested under it. The fur on it looked coarse and sharp. Its legs bent back at odd angles. It looked inquisitively at Azredak before pulling itself from the pool.

The monster stood a good twenty feet tall. It looked almost exactly like it had on the island. A result that pleased Azredak. The cyclops looked around for a second. Then looked down at Azredak.

"_Go, hunt the Saltborn. Bring me my helm."_ Azredak commanded.

The cyclops nodded and began walking away. It stopped for a second and pulled an old gnarled tree from the ground before continuing on its way.

"_What was that Lord Azredak?"_ Came the subservient voice of Tyrian.

"_That, Scorpion, was a Kraekan. A sea dwelling monster that existed on my island. Now tell me, why is it here?"_ Azredak asked.

"Lady Salem has asked to speak with you." Tyrian said.

"_Then it shall lead me." _Azredak said.

Tyrian nodded and stalked off. Azredak followed close behind. They stopped once, and that was only so Azredak could cleave a Beowolf in two. It was an odd experience. Absorbing Salt from a being that wasn't supposed to have a soul into a body that wasn't even his true form. Nonetheless, he could still utilize the Salt. Not to the point that the Saltborn could, but he could still use it.

It wasn't long before they came to the fortress that Salem called home. Tyrian led Azredak through the black stone halls to Salem's throne room. Azredak chuckled to himself as Tyrian knelt before Salem and announced that his task was complete. Salem dismissed him and turned her attention to Azredak.

"I've seen what you've been doing." She stated.

"_Indeed. Does it know why?"_ Azredak inquired. "_Or is that why it has requested an audience with me?"_

"No. Though I am curious, that is not why I wished to see you." Salem answered as she stood up.

"_Then why has it called me?"_ Azredak asked.

"I wished to inform you of a change in plans." Salem said.

"_And that would be?"_ Azredak prodded.

"I wish to station you in Vale with Cinder." Salem said.

"_And why does it wish to do that?"_ Azredak asked.

"I feel you would be best utilized in the city." Salem said.

"_Have you taken my word to heart, then?" _Azredak asked.

"Which word?" Salem inquired.

"_My word that the Saltborn is the most dangerous being to your plan." _Azredak replied.

"The Saltborn is nothing more than a nuisance." Salem said.

"_If only it were so. It is so much more."_ Azredak began. "_The Saltborn is what destroyed me last time."_

"How could it destroy you? You claim to be a god, yet you can die? You have been lying, Azredak." Salem accused.

"_No. I have not. I have achieved the immortality I sought. On the island, I was not immortal. I could only lose once. The Saltborn lost again and again and again. I cleaved his body in twain more times than I could count." _Azredak explained. "_I am unsure of how, it might be a curse, but the Saltborn is wholly unique in its ability to stitch itself together."_

"A curse?" Salem asked.

"_The Saltborn is from Tristin. A bloody and violent land. They worshipped the original Azredak before me, and they still worship me. Their entire civilization revolves around bloodshed and betrayal. The Tristinian people are only given a first name at birth, every other name they take is earned."_ Azredak explained.

"Were you one of the Tristinians?" Salem asked.

"_Long ago. I don't remember my name. I do remember my title though. I was known as Et Potentes. It roughly translates to 'The Powerful'." _Azredak explained.

"Fitting… and the Saltborn?" Salem prodded.

"Its name is Spectre, its title Daas Lamina. It is from two different languages from our world. It roughly translates to Slave of the Blade. A shameful title from Tristin if I ever heard one." Azredak said.

"A shameful title? Would you care to explain?" Salem asked.

"_Indeed, Daas is the only title to not be Latin. I have no clue how the Saltborn earned the title, but it generally comes with a curse. Whether or not the curse is actually real, is debatable. However, it certainly allows for me to force him to do minor actions."_ Azredak finished.

"Interesting." Salem said. "What else should we know about Spectre?"

"_The Saltborn is capable with any blade he handles. That is how one earns the title Lamina. I have only ever heard of three others earning that title. It also has prowess in certain arcane abilities. Some of which were taught to him by acolytes of mine."_ Azredak explained.

"Anything else?" Salem prodded.

"_Do I really need to spell it out? I told it, the Saltborn lost against me many times. I do not know how, but it has the ability to defy death. The Saltborn is incapable of dying."_ Azredak explained.

"The Saltborn is immortal?" Salem asked.

"_Indeed. That is what I have been doing. In my world, the Kraekans were powerful enough to combat and kill Lightborns. Beings thought immortal. I have been recreating them. They will be able to kill the Saltborn."_ Azredak said.

"They will hunt it?" Salem inquired.

"_Indeed."_ Azredak said.

"And you can make more?"

"Indeed." Azredak replied. "_Change your plans again. Let me perfect the art and send them to hunt. Nothing on Remnant will be able to stop them."_

"Very well. I must be off then. I have to inform them of the changes." Salem said as she left.

Azredak smiled.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS009**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	10. CH10: The Lamb

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 10: The Lamb**

* * *

Things seemed to have settled down for a bit. Spectre's team was appreciative of the fact that they now knew more about him, but they still had many questions. It had taken a little more convincing, but Jaune had eventually agreed to start training, mostly with Spectre. The first things that Spectre worked with Jaune on was strength and stamina training. Being fit most certainly helps in a fight.

The only minor problem that the teams had encountered was with Cardin and his team. Apparently, the secret conversation that Spectre and Jaune had was not as secret as they would have liked. The roof they chose to speak on was right over CRDL's dorm. A fact that Spectre learned the next day when Cardin confronted him and attempted to blackmail him. Spectre was wholly unimpressed. A knee to the larger boy's gut and elbow to the back of his head should have shown Cardin that Spectre was not going to play ball.

The incident really only served to amplify the bully's ire towards the Saltborn. Cardin just couldn't really do anything about it. Spectre always foiled the ill thought plans. Fortunately, they had an assignment from Professor Peach this week. An assignment that resulted in a field trip to Forever Fall Forest to collect the sweet sap of the trees. Glynda had come along as a chaperone.

Spectre didn't much like Forever Fall. It was a stunning location, but something was off about the forest. Something more sinister was waiting in the shadows. The helm on his waist seemed to pulse. It put Spectre on edge.

The teams split up to find trees to gather sap from. Teams SSBRN and ARNY took a path due west. Spectre noted that CRDL went slightly northwest from them. Cardin glared at his team as they parted. A glare Spectre was more than happy to return. Too bad Cardin couldn't see it. The gourd Spectre used as a helmet didn't let anyone see his eyes.

The group of nine found themselves amongst some trees that were literally dripping with sap. Spectre didn't pay much attention to them as he kept his eyes trained on the trees.

"Something wrong, Spec?" Yang asked when she noticed Spectre not doing anything.

"Not yet. I don't like this forest. It feels… malevolent." Spectre answered.

"Forever Fall isn't malevolent. It is considered one of the most beautiful locations on Remnant." Weiss stated.

"Beauty and malevolence aren't mutually exclusive attributes Weiss." Spectre stated.

Weiss said nothing more as she turned to start extracting sap. It didn't take long for the group to see that the sap was an incredibly sticky and viscous fluid. While these trees were loaded with the sweet sap, it didn't necessarily imply that it would be easy to extract. They soon discovered two other problems. These problems had names. One was Nora. Whenever Ren would fill a jar, Nora would come along and empty it. Spectre had to give the girl credit though. Somehow, when she emptied the jar, it was spotless. Not a single drop of sap. The second problem was Jaune.

"I tink I'm alledic." Jaune slurred as Spectre turned to face the boy.

Spectre noticed his face had swollen and reddened. His eyes were quite watery and he was constantly sniffing. It was not a pretty sight. Spectre sighed and focused on his senses. He could hear running water a little ways south and voices to the north.

"Pyrrha, take Jaune and get him cleaned up. It sounds like there's a river some ways south." Spectre commanded.

Pyrrha nodded and walked Jaune in a southern direction. Spectre started making his way north.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"North, I heard voices, I want to see if they're a threat." Spectre answered.

The group strained their ears. Spectre noted that Blake's bow twitched ever so slightly towards the direction the voices were coming from. The voices were still there.

"I can't hear anything." Ruby said.

"I don't hear anything, either." Blake parroted after a second's hesitation.

"I wouldn't think so. Only those with more acute senses would be able to hear them." Spectre replied. "People like myself or a faunus."

"You have more acute senses?" Yang asked.

"I didn't explain this the other night?" Spectre asked.

"No." Ruby stated.

"Oh, well, part of my physiology is heightened senses. Except for sight, all my senses are hyper acute. I still have to pay attention to them, but if I focus on one sense, I can take in far more information than a normal person." Spectre briefly explained. "Now though, I'm going to investigate."

Spectre walked into the forest, following the voices he heard earlier. They had gone quiet, not that he cared. Spectre assumed that they were still in a more northward direction. Spectre found himself walking along the face of a cliff. He heard nothing. The forest had gone silent. That feeling of malevolence was amplified tenfold. Spectre drew his gun and dagger and kept walking.

"NOW!" A voice shouted.

Spectre turned in time to be pelted with four jars of the sap that they were tasked with collecting. He wiped as much of it off the face of his helm as he could. The sound of aggressive buzzing reached his ears. Spectre looked up to see a swarm of wasps flying towards him. On the cliff face he saw team CRDL backing away, high fiving each other.

Spectre scowled. They had set an ambush and he fell for it. It was a rather pathetic trap too, but he still fell for it. The wasps were bearing down him though and had to do something about it. Not that that was really an issue.

Spectre raised a hand and cast the wildfire incantation. Had CRDL been watching, they would have seen how ineffective their ploy had been. An orange circle of arcane symbols appeared under his feat and fire erupted columns all around him. The wasps stood no chance as the fire consumed them.

Spectre noted that the sap still clung to him, it would take much scrubbing to get that out of his outfit. Not that he cared. Right now, CRDL needed to learn a little lesson.

Spectre ran and jumped at the cliff. He knew the Shadowflip brand had activated, so he jumped off and activated the Dart brand to jump back to the cliff. The two purple arcane circles had faded by the time he latched back onto the cliff face. Spectre leapt back and Dart branded forward once again. The red circle of the second jump indicated the Dart brand was going to be pretty useless now, but Spectre didn't care. He was almost to the top of the cliff. He could try and climb the rest of the way.

The going was slow, but he made progress. When he reached the top and focused, he heard team CRDL congratulating themselves on a job well done. Spectre would make them regret their actions. He heaved himself on to the top of the cliff and stalked off in the direction of the team.

"That could not have gone better." Cardin said as Spectre entered the clearing where they were.

"Well, we could have gotten all of them." The boy with the mohawk stated.

"Yeah, but the freak was our only target." Cardin said.

"True, but did you not expect retribution?" Spectre asked.

The team spun to face Spectre. Spectre had his flintlock drawn and aimed right at the team. Cardin was the only one to respond by withdrawing his mace. Before anyone could say anything a loud screech resounded throughout the woods.

Spectre turned his gun from Cardin to the woods as the trees were parted. A few small Beowolves were running through them. They didn't take any notice of Spectre or team CRDL. Two of the trees parted as a massive beast walked through them, right in front of Cardin. Three of the members of team CRDL panicked and ran off. Cardin wasn't given a chance to react as the beast slammed its massive claw into Cardin's side and sent him flying.

The monster stood on four legs. All of which ended in three clawed feet. Its right foreleg was massive in comparison to the others. It looked like a pillar with claws. Symbols of an unknown language wrapped around the limb. The left foreleg was an emaciated husk in comparison. It had two feathered bird wings and the head of a bird. Its eyes were a milky white, yet Spectre knew it could see everything around it. Its tale was a long green scorpion's tail.

Spectre scowled as the Third Lamb screeched at him. Cardin stood up and stared at the monster.

"What is that thing?" He asked, fear lacing his voice.

"The Third Lamb." Spectre answered as he sprung into action.

Spectre began unloading tainted shots into the monster's torso. The Third Lamb pulled its head back and gathered energy in its maw.

"GET DOWN!" Spectre commanded as he rolled out of the way.

Cardin barely had time to react as the monster let the energy loose from its maw. A wave of electricity spewed forth. Cardin was able to get out of the way. He picked up his mace and charged the monster. Cardin raised his mace in a heavily telegraphed attack and slammed it down on the pillar like foreleg. Cardin's mace bounced off it and the monster turned its attention to him. The monster raised up on its hindlegs and brought its forelegs over its head. Spectre yanked Cardin out of the way as the Lamb slammed into the ground. Unfortunately, they weren't able to escape the shockwave that emanated from the impact. Spectre and Cardin were launched backwards.

Spectre landed on his back and stood up. This monster was not one to be trifled with. He struggled against it back on the island, and it seemed that history was doomed to repeat itself once more. The Saltborn grit his teeth as he pulled out a vial of Pessmud and applied it to his dagger.

Cardin watched as the Saltborn growled and ran at the monster. He was beginning to regret his decision to target the freak. That regret magnified as the Saltborn weaved in and out of attacks from the monster. With each duck, roll, and dodge, Spectre would stab or slash at the Third Lamb. The monster screeched in anger again.

The Lamb tensed its legs and leapt at Spectre. The Saltborn rolled and steadied his Flintlock. He was unprepared for the Lamb to immediately follow up its leap attack with a bite. The monster's beak stabbed into Spectre's side and sent him flying. Spectre cried out in pain as he slammed into a tree. The Third Lamb gathered energy in its mouth once more and prepared to launch it at Spectre.

Spectre pulled out his Flask of Fire and took a large swig of the burning orange liquid. Cardin could only stare amazed as blood stopped leaking from Spectre's wounds just in time for the monster to unleash another storm of lightning. The Saltborn rolled out of the path of the lightning and the Third Lamb unleashed a large ball of electricity. It split in three and the three spheres homed in on Spectre.

The Saltborn absorbed the lightning with nary a yelp. He responded by firing another tainted shot at the beast. Spectre felt a slight sense of satisfaction as the poison finally took hold. A green aura of fumes began to emanate from the monster as the poison began sapping the beast's life away. The Third Lamb was not very pleased to be feeling the poison.

The monster responded by lashing out with its tail. The stinger slammed into Spectre's side and he too could feel poison beginning to sap his life away. Why did he not bring an antidote? Spectre glanced over to where Cardin had been leaning against a tree. He was gone. The coward had run off.

Spectre growled as he turned back to the Third Lamb. The monster slashed its fist across the ground where Spectre was standing and leapt back. Spectre rolled out of the way. He felt himself weakening. Spectre took a quick swig from his Flask of Fire and pulled his staff from his back.

The monster eyed the magic staff warily.

"So, you remember magic?" Spectre wheezed, the poison felt far more potent than it originally had.

Spectre smirked as he unleashed Dragonfire on the Lamb. The Lamb raised its pillar-like arm to block the flames. The fire parted around it, doing nothing more than singing the creature. Spectre's smirk faded as he saw that even Dragonfire was doing little to the beast.

"SPECTRE!" Ruby's voice yelled across the forest.

His team had arrived. Spectre glanced to where they were standing. He didn't have time to do or say anything as the Third Lamb capitulated on his momentary lapse in awareness. The beast slammed its clawed pillar-like fist into Spectre's head.

The teams could only watch in shock as Spectre was smashed into the ground. Only the groan of pain told them he still lived. They were about to rush forward and help when the monster jumped in the air and slashed its fist through Spectre's body. The massive serrated claws sliced through Spectre's body. The students gasped at the brutality of the attack. A cloud of white dust blew out from his body and flowed into the Third Lamb. The beast's wounds rapidly closed and a swirling white aura encompassed the monster.

"SPECTRE!" Ruby repeated, though in despair.

Spectre said nothing as he felt his life leave him. The Third Lamb screeched its victory and turned on the students they flew into action. Ruby kept at a distance and began shooting at the monster. Yang and Nora both flew at the monster to begin pounding it. Weiss launched a line of fire dust at the Lamb, while Blake and Ren flanked the beast. Their attacks were doing very little to the Third Lamb.

The Lamb screeched once more. The noise reverberated through the forest. Growling could be heard coming from the treeline. Several Ursai entered the clearing. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Ren turned their focus to the Grimm, while Yang and Nora kept their focus on the Third Lamb.

None of them noticed Spectre's body. The dust that had burst forth from the Saltborn had sealed the wounds that had been on his body. His life quickly returned to him and he breathed deeply. Spectre pulled himself to his feet and noted what was occurring. The Third Lamb slammed its large fist into Yang.

Spectre chuckled to himself when he saw the monster's slight surprise that Yang had blocked the attack. Granted, the blond brawler was struggling against the Lamb's immense strength and power. There were multiple Ursai fightin as well. Odd, considering the Beowolves that he and CRDL saw were fleeing.

None of them saw him stand up and breathe deeply. Spectre crushed a Sky Crystal and took a swig from his vial of clarity. Spectre leveled his staff the Third Lamb. He braced himself and cast a flurry of Dark Reaches at the Third Lamb. The dark spells slammed into the monster's side. The Third Lamb screeched in agony as the dark magic tore at its flesh. A white cloud burst from the beast and flowed into Spectre.

"You're alive?!" Weiss exclaimed as Spectre moved beside her, still casting Dark Reaches at the monster.

"I can't die. Part of being a Saltborn with the ability to utilize the Salt." Spectre quickly explained.

"Nice to know." Weiss said.

"But if we don't kill this thing soon, you'll all be dead." Spectre continued as he strapped his staff to his back and unholstered his pistol once more.

The Third Lamb reared up on its hind legs. Spectre rushed in and began firing his pistol. Each bullet slammed into the monster's side. The Lamb screeched in pain. Spectre rolled out of the way as the monster slammed its legs into the ground. Nora and Yang were both thrown back by the force, but they landed on their feet and were right in the fray once more.

"Yang, you keep its attention. Nora, get me on its back." Spectre commanded. "Then be ready to nail it."

"Got it!" Yang confirmed.

Nora just smiled and grabbed Spectre. Yang stepped in front of the Lamb and began punching the beast across the face. The Lamb screeched at Yang and tried to slap her away with its large leg. Yang grunted as she blocked the blow. The brawler was mildly surprised as she was forced back a little. The monster's strength was immense.

Nora threw Spectre at the Lamb while it was having the contest of strength with Yang. Spectre landed on the monster's back and withdrew his staff. If the Lamb noticed him, it paid no heed to the Saltborn. Nora called to Yang for help. Yang glanced back, before headbutting the Third Lamb. It was more surprise than pain that caused the monster to back off. Yang backed up to Nora, grabbed the bomber and threw her straight up.

Spectre positioned his staff over the skull of the Third Lamb and waited. Nora came in fast and slammed her hammer into the staff. The force sent the weapon through the Lamb's skull. The monster gave one last pitiful screech as it fell over, dead.

Spectre inhaled deeply as Salt flowed into his body. The Third Lamb disintegrated, much like a Grimm. The rest of the team soon finished off the Ursai.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"That was the Third Lamb. One of the monsters from the island." Spectre said. "We need to go. There's no telling how many of them are here."

Spectre led the group back to the bullhead. He kept a weather eye out for any more monsters from the island. They made it back to the bullhead with no more incidents.

"What's going on?" Glynda asked as they hurried onto the bullhead.

"The Third Lamb. We need to go. There could be more out there. Ruby, go get Jaune and Pyrrha." Spectre commanded.

"Mr. Lamina, what is going on?" Glynda asked.

"A god from my world has come to Remnant. He has learned how to utilize the souls of the Darkborn to create Grimm in the likeness of monsters from the island." Spectre said. "We need to leave."

Ruby returned with Pyrrha and Jaune. They boarded the airship and flew off.

"What now?" Ruby asked.

"We train to fight against a god." Spectre answered.

"Azredak?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. When we get back to Beacon, I'll go and inform Jaret of the new threat we now face." Spectre said.

"Can you explain something to us?" Blake asked.

"Possibly." Spectre stated.

"How are you alive?" Yang demanded.

"Wait, he should be dead?" Jaune asked, confused.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "That thing we fought-"

"The Third Lamb." Spectre interrupted.

"It slammed its fist through his body. There is no way he should be alive." Ruby said, gesturing to Spectre.

"I told you all that I am a Saltborn. The ability to actually use the Salt grants one the ability to defy death." Spectre said.

"That's what you meant." Weiss stated.

"What?" Yang asked.

"When we were flying on that Nevermore during initiation you said that you made it your job to court death." Weiss said.

"Yep. I can't die, so I defy it instead. I just thought I was being funny." Spectre said.

The remainder of the trip was flown in silence. They landed at Beacon an hour later. Spectre disembarked and made his way to Ozpin's office. He was buzzed in and waited. The elevator ride didn't last all that long.

"Jaret." Spectre greeted as he exited the elevator.

"Spectre." Jaret responded. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Azredak." Spectre stated.

"The Betrayer? What about that old Lightborn?" Jaret asked, confused.

"Not the Lightborn. The Nameless God, he calls himself Azredak now." Spectre clarified.

"I thought I told you that he was to remain Nameless." Jaret stated.

"You did, but he chose the name for himself. Anyways, that's not why I'm here." Spectre said.

"Then why are you here?" Jaret asked.

"Azredak has found a way to make monsters." Spectre said.

"Out of the Grimm?" Jaret asked.

"He remade the Third Lamb." Spectre said.

Jaret said nothing. The King of Storms had no idea what to say to that.

"Why?" He asked after a few seconds.

"I have no clue." Spectre answered. "Perhaps he's trying to recreate the island?"

"No." Jaret said. "He wouldn't do that. The island still exists, but..."

"It pales in comparison to an entire planet?" Spectre guessed.

"Indeed. When I dealt with him, he was consumed by envy. He only wished for power, more power than what he had. It was all he cared about. Aiding me aided him." Jaret said.

"If all he wants is power, then he won't want to rule by anyone's side." Spectre said.

"True. Yet..." Jaret trailed off.

"Jaret?" Spectre asked.

"He could be working with her..." Jaret muttered.

"I did learn one thing, though." Spectre said.

"What was that?" Jaret asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I'm still immortal."

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS010**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	11. Ch11: The Dimachaerus

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 11: The Dimachaerus**

* * *

"Mistress?" Tyrian asked, as he bowed before a rather irate Salem.

"What?" Salem snapped.

"Lord Azredak requests your presence." Tyrian answered.

Salem didn't respond. She rose from her seat and left the room. It didn't take her long to find Azredak. As had become the norm, the god was seated by a spawning pool, forming new monsters to add to the ranks of Grimm that roamed the planet. The Third Lamb had proved itself to be a fearsome opponent.

Salem neared Azredak and noticed the pile of swords next to him. She took a quick count and found 25 white swords, the 26th was in his hand. 12 of the swords were half the size of the other 14. Azredak lay the last sword on the pile and stood up.

Salem would never get used to the sheer size of the being in front of her. He towered over her and held such great power. She did wish that he was more subservient to her, like Tyrian.

"_It is good to see the Scorpion is actually useful for something." _Azredak uttered in his powerful, ethereal voice. "_I would have hated to climb up the castle to fetch it."_

"You asked for my presence, now here I am." Salem snapped.

"_It seems angry. Would that be because my warning is proving true?" _Azredak asked, a smile in his voice.

"You said that the Third Lamb would take care of the Saltborn!" Salem said.

"_And it did more good for us than I had thought." _Azredak said.

"How?" Salem asked.

"_Simple. It showed me how powerful the Saltborn has become. Its physical and magical abilities haven't changed, but its resurrective ability has grown stronger. The Saltborn has been made a leader of sorts, and the Salt from killing it will heal and empower the Darkborn that killed it." _explained Azredak.

"But the Saltborn is still alive." Salem interjected.

"_I know. I warned it. The Saltborn can die again and again and again. It will be the greatest threat to your plan."_ Azredak said as he started walking to the next spawning pool, dragging the pile of swords behind him.

Salem noted that the swords were all piled in a Beowolf skin.

"Then how do we kill him?" Salem asked.

"_We don't. How many times must I say it? The Saltborn cannot be killed permanently. The key is to remove it from the equation." _Azredak began. "_Prolonged absence of the Salt, should weaken his body."_

"But, if I am to take you at your word, that wouldn't help. Spectre Lamina is remarkably resilient." Salem stated.

"_Physically. The Saltborn is remarkably resilient physically. I sincerely doubt that resilience translates to him mentally." _Azredak said.

"Are you suggesting we torture him? Capture him and torture him?" Salem suggested.

"_No. We will not do anything to the Saltborn. Leave the Saltborn to me. I will finish my current project. Then I will capture it." _Azredak countered as he sat next to a spawning pool. "_It would also give me a chance to recover my helm."_

"What do you plan to do?" Salem asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"_I will bind it and break it. Physically, the Saltborn is indestructible. I can torture it though. Mentally, psychologically. When I finish with the Saltborn, it will beg for death. But death shall not come, for death is a release the Saltborn shall not be granted." _Azredak answered with a cruel laugh.

Azredak threw the blades into the black pool and began forming the darkness as he saw fit. Salem turned to leave, but Azredak stopped her.

"_Before it leaves, it should know, I don't work for it." _Azredak said. "_I've seen its thoughts. Don't think that it can order me around like its other subservient underlings. I just so happen to have a common goal."_

With that, Azredak turned back to the spawning pool to continue his work. Salem turned and left. She kept a careful eye on the cyclops that moved to stand next to its creator. Salem turned back to her castle and began her ascent once more.

She reached the entrance gate and got the overwhelming feeling that something was watching her. She turned around. Nothing was there. Salem shook her head and entered the building. And continued back to her throne room.

She entered the room and felt like she was being watched once more. Salem looked to the door and saw a scarecrow. It had an impossibly wide grin. Blood dripped from its various wounds. The eyes were blank, but it felt like they were boring into her soul. The smile widened imperceptibly as the door opened. Salem blinked and it was gone.

…/…

Spectre was really beginning to regret his choice. All he had said was sure. He wasn't even paying attention to the question that had been asked. Of course, that mattered very little to his partner. Weiss had taken a halfhearted sure as a full-hearted yes.

Now he and his team were wandering through Vale towards the docks. Towards the sea. Spectre kept one hand resting on his flintlock and the other holding his dagger. The only thing missing was his staff. _Saira's staff _had to be left behind. It was "too destructive" for open carry in Vale. In reality, Spectre didn't want to face Glynda's death stare.

"Welcome to the Vytal Festival! This is wonderful!" Weiss stated with a smile as they passed under a banner.

Spectre glanced up at the banner to see what it said. Welcome to Vale.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss." Ruby stated.

"I don't think I've seen you smile at all." Blake said.

"How could you not smile." Weiss asked incredulously. "This is a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! The amount of planning and organization that goes into something like is breathtaking!"

"Weiss, usually, people smile at the Vytal Festival because of the dances, parades and the tournament." Pyrrha said.

"Besides, that stuff is boring." Ruby interjected.

"Oh, hush you. You wouldn't know good organization unless a binder slapped you across the face." Weiss retorted.

"Would someone remind me why we're here again? I wasn't paying attention when you asked if I wanted to come along, and I can name a hundred places I would like to be right now. The sea or near the sea don't make that list." Spectre asked, exasperated.

"I've heard that the students from Mistral are supposed to be arriving today." Weiss answered.

"No, they will arrive next week. It's Vacuo that arrives today." Pyrrha corrected.

"Really? I could have sworn they said Mistral." Weiss said.

"It's a national holiday in Mistral this week. That's why they aren't going to be here yet." Pyrrha answered.

"A holiday? What are they celebrating?" Ruby asked.

"The life of the last Mistralian ruler. He decreed it be a holiday when he ruled. Everyone else just liked having a week off of everything." Pyrrha answered.

"So… we're here so Weiss can spy on the competition?" Spectre inquired.

"What?" Weiss began. "How dare you accuse me of-"

"Pretty much." Blake interrupted. "Does anyone smell smoke?"

"Great and no." Spectre said, brushing off Blake's question. "I didn't even need to be here."

"Then why aren't you leaving?" Weiss asked.

"You asked me to come." Spectre said as they turned a corner.

The group stopped. At the end of the street was a row of burned out buildings. Windows were shattered, and the remains smoldered. A row of police vehicles sat along the road.

"What happened?" Ruby muttered.

Spectre took note of the sign. It was the same shop he and Ruby had fought the criminal Roman Torchwick and his goons. The building was destroyed. The group walked towards the building.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Arson." one of the officers said. "White Fang no doubt."

"Probably a Dust fire." Another officer said.

"This wasn't a Dust fire." Weiss interjected.

"And how would you know?" The first officer snapped. "All the Dust is gone, what else would it be?"

"Grease fire, electrical fire, semblance fire, take your pick. This was not a Dust fire." Weiss returned.

"Again, how would you know?" The first officer repeated.

"Because she's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company, largest dust producer on Remnant." Ruby said.

"I think it's safe to say that she knows a Dust fire when she sees one." Blake deadpanned.

"Then how do you explain all the Dust being gone?" The second officer asked with a smug smile.

"Is all of the Dust truly gone?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, why?" The first officer answered.

"Because that proves this was no mere dust fire. Certain types of Dust, like water, air, and gravity Dust aren't affected by fire." Weiss answered. "There is also no evidence of natural Dust discharges. Therefore, this was not a Dust fire. The Dust is probably gone because someone stole it and set the fire to cover their tracks."

The two officers looked dumbfounded at the heiress. Weiss just humphed and began walking away. The rest of team SSBRN was quick to follow.

"Well, color me impressed. You're more than just a pretty face." Spectre complimented.

"Thank you." Weiss answered with a slight blush.

"How do you know so much about Dust fires?" Ruby asked.

"Faunus." Weiss stated. "Four years ago, a faunus extremist set fire to one of the SDC warehouses while my father was inspecting the stock. He and I were both inside the building as flames engulfed everything. That day I learned that certain Dusts can be activated by natural fire. I learned what Dust fires look like that day, and that shop was not burned by Dust."

"Dang." Spectre stated.

"How do you know it was a Faunus?" Blake asked.

"Well, unless people with the ears of a dog on top of their head are no longer considered faunus, then it was a Faunus." Weiss spat. "My father and I saw him light the fire. We don't know how long they had been planning it, but the warehouse went up in seconds. So, Blake, I can confidently say it was most definitely an insane faunus that tried to murder my father and I."

"Oh, would you look at that, we're at the docks." Pyrrha said, trying to defuse the situation.

Weiss turned to the water. Blake glared at the heiress but said nothing more. Spectre raised an eyebrow. Her facade was slipping. Kind of hard to maintain that you aren't a faunus when you get really defensive every time they are brought up in a negative light.

Spectre gazed out over the waters. He was immediately put on edge. The Saltborn unholstered his pistol and held it at his side. His world had gone quiet. All his senses focused on the waters below them. A stray wave caught his attention. It looked like a wake, but there was no boat that could have caused it.

Spectre narrowed his eyes. The water returned to its natural motion. No unnatural wakes. He was broken from his thoughts and gaze when a person ran in front of him. Spectre watched him flee. The boy was a blond monkey faunus. He soon found himself following the faunus, as his team took after him with a yell from Weiss.

"STOP THAT FAUNUS!" Weiss called.

Spectre didn't mind running with his team. They ran for five minutes. The best part, they were leaving the docks. Hence why Spectre didn't mind. The Saltborn and his team turned a corner and came to a rather sudden stop. Ruby, who had been leading the team by some distance had crashed into someone.

Spectre glanced around. He noticed their quarry on top of a building. He gave a questioning glance to the faunus before turning back to his co-leader who picked herself up off the ground. The girl that Ruby had crashed into wore a beige dress with green accents, had orange hair, and green eyes. Spectre narrowed his vision at the girl. He felt something off about her.

"Salutations." She exclaimed, rather boisterously from her position on the ground.

"Hi?" Ruby questioned. "Are you ok?"

"I'm perfect." The girl responded.

"Do you want to get up?" Blake asked.

"Yes indeed." The girl said as she leapt to her feet.

Spectre noted that her movements seemed rather stiff… stilted. He gave a quizzical glance at the odd girl. A quick check to the roof tops showed the monkey faunus from earlier had left.

"My name is Penny Polendina." she said with a smile. "It is a great pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Penny." Ruby said with a smile. "I'm Ruby, and this is my team."

"All five of you?" Penny asked, confused. "I thought teams were made up of four students."

"They are." Spectre said. "Beacon had an outlier this year. An uneven number of students made it through initiation. Thus, we have a team of five. I am Spectre Lamina, co-leader with Ruby of team Seaborne."

"Spectre?" Penny asked. "That is an odd name."

"Yeah, I'm not from around here." Spectre answered.

"Anyways, this is the rest of our team, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha." Ruby interrupted, pointing to each girl in turn.

"Hello." Pyrrha greeted.

Blake gave a small wave.

"Now that pleasantries are out of the way, could you help us find someone?" Weiss asked.

"Sure. I love to be of assistance." Penny said.

"We're looking for a blond faunus ruffian." Weiss said. "Have you seen him?"

"No, but I will keep an eye out for him. Is he your friend?" Penny asked.

"No, he's competition." Ruby answered.

"Oh, are you fighting in the tournament?" Penny asked.

"That's the plan." Spectre stated as he finally figured out what was so odd about the girl.

"Oh joy, then we shall be opponents on the field of battle. My team shall be participating as well. I'm combat ready!" Penny exclaimed with a salute.

"Well, combat ready Penny, we must be off." Spectre said

"The corpse is right; we have a criminal to find." Weiss said as they began walking away.

"See you around, friend." Ruby said.

They got a few feet away before Pyrrha broke the silence.

"She was odd." Pyrrha stated.

"She wasn't human." Spectre said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Uh… not human?" Spectre questioned.

"Not you." Penny said before pointing at Ruby. "You! You called me friend. Did you mean it?"

Ruby was leaning back a bit as Penny got right up in her face.

"Uh… yes?" Ruby answered, a bit unsure of herself.

"OH YAY!" Penny exclaimed. "I've never had a friend before!"

Penny pulled Ruby into a bone crushing hug.

"THIS IS SENSATIONAL! We can try on clothes, paint our nails, and talk about boys!" Penny exclaimed as Ruby extricated herself from the girl's grip.

"Was I this bad when we first met?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"No. She seems much more coordinated, though you were quieter." Weiss whispered back.

Penny straightened up for a second.

"I am sorry friend Ruby, but I must go. My father is calling for me." Penny turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Weiss called. "You never told us where that faunus riff-raff went!"

But Penny was too far away to respond.

"Must you really call him that?" Blake snapped.

"I'm sorry, is it wrong of me to call him what he is? What if I stopped calling the garbage in the can garbage? Or that building is no longer a building. He's a criminal." Weiss retorted.

"And disappeared over the rooftops." Spectre said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"I saw him when Ruby ran into Penny." Spectre replied.

"He's still a scoundrel." Weiss stated.

"HE'S A PERSON!" Blake yelled.

Spectre tuned the argument out as the team made their way back to Beacon.

"What did you mean when you said Penny wasn't human?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Spectre replied.

"Do you think she's a faunus?" Ruby asked innocently.

"No. I don't think she's natural." Spectre responded.

"Not natural?" Ruby inquired.

"She isn't a Dustborn. I've learned how to recognize types of souls. There are only four that I've ever encountered, one of which isn't even on Remnant." Spectre clarified.

"Dustborn, Darkborn, Lightborn and Saltborn, right?" Ruby asked.

"Exactly. Penny was none of them." Spectre said.

"How? Why?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea." Spectre answered.

Their conversation ended there. Weiss and Blake were still arguing by the time they reached their dorm. Pyrrha and Ruby would jump in every so often to try and defuse the situation. Spectre had enough.

"THAT IS IT!" Spectre shouted, silencing the girls. "I have had it with your petty argument. I am going to continue training Jaune. I will be back within an hour, so solve this issue between yourselves now, or I will solve it for you."

Spectre stormed out of the room, leaving the girls in stunned silence. Before he headed toward the roof, he and Jaune agreed to meet at, Spectre stopped by the armory. Spectre made sure to grab several different types of weapons.

With that in hand, he headed toward the roof. Jaune wasn't there, which was fine with Spectre. The Saltborn began laying the weapons out. The Arc had improved by leaps and bounds since they began training. His strength and stamina were now on par with the weakest students at Beacon, and he could somewhat hold his own in a fight. He just failed at the blade arts. Spectre might have figured out a solution to Jaune's. The Arc was pretty abysmal with the sword and shield. Which Spectre found to be a bit odd. His sword fit so naturally into his hand. He just didn't know what to do with it.

Spectre's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. The Saltborn turned to see Jaune and Pyrrha. Spectre raised an eyebrow.

"So that's why I've been training up here with Spectre." Jaune finished.

"You knew about this?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course. I was the one who brought it out of him." Spectre answered. "Wait, we are talking about his placement here at Beacon, right?"

"Yes." Pyrrha answered.

"Great. May I inquire as to why you're here?" Spectre asked.

"Same as you. I got tired of hearing Blake and Weiss argue." Pyrrha answered. "The argument has shifted focus to the White Fang, now."

"I'm going to have to solve it myself, aren't I?" Spectre sighed.

"Probably." Jaune said.

"Nothing to be done about it now." Spectre said. "Let's get to your training. Jaune, I want you to choose a weapon."

"Uh… why?" Jaune asked.

"I believe I've found your problem." Spectre said. "I don't think you're suited for sword and shield combat."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jaune deadpanned.

"You're welcome." Spectre answered. "Now, pick a weapon."

"You still haven't answered why." Jaune stated.

"Actually, I'm curious about that as well." Pyrrha said.

"Very well. You both know that the culture of my homeland is very much a warrior focused culture, right" Spectre began.

"Yeah." Jaune answered.

"Yes." Pyrrha responded.

"Good. Well, amongst the people is a belief that each person is specifically suited for a type of fighting style. Generally, the weapon they end with is what suits them most. Sometimes, you get weapons chosen for you and it doesn't always end up well." Spectre explained.

"But couldn't you just train with any weapon and develop a feel for it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes. I did that, but just because you have a feel for a weapon doesn't mean the weapon feels natural. For example, a flintlock and dagger is what feels natural for me. That being said I can utilize almost any weapon I get my hands on. I've fought with axes, great axes, swords, great swords, maces, bows, crossbows, spears, hammers, and scythes. None of them feel as fluid or natural as a dagger and flintlock though." Spectre explained.

"So…" Pyrrha began. "Your theory is that-"

"That a sword and shield isn't what I am most suited for?" Jaune interrupted. "You think that I would do better if we found a weapon that felt more natural in my hands?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Spectre replied. "Now, Jaune, pick a weapon."

Jaune set _Crocea Mors _on the ground and began picking up weapons one by one. Each weapon he picked up, he inspected for a few minutes. Each one he would put back down again. Pyrrha and Spectre watched in anticipation. Eventually, Jaune picked up a sword that was about the same size as _Crocea Mors_. He twirled it around a little.

Spectre was slightly confused. Jaune had shown himself to be quite abysmal with the sword and shield, so why did he pick up a sword? The Saltborn's question was answered a minute later when Jaune picked up _Crocea Mors_. Spectre gestured for Jaune to give them a test whirl.

Spectre smiled as Jaune spun the swords in his hands. The sword was a natural fit for him, he just needed two. Watching him, Spectre felt satisfied. His theory had only been half right. Jaune was more suited to a sword and sword approach, rather than a sword and shield.

"This feels right." Jaune stated as he twirled the blades again.

"Excellent. Ready up, Jaune. You and I are going to spar. I want to see what you do with no dual wielding training." Spectre said.

Jaune readied his two swords. Spectre grabbed a sword and prepared to fight the boy. Jaune held both blades to his side. They may have felt right, but he would need training before he could use them effectively. Spectre just wanted to see where Jaune stood.

Jaune rushed Spectre. Spectre easily deflected the clumsy overhead strike and punched Jaune in the sternum. Jaune stumbled back and quickly went on the defensive. Spectre began making weak slashes to Jaune's flanks.

Jaune managed to block a few with his new blade, but most of the attacks still made it through. Spectre made an overhead swing. It was rather well telegraphed, something the Saltborn didn't usually do, but it helped him get a feel for Jaune's fighting style. On instinct, Jaune crossed both his blades and caught Spectre's sword down by the hilts of his blades.

Spectre pressed harder to break the block. Jaune, in an unforeseen burst of strength, pushed up. The sudden returning force pushed Spectre back a few feet. Jaune, falling on one of his lessons, rushed the Saltborn. 'Give your enemy no quarter' was one of the first lessons Spectre drilled into Jaune's head when they moved onto actual combat training.

Jaune smacked the sword from Spectre's hand and swung his other blade at Spectre's neck. Jaune was not expecting to encounter resistance. So when Spectre stopped Jaune's sword with his dagger, Jaune was quite surprised. Spectre smirked at Jaune, before pushing the sword away and headbutting Jaune. The force of the blow sent Jaune sprawling to the ground.

Jaune moved to get up but stopped when he felt pressure on his neck and chest. Spectre was kneeling on him, with his dagger at Jaune's throat.

"A bit rough around the edges, but I knew there was a warrior in there somewhere." Spectre stated.

"How did I do that?" Jaune asked, simultaneously elated and confused.

"Like I said, sometimes you just have to find what your body is most well suited for. It seems you are a Dimachaerus." Spectre said as he helped Jaune to his feet.

"Dia-what now?" Jaune asked.

"Dimachaerus." Pyrrha clarified.

"It means Dual Wielder." Spectre translated. "You seem to have a knack for it."

"Dang." Jaune stated as he looked at the now dented blade in his left hand. "I'm going to need a new sword."

"Ruby can help you there." Pyrrha supplied.

"Right, didn't she make her scythe all by herself?" Jaune asked.

"Indeed." Spectre said. "Now, grab your blades and get ready. I'm not going to go as easy on you this time. I just wanted to see where you stood, now we fight for real."

Jaune grabbed his blades and readied for another attack from the Saltborn. Spectre was about to rush Jaune when the door to the roof burst open. Ruby stood in the doorway, gasping for breath.

"Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear… or in this case she." Spectre muttered. "Hey Ruby, what can we do for you?"

"IT'S BLAKE!" Ruby yelled. "She's run off!"

"Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well…" Ruby paused. "She'safaunuswhowaswiththeWhiteFangandshewantedtoleave, soshecametoBeaconandhid. Weissfoundoutandkindofblewupather, SoBlakeranaway!"

The small girl took a deep breath as she looked at the confused faces in front of her.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Did you breathe at all during that?" Pyrrha asked.

"No." Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"Impressive, but could you repeat what you said but slower?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby took a deep breath before beginning. "Blake's a faunus who was with the White Fang. Weiss found out, kind of by accident, and blew up at Blake. Blake got scared and ran away."

"Blast it. I told them to sort it out!" Spectre ground out.

"Spectre, what should we do?" Pyrrha asked.

Spectre was about to respond, but a bullhead leaving school grounds interrupted him.

"For now, nothing." Spectre answered.

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"Why?" Ruby questioned.

"There's not much we can do." Spectre said. "I'd hedge my bets that Blake was on that bullhead. Only one bullhead operates at night, so by the time we made it to Vale, it'd be too late. For now, we will stay here and rest."

"So, are we done?" Jaune asked.

"Absolutely not. Pyrrha, take over Jaune's training for tonight." Spectre commanded. "I have an obstinate teammate to take care of."

Spectre entered the building and began the march towards team SSBRN's dorm. He entered and saw Weiss sitting on the bed. Just staring at the wall.

"Did you know?" She asked as Spectre entered the room.

"I thought I told you and Blake to get it sorted." Spectre said.

"I don't care about that right now." Weiss snapped. "Did. You. know?"

"About her being a faunus?" Spectre inquired.

"About her being White Fang." Weiss growled.

"No. I had suspicions about her nature, but none of that matters." Spectre said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked. "OF COURSE, IT MATTERS! SHE IS THE ENEMY!"

"SHE IS OUR FRIEND!" Ruby yelled.

"SHE'S A TERRORIST!" Weiss yelled back.

"NO, SHE'S NOT! DID YOU EVEN TRY TO LISTEN TO HER SIGHED!" Ruby yelled, tears threatening to spill.

Weiss wasn't given a chance to respond. Spectre fired the _Mosaic Culverin_ into the ceiling. The girls braced themselves and covered their ears. They looked at the Saltborn. He looked wholly unimpressed by the conversation before him.

"There." he said once silence had returned. "Yelling will get us nowhere. Now, Weiss, as I said, none of Blake's past matters."

"Yes it-" Weiss began before being interrupted by another gunshot.

"I am speaking now." Spectre scolded. "Her past doesn't matter. It happened, she was White Fang, now she's not."

"How can you say that?" Weiss asked.

"Do you honestly think Professor Ozpin would let an active terrorist attend his school for Huntsmen and Huntresses?" Ruby asked.

"Not just that, but Jaret said it during his orientation speech. He said, and I quote 'Past fame and titles mean nothing in this school. I don't care who you are, what you are, nor even who your family is. Neither will the Grimm. These things are meaningless, and they will not mean anything on the battlefield.'" Spectre quoted. "Blake's past is meaningless here. So is mine, Ruby's, Pyrrha's and yours."

Weiss said nothing. She looked to the ground in shame. Ruby had crawled into her bed. Spectre placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder. She looked up at him. A frown was still plastered on his face.

"Tonight. We will rest." Spectre commanded. "Tomorrow, you and I are going to go find her. Ruby and Pyrrha can join if they wish. Understand?"

Weiss nodded.

"Good. Get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS011**

**Information – Apologies for having this chapter ready last week. I was traveling all day last Saturday due to Coronavirus, so I didn't do any writing. That being said, here you go. Thank you all for your understanding and again, sorry this wasn't ready last week. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	12. Ch12: The Kraekan

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 12: The Kraekan**

* * *

"BLAKE!" Spectre called again as they walked down another street.

He, Weiss and Ruby had been searching for the faunus girl all morning. Ruby's sister Yang had also decided to come along. Ren was going to make pancakes for Nora today, but they had no ingredients. Pyrrha had elected to stay at Beacon in case Blake showed up… and to continue Jaune's training. Spectre had noticed that Pyrrha found herself quite attracted to the boy.

Ruby and Yang had split off pretty early on. Spectre didn't mind. They could cover more ground that way.

"BLAKE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Spectre yelled, drawing a few confused glances from the people.

They wandered around for another ten minutes before Spectre noticed Weiss was remaining silent.

"You know, if you want to find her, you could at least help by calling for her?" Spectre said.

"You're treating her like a runaway cat." Weiss stated.

"Well… she kind of is, isn't she?" Spectre responded. "Yang would love that pun."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you're so determined to find her." Weiss said as they entered one of the city's parks.

"It's simple. She's a valuable ally." Spectre said before calling out for Blake again.

"Only an ally?" Weiss asked. "Sure, doesn't seem like it."

"Yes. She's an ally" Spectre repeated.

"I think you're lying." Weiss said. "I think she's more than just an ally."

"No." Spectre denied. "She's just a friend."

"Denial is the surest sign of guilt." Weiss stated.

"In what world is denying something that's false a sign of guilt?" Spectre asked.

"Just admit it!" Weiss snapped.

"ALRIGHT! FINE! If it will get you to shut up!" Spectre exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Yes, she is more than an ally. I see her as a friend. I see all of you as friends."

"Why?" Weiss asked. "Why are you friends with her?"

"Because… I want to be. I have never had friends before. Why aren't you?" Spectre asked.

"She's White Fang." Weiss stated.

"Not anymore." Spectre said.

"That doesn't matter." Weiss responded.

"I thought we moved past this. Weiss, her past doesn't matter." Spectre said.

"Yes, it does, no matter what Ozpin says!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Why?" Spectre asked.

"What?" Weiss responded.

"Why does Blake's past matter?" Spectre repeated.

"Because her past is integral to who she is!" Weiss declared.

"And you won't be friends with her because of it?" Spectre queried.

"Exactly." Weiss said.

"If that's the case, then you should be constantly trying to kill me." Spectre stated, sitting down on one of the benches.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Because, from what I understand, Blake was a part of the White Fang when they were a peaceful protest group, and she left when they were getting violent." Spectre explained. "She didn't actually commit any of the atrocities associated with the White Fang. I, on the other hand, have done far worse."

Weiss somewhat deflated as she noticed that Spectre's eyes had taken on a faraway look. Despite the fact that they were completely white, she could see in them intense sorrow. She slowly sat down next to Spectre.

"On the Island, I made a deal. I needed… no, I wanted power. I made a deal to get it. I entered a pact with Azredak, a pact to serve him in exchange for power." Spectre explained.

"What did you have to do?" Weiss asked.

"Betray." Spectre stated. "Part of the gimmick of the island was the Sanctuaries. Safe places where the only evil that could touch the place was the creed the sanctuary honored. There were seven creeds on the island. I had experience with five of them before I found the Blackest Vault. In that dark pit, I found the Order of the Betrayer. They had access to power, power I wanted. To get it, I had to betray the Sanctuaries I had allied myself with. I killed innocents. So many innocents in my plea for power."

"Did you get it?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. Let it not be said that Azredak doesn't honor his deals." Spectre stated. "Unfortunately, the cost was great. Not just the lives of those who took refuge in the sanctuary, but the guilt that each kill enacted. It was torture. But… I was given a chance. You know, that's why I was here."

"What?" Weiss asked, confused, tilting her head a little.

"I was originally brought to Remnant to seek atonement. I thought it was going to be a couple weeks' worth of good deeds, then I'd be back off to home… but now…" Spectre continued.

"It's not like you thought?" Weiss asked.

"I don't want to go back." Spectre finished. "Salis was my home for so long…"

"Salis?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. It's what we called our world, just like you call this world Remnant." Spectre answered.

"So why don't you want to go back?" Weiss asked.

"Because…" Spectre paused. "I don't know."

"You don't know? Or you don't want to tell?" Weiss prodded.

"Weiss, look around, what do you see?" Spectre asked.

"I don't see how-" Weiss began.

"Just… tell me what you see." Spectre interrupted.

"I see a city filled with people struggling to survive in an unforgiving world." Weiss said.

"Profound, but that's not what I see." Spectre said.

"What do you see?" Weiss asked.

"I see beauty. Unmatched, unparalleled beauty." Spectre answered as he looked to Weiss. "I don't see a world ravaged by unending destruction. I see a world full of beauty. Salis was my home, but it simply doesn't compare. The peace between peoples here is nonexistent on Salis. My homeland of Tristin and the enemy of Askaria had been at war for so long. My homeland's main claims to fame are bloodshed and the grand Duke Admont."

"That…" Weiss paused.

"Admont was more commonly known as Carsejaw the Cruel. He was famous for keeping the severed heads of his victims inside his cloak. Here on Remnant, I don't see any of that. I don't have to remember any of that. There is such beauty in this place. You can see it in the world around, the city we're in, the people, the sky and the Grimm."

"You think the Grimm are beautiful?" Weiss asked.

"In their own way, yes." Spectre answered honestly.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"If the Grimm were to invade Salis, we might have peace." Spectre stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. You seem to forget that Remnant has had its own fair share of wars between kingdoms." Weiss stated.

"Be that as it may, none of them has been as deadly or destructive as the rulers and wars of Salis." Spectre said. "I don't want to go back… heh, I guess Lady Devara was right."

"Lady Devara?" Weiss questioned.

"I just needed a restart." Spectre said, ignoring Weiss's question. "Maybe that's what Blake came to Beacon for. A restart. Jaret did say-"

"Our past doesn't matter." Weiss finished.

"Exactly. Think you can give her a chance?" Spectre asked.

"Yeah." Weiss sighed.

"Excellent. Now c'mon, we have a stray to find." Spectre commanded.

He and Weiss continued on their way, searching for Blake. Their search was quite fruitless for much of the day. The two took a break at a small cafe for lunch. They finished eating and continued looking for their friend. By the time the sun was going down, they had scoured much of the eastern half of the city, and large dark clouds had rolled in. Spectre placed a call to Ruby.

"Have you guys found her?" Spectre asked.

"No." Ruby responded. "But Jaune is helping now. Pyrrha is staying at Beacon in case she returns, and Ren is dealing with Nora."

"Really?" Spectre asked.

"Yeah, he's here with us now." Ruby answered.

"Great. Weiss and I haven't found her on the Eastern side." Spectre said.

"You guys have already covered the eastern side of the city?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah… why?" Spectre said.

"We were covering the Eastern side of the city." Ruby's voice responded sheepishly.

"Great." Weiss said. "This has been a waste of time."

"Not necessarily. Ruby, split up, and start scouring the western half. We'll meet at the docks." Spectre commanded before ending the call.

"To the west?" Spectre asked.

"Let's hurry up and find her." Weiss said.

The partners began their search of the Western half of Vale. It was just as fruitless as before. The shattered moon had long since risen and they had found no sign of Blake. They did meet up with Yang, Ruby and Jaune. Again though, the search had turned up no results.

Their collective attention was drawn by the sound of an explosion coming from the docks.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

"Either an enemy or our quarry." Spectre answered. "Call your equipment, we have a job to do."

Spectre took off running towards the docks. An involuntary shudder passed through his body as the sea entered his sight. While running he donned the pumpkin and withdrew his weapons. His flintlock primed, and his dagger ready, Spectre found himself at a shipping dock.

In sight, he saw multiple members of the White Fang. A small crater near one of the shipping containers caught his eye. Two bullheads had landed on the docks. Blake was saying something, but he didn't pay attention. Her ears were exposed, and she was holding her blade to the neck of Roman Torchwick.

Spectre waited for no preamble before jumping onto the wooden boards of the docks. He began firing at the White Fang. His first three shots rang true before anyone could react. The two White Fang closest to Spectre fell dead as the bullets went through their heads. Their weak auras were no match for the _Mosaic Culverin_ at such close range. Admittedly, their aura was probably the reason their heads weren't sent flying. The third White Fang struck fell to the ground screaming in pain. The shot had gone a lot lower and impacted the man in his leg.

"Good to see you again, Pumpkin head." Roman said sarcastically. "But I wouldn't do anything more if I were you."

Spectre raised an eyebrow as he looked to Roman. Blake's shock at how readily and easily Spectre killed his enemies had given Roman enough of an opening to turn the tables on the cat faunus. He held his cane to her head.

"As you can see, I hold all the cards." Roman said, quite smugly.

A loud gunshot rang out and Roman's cane was launched from his hand, leaving Blake unharmed.

"What on Remnant!?" Roman exclaimed, turning to the source of the gunshot. "Oh, red it's you. Isn't a little past your bedtime?"

Ruby chambered another round in _Crescent Rose_ as Yang, Jaune, and Weiss caught up. Yang cocked the shotgun gauntlets on her arms, Jaune unsheathed _Crocea Mors _and one of Beacon's spare combat swords, while Weiss readied the dust in the hilt of _Myrtenaster_.

"You idiots are just like Junior's men." Roman muttered. "GET THEM!"

The two groups clashed. Yang, Jaune and Weiss focused on the White Fang closest to the shipping containers. Blake and Spectre joined the fight, focusing on the White Fang closer to the bullheads.

Without warning, the monkey faunus they had chased the day before joined the fray, quickly knocking out multiple White Fang with his staff weapon. Spectre took no time to admire the combat prowess on display before him. He focused on his battle.

He smirked under his helmet as he slit the throat of another member of the White Fang. A quick bullet to the head of another faunus did allow him to notice something. He was the only fighter doing anything to permanently incapacitate the White Fang for this battle. He could yell at them later, now he had a battle to win.

Stabbing the _Cutpurse Shiv_ into another White Fang, gave Spectre a startling pause. They had forgotten about Torchwick.

"Light's out, Pumpkin head." Torchwick said as an explosive projectile slammed into Spectre.

The explosion launched Spectre towards one of the shipping containers. Torchwick laughed as the smoke began to clear. He stopped laughing and snarled when he saw Spectre standing there, unharmed and pocketing a glowing orange phial. Spectre rubbed the mouth of the jack-o-lantern on his head before rushing at Torchwick.

"Interesting." Torchwick muttered.

The crime lord parried a slash of Spectre's dagger with his cane. The flurry of slashes that immediately followed, startled him, but he was only cut by one of the attacks. It was weak, and easily blocked by Roman's own sizable aura. The criminal smirked as he slammed his cane into the side of Spectre's head. The Saltborn rolled with the blow and stood. He began firing his flintlock at Roman. Roman responded by dodging and returning with a volley of his own explosive rounds.

Utilizing the power of his brands, Spectre Dart brand dashed away from the crime lord. A streak of ice flowed towards Torchwick from where he had been standing earlier. Spectre chanced a look to see Weiss ready another Dust attack. The extra attack was unnecessary as Blake entered the fray from behind and once again had a blade to Roman's throat. Roman slowly put his hands up.

"Roman Torchwick, you are under arrest." Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh no, I'm so scared." Roman snarked.

"Wait till the news gets a look at this. Vale's most wanted taken down by a team of first years." Yang said.

"I wouldn't get so cocky." Roman said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"The boss lady got new hired help." Torchwick said before elbowing Blake in the face.

Blake let Torchwick go as she grasped at her nose. Roman dove for his cane, stood and fired a shot into the waters. The explosive set off as it hit the waves. Spectre's eyes narrowed for a second, then realization struck. He was about to call out to his teammates when the waters exploded.

"You see kids, you should never get too cocky when dealing with criminals." Roman laughed before calling out to the bullhead pilot. "Get us out of here!"

The bullhead took off, but none of the students cared. Spectre took a swig from his Flask of Fire as the beast landed on the docks. Rain began to pour as a crack of thunder and flash of lightning lit up the area. Spectre's eyes widened in slight fear at the monster before them.

It stood on four legs, and easily twenty feet tall. Its body was a mass of muscle and black scales. It had two massive wings on its back. Its head was an angry mass of glowing eyes and tentacles. Spectre gulped as The Unspeakable Deep glared down at them. It let loose a roar to shake the whole city before slamming its fist into the ground.

The shockwave launched Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Spectre back. Spectre landed next to Ruby and quickly got his feet. Yang had immediately rushed in to begin attacking, but she might as well have been a fly on the wall for all the good it was doing. Jaune ran over to him.

"I take it this is from your world?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, this is a creature from Salis." Spectre confirmed.

"Any plans?" Ruby asked.

"Wing it." Spectre said.

"WING IT!?" Weiss shrieked as she joined them.

"Yeah, this thing is called the Unspeakable Deep, I never killed it. This is what attacked the boat that led to me being shipwrecked on the island." Spectre quickly explained.

"Great." Weiss snarked.

"That's no problem. Spectre, you and Jaune rush in and attack it at close range with Blake and Yang. Weiss you and I will provide covering fire." Ruby commanded.

Spectre stopped listening and went into action. He ran at the Unspeakable Deep, firing his flintlock the whole time. The monster roared and stood on its hindlegs. Spectre skidded to a stop before trying to get out of the way. The monster slammed its body into the ground. The impact shook the dock and knocked the students down.

Spectre rolled to his feet and took another drink from the Flask of Fire. he snarled as he hooked the flask to his belt and rushed the monster. The Unspeakable deep attempted to grab him, but Spectre rolled behind the Deep and began slashing at its hind legs. The monster turned to face the Saltborn when Yang came flying in from the side and landed a brutal haymaker on the side of the monster.

To Spectre's surprise, the blow staggered the giant sea monster. He then noticed that Yang's hair was burning, and her eyes had turned red. Odd, but an observation for later. The Unspeakable Deep roared again and slammed its fist into the dock. Spectre was again sent flying from the shockwave. He scowled as he took yet another drink from his flask. It was running low.

The sounds of sirens caught Spectre's attention. The cops were finally arriving, not that they'd be much help. He couldn't focus on that. Spectre rushed in to help Yang deal with the head. The monster swept its fist across the ground. The Saltborn leapt over it, but its clipped Yang and sent her head over heels into one of the shipping containers. Spectre noticed that Jaune was only making an attack every so often, and always when the creature wasn't focused on him. Smart, yet cowardly.

Spectre's musings were cut short as the monster stood again to slam its bulk into the dock. Spectre rolled behind the beast to continue attacking its ankle. A loud gunshot and an angry yelling was heard as Spectre stabbed his blade into the monster's flesh once more. The sound of a wet thud and dripping liquid could be heard. A flash of lightning revealed what had happened.

A snarling Ruby stood in front of the Unspeakable Deep, _Crescent Rose _unfurled and coated in a black liquid. A massive gash now existed on the side of the Kraekan's head. Thick black blood flowed from the wound as the monster roared in pain and fury. It brought its fist up to slam it into the young huntress. Blake appeared from nowhere and tackled Ruby out of the way. Didn't stop the monster from slamming into her though. Blake fell unconscious from the blow. Ruby was a bit dazed as she slowly got up. The Deep turned to the new biggest threat, Spectre. Spectre chuckled as the monster swept its fist at the Saltborn. Spectre leapt over the fist, only to be caught by the monster's other hand slamming him into the ground.

Deeming him no longer a threat, The Unspeakable Deep turned to Weiss. Weiss launched a multitude of Fire and Lightning Dust attacks on the beast, but none of them had any effect, other than to increase the monster's ire. Spectre took a drink from his Flask of Fire and sighed. That was the last of the healing liquid for now.

Spectre stood and closed his eyes, focusing and raising a hand. He began an incantation. Weiss noticed and was about to comment when a dark red arcane circle surrounded the Saltborn. A multitude of black sprites with white eyes erupted from the ground.

They hovered for a second before focusing in and impacting the Unspeakable Deep. The monster roared in pain as several of the spirits slammed into the monster's head. Spectre could feel the weakness of his body and defenses as the incantation took its payment. The Unspeakable Deep unfurled its wings and launched at Spectre. Spectre rolled under the beast as it landed, but the shockwave sent Spectre flying into the shipping container near Jaune.

A couple loud cracks were heard as Spectre gritted his teeth in pain. The force of that impact combined with defensive weakness the dark magics imposed equaled broken legs. The Saltborn pulled himself up to a sitting position. Jaune rushed over to him as the Unspeakable Deep turned to face down the heiress to the SDC. Jaune knelt next to him as Spectre leaned against the shipping container.

"Spectre, what do we do?" Jaune asked.

Spectre remained silent as he thought of something. Then, an idea came into his head, it was a longshot, but it might work.

"Jaune, I need you to kill me." Spectre commanded.

"What?! I can't do that!" Jaune exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, you can." Spectre said grabbing Jaune by the collar. "I'm on my last legs, here… well no legs. I can't fight in this state. But if I stay here and die, then the Salt will heal the Unspeakable Deep and this whole mess will continue with us running on empty while it is at one hundred percent!"

"I can't kill you, nor can I fight that thing. It's too strong! I'm almost out of aura myself. We need to call in reinforcements." Jaune said frantically.

Spectre growled. Jaune was going to hate him for this, but he needed the Arc to kill him.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU COWARD! WE'LL ALL BE DEAD, EXCEPT ME, WHEN REINFORCEMENTS ARRIVE! YOU NEED TO KILL ME!" Spectre roared.

"I can't." Jaune repeated.

"Then maybe you were right." Spectre said.

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe you don't belong here. If you can't do this act, then you aren't fit to be a huntsman. You are just a cowardly child playing with toys. A weak cowardly child who has no idea what he's doing. You don't belong here. You don't belong at Beacon. You should just run home to mommy, and cry into her arms to make the world a better place." Spectre spat.

The verbal abuse was certainly getting to Jaune. Spectre grinned in satisfaction as Jaune's grip tightened on _Crocea Mors,_ a rage was building under Jaune's skin. Spectre could see it in his eyes. Just a little more.

"Shut up." Jaune commanded, his tone quiet.

"You can't even protect yourself. How can anyone rely on you to protect them? At this rate, you'll be the death of us all." Spectre continued.

"SHUT UP!" Jaune bellowed. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

Jaune's rage got the better of him, and in that single moment of blind rage, he did as Spectre commanded and slammed _Crocea Mors _into the Saltborn's heart. Spectre smirked as the blade struck true.

"Tol… you.. Yo. could…" Spectre groaned as he felt his life leave him once more.

The Salt flowed from Spectre and up _Crocea Mors_ into Jaune. The Arc was assaulted by knowledge and memories of a life he never lived. The Salt imbibing these life experiences in his mind.

He saw, in his mind's eye, the hulking form of the Unspeakable Deep, but they were on a ship, not a dock. He saw himself pull a dagger from the neck of a massive knight with lightning blue eyes. More images flashed past. He saw a massive cyclops, giant armored knights and dedicated to torture. He saw two ghosts fighting for an axe, he saw himself casting a spell and destroying a witch. He saw a person creating a flintlock… a very familiar flintlock.

He saw himself take that flintlock and dagger and begin expunging Sanctuaries. Killing many innocents in the process. He saw himself facing down Azredak. He watched as he found himself in a new world. The adventures he had gone on, the warming up to people. The battle right now. The worst memory to flash through Jaune's mind was him stabbing Spectre in the heart and the world going black.

Jaune blinked as he stared at the Saltborn. He looked at his arm, the Salt had created a second aura to cover his arm. It was a rolling storm of swirling white. It brought with it Spectre's memories and abilities… and some emotion. Deep in his stomach Jaune felt a need. He pulled _Crocea Mors _from Spectre's chest and stared at the red coated blade. He slowly grasped the spare Beacon blade and lifted it into his hands.

He could feel the training and abilities he never had taking over. The Salt was imbibing him with strength. But under it all was thirst, and incredibly strong thirst for blood. It had to be satiated. It had to be quenched. Jaune felt his mind trying to fight the bloodlust housed within the Salt, but his mental fortitude was not enough. His knuckles turned white as a scowl graced Jaune's face.

Weiss shrieked in pain as the Unspeakable Deep had finally managed to land a hit on the heiress. Weiss slowly rose to a sitting position as she heard a roar of pure unbridled fury. She turned to see Jaune, with one of his blades coated red and a swirling white aura around his person. She noticed that the white aura also focused on his eyes, making them seem as white as Spectre's. Jaune ran at the Unspeakable Deep to begin his own attack and finish this battle. Weiss glanced over to Spectre. The Saltborn had risen and was slowly walking around the field, just out of range of the giant monster's attacks. He made his way to Weiss.

Jaune roared as he slammed _Crocea Mors_ into the Deep's side. He would not lose this time. The Unspeakable Deep bellowed in pain as the Arc withdrew his ancestral family blade. The Unspeakable Deep swung one of its fists at Jaune.

Jaune braced himself and crossed the blades. The Salt swirled around his arms and legs as the fist slammed into him. Jaune felt himself get pushed into the ground slightly, but he successfully stopped the monster's attack. The Kraekan was confused. How had this tiny insect managed to stop its impossibly strong fist?

Jaune didn't give the monster long to ponder. With the Salt swirling around his chest, arm and legs, Jaune pushed the fist off of him slightly. Before the monster could draw all the way back, Jaune slashed _Crocea Mors_ upward and through the monster's arm. The Unspeakable Deep roared in pain as his left hand crashed into the dock. The monster stumbled back, but Jaune wouldn't let it recover. He was already under it, slashing at its legs and body with his two swords.

The Unspeakable Deep stood on its hind legs. Jaune rolled out of the way as the monster slammed its bulk into the docks once more. Jaune used the opening to get in close and began hacking away at the creature's neck. It took five mighty swings, but the monster's head was quickly severed from its body.

Jaune felt the bloodlust recede as the monster's body exploded into a large cloud of Salt. He watched as all of it flowed into him… or more specifically, the Salt aura around him. He dropped his blades and fell to his knees. He put his hands to his ears and closed his eyes. Now that the battle was over, his senses were being overloaded. He couldn't focus on anything except drowning out the cacophony of input.

"Make it stop." Jaune said to himself.

He did feel someone walking up behind him and a hand was placed on his shoulders.

"Just so you know, I'm sorry." Spectre's voice faintly whispered through the unending avalanche of input. The next thing Jaune knew, the world went black.

Spectre sighed in relief as a cloud of Salt exploded from Jaune's body. He looked around; the docks were destroyed. Sirens were wailing from the mainland. Several cop cars were blocking off the street. The cops were just watching them.

Spectre breathed deeply as he went over to the unconscious forms of Yang, Blake, and Ruby. As he reached each girl, he poured a little of the Flask of Fire into their mouths. The joys of the flask refilling after each death or rest. It was one of the most confusing things about his main method of healing, but he didn't question it.

The girls were slow to recover from their stupor. Spectre at last walked over to Jaune and poured little down his throat. Jaune coughed and slowly returned to the world of the living. He breathed deeply and slowly got up, he wanted to ask Spectre about what had happened, but the Saltborn had already moved on to Weiss.

He offered Weiss a drink. After seeing the effects on her friends, she gladly accepted. She almost spat the liquid back out but forced it down. It burned on the way down.

"What is that? It's absolutely horrendous." Weiss asked in disgust.

"It's called a Flask of Fire. No clue what it is, but the Keepers of Fire and Sky created it to be an instant healing drink." Spectre said as he corked the flask and tied it back to his belt.

The cops secured the area and told the students to wait while they would be questioned. They were seated on some crates at the end of the dock. Blake walked up, after her turn questioning.

"Weiss… I'm no longer with the White Fang. When I was-" Blake began.

"Stop." Weiss commanded holding up a hand. "Are you with the White Fang now?"

"No." Blake answered startled.

"Why did you leave?" Weiss asked.

"I want equal rights for faunus, not revenge against humans. I never participated in anything criminal." Blake answered.

"Then there is no reason for me to care." Weiss said. "You're a huntress now. A student of Beacon. Ozpin did say that your past doesn't matter anymore."

"Thanks Weiss." Blake responded.

"There is just one thing though." Weiss said with a mock glare.

"What?" Blake asked, worried.

"Next time you have major news like that, just talk to us. There's no need to run away." Weiss answered.

Spectre just smiled. Jaune sat next to him, a somewhat haunted look in his eyes.

"You've been through and done a lot." He stated.

"Ok." Spectre said, confused.

"I saw so much. I wish I could forget. Were they all created by Azredak? The Queen, the Knight, the Cyclops… you?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked. "What are you talking about?"

"When I killed him, I saw his memories. Memories of the island. It was so much worse than you made it out to be." Jaune said, attention fully on Spectre.

"Jaune, what happened?" Spectre asked.

"After I stabbed you, the Salt flowed freely into me. I saw so many of your memories. I saw you kill so many. I knew what you knew. I felt what you felt… if only for a brief time." Jaune answered.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, now fully invested in this conversation.

"What he means is that the Salt that he absorbed is more than just Salt." Ozpin said, walking towards the group.

"Jaret, how long have you been here?" Spectre asked.

"Since Jaune decapitated the Unspeakable Deep." Jaret answered. "Now, Jaune, I believe I know what may have happened. Spectre is an attuned Saltborn."

"Attuned?" Spectre questioned.

"Indeed. Surely you didn't think everyone from our world could resist death like you can, did you?" Jaret asked.

"I mean…" Spectre began.

"No. You are an attuned Saltborn, you have learned how to utilize the Salt." Jaret explained. "It is very rare for that to actually. Now, I believe that when Jaune killed you and the Salt flowed into him, well it was more than just Salt."

"It was Spectre." Jaune said.

"Exactly." The headmaster stated.

"Spectre did explain the Salt as being the essence of the soul." Ruby said.

"And thus, the Salt, when it flowed into Jaune… it was the essence of me." Spectre finished.

"So, me killing the Unspeakable Deep was just me channeling you?" Jaune asked.

"Or the Salt controlling you." Ozpin said.

"No, I was in full control of my own body. Everything was just clouded by an intense bloodlust though." Jaune stated.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You just learn to quash it down. I've gotten quite good at ignoring it." Spectre said.

"Unfortunately, there is much about the Salt that we don't know, but come, students, we have to discuss the consequences of tonight's actions." Ozpin said.

"But we did nothing wrong." Ruby whined.

"Consequences are just the outcomes of certain actions, Miss Rose, they could be good or bad." Jaret said. "Though I agree, you did nothing wrong."

…/…

The warehouse door slammed shut. Roman groaned, he really did not want to deal with Cinder right now.

"That was quite disappointing, Roman. You should have been able to get that Dust." Cinder said as she entered the light.

"Believe me, boss lady, I tried… and I was expecting to see you so soon." Roman said. "I didn't expect to run into such resistance."

"Resistance? Surely a few children shouldn't have been that much of a problem." Cinder prodded.

"Oh sure, tell that to Pumpkin head, who was actually killing the White Fang, unlike the others." Torchwick exclaimed.

"A killer? Ozpin has accepted a killer into his school?" Cinder asked, intrigued. "That could actually be useful."

"But, if I had competent people, unlike those mutts in the White Fang, I could have been done collecting Dust, weeks ago." Roman continued, ignoring Cinder.

"And you will continue to work with the Fang." Cinder said. "Though, I am curious, how did the gift from our new benefactor go?"

"It went like a charm. Thanks to it, I was able to make an easy getaway." Roman answered with a smirk.

"So, you don't know if it finished them?" Cinder asked.

"_It didn't. The Unspeakable Deep was unable to finish the children that it struggled against." _A sinister raspy voice echoed throughout the dark warehouse. "_However, it was just the beginning."_

In the light, an old grinning scarecrow appeared. Blood dripped from the emaciated corpse. It was smiling and staring right at Cinder. Cinder's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"And who are you?" Roman asked. "Another child to get in my way?"

"_It would be wise to know who it speaks to before insulting them. I am Azredak, the benefactor who gifted you one of my Kraekans." _The Scarecrow said.

"You?" Roman asked incredulously, before turning to Cinder. "Him?"

"_Yes, you fool. Before it is naught but a puppet. A projection for your minds to understand. I shall be here myself in three days' time. I expect progress on its job, or it shall find itself in dire straits."_

The lights flickered and the scarecrow was gone.

"He doesn't seem that scary." Roman stated.

"That's because the real him is much bigger." Cinder said. "Emerald, Mercury, come we have a job to do."

"What about me?" Roman asked.

"Continue as you were, Roman." Cinder said as she turned to the door, all confidence lost. "We have been warned."

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS012**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	13. CH13: The Break

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 13: The Break**

* * *

Spectre sighed in relief as he continued on his walk. The end of the first semester had come, and the second semester at Beacon was soon to begin. Now though, he just needed to escape. There were a good three days until classes started up again. Thus, the Saltborn decided that a walk to escape the campus was a good idea.

HIs life at Beacon had been… odd. Having friends was a new experience. Training a Dimachaerus was also an interesting experience. Spectre wasn't a dual wielder in the same sense that Jaune was. Dual wielding with two different weapons was very different than dual wielding with two of the same weapon. That being said, since taking up a second sword, Jaune's skills had grown in leaps and bounds. He just wasn't suited for a shield. His skill was enough that soon he would be moving up in the rankings. No longer would he be the weakest link.

The emerald forest was lovely this time of the day. Not too hot, not too cold. Perfect.

"_It should take care not to let its guard down."_

Spectre sighed. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

"Hello to you too, Azredak." Spectre ground out.

"_Such hostility. Does it truly hate me so?" _Azredak asked.

Spectre turned to see the origin of the voice. As he had come to expect. It was the Scarecrow, just not as he normally saw it. The emaciated corpse was actually standing on its own two feet. It still had blood dripping from its non-moving mouth. The whole body looked too weak to support itself, then again, it was being supported by the veritable power of a Lightborn.

"I see you got a new puppet to command. Why are you here?" Spectre asked.

"_Straight to the point as usual." _Azredak spoke, his puppet straightening out a bit. "_I'm here to offer you a deal."_

Spectre raised an eyebrow.

"A deal? What sort of deal?" Spectre inquired.

"_A deal that can free you of this pathetic world." _Azredak offered. "_A deal that will grant you power beyond your wildest dreams."_

"You-" Spectre began.

"_All I need from you is to return my helm. Then we would never see each other again." _Azredak finished, ignoring the Saltborn. "_What do you say?"_

Spectre paused. The offer to never see Azredak was enticing. The problem was Remnant. Spectre had grown to like the broken world. He wasn't sure if Lady Devara would have considered his sins atoned for but accepting the deal would reset all that progress. The real problem though, would be the question of his friends. A concept he was still getting used to.

"You make an enticing offer, but no." Spectre said. "This helm is staying with me until I find a way to destroy it or you."

Azredak's puppet scowled at Spectre.

"_Very well." _Azredak spat. "_Know this, Saltborn, it has sealed the fate of this world. As before, so again, it will find itself broken and bleeding. Remnant will be razed to the core, and it shall be the cause of destruction. It shall kneel, not in acquiescence with those who bow and follow, but it will kneel in the deepest pit of despair it has ever known. It will find itself bleeding and broken, and it will kneel. When that day comes, I shall consume it and it shall become my puppet."_

Spectre didn't get a chance to respond as Azredak's puppet had already disappeared. The day had grown chillier. The forest had grown dark. It was no longer as welcome as it had been. Spectre sighed, it was going to be a long semester.

The walk back to Beacon was neither as long nor as pleasant as the walk into the forest. Nevertheless, Spectre still felt like it took too long. His paranoia was getting to him. It was going to drive him insane. He had to find a way to free himself from the shadow of the Nameless God.

Spectre's thoughts kept running wild. Every so often one of the Grimm would chance upon the Saltborn. Not that Spectre noticed or cared. Azredak was the only thing that truly scared him. When a Grimm appeared, much like on the island of Patch, when he first met Ruby, he'd just blast it.

Beacon's ever-present tower brought small comfort to the Saltborn. Not enough to completely relieve him, but enough to ease his thoughts, but a little… and his hunger. Spectre noticed that he was hungry.

With a new purpose the Saltborn strode towards the cafeteria. He entered and grabbed a plate of food. A simple meal of bread, meat, an apple, and water. Unlike many students, Spectre never really branched out in his eating habits. Always simple meals consisting primarily of bread and meat. Sometimes, he threw in a fruit for variety, but that was about it.

He saw that his team, minus Ruby, were seated on one end of the cafeteria with sister team ARNY. Yang and Nora were throwing food at each other. Weiss was filing her nails. Pyrrha and Ren were quietly eating their lunch. Blake was reading a book, and Jaune was taking a nap. His training the night before had been one of the more grueling sessions. Spectre had ordered Pyrrha not to hold back. She didn't and thoroughly trounced Jaune a few times. He did improve though.

Spectre sat in the open seat next to Weiss.

"I thought you were going to be gone all day." Weiss said as she continued working on her nails.

"So did I. Found something unnerving. Came back." Spectre curtly replied.

"What'd you find?" Yang asked as Nora tossed a grape that Yang caught in her mouth.

"Something unnerving. I'd like to forget, but since you're going to keep pestering me until I tell you, huh?" Spectre responded.

"Probably." Yang answered with a fist bump.

Nora had caught a grape and a kernel of Corn.

"Fine, I found a scarecrow." Spectre said being deliberately vague.

"A scarecrow? That's not that unnerving." Blake commented as she turned a page in her book.

"Really? Do you not remember that Azredak takes the form of a scarecrow?" Spectre said. "Now that I think about, a normal scarecrow is more unnerving than Azredak's puppet."

"Really?" Pyrrha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've gotten used to Azredak's scarecrow puppet." Spectre defended.

"Sure… but how do you get used to something like that?" Jaune asked, having awoken.

"I thought you were sleeping." Spectre stated.

"I was, but you started talking, and it sounded interesting." Jaune responded with a shrug.

"If it was that unnerving, you could have destroyed it." Yang spoke up after failing to catch another grape. "If I'd found something like that, I'd have punched it's head off."

"Well sorry. I don't use brute strength and flail around blindly to win my battles." Spectre snarked. "I prefer the precision cutting of my dagger or the explosive yield of my flintlock."

"Brute strength and blind flailing aren't what I use to win." Yang returned. "I use a style of kickboxing, combined with the shotgun blasts of _Ember Celica_."

"You could have fooled me." Spectre stated. "It seems to me, and I've noticed in our spars, that you try nothing but blunt force trauma to knock out your opponents. Drop their aura as fast as possible. If that doesn't work, well, you're kind of screwed."

"What are you saying?" Yang asked, a glare gracing her face.

"I'm saying that you aren't that good of a fighter." Spectre responded as he bit into his roll. "Tell me, have you actually sparred with someone who's fighting style can directly counter yours?"

"Yeah." Yang answered, unconvincingly.

"Alright, how about someone who's fighting style cripples yours?" Spectre continued.

"I don't see how this is relevant." Yang responded.

"Actually, he's got a point." Pyrrha interjected. "Your way of fighting is designed to work especially well in close quarters combat where you can dish out many powerful hits without much fear of retaliation, but what if you were in a sniper battle?"

"Or you were facing someone that could move at speeds that far surpass you? Or someone with a polearm style weapon that works best at mid-range, but they can easily manipulate to work in close range or to get away to mid-range?" Ren asked.

"Are you suggesting that I might have to fight Ruby?" Yang asked, testily.

"I wasn't naming any names, but now that you mention it, Ruby would be an excellent sparring partner. She is best at mid and long range, while you're best at close range. You could strengthen each other. Other than that, though, you should really have a weapon that is more than just blunt force." Spectre commented.

"My gauntlets fire shotgun shells." Yang responded.

"Please, we all know that it is more of a concussive blast than a shotgun blast. You fire air from your gauntlets, Yang." Pyrrha said.

"Granted, that air feels like having a chunk of solid iron slam into your head, the point remains." Spectre sighed.

"What about Nora?" Yang asked, "She fight's similarly."

"True, but she also has a grenade launcher. Blunt force and lacerations pale when compared to explosives. That is the best of both worlds." Jaune said.

"Nora has a grenade launched?" Spectre asked.

"Yeah. It's the second form of her hammer." Jaune answered.

"I still don't see how this is relevant." Yang said.

"What would you do if you fought an Alpha Boarbatusk?" Weiss asked.

"Uh… punch it till it dies?" Yang answered.

"Then you'd never kill it." Weiss continued. "Alpha Boarbatusks have such a strong internal structure that the most blunt force could do is divert its course. Blunt force is just not enough. The only way to consistently kill them is with blades or piercing attacks."

"I see…" Yang said, getting lost in thought.

The table descended into silence. Yang and Nora went back to their game of tossing and catching food with their mouths. The silence lasted for a good minute before it was interrupted by the missing member of SSBRN.

Ruby strode and slammed a massive binder onto the table. Though, it would probably be more accurate to say she dropped it. On the side, it said property of Weiss Schnee, though that had been crossed out and BEST DAY EVER PLANS had been written over it in red marker.

"Friends… sisters… corpses… Weiss…" Ruby announced.

"HEY!" Weiss barked.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream. A dream that today will be the best day ever!" Ruby announced.

"Those are two completely different speeches." Blake stated, utterly unfazed.

"How long is a score?" Spectre asked.

"About twenty minutes." Pyrrha answered.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said.

"Could have fooled me." Spectre muttered.

"This is the last weekend of our first semester, and I have plans to start the next semester off with a bang." Ruby announced, before her expression darkened slightly.

Yang smiled widely. "I prefer to start the semesters off with a YANG!"

"Yang no." Ruby said.

An apple hit Yang in the face. Spectre turned to the source of the apple. Nora was holding her thumbs down.

"Boo." She said.

Yang responded by grabbing what was left of Spectre's roll.

"I wasn't done with that." Spectre said.

"I have scheduled out exactly how our two teams will spend this last weekend. Everything is labeled and planned to a t." Ruby said with a smile.

"I'm not sure whether to be proud or scared." Weiss stated.

"Don't be afraid, bestie. This is going to be the most fun EVER!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I think I might sit this one out." Blake said, turning another page in her book.

"Nuh uh, if I have to partake, so do you." Weiss responded.

"Well." Spectre interjected, standing up. "I do believe that what Ruby-"

The Saltborn when a pie smacked into his face. The entire cafeteria looked at the corpse in shock. Spectre calmly took the pie and set it on the table. He looked across to where Nora was sitting. Nora, in an attempt to look innocent, pointed a finger at Ren. Ren just face palmed.

"That's how you want to play?" The Saltborn questioned as he put his helm on. "Then let's play."

Spectre grabbed Yang's plate of food and launched it at Nora.

"I wasn't done with that." Yang said sadly.

The plate landed, food first, in Pyrrha's hair. Yes, Spectre was good at shooting. He wasn't the best at throwing.

"Crap." Spectre said.

Pyrrha glared at the Saltborn. Spectre, thinking quickly, kicked the table in front of him and ducked behind it. Consequently, all the food that was still on the table was launched at Nora, Ren and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha responded similarly to Spectre. She dove behind a table and readied her own attack. Nora just started throwing food.

"Renny, arm me!" Nora commanded.

Ren said nothing as he started handing Nora plates of food. One plate, full of mashed potatoes and gravy went flying but landed a little short. It splat on Ruby's plans and Weiss's binder.

"My plans…" Ruby cried.

"MY BINDER!" Weiss roared.

The heiress scooped as much of the potato mess onto a plate, and with help from her glyphs launched them back at Ren and Nora. Nora picked up a table to block the plate. A wicked smile formed on her face.

"RENNY, DEFEND YOUR QUEEN!" Nora commanded as she began gathering tables. Somewhere along the way, students began fleeing the cafeteria for their lives. Spectre had no idea how it happened, but Team ARNY soon had a massive tower of cafeteria tables with Nora standing on top.

"I'm queen of the castle!" Nora kept cheering.

Jaune, Ren, Yang and even Pyrrha were around the base.

"Pyrrha, you traitor!" Ruby yelled.

Spectre smiled at the silliness of it all.

"YOU SHALL FACE JUSTICE!" Weiss yelled.

"It will be swift. It will be powerful! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!" Ruby exclaimed, crushing a can of soda with ease.

The caramel colored liquid exploded over her.

"I regret that decision." She muttered.

"I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Pyrrha said. "Yang, turkey."

Yang smiled and slammed her fist into the cooked bird. She slammed her other fist into an equally large turkey. She smirked and slammed her turkey covered fists together.

With a loud battle cry, they charge. Nora leapt down from the top of her tower, grabbing one of the pipes from the ceiling before slamming it into a rather large watermelon. Spectre rolled to the side and grabbed several tomatoes and a large carrot. Wielding the carrot like his dagger, Spectre charged at Ren, who had grabbed two leeks.

The vegetables clashed in an epic duel between Saltborn and Ren. Ren blocked Spectre's carrot but was wholly unprepared for a ripe tomato to be smashed into his face.

"REN!" Nora shouted as she wildly swung her melon attached to a pole.

The wild swing unfortunately hit Yang. The blonde brawler was launched towards Weiss who was unprepared.

"WEISS! INCOMING!" Ruby shouted.

The heiress prepared a glyph to rebound Yang. Yang hit the glyph as Weiss activated it. The glyph launched Yang straight up and through the roof.

"OUTGOING!" Weiss said as Yang disappeared through the roof.

Nora paid little mind as she ran at Spectre. Ren had just finished wiping the tomato from his face when Blake appeared with a baguette to continue the fight. Jaune was currently shouting commands to his team and Pyrrha.

Nora entered the fray with Spectre and swung her makeshift hammer at the Saltborn. Spectre, knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid the incoming attack, crossed both his arms and braced for impact. The melon smashed into his forearms and broke into little bite size pieces. Spectre was launched into a pillar and slumped down.

"Spectre!" Ruby cried, shaking a fist at the sky. "YOU SHALL BE AVENGED!"

"PYRRHA, END IT!" Jaune commanded with a grin.

Pyrrha nodded and, using her semblance, gathered a veritable whirlwind of soda cans and cutlery to launch at the remains of team SSBRN.

"YOU WON'T TAKE US ALIVE!" Ruby called.

Ruby, with help from Weiss and Blake, ran through the whirlwind, enhanced by her semblance. Weiss added a few gravity glyphs to increase the pull, while Blake, used her weapon as a slingshot, similar to how things went during the initiation.

The result was a second whirlwind of red rose petals and purple glyphs that reversed the current of Pyrrha's attack. Their opponents were quite unprepared for such an attack and could only brace for impact as the hundreds of cans of soda smashed with them into the back wall of the dining hall. The wall itself ended up as a cracked colorful mess with four bodies pressed against it.

As the wind died down, the four students fell to the ground, leaving behind the outlines of their bodies in the dripping liquid. Spectre stood up and walked towards his co-leader.

"Nice thinking." He complimented.

"Thanks." Ruby answered with a silly grin. "This does throw the plans off a bit, though."

Whatever Spectre was going to say next was abruptly cut off as Glynda Goodwitch stormed into the room. She gave an exasperated sigh as she looked at the mess, before glaring at the students. Spectre caught her look as he took off his helm.

"Children, you really shouldn't play with your food." Glynda said as she straightened the room.

"Let this go." Ozpin said as he entered the room.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." She responded.

"Yes. and they will be but let them live their last years as children." Ozpin said with a smile.

A loud scream was heard as Yang smashed through the roof. She landed next to the group and stood up. She brushed some rubble off herself, looked at Glynda and gave a smile and thumbs. While most of the students burst out laughing, Spectre didn't. He could only just stare in disbelief. Gravity was one of the main reasons he died so many times on the island. And Yang, who had probably just been launched into the stratosphere, had survived the return trip with naught but a scratch to her aura.

…/…

"Hey new guy. Just to let you know we have a few new rules around her. The first and most important is to keep smiling." The faunus said, with an obviously forced smile.

"Don't you mean here?" The new White Fang initiate asked.

"No, her. Now smile, your life depends on it." the first guy said.

Perry sighed. This is not how he thought today was going to go. Having to greet the new members and order them to smile. It was better than the alternative. A faunus came to relieve him of his duty.

The new position had to be created thanks to the new highest up. The massive armored demon gave Perry the willies. He was so unlike anything he had ever met, human or Grimm. Even Roman was scared of the giant. They could never tell if he was happy or angry with them. He barely revealed anything through body language and his face was entirely shrouded in darkness. The worst part was how he called them all 'it'.

He never referred to any faunus by their name, just it. Then again, he did the same for Roman and any other human. The only being that the giant didn't call it, other than himself, is someone he called Saltborn… whatever that meant. That wasn't the worst part though.

"Good to see you Perry." Jeff, a dog faunus, greeted with a strained smile.

"Good to see you too, Jeff. How's life?" Perry asked, his smile never leaving his face.

"Good, just waiting. She's here, patrolling." Jeff said.

"Great…" Perry responded, a smile never leaving his face.

"Uh… why is it mandatory to smile?" The new initiate that Perry had greeted asked, as he stood next to them, a strained smile on his face.

"Her." Perry answered, pointing at the woman they had been referring to.

The woman in question was easily as tall as the armored giant who had taken over operations. She wore a faded purple robe that hung loosely from her thin frame. A coil of rope had been wrapped tightly around her waist. A pale green tunic could be seen under the robe. Blood was splattered across her chest. On her back was a wheel of swords, twenty-four in total. 12 large great swords, and 12 standard sized swords. An old golden crown sat forlornly on her matted mop of black hair. Her face was the worst. She had no lower jaw and only endless black pits for eyes.

She shambled along; her legs could barely be seen moving underneath the cloth. She slowly shambled along, slight groans could be heard emanating from her mouth every now and then. Her head glanced at them, the smiles on Perry and Jeff's faces grew wider. The woman continued shambling along.

"Why do we have to smile for her?" The new recruit said.

"Because, gent, Lenaia, The Queen of Smiles will accept no less." A deep and cruel voice said from behind.

The three faunus turned to see the other supervisor that the armored giant had brought along. This giant was equally as tall as the Queen of Smiles. Unlike her though, there was little in the way of distinguishing marks. His hands were the only part of his body that could be seen, and they were pale and skeletal in appearance. His black cloak covered everything. He wore a silver helm and large silver pauldrons. Other than that, there was not much to distinguish him.

Well, almost nothing. He carried about a massive black greatsword, that was sharpened to a razor's edge. Sometimes, when he leaned forward or when he attacked, they could see the skulls and spines of past victims.

"And what is your name lad?" the cruel being asked.

"Lorenze." the new initiate answered.

"Well, Lorenze, I am Carsejaw, the Cruel. Lord Azredak has tasked me and lady Lenaia, The Queen of Smiles, with keeping production here on the up and up while he and his new associates are in Vale. We have a strict no tolerance policy, so I suggest you put that smile back on your face, or you'll face the consequences." Carsejaw said as he stood up and continued his own patrol.

The Queen of Smiles and Carsejaw the Cruel were slave drivers. The corpses of dead faunus could be seen around the ruins of Mountain Glenn. They were tasked with preparing the Dust for an invasion into Vale. The Queen and the Cruel were tasked with making sure the job got done. Perry shuddered as he remembered what happened when they were introduced.

Some of the White Fang didn't quite like working under the rule of humans, but these two were far worse. The first faunus to openly defy orders in Carsejaw's presence had his head and spine ripped out. Carsejaw said nothing during the deed, and the blood couldn't be seen on his robes. He hung his victim's spine inside his cloak where it would decay to nothing more than bone.

Perry thought that was bad when it happened. When the Queen of Smiles appeared, it became worse. The first day there was the order to smile. People were confused. The only question was why. People wondered as the order had come other faunus. Perry discovered why pretty quickly. It was the first decree of a mute queen.

She had killed ten men before Carsejaw stepped in and held her back. The men she killed were stuck in the walls, gruesome smiles forced onto the faces of their corpses. Perry hated it, but they didn't have a choice. Under each corpse was the word smile. They couldn't figure out why she was obsessed with smiling, perhaps it was because of her lack of lower jaw.

Perry shuddered as the two giants moved on. They were bad, but Azredak was the worst. The armored giant could control Carsejaw and the Queen. That fact alone was terrifying. He was the one who had put them in charge, he held the two on a leash that wasn't tight.

Yet, he was up to something. Grimm had been gathering near the forests on the outskirts of Vale. On one of Perry's patrols above ground, he had seen Azredak commanding Grimm. He could only imagine what the giant had planned.

Now though, they had two tasks to carry out. Prepare the Dust for an invasion of Vale and gather materials for Azredak. Magnetite, Quartz, and lots and lots of stone.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS013**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	14. Ch14: The Salt

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 14: The Salt**

* * *

To say the Salt was confusing would be an understatement. The way Jaune described the experience, he had full control of his body, but the Salt provided him with emotions, memories, and abilities that Jaune had never experienced. It was one of the most surreal experiences Jaune had ever experienced.

It did bring to mind a couple questions. First, why did Spectre not experience the same thing? Spectre had never gained the knowledge, memories, and abilities of those he killed. Then again that could easily be explained by the fact that he was a Saltborn and Jaune was not. That made sense. Though, answers to that question had not helped in answering the second question.

What else could he do with the Salt?

According to Weiss, when Jaune wielded the Salt, it would coalesce around his various limbs as he attacked. Which limb the Salt coalesced around depended entirely on what Jaune needed. If he needed to block, it would coalesce around his arms. The only place the Salt never left was his eyes. Weiss described the Salt as making Jaune's eyes look like Spectre's. As Jaret explained, Spectre was attuned to the Salt, and Jaune was just channeling Spectre. Which led to his question.

Considering that no one from his world had ever studied aspects of the Salt, except for the Keepers of Fire and Sky, Spectre had no clue what to do. Even the knowledge from the Keepers was startlingly lacking. They knew as much about the Salt as the average person. Which was next to nothing.

Much of the knowledge they did know, the knowledge that Spectre had read and come to believe, was now proven false. Jaret knew more than he was letting on, but he was as elusive as ever.

Spectre thought back to all his conversations about Salt. It was the essence of Saltborn souls. It was integral to who he was. According to Jaune and Jaret, his Salt was more than just the essence of his soul, it was his soul. When others killed him, and absorbed the Salt, they channeled him. Their strength and skill increased, their wounds were healed, and they saw his life. It wasn't so much as the Salt controlled his body, but more their mind.

But why? Why did the Salt so all of this?

Spectre sighed, the answers just weren't coming to him this night. Jaune and Pyrrha had already left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He withdrew his dagger and began a practice spar. Just going through the motions as he thought.

Jaune's recounting of the events that led to him possessing the Salt, even if it was for such a brief period of time, confused Spectre. He heard no voice, he only experienced Spectre. Spectre had killed so many… HE HAD EVEN ASSIMILATED THE SALT OF THE NAMELESS GOD, so why was it only Spectre's memories and experiences that Jaune saw. Unless… that was all Jaune could see.

Spectre froze. An idea had struck. What if the reason there were no others, was it because it was only Spectre's Salt? So, what was special enough about Spectre to make it so that he was the only thing that could be heard within the Salt? What did he have that nothing else did? Jaret said it himself.

Spectre was attuned to the Salt. Probably more so than any being before him. Those he killed; they weren't attuned. Not even the Nameless God was attuned. His life was the only thing the Salt carried because the Salt was him. He was attuned to it, therefore it attuned itself to him. It was the essence of his soul, so he should be able to control it as such.

It was already a great help in battle, reviving him from death, but he didn't actively control that. He _couldn't_ actively control that. The Salt just did it. It was more… instinct. Survival instinct. One of the most basic instincts living beings shared.

Survival instinct. That could explain why the Salt is absorbed by a host after he died. It was the essence of his soul trying to survive. The easiest way to persist is to latch on to another being. So why could he not control it?

Spectre stopped and sat down on the edge of the roof. The cool night air was pleasant on his skin. The sound of the door opening drew his attention. He turned around to see Weiss walking toward him.

"Curfew is soon." Weiss stated.

"Ok." Spectre said as he turned back to watching the moon.

"Are you not going to come back to the dorm?" Weiss asked. "It doesn't look good to be out after curfew."

"And yet you're here." Spectre stated.

"Touché." Weiss responded.

"So why are you out here? I doubt it's to tell me when curfew begins." Spectre asked.

Weiss sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"About?" Spectre asked.

"Neptune." Weiss stated.

"The god of the seas?" Spectre asked.

"No… he's one of the students here for the Vytal tournament. He and his partner Sun are from Vacuo. They're attending Shade Academy." Weiss explained with a chuckle.

"And the problem?" Spectre asked.

"I think he was hitting on me." Weiss stated.

"He was flirting?" Spectre asked.

"I think so." Weiss responded.

"And the problem?" Spectre asked.

"Guys only go after because of my name." Weiss answered. "But I don't think he is, and I have no idea what to do."

"I think you're talking to the wrong person about this." Spectre said.

"Probably." Weiss retorted.

"You know, you could just go for it. See if it works out. If not, well… I don't know what to tell you." Spectre said.

"Thanks." Weiss responded. "So, what are you up here for? Jaune's training ended a while ago."

"Just thinking about the Salt." Spectre said.

"I think you're talking to the wrong person about this." Weiss echoed.

"Heh, maybe, but the only people who know anything about it other than me are Jaret and the Keepers of the Fire and Sky." Spectre explained. "One of which don't exist in this world, and the other being so elusive and busy that I only ever find him at the most inopportune of times."

"Ok… why are you thinking about the Salt?" Weiss asked.

"Jaune." Spectre stated.

"The night at the docks?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. Specifically, the moments that occurred after he killed me." Spectre clarified.

"What about them?" Weiss asked.

"They just didn't make sense." Spectre said. "The Salt flowed into his body, but along with it came my memories and skills. I've been trying to figure out why that happened and if the Salt can do more."

"You mean that doesn't happen to you?" Weiss asked.

"No. You'd think it would, but no. When I kill an enemy and absorb their Salt, it just flows into my body until I utilize it, but it's just the Salt. I have never gained the knowledge or experiences of the enemy I kill either. Back on the island, it was the same way. The beasts I killed were much the same. If they killed me, they would gain my Salt, heal and some experiences. But the same is not true of the enemies I kill." Spectre said.

"So, have you figured it out?" Weiss asked.

"That one, yes. I believe it is because I am an attuned Saltborn, as Jaret said. I'm attuned to the Salt and the Salt is attuned to me. It explains why Salt transfers only took along my memories and why I don't get the skills and experiences of my enemies. It might also explain the lack of Saltbats." Spectre replied.

"Saltbats?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, strange creatures. Beings composed entirely of Salt, very poisonous. I've deduced that the Salt's primary desire is to persist. Upon my death, when it explodes out of me, it latches onto whatever killed me. If there is no host for it to latch onto, no host that killed me, then a Saltbat is formed from the Salt. Saltbats only ever formed from my Salt, never my enemies." Spectre explained.

"How do you die but not be killed?" Weiss asked.

"Gravity." Spectre deadpanned. "It is my true archenemy."

"Oh. Heh, heh." Weiss responded with a chuckle.\

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Spectre sighed.

"So, now that you have answered that question, what was the other question?" Weiss asked.

"Can the Salt do more? How do I get it to do more?" Spectre asked.

"Oh… is it not like aura?" Weiss asked.

"No. According to our professor, aura is a manifestation of our soul that surrounds us and protects us. While semblance is the application of that aura into a special ability that is born of a person to best represent them." Spectre quoted.

"I didn't know you paid attention in that class." Weiss stated.

"I do. The only class I don't pay much attention in is Dust Chemistry. It sounds more like alchemy and I am no alchemist." Spectre responded. "Anyway, the Salt doesn't do protection. I feel every hit I take. That's kind of why I always carry my Flask of Fire with me wherever I go."

"But why can you not apply the lessons of controlling aura to the Salt?" Weiss asked.

"Because the Salt doesn't respond to my will, not like aura is said to." Spectre replied. "Salt isn't a manifestation of my soul; it is the composition of my soul. There is a difference. Aura being a manifestation means that your soul is still contained within. The Salt, being a composition, means it is a large part of my soul. The worst part is that I can sense it so easily. I can sense the Salt, whether it be in me or something else, but it doesn't respond to me."

After a minute of thinking, Weiss said "Then treat it as such."

"What?" Spectre asked.

"Treat the Salt as such. Treat it as if it were you." Weiss elaborated. "If the Salt is literally your soul, or part of it, then treat it as such. Don't will it to do something, command it to."

"Uh… where is that coming from?" Spectre asked.

"My father, it stems from how he runs the SDC." Weiss answered after a moment's hesitation. "For the workers of a company, you can't just will them to do something, you have to command them to."

"Huh…" Spectre trailed off.

"Well, curfew is in a few minutes, so I'm going to head back. You should too." Weiss said.

"I'll stay up here. I've got some more thinking to do." Spectre said.

Weiss sighed. "Then… don't get caught."

Weiss turned and opened the door to the roof.

"Weiss?" Spectre asked.

"Yeah?" Weiss responded.

"Thanks." Spectre stated.

Weiss smiled and left. Spectre turned back to the moon. Command it, don't will it. Spectre withdrew his dagger and began practicing again, only this time with a new resolve.

"I am the Saltborn, the Salt will listen to me." Spectre muttered to himself.

He tried to command it to enhance the strike. Spectre swung the blade and nothing happened. He tried again and nothing happened. The Saltborn continued flowing from one attack to another, as if keeping pace with an invisible enemy. He tried to get the Salt to respond. Nothing was happening. For two hours, he kept at it, growing more and more frustrated with each swing.

"I COMMAND YOU TO LISTEN TO ME!" Spectre roared as he swung his blade once more.

This time, something happened. Spectre was struck with the sensation of Salt leaving his body, similar to how it feels when he dies, and a diminishing of his Salt stores. The feeling was immediately followed by a bright flash of white. Spectre watched in amazement as Salt began floating to the ground. Salt that mirrored the path of his most recent strike.

The Salt had listened. It had done as the Saltborn commanded. Spectre stretched forth his hand and the Salt flowed back into him, replenishing his Salt stores. Spectre looked at his hand. The Salt coalesced to form a white glove before vanishing back into his body. The ethereal material would never cease to both amaze and puzzle him. He couldn't worry about that now.

A grin formed on Spectre's face. He commanded the Salt to listen to him once more. The white material consolidated around his hand. He could feel it. It was an odd sensation. The Salt on his hand felt his hand had been submerged in sand. Fine granules of the ethereal dust flowed between his fingers and through his skin. It was calming.

With another command, the Salt began trickling up his arm. Not very fast like he wanted, but fast enough. It wound its way around to his other hand. Soon enough, both hands were covered in the white element.

Spectre's grip tightened around his dagger. A wicked smile formed on his face. With the Salt now obeying his commands, Spectre once again began his practice. This time though, every swing, he commanded the Salt to mirror his actions. With each swing, Spectre felt the diminishing of Salt reserves as the Salt would blast out from his dagger, following the same path as the blade.

He had no idea what sort of effect it would have on his enemies, but he didn't care right now. He was too ecstatic that the Salt was proving to be more useful than just resurrecting him. He fell into more of a flow similar to his state in battle. He hardly noticed when he withdrew the _Mosaic Culverin_.

Spectre slashed forward, the Salt mimicking his move. A flash of white flew from the blade and a slash of Salt appeared in the air. The Saltborn shoulder bashed the imaginary enemy and followed up with a spinning kick. The imaginary enemy would have been thrown back into the wall. Spectre landed and, as he normally did with downed enemies, aimed his flintlock. He pulled the trigger and commanded the Salt to aid. The gun went off with an all too familiar bang.

The normal explosion of gunpowder in the barrel was replaced. The flash was a bright white that quickly burned black. The shot blaster through the wall. The loud clearing of a throat instantly caught Spectre's attention.

The Saltborn turned to the door to see three things that filled him with dread. The first, decently sized hole in the wall from where his flintlock shot had blaster through it. The second was a decently amused Jaret leaning against the wall with an intrigued smile on his face. The third was Glynda Goodwitch giving him a glare that showed she was less than amused. That might be an understatement though.

"Uh… hi?" Spectre said.

"You do realize it's long after curfew, do you not, Mr Lamina?" Glynda interrogated.

"Yes. Weiss told me earlier." Spectre said.

"Then what, pray tell, made you think it was a good idea to stay out this late?" Glynda queried.

"I was… unlocking the… secrets of the Salt?" Spectre answered, finding the right words difficult to formulate.

Glynda inhaled deeply. "Did unlocking the secrets of the Salt really require you to blast a hole through Beacon?"

"Uh… no…" Spectre said. "But I did learn a few fascinating things."

"Like what, Mr. Lamina?" Jaret inquired before Glynda could continue.

"I learned how to command the Salt to do as I wish, it'll take practice though." Spectre muttered.

"That is all well and good Mr. Lamina. Now hurry along. I'll let this infraction slide this once. However, you will be billed for damages to the school." Jaret said as he put a hand on Glynda's shoulder, halting her from going on a tirade.

"Fair enough." Spectre said as he walked past the too. "Have a good night, Jaret. You too Professor Goodwitch."

Spectre hurried back to his dorm. The girls were already fast asleep. Not that Spectre really minded. He sat down to rest in the center of the room, as he usually did.

…/…

"_It is hard to believe that this is its plan." _Azredak muttered as he oversaw the progress in Mountain Glenn.

"Yes, Cinder's plan is more than a bit flawed, my liege, but we can cover any shortcomings from these pathetic lifeforms." Carsejaw responded.

"_That is true." _Azredak muttered. "_Though I am curious, did it or Lenaia find our quarry?"_

"Do you mean the dragon, sir?" Carsejaw asked.

"_Yes." _Azredak answered.

"Then it will please you to know that we found more than just the dragon." Carsejaw replied.

"_What else did it find?" _Azredak questioned.

"We found records of an old friend… or rather paintings." Carsejaw said.

"_Explain." _Azredak commanded.

"Well, the dragon is located in a massive hollow mountain, a good day's ride north of us. On the walls of the cavern were carvings, paintings, and mosaics of a time long past. There were a few written records as well." Carsejaw elaborated.

"_Please, get to the point." _Azredak said.

"No respect for storytelling." Carsejaw hmphed. "Very well. All these images depicted the birth, life, and defeat of this dragon. The source of its loss was a man who controlled the sky. At least that is what they depicted. The few written records named the man Ozpin."

"_Ozpin? Salem described it as the headmaster of the academy. An impossibly old wizard who has been fighting it for many centuries." _Azredak stated.

"Yes. But he also controlled the sky." Carsejaw repeated. "Much like a certain king you once dealt with."

"_Jaret." _Azredak stated.

"Yes. If my hunch is correct, then Ozpin may very well be the King of Storms." Carsejaw stated.

"_Then things will have gotten far more exciting. Do not worry, my loyal Jaret will kneel with the Saltborn. Those two shall be dealt with in due time. For now, I must know where the dragon is." _Azredak said.

"As I said sir. The dragon is in a hollow mountain about a day north of here. It's pretty obvious once you find it. The dragon's mountain is notably larger than the surrounding mountains. However, if it is not too much to ask, may I inquire as to why you wish to seek out the Grimm dragon?" Carsejaw queried.

"_It is unfortunate. Spawning pools simply don't have enough material. The dragon is the largest creation Salem ever made. It explained to me that it pulled darkness from multiple spawning pools and several large Grimm to create the dragon. I wish to mold the monster into something that will obey my will. Something from the island that will be far more powerful than a simple dragon." _Azredak explained.

"A Kraekan?" Carsejaw asked.

Azredak unsheathed a massive trident from his back and handed it to Carsejaw. The Cruel inspected the weapon. The trident hummed with energy. Energy Carsejaw could only remember being from the island.

"The Lord of Storms?" Carsejaw asked as he handed the trident back to Azredak.

"_Indeed. The Grimm dragon shall die, but its body shall be used to resurrect Kraekan Dragon Skourzh. The King of Storms and the Saltborn will be no match for the resurrected Kraekan King." _Azredak exclaimed.

"Skourzh was king of the Kraekans?" Carsejaw asked.

"_Yes. He ruled over them all. The leader they follow is determined entirely by strength and power. Skourzh was subservient to me, and the Kraekans were subservient to him."_ Azredak said.

"Fascinating." Carsejaw said. "You'll be off then?"

"_Yes. Keep things running. If the ants complain, feel free to squash them." _Azredak said before vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS014**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	15. CH15: The Coveted

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 15: The Coveted**

* * *

Spectre was abruptly woken from his meditative state by the excited sounds of his co-leader, Ruby Rose. The girls were all dressed in different clothes to go into Vale. Spectre stood and looked at them questioningly. The girls seemed to have not noticed him.

"May I inquire as to what is going on?" Spectre asked.

Ruby froze and turned to the Saltborn. The other three just looked at Spectre.

"Uh…" Ruby blankly said.

"We're investigating the White Fang." Blake spoke up.

"Ah… am I not invited?" Spectre asked.

"Well… It's not your problem, right?" Ruby said. "And we don't want to get friends involved."

"Kinda late for that, and what do you mean it's not my problem?" Spectre inquired.

"What she means is that this isn't your world, so you don't have as much a stake in this as we do." Weiss said.

"I think that's where you're wrong." Spectre stated. "This is my world now. Besides, this may help me to find Azredak. So, what is your plan?"

"Ruby and I are going to the CCT, see if there are any more large scale SDC thefts." Weiss said.

"There's a White Fang rally tonight that I am going to try and infiltrate." Blake said.

"And I am meeting with a smuggler on the east side of Vale. See what he knows of Roman Torchwick." Pyrrha said.

"I'm still shocked you know such a deplorable person." Weiss stated.

"He may be deplorable, but he did help me sneak into Vale and Beacon with very little fanfare." Pyrrha responded.

"Great. I think I will join Weiss and Ruby." Spectre said.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"I have not seen the CCT, figured now is as good a time as any." Spectre said.

"And we'll come too!" a boisterous voice outside the window exclaimed.

Spectre opened the window to see the monkey faunus from the docks hanging in the tree. The Saltborn looked to the left to see a blue haired boy wearing goggles pressed against the side of the building.

"Uh… ok?" Spectre questioned. "How did you get up here?"

"I do this all the time." The monkey said.

"What!?" Weiss shrieked.

"I climb trees all the time." The monkey clarified. "Do you mind if we come in?"

"Please, we are really high up." The blue haired boy pleaded.

Spectre sighed and pulled the two into the room. He stared at them as they righted themselves.

"I don't believe we've met." Spectre stated.

"No, we haven't." the monkey said. "Allow me to introduce us. I am Sun Wukong, and this is my partner Neptune Vasilias, of team SSSN."

"Spectre Lamina, co-leader of team SSBRN." Spectre said.

"Really?" Sun asked.

"Yep, we are a five-person team." Ruby said. "Now, Sun, you can go with Blake and Neptune with Pyrrha."

"Or… maybe Neptune could come with us and you go with Pyrrha, Ruby?" Weiss said, in a slight pleading tone.

"Nah." Ruby said as she grabbed Weiss's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"See you later, Snow Angel." Neptune called.

"Snow Angel?" Spectre questioned to himself as he exited the room.

He got in the hall and saw Weiss and Ruby waiting on him. Weiss had a slight blush on her face. Spectre brushed it off and followed the two. They boarded an airship to Vale and were well on their way.

It didn't take them long from landing to reach the square with the CCT. Spectre had to admit. He was quite impressed. Before him stood a massive tower. A singularly large, grey, and white structure with a various array of antennas on top of the building. The surrounding courtyard had been turned into a park of sorts. Standing by the main doors were two guards. They eyed anyone and everyone who entered the building.

"You know, we could have done this from Beacon." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't get to see the tower." Ruby exclaimed as she disappeared.

Spectre watched as a trail of rose petals appeared. Ruby, having decided that simply looking wasn't enough, was running up the side of the building. The trail of red ceased once Ruby reached the summit. Spectre chuckled as she waved at them. The Saltborn waved back.

"You shouldn't encourage her." Weiss said.

"Maybe." Spectre stated. "So… Snow Angel?"

"What?" Weiss asked, a blush gracing her face.

"It's what Neptune called you. I thought you didn't like being called that." Spectre said.

"Uh… well… you see…" Weiss stuttered.

"Heh heh, it's not the name, is it? It's the guy?" Spectre questioned.

"Yeah." Weiss sighed.

"Do you fancy him?" Spectre asked.

"I like him." Weiss dodged.

"That's not what I asked." Spectre said. "You know, I heard that team CFVY is in charge of hosting a dance that is coming up in a few weeks. You could invite him to go as your date."

"Well…" Weiss said.

"You guys look like ants from up there." Ruby said, having reappeared.

"It is a tall building." Spectre deadpanned.

"Yeah, now let's get this done." Weiss stated as she started walking toward the building.

Ruby was about to turn when she thought she saw something. Spectre turned when he noticed Ruby wasn't following.

"Ruby?" Spectre asked.

"You guys go ahead, I thought I saw someone." Ruby said as she dashed off.

Spectre shrugged and caught up with Weiss. After showing ID to the guards in front, the two were on their way up.

"Forgive this ignorant plebeian, but what is the purpose of this tower?" Spectre asked.

"It was Atlas's gift to Remnant after the great war. It allows for instant communication between kingdoms and scrolls." Weiss stated.

"Is that it?" Spectre asked.

"Well… no. It is also an integral part of the kingdoms' defensive networks. The highest level of the tower is where defense administrators control the more automated defenses on the kingdom's walls and the sub-basement is a massive fully stocked bunker in case of emergency." Weiss explained.

"That seems like a big weak point in times of war. I guess that explains the guards." Spectre muttered.

"Indeed. The CCT towers have three designated teams of guards that work in shifts of eight hours for twenty-four-hour protection." Weiss continued. "Of course, it's no secret that Atlas could use these to cripple the other kingdoms, but-"

"But they don't because we all have a common enemy, right?" Spectre interjected.

"Exactly." Weiss said.

"So, Princess, how do you know so much about these?" Spectre asked.

"My father. I am the heiress to the SDC." Weiss exhaled. "He expects that I know everything about the company. One of those things I am expected to know is what might be reasons why suppliers and buyers may not be receiving Dust or informing us of issues. That, and they are fascinating wonders of technology."

"I'll say. I know a few people who would salt the Earth to get their hands on these." Spectre responded.

"Salt the Earth?" Weiss asked. "What does that mean?"

"Salting the Earth is a pretty common wartime tactic. I normally see it used by defenders, but it can be used by the invaders. It is seen as a curse upon the land, a curse where nothing grows back. Using standard salts will ensure that for a time. But in my world, if you have access to it, using the Salt to salt the Earth will utterly destroy the entire ecosystem. There are entire lands in my home world that are nothing but barren wastelands, all because of salt the Earth campaigns. For defenders, the mentality is basically if I can't have it, no one can." Spectre explained.

"Harsh." Weiss stated as the elevator opened.

"Indeed." Spectre said as he followed the heiress.

They walked up to the lady at the front desk. She looked up and smiled the fakest smile Spectre had ever seen.

"Hello and welcome to the Vale CCT tower, how may I help you get connected today?" She asked in a false sweet voice.

"I need to make a call to the SDC." Weiss stated.

"Excellent. You will be in booth 7. Insert your scroll into the receptacle and your call will be routed. How about you sir?" The lady said.

"I'm with her." Spectre stated as they made their way to the booth.

Weiss placed her scroll in the small rectangular receptacle and a window appeared above the desk with an SDC employee sitting behind a desk.

"Hello, thank you for calling the SDC, this is Mara speaking. Oh, Heiress Schnee, how may I help you?" She greeted.

Spectre thought she sounded much nicer than the front desk lady at the tower.

"Hi, Mara." Weiss began. "I need some documents regarding certain Dust shipments. The details are in my scroll."

Spectre watched as the lady began looking through the list Weiss had provided.

"Um, I'm sorry ma'am, but these are some sensitive documents. May I ask why you need them?" Mara said.

"School project." Weiss stated without missing a beat.

"Ok then." Mara said. "The documents have been downloaded onto your scroll."

"Thank you, Mara." Weiss said as she turned to end the call.

"Before you go, Heiress Schnee, your father wished to speak with you. He's in his office now, I could transfer you over if-"

"No." Weiss interrupted. "Thank you, Mara."

"Why not?" Spectre asked as Weiss was about to end the call.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Why not talk to your father?" Spectre repeated.

"I have nothing to say to him." Weiss snapped.

"Ok, calm down. No need to bite my head off." Spectre said, raising his hands in surrender. "It was just a suggestion. Mayhaps he's worried?"

"I doubt it." Weiss said.

"At least say hi?" Spectre asked. "Who knows, it may be good for you…"

"Fine." Weiss sighed. "Mara, transfer my call."

The SDC receptionist smiled and transferred the call. The screen went blank for a few seconds.

"You owe me for this." Weiss said.

"Sure." Spectre stated.

When the call went through, Spectre saw Weiss's father. The man wore a white and light blue suit. He had white hair and a white mustache. The call had been routed to his office. Spectre couldn't make much out of the building. But behind Weiss's father was a framed portrait of a much more regal looking man. Spectre would say he looked like a king. He still had the same white hair as Weiss though. Except his was short.

"Weiss?" The man asked. "I wasn't expecting this…"

"Hello father." Weiss greeted. "Mara, the receptionist told me you wanted to speak."

"I wanted to check up on you." Weiss's father said.

"And?" Weiss prompted.

"And? Is it not enough for me to wish to check up on my children? I must have some other reason?" The man asked.

"He's got a point." Spectre said.

"Huh? Weiss, who's the corpse?" Weiss's father asked.

"Spectre Lamina, Weiss's partner and leader of team SSBRN." Spectre introduced himself. "And you are?"

"How do you not know who I am?" the man asked.

"Father, Spectre has spent most of his life in the wilds, outside the kingdoms. He doesn't even use Dust." Weiss said.

"How have you never needed Dust?" The man asked.

"Because I haven't?" Spectre questioned. "I've just really never needed it. I can easily make do with what I find in the wilds."

"Interesting." The man muttered. "Well, then Mr. Lamina, my name is Jacques Schnee. Since you are her partner, I presume we'll be seeing more of each other in the future."

"A pleasure to meet you." Spectre said as he turned to look out the window.

Spectre narrowed his eyes. A pickup was driving past the tower. It towed a trailer with an oddly shaped package. A package that felt familiar. Spectre noted that people would stop and stare at the package as the truck drove by. As soon as it was out of sight, they would continue on, as if nothing happened.

Spectre turned around to see Weiss end the call with her father. Weiss looked at him. A small smile on her lips as he walked up.

"Things went well, I presume?" Spectre asked.

"Yeah." Weiss stated.

"What'd you talk about?" Spectre queried.

"Mostly, my time at Beacon." Weiss answered, offering nothing else.

Spectre nodded. "Good, we need to go."

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"We may have a problem. Saw a vehicle drive by, towing an odd package. It felt familiar." Spectre said.

"It felt familiar?" Weiss questioned.

"Something from the island." Spectre said as the two entered the elevator. "You can return to Beacon if you wish, but I must confirm my suspicions."

"Nope. Staying by your side, partner." Weiss said.

"Very well, Princess. Then we haven't got time to lose." Spectre said as they exited the tower.

The sun was beginning its descent. Spectre lowered himself to the ground.

"Climb on and use your semblance to give me a speed boost and some platforms." Spectre commanded.

"What?" Weiss asked incredulous.

"Climb on my back and use your glyphs to create platforms and speed boosts for me to use. Jumping and using the Dart Brand is the fastest way to travel. I call it brand sprinting." Spectre said with a smile.

Weiss looked around before hesitantly complying.

"I'll need a platform every other jump." Spectre said.

Weiss prepared a speed glyph and Spectre tensed his legs. Weiss was about to ask what he was doing when Spectre ran through the glyph and jumped. Due to the speed boost, he and Weiss had reached the road Spectre saw the truck drive down. Unfortunately for them, the truck had gone left along the road while Spectre was on a perpendicular interception path. Fortunately for them, Spectre had the Dart Brand. Weiss began to understand why Spectre had done it this way when the purple arcane circle appeared in the air. Their momentum slowed slightly, and their direction changed abruptly.

Weiss was amazed. She had never experienced the power of the Dart Brand before. It was fascinating. Despite the changes in direction and momentum, they were still rocketing along at quite a pace. They began the descent and Weiss remembered what Spectre had said, every other jump. She conjured a solid glyph platform about where they were due to land. Spectre saw it and braced.

They landed, but Spectre immediately pushed off. They began a descent and the Saltborn once again used the Dart brand. Twice. Weiss noted that the second usage was a red arcane circle. Once more, they began to approach the ground, Weiss conjured another platform glyph, and a speed glyph to renew the speed the Saltborn was losing.

Such a pattern continued for barely two minutes before Spectre found the truck. He may not have been able to see the blasted vehicle, but that was no match for the feeling that its cargo gave off. It felt somewhat similar to his _Mosaic Culverin_. The vehicle was parked behind an old warehouse. They landed behind it.

Spectre scowled as he saw that the trailer had been unloaded. Spectre donned his helm and unholstered the _Mosaic Culverin_.

"I'm going to check inside, wait for my signal." Spectre said.

"For what?" Weiss asked.

"Help." Spectre stated. "If this is what I think it is, then I'll need help."

"What do you think it is?" Weiss asked.

"A weapon with an insatiable bloodlust and a mind of its own." Spectre stated as he ran toward the warehouse.

The unlocked backdoor provided easy access to the building. Spectre quickly clambered his way to the beams along the ceiling. The back of the warehouse had been converted into a stage of some kind. Spectre clambered along the beams to get a better view of the action.

He was somewhat surprised when he came to a place where he could see what was happening. Below were a great many faunus wearing White Fang masks. Including a faunus with familiar black raven locks and two cat ears, and a blonde-haired monkey next to her. Spectre chuckled to himself as he realized that he and Weiss had stumbled upon the White Fang rally Sun and Blake were supposed to be investigating.

The Saltborn turned to the stage and noted that the package was placed on the stage. A large faunus walks on stage and addresses the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming." he said. "For those joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a couple of comrades of ours. Believe me, they are instrumental in our fight."

Spectre's eyes narrow as three figures walk on stage. The first being Roman Torchwick. The second a girl dressed in pink with mismatched eyes. The third brought a scowl to Spectre's face. Carsejaw the Cruel stood just behind the criminal and his partner. The crazed duke towered over the faunus. His massive great sword looked no less imposing.

"Thank you, thank you. Don't stand up too quickly." Roman said to no fanfare.

"What's a human doing here?" one of the faunus yelled from the back.

"I'm glad you asked my dear." Roman said "You see, humans are just the worst. Case in point."

Roman gestured to himself and Carsejaw.

"I can understand why you want us locked away or killed." Roman continued. "There is no need for the claws and teeth to come out at me. I am here tonight as the champion for the faunus. I am here to help bring you what you so desire. But to do that, we must rid this kingdom of the pests that prevent you from attaining what you wish. The humans. They control everything. They must be eliminated. Fortunately, our newest benefactor has deigned fit to gift us the perfect tool for such a monumental task. Sadly, I am ill-informed to present such a tool. Carsejaw, if you would?"

Carsejaw stepped forward as Roman stepped back. The criminal placed both his arms on the shoulders of the short pink girl and stepped back a little farther.

"Thank you, my friend." Carsejaw's cruel voice swept through the room.

Many of the faunus in the crowd cowered in slight fear. Even Spectre could feel the unnatural terror that radiated from the monster below. However, he was more concerned with the tool under the cloth.

"Lord Azredak has seen your plight, and he sends us to help. He has created the ultimate gift for you." Carsejaw exclaimed. "This weapon will snuff out the light in the eyes of any Dustborn. It was created in the design of a weapon that was never known to lose."

Spectre glanced around the room. Eyes were being drawn to the covered weapon. Blake and Sun were staring at it intently. Even he was not totally immune to its call. Carsejaw stepped back and placed a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"I present to you, THE COVETED!" Carsejaw announced with a snap of his fingers.

The cloth was pulled away and Spectre's gaze was drawn to the impossibly sharp stone axe. It was buried in the floor. The same magnetite lodestone that composed his pistol composed the captivating axe. Spectre scowled as every eye in the room was drawn to the monstrosity below. The apparitions of the original owner and his son floated around the room. Many of the faunus below cried out in fright.

They seemed to be held back by Carsejaw, for now. There was no telling how long that would last. Several of the faunus were getting closer to the stone weapon. One of them decided he could wait no longer. He jumped on stage and ran to it. The moment he grasped the handle, the apparitions jumped into action. One of them pulled the guy off the Coveted while the other yanked the weapon from the ground and decapitated the faunus.

Several of the faunus who witnessed it snapped out of their daze and backed up. Roman, Blake and Sun were included in the group that backed off.

"Any questions?" Carsejaw asked.

No one dared to ask.

"Good. Kill them." Carsejaw ordered.

One of the apparitions started throwing white bolts around the room. The other, holding the Coveted, began slashing heads.

"What are you doing?!" The White Fang presenter exclaimed. "THEY WERE GOING TO JOIN US!"

"He wasn't." Carsejaw answered pointing at the ceiling. "And they weren't. Unfortunately, the Covetous do not care who is friend or foe."

Spectre didn't have time to react as the Coveted slashed through the beam he was hiding on. The Saltborn fell to the floor, next to Blake and Sun. The two faunus readied their weapons as a ring of faunus was made around them and the Coveted.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Carsejaw said as he grabbed his great sword. "Unbelievers and a Saltborn. Lord Azredak wants a word with you Spectre and he wants his helm back."

"Over my dead body." Spectre spat.

"That can be arranged. Covetous, kill them." Carsejaw ordered.

The ghost holding the Coveted swung the malevolent axe at Spectre. The Saltborn braced for impact. The force of the blow sent Spectre flying through the warehouse and onto the highway. The Saltborn upholstered his flintlock and fired it at the Coveted. Three times the crack of gunfire resounded through the nearby blocks.

"We need to go!" Spectre yelled. "Call for backup!"

Blake and Sun ditched the masks and began running. Spectre fired at the Coveted once more before taking off after his faunus allies. They led the Coveted onto the freeway. Blake and Sun stood on vehicles and began shooting at the Covetous. Spectre was keeping up with the two by brand sprinting. Sun was startled by the arcane circles at first.

"FOCUS ON THE AXE!" Spectre shouted "THE GHOSTS DIE WITH IT!"

The Coveted was swung through the space that Blake had just been. The cat faunus leapt to another car, narrowly avoiding the ghost's attack. The unarmed ghost began firing white bolts at Spectre. The Saltborn was able to dodge most of the attacks. One clipped his leg and sent him stumbling as he landed.

It didn't slow him down though. A glyph was under him and he was moving at quite the pace. He leapt off the glyph and landed on the roof of another speeding car. The Saltborn smiled as Weiss skated past. Dust flowing through her rapier and icing the road, thus allowing her to skate by and keep a relative pace with the combatants.

"I wasn't sure you heard the signal!" Spectre called.

"I did, just had to deal with a problem you probably didn't expect!" Weiss responded.

"What?" Spectre asked.

"THAT!" Weiss yelled.

Spectre turned to look and groaned in frustration. Following along on Weiss's ice trail, and gaining speed, was Carsejaw the Cruel. The mad duke looked to be out for blood. Every car he neared would be sliced through with his massive black great sword.

"What'd you do to piss him off?" Spectre asked.

"I may or may not have been caught snooping around." Weiss answered. "Apparently, insulting Azredak is the greatest offense someone can commit!"

"Great." Spectre deadpanned as he launched himself to another car.

The Coveted had sliced through the car he had just been standing.

"We need to get them off the freeway!" Weiss yelled.

"There's a turn coming up! We can make our exit there!" Blake called back.

Spectre didn't respond as he jumped to another car. He began firing at Carsejaw, who was rapidly gaining ground. Rapid motion in the air caught his attention. Spectre turned just in time to see the Coveted rocketing towards his head. Spectre ducked under the stone axe only to see it coming in again.

A familiar crack resounding through the city, and the executioner's axe was thrown off its course. Spectre looked to the source of the noise and saw a trail of red following them from the rooftops. He smiled; Ruby would be a great help.

The car Spectre was standing on began to turn. Spectre leapt off the car and over the edge of the freeway. He landed on the hard asphalt below, right next to Blake and Sun. Weiss joined a second later.

"LOOK OUT!" Spectre yelled as he tackled Weiss.

Blake and Sun jumped back as Weiss and Spectre rolled forward. A second later, the massive stone axe landed right where the group had been standing. The sound of cracking pavement caught their attention. Carsejaw stood tall, the Covetous both next to them. They made no move, something Spectre found odd. A second later, Ruby appeared, rose petals fluttering around her.

"Welcome to the party." Sun joked. "You got a plan?"

Ruby didn't say anything. Her attention was instantly drawn to the weapon. The malevolence the stone weapon housed was as real in Remnant as it had been on the island. Spectre feared what could happen should Ruby get her hands on it. The young reaper stared at the axe transfixed.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, concerned.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Carsejaw asked. "A weapon with such a bloodlust that it latches onto the minds of those around it. It pulls them in, and it won't let them go."

The young reaper slowly reached out an arm for the axe. The Covetous grew antsy. Spectre dropped his flintlock and ran to Ruby. He pulled her back and held her back by both arms.

"RUBY, DON'T LISTEN TO IT!" Spectre commanded as Ruby began to struggle against Spectre's iron grip.

"It's no use. It will consume her. She must have a great love for weapons if its influence is already this great." Carsejaw spoke again. "Her only release will be death now."

"NO!" Weiss and Blake yelled, leveling their own weapons at Carsejaw.

"Fight it Ruby!" Spectre whispered to the young girl.

The Cruel snapped his fingers and the Covetous leapt into action. It was barely a second before Blake, Weiss and Sun were restrained by the two ghosts. Spectre wouldn't have been surprised if Carsejaw were smiling under his helm.

"Now, here's what's going to happen. You will turn yourself and Lord Azredak's helm over to me, and I let these three live." Carsejaw said, gesturing to Weiss, Blake, and Sun.

"What about Ruby?" Sun choked out.

"She's too far gone. The Coveted has her mind, soon it will have her soul." Carsejaw explained.

"Ruby, think about this. What about your precious _Crescent Rose?_" Spectre asked.

Ruby's struggling lessened slightly.

"Tick tock, Saltborn. Your friends don't have much longer, and she is already dead." Carsejaw said.

"NO!" Spectre yelled. "The Nameless God shall never get this helm back, even if I have to take it with me to hell!"

"FINE THEN!" Carsejaw roared. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Latching one arm around the younger girl's neck, Spectre pulled Ruby with him and grabbed his flintlock. Spectre made sure that he was cutting off Ruby's airflow. Carsejaw was mildly surprised by the act, as he never expected the Saltborn to begin choking his teammate. Ruby's struggling for escape increased ten-fold as her oxygen supply was cut off and survival instinct kicked in.

The Covetous slammed his teammates to the ground. One Covetous held the three down, while the other floated towards the Coveted.

Spectre, having to ignore all of this, aimed his flintlock. With a roar he commanded the Salt to listen. A swirl of white pooled around his gun and right hand. Carsejaw watched on in curiosity as Spectre pulled the trigger on the flintlock. The loudest muzzle blast any of them ever heard resounded through the city. A flash of white, orange, and yellow billowed forth from the _Mosaic Culverin_ as a white coated bullet flew from the barrel. The single shot flew through the air and slammed into the Coveted with such force that the stone axe cracked.

"Impossible… yet interesting." Carsejaw muttered in disbelief.

The Covetous roared in agony and fury as their precious axe began to break. The two ghosts rushed to the weapon and grabbed it, desperately holding it together as they fled the city. Sirens could be heard approaching as the Coveted was flown away.

"Neopolitan, my dear" Carsejaw called.

The group turned to Carsejaw as the pink themed girl from earlier appeared.

"My dear Neopolitan, it would seem we have overstayed our welcome." Carsejaw said. "It is time for us to beat a hasty retreat."

Neo smiled at Carsejaw and blew a cheeky kiss at Spectre. Spectre aimed his gun and fired an unenhanced shot at Carsejaw. The bullet flew true and impacted the form of the cruel duke, only for him and Neopolitan to shatter like glass.

It was then that Spectre noticed that Ruby had stopped struggling. He loosened his grip and the young reaper fell unceremoniously to the ground. Police sirens wailed as the cops showed up on the scene. The group sat next to one of the pillars that held up the highway. The cops combed over the area gathering evidence.

"Ok, what was that?" Sun asked.

"That was the Coveted. A loathsome relic of the past. It was gifted to a royal executioner who took great joy in his work. That executioner's axe was so loved and so used by the execution and his son that it gained a sort of malevolent consciousness. The ghosts that wielded the axe are the original owners. They exist to satisfy the axe's bloodlust. The axe keeps them alive in spirit form." Spectre explained.

"Why didn't it affect us as much as Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby has a particular love for weapons. The Coveted projects onto its victims an insatiable desire for them to grasp it and use it. Those ghosts, as Blake and Sun saw, are particularly protective of their weapon." Spectre said.

"So, it uses itself as bait so it can feed its bloodlust." Blake summed up.

"Exactly. Ruby here is the weakest to it out of all of us. I can easily resist because I've experienced it before. You two were put off it by the performance earlier and Weiss was more focused on Ruby than anything else." Spectre finished.

"So… what now? Should we follow the Coveted?" Sun asked.

"If you have wings hidden under that vest, feel free to go for it." Spectre said.

"Two more questions." Weiss said. "First, why did you choke out Ruby?"

"I needed a way to free her from the Coveted's influence, it was the first thing I thought of doing." Spectre stated as he glanced at the unconscious girl. "And that was the easiest way to hold her while I took that shot. Unfortunately…"

"You don't know if she's free or not, do you?" Blake asked.

"No. I have no clue. In my world, there are many records of people falling under the influence of the Coveted, never any of them being freed from it. We can only hope that Ruby won't be affected." Spectre said. "Although should she still be affected, destroying the weapon should free her."

"Why?" Sun asked.

"She won't covet if there is nothing to covet." Spectre stated. "Still won't know until she wakes though."

"Fair point." Sun responded.

"One last question." Weiss said.

"Shoot." Sun responded.

"Who tells Yang?" Weiss asked

"Crap."

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS015**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	16. CH16: The Sisters

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 16: The Sisters**

* * *

"_It was foolish that you would dare to fail me, Carsejaw." _Azredak spoke to the bowing duke. "_I gave you express orders to capture the Saltborn, and yet when it had the Saltborn in its grasp, it fled."_

"My Lord-" Carsejaw began.

"_SILENCE!" _Azredak roared, kicking Carsejaw across the jaw. "_It had one simple job, and it failed. Not only that, it returned to me, to try and explain that failure. Things would not have been as bad had The Coveted actually been destroyed or it had soundly lost in a fight. But it fled. However, I am not entirely without mercy. Explain."_

"Thank… you, my… Lord." Carsejaw wheezed as he gathered himself. "I was unprepared, my lord."

"_That hardly qualifies as a valid excuse." _Azredak snapped.

"I know." Carsejaw admitted. "But I did learn something you will be most interested in."

"_And that would be?" _Azredak prodded.

"The Saltborn has learned how to manipulate the Salt." Carsejaw answered.

"_I already knew that. How else does it think the Saltborn gains strength?" _Azredak said.

"My Lord, you've explained the augmentation by the Salt to me a few times before, but what the Saltborn did was not augmentation. It was manipulation. He was able to command the Salt outside his body. It was what almost destroyed The Coveted. It was why I beat a hasty retreat." Carsejaw quickly explained.

"_The Saltborn controlled the Salt?" _Azredak asked.

"Yes, my Lord. It was like the semblances of this world's natives." Carsejaw confirmed.

"_That is not possible. The Salt is not something that can be controlled. The Saltborn cannot have a semblance. I cannot have a semblance. Beings who find their origin from our world cannot have a semblance. Our world lacks aura. We are not Dustborn. It is not within our biology." _Azredak said.

"I know, my Lord. I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. But the fact remains, one attack should not have been able to crack The Coveted." Carsejaw said.

Azredak said nothing. Carsejaw could feel sweat beginning to run down his back. For as loyal as he was to the god in front of him, Azredak was not a being to be taken lightly. The White Fang cowered in fear before him. Not even the woman who was running the operation inspired as much fear in the Fang as Azredak. Even she cowered before the Darkborn. The only being that did not show Azredak the respect he so deserved was the reigning queen of the Grimm.

"_This is most fascinating. It has earned itself a slight reprieve." _Azredak said, breaking Carsejaw from his thoughts.

"My Lord?" Carsejaw tentatively asked.

"_For this failure however, it shall be moved to the Mountain. Oversee operations there. That train will leave on time or I will have its head… if the Saltborn doesn't take it first." _Azredak spat. "_Your replacement and your watchdog will be here soon."_

Carsejaw bowed low. "As you command, my Lord."

Azredak turned and left, disappearing into the darkness as he often did. When he was gone, Carsejaw breathed a sigh of relief. However, a question did burn in the back of his mind. Who was going to replace him? Queen Lenaia wasn't exactly the best at communicating. The lack of a jaw certainly saw to that.

As Azredak said, his replacement did arrive soon. Not even thirty minutes after the Darkborn left did Carsejaw feel a shiver run down his spine. The Cruel turned around to see two beings he very much wished to not see… well, one being he very much didn't wish to see and her rather amicable sister.

Saira, the Witch of the Lake, and her twin sister Kaira, the Architect. The only thing missing was Kaira's bodyguard.

"So, you're the one I get to replace? Oh, happy day." Saira said.

The witch's voice was like honey, sweet and intoxicating. It slithered in through Carsejaw's ears and into his mind. The witch herself was less pleasant. Her own Tristinian heritage had been perverted beyond belief by the Salt. The thin line that usually served as mouth had stretched across her head, from ear to ear, and it was tinged red. She wore a dusty, Salt soaked, brown dress with a matching pointy hat that covered her eyes. How she could see, Carsejaw would never know. Her form would have been considered quite beautiful, were it not for what the dress hid. The bottom of her dress was stained red and white, from under it came eight spider-like protrusions. They had replaced her legs at some point in the past. Again, Carsejaw had no clue as to how. Despite this, she still had a sweet, beautiful, almost innocent voice. That was probably due to the magic that she so loved. Magic, she loved to cast with the threatening black staff she carried in her right hand.

"No sister, you are to be his watcher. To ensure that he does not fail Azredak again." Kaira said.

The Architect's voice was much duller, more monotone. It said nothing of the beauty that it belonged to. Yet it still had a commanding presence. She, in contrast to her sister, hid much of her face by a purple veil. Her eyes were still visible, and they were a dull grey. She wore a dark red dress that was far more extravagant than her sister's. Her Tristinian heritage was most visible by her stretch thin white hands. Gnarled and twisted from years of Salt Alkymancy, the creating and manipulation of things by way of the sea and the Salt. Also, unlike Saira, Kaira had a head of black hair that ended at her shoulders. Her hair looked very silky and smooth.

Despite being twins, the two had very little in common. The only things that Carsejaw could think of that they shared were Tristinian heritage, parents, and a strange disliking of the ground. Kaira was a little smaller than the Saltborn, while Saira was a full head taller. Yet they both hovered about five feet off the ground.

"He should be referred to as Lord." Carsejaw stated.

"I will refer to the Nameless God as Lord when I'm dead… plus three weeks to ensure she hasn't raised me from the dead." Kaira deadpanned.

"Oh please, I wouldn't do that." Saira denied. "You really should show him some respect though."

Kaira glared at her sister.

"So, what's your story?" Carsejaw asked.

"Azredak recreated us. We, much like you and Lenaia, have been reborn as beings of Darkness." Kaira said.

"Darkborn." Carsejaw stated.

"Yes, and it is most wonderful. My magical capabilities have grown tenfold!" Saira exclaimed, her thin mouth twisting into a cruel smile. "BUT I needed to be here! I needed access to Spectre!"

"Did Lord Azredak task you with capturing him as well?" Carsejaw asked.

"No, _Lord_ Azredak," Kaira spat the name "has tasked me with replacing you in overseeing the operation in this city. Saira has been tasked with following you and making sure you don't fail him again."

"You're my watchdog." Carsejaw stated, gesturing at Saira.

"For lack of a better, yes." Saira admitted.

"Why do you want access to the Saltborn?" Carsejaw asked.

"Because Spectre stole my precious staff!" Saira wailed. "I must get it back! With it, nothing would dare stand against me!"

"But you already have a staff." Carsejaw pointed out.

"This is inferior. It is merely supplemental until my handmade, Salt soaked, blood fueled, magic stained red and white staff is returned to me. BUT now my precious creation is being soiled by the hands of Spectre! He dare think he can take what is mine and not face retribution?! No! I will get back what is rightfully mine!" Saira ranted.

"Is she always like this?" Carsejaw asked.

"Unfortunately for you, yes." Kaira answered. "Don't worry though, she shuts up when she gets to cast her magic."

"Brilliant." Carsejaw groused.

…/…

Returning to Beacon after curfew was bad enough. Seeing an angry Glynda Goodwitch and a worried Yang Xiao Long was even worse. The cherry on top though, was the unconscious Ruby. It had been almost unanimously decided that Spectre would be given the solemn duty of informing Yang why he had to bring her sister to unconsciousness. Having Ruby draped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes was probably not the best way to carry the unconscious girl.

As soon as Yang saw them, she ran to them. She made it a few feet before realizing what it was Spectre was carrying. Her worry turned to rage. Spectre, seeing how fast the blonde brawler was approaching, sighed and quickly placed his co-leader on the ground. As he set Ruby down, he heard the sound of Yang's gauntlets firing off. The Saltborn looked at the approaching human shaped projectile and braced for impact. The blonde's fist made contact with Spectre's jaw.

The only force comparable to such a punch was when the Saltborn had fought Kraekan Dragon Skourzh and the dragon had leapt into the air. Spectre, seeing an opportunity to get behind him had rolled underneath the hulking beast. However, he had misjudged the distance of his roll and the dragon's sheer size. Skourzh came crashing down, right on top of Spectre. It was one of the worst deaths Spectre had suffered on the island. Granted, the dragon had already blasted the Saltborn with his lightning laced fire breath, so he was already weakened.

That being said, Yang's punch to Spectre's jaw really surprised the Saltborn. He had sparred with Yang before, but never had she hit with such amplified force. Spectre was launched backwards and into a wall. The wall cracked as Spectre slid to the ground. He looked up to see a flaming haired Yang rushing towards him. Still dazed from the first blow, he slowly, too slowly, righted himself. Just in time for another blow to slam into his skull. Spectre was blasted back into the already cracked wall.

The third punch never came. Spectre, still dazed and confused, looked at the brawler. A purple aura surrounded her. Spectre stumbled to his feet. When he was standing, he immediately fell backward. The only thing that kept him up was another body, hoisting him by his shoulder.

"I really wished I kept my helmet on." Spectre muttered as he glanced to his right to see Weiss helping him to stand.

"Miss Xiao Long, before you kill the leader of team SSBRN, perhaps you can listen to what he has to say." Goodwitch said.

"I just want to say, it was the best choice." Spectre said as he pulled out his Flask of Fire.

The Saltborn emptied the flask and clipped it back to his belt. Instantly, he felt better. His bearings were regained, and he looked up at the brawler in front of him. Before saying anything, he put his helm back on, just in case.

"What did you do to my sister?" Yang growled, still restrained by Glynda's semblance.

"I had to choke her out. She's just unconscious." Spectre said. "It was the quickest option at the time."

The quickest option for what?" Yang asked, fury still burning in her eyes.

"It was the quickest option to free her from the Coveted's influence." Spectre answered.

"The Coveted?" Yang questioned, the fire in her hair dying down.

The purple aura surrounding Yang disappeared. Glynda breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards the Team SSBRN.

"Perhaps you might explain why you were out so late?" Glynda asked.

"And what is the Coveted?" Yang questioned.

"The Coveted is an unnatural malevolent weapon that seeks to feed on the blood of its victims. It is called Coveted because of the unnatural desire that overtakes the minds of those who look upon. The desire to take the weapon and claim it as their own, only for the victim to find themself betrayed and beheaded by the stone executioner's axe." Ozpin spoke up, walking into the courtyard. "Now, Miss Xiao Long, if, as Mr. Lamina said, Miss Rose was choked into unconsciousness, then she will no doubt need medical attention. You will take her to the infirmary whilst Glynda and I try and ascertain what happened tonight, in my office."

"Yes sir." Yang complied.

"The blonde walked over to the unconscious reaper and hoisted the girl on to her shoulder. With Ruby in tow, Yang hurried off to the school's medical wing.

At Ozpin's prompting, Glynda and the rest of team SSBRN followed the Headmaster to his office. The trip to the top of Beacon tower was quick, quiet, and awkward. As soon as they entered the room, Jaret immediately took a seat behind his desk. Glynda standing beside him. The four students stood in front. Blake was completely blank, no emotions registered across her face. Weiss was a bit scared, whether it was because they were caught or in danger of severe punishment, Spectre would not know. Sun was rather nonchalant about the whole affair. Spectre was simply annoyed.

"Now, tell me, was it really the Coveted?" Jaret asked.

"What?" Glynda and Weiss asked in shock.

"Yes." Spectre answered.

"Have you seen it before?" Sun asked.

"Once, many years ago." Jaret said. "Mr. Wukong, what is revealed in this room tonight, does not leave this room, understood?"

Sun looked at Ozpin and saw the steely glint in the headmaster's eye. It was a glint that promised a terrible fate to he who betrayed the man's confidence. It was the steely cold glint of a king. It was a glint that greatly confused Sun Wukong.

"Yes… but why?" Sun asked.

"Because of your experience tonight, you will have to learn about certain secrets of this world." Jaret said.

"Ozpin, you can't be thinking of-" Glynda began.

"Enough, Glynda. I have made my choice; besides, it is too late. Sun has already been touched by our world." Ozpin interrupted as he pointed at Spectre and himself.

"What's going on?" Sun asked.

"Sun, you have entered a new unfolding war between Remnant and a Nameless God." Ozpin said. "An evil being of darkness and malevolence from the world where Spectre and I originate."

"What?" Sun asked.

"Sun, Jaret and I aren't from Remnant. Carsejaw the Cruel, the black garbed being we fought today is not from Remnant. The Coveted is not from Remnant. We all come from another world called Salis." Spectre said.

"You're aliens?" Sun asked, shocked. "Jaret?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. And my true name is Jaret, the King of Storms." Jaret replied. "And the Coveted has pulled you in. You felt it, didn't you?"

"The need to pick it up?" Sun asked.

Jaret nodded.

"Yes." Sun said.

"I felt that too." Blake muttered.

"A shame. It would seem that Salis grows ever closer to Remnant." Jaret sighed.

"Only the island." Spectre said. "Everything we've seen thus far only comes from the island."

"True." Jaret muttered.

"There is still the matter of what to do with them." Glynda said.

"Also, true." Jaret replied. "Very well, here is what is to be done. Spectre, Weiss, Blake, you, and the rest of team SSBRN will be confined to Beacon for a probationary period of two weeks. You will not be allowed off campus except for urgent needs of Beacon sponsored trips. Sun Wukong, the same applies to you and your partner Neptune."

"But Neptune isn't even here!" Sun exclaimed.

"Yes, however, he and Pyrrha Nikos are both off campus after curfew. When they return, I'm sure you will be able to inform them of the consequences of their actions. You are dismissed." Ozpin said.

The group of four entered the elevator. When they were gone, Jaret sighed and began rubbing his temples.

"That's not really going to teach them anything. Probationary period at Beacon is little more than a title rather than a punishment." Glynda said.

"I know. But, like I told Mr. Wukong, Remnant has entered a new unfolding war. Whether we wanted to or not." Ozpin sighed.

"With the 'Nameless God'?" Glynda asked.

"Indeed." Jaret answered.

"Do you think he has joined her?" Glynda asked.

"No. I think he is using her. Send a message to Qrow, and the other headmasters. We're shifting focus to the Nameless God." Ozpin said.

"Is that wise?" Glynda asked. "Salem is still a threat, is she not?"

"Salem is still a threat yes, but she doesn't hold a candle to the Nameless God." Jaret answered. "He imprisoned beings that were considered gods in Salis. He fed off their worship and prayers, all because that is what he wished to be himself… a god. Spectre has told me that he has even managed to kill one of the god-like beings of Salis, the Betrayer. Now, I fear he has the power he sought back in our world."

"And this makes him a worse threat than the Queen of the Grimm?" Glynda asked.

"Yes. Salem could easily level Vale if she threw everything she had at us in one wave. The Nameless God could do the same, but to every kingdom at once. She might show mercy to some. He would destroy us all. The Nameless God is the worse and far more dangerous threat. The sea monsters that people have been reporting sound like the Kraekans from Salis. Carsejaw the Cruel was a duke from Salis. The Coveted was a creation from Salis. All of them ended up on the island that the Nameless God created. All of them appear to have been recreated as the Darkborn, and by, if my hunch is correct, the Nameless God himself." Jaret explained.

…/…

"I'm going to go sleep on this." Sun said as they exited the elevator. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah. See you Sun." Spectre said.

"I'm going to go see if I can find out more about the White Fang's plans." Blake stated, before leaving in the direction of the library.

"We should probably check on Ruby." Spectre said.

"Yes." Weiss stated.

The two made their way to the infirmary. They walked into the waiting room and found Pyrrha sitting in one of the seats.

"Pyrrha?" Spectre asked.

"Oh, Spectre, Weiss, hello. Would either of you care to explain why Ruby is in there and why our team is now confined to Beacon for the next two weeks?" Pyrrha asked with a sweet smile.

"Well… that's a long story…" Spectre said.

"We've got time. Two weeks in fact." Pyrrha stated.

"Ok." Spectre sighed as he relayed the events that had happened after the split up.

All in all, it took about half an hour to tell everything.

"So, now you know how our night went, how about you?" Spectre asked.

"My contact didn't know as much as I would have liked." Pyrrha admitted.

"What did he know?" Weiss asked.

"Well, he told me about the White Fang meeting that was going on tonight. He told me that some faunus customers of his had seen some rather interesting beings." Pyrrha said. "One of them was described as an impossibly tall man in black garb, with a silver helmet and skulls hanging by their spines from the inside of his cloak, though I suppose that is Carsejaw."

"Sounds like him." Spectre confirmed.

"Another was a lady just as tall as Carsejaw with a crown, no jaw, an obsession with smiles, and a lot of swords on her person." Pyrrha continued.

"Sounds like the Queen of Smiles." Spectre interjected.

"The Queen of Smiles?" Weiss questioned.

"Cruel woman. She earned the name as anyone who was found conspiring against her in her kingdom would be nailed to the walls, with their faces carved into cruel smiles." Spectre answered.

"Eh" Weiss blanched.

"Yes. He also told me of an odd pair that had recently been seen around. They've been seen only a couple of times, probably hiding from Carsejaw. They were only described as two pale women who float. One looked like a witch." Pyrrha finished.

"That's… not much to go on." Spectre stated.

"Do you have any ideas?" Weiss asked.

"Well, one of them is likely the Witch of the Lake. She was a real nightmare. Not much in terms of defense, but the damage she could output was insane. The other might be the Architect… but I don't know." Spectre said. "The Architect and the Witch were sisters."

"Not much to go on." Weiss stated.

"I know." Spectre said. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Pyrrha said. "There was one other thing. A being that sounded like your description of Azredak has put the fear of himself into the White Fang."

"Which version?" Spectre asked.

"The tall armored knight-like version you fought." Pyrrha answered.

"That's a problem." Spectre muttered, glancing at the helm.

"Is he in the kingdom, or Vale proper?" Weiss asked.

"He's been seen throughout the kingdom." Pyrrha said.

"Dang. Maybe our two weeks probation isn't such a bad thing." Spectre said.

"Maybe." Weiss muttered.

"What now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Life as usual, I guess." Spectre said. "Or we sit and wait for Ruby to wake. We don't have class tomorrow… so that's fine."

"And the only class Monday is combat class." Pyrrha stated.

"True. I guess I'm going to go and rest." Spectre said.

With that, the Saltborn left the infirmary.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS016**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	17. CH17: The Coward

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 17: The Coward**

* * *

Spectre did not like being late. Being late to Glynda Goodwitch's class was even worse. But the cherry on top, was that he had missed most of the only class he had today. Not a good look for one of the leaders of team SSBRN. He had spent much of the morning experimenting with his power. The Salt had proven itself to be quite versatile, yet equally as frustrating. Still though, being late to Glynda Goodwitch's class was a near death sentence.

That being said, he was able to quietly enter the room as Pyrrha was finishing up a spar with team CRDL. Unfortunately, Goodwitch spotted him. The buzzer went off and Pyrrha was declared victor.

"Congratulations Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Goodwitch said. "Now seeing as we have time for one more spar, do we have any volunteers?"

A single hand raised.

"I'd like to fight her." A silver haired black dressed boy said, pointing at Pyrrha.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished a match, Mr. Black." Goodwitch stated.

"It's ok, Professor. I can fight him." Pyrrha stated, with a tired breath.

"No Miss Nikos. You are done. Since your leader has decided to finally make his appearance, he shall be your Mr. Black's opponent." Goodwitch said.

"But I thought you were allowing us to choose our opponents." Black protested.

"I was." Goodwitch said. "But Mr. Lamina has yet to participate today. And he has decided to only show up in the last ten minutes. Speaking of, Mr. Lamina, you will be seeing me after class."

"Why are all the teachers here so vindictive?" Spectre muttered as he made his way to the center of the arena.

"Professor, I must protest-." Black began as Spectre donned his helm.

"Mr. Black, if you wish to spar, then your opponent will be Mr. Lamina. If you continue to protest, then Mr. Lamina can choose a different opponent." Goodwitch stated.

"Actually, I kind of want to fight him now." Spectre said.

"Very well. Mr. Black your opponent will be Mr. Lamina." Goodwitch said.

Black sighed as he stalked down into the arena.

"Spectre." Spectre introduced himself.

"Mercury." Black curtly replied.

Spectre withdrew his dagger and flintlock, ready for battle. Mercury crouched low, but otherwise withdrew no weapon. Spectre raised an eyebrow and waited. Mercury only saw the unblinking, unfeeling carved gourd. Spectre could see the bemusement and slightly smug grin on the boy's face.

A face he now had a name to. Spectre didn't like him, or his partner. His team had met the two a few days ago. For whatever reason, they felt like Azredak. Spectre didn't voice his concerns, but he kept a quiet eye on them. They were suspicious. From what he had seen, Black was skilled and nimble on his feet. His partner even more so; not to mention, she was a pickpocket. She was skilled at the trade, but not skilled enough.

They had met when Spectre was leading his team back to the dorms after a hard training session that Ruby had been in charge of. It was the day after Ruby had woken from being choked into unconsciousness. Her memories were fuzzy, and the only thing she remembered of the Coveted, much to Spectre's relief, was that it was a weapon. She remembered little else. She didn't even remember Spectre choking her out, as such she utterly confused at Spectre's apologies for said action that day.

The younger girl was so happy with how things had gone that she wasn't exactly looking where she was going. To the average observer, it would have looked like Black and his partner weren't paying attention either. It was only Spectre's lightning fast reflexes that got Ruby out of the way. The look of mild frustration on the green haired girl was a fine reward in and of itself as she crashed into the Saltborn.

That was when he learned she was a pickpocket. She had snatched his Flask of Fire from his belt. A poor move for anyone not friendly with the Saltborn. His reaction was quick. Without so much as a word he glared at the girl and snatched the flask from her hand while pointing the _Mosaic Culverin_ into her face. She and the rest of his team were surprised at how violent his reaction was. His glare could melt steel.

He simply told her to never try that again. She nodded quickly. Spectre could feel her glare as he walked away. His team introduced themselves. When they returned to the dorm Weiss took it upon herself to berate him for making a poor impression on students from visiting schools. Ruby was upset that he had almost killed someone she now considered a friend. Spectre simply explained that she was a pickpocket. When accused of failing to tie the flask to his belt properly, he showed them how he did. The result was a clip that would not let anything fall off without being released by hand, similar to a keychain. No amount of shaking or rattling shook free any of the various bits and bobs on the belt, thus it had to have been removed. Since Spectre didn't have it in his hand, it was removed by the pickpocket.

The girls accepted his reasoning, and they were still friendly with the two foreigners, but more cautious around the girl now that they knew of her propensity for thievery.

An impacting force to his helm snapped Spectre from his musings. Spectre looked at Mercury as he landed. Spectre noted the surprise on the lad's face as his helm remained in one piece. Not even a blow from Azredak himself could break this Salt strengthened gourd. Spectre smiled and charged. He slashed his dagger across Mercury's front. The boy dodge back. Slash after slash, Spectre sent at the foreign student.

He was certainly quick on his feet.

"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." Spectre muttered randomly.

Spectre slid forward and performed a beautiful backflip kick. Unfortunately, Mercury ducked and responded with a roundhouse kick that smashed into Spectre's side in midair. Spectre flew to the side and slammed his _Cutpurse Shiv _into the ground, halting his backwards momentum and preventing him from ringing out. He stood and cracked his neck.

Mercury ran at him and jumped. Spectre rolled under the black garbed boy and took aim with _Mosaic Culverin_. He fired, hoping to catch Mercury off guard. Then Spectre learned why Mercury had not drawn a weapon at the start of the fight. His weapon was housed in his boots. He had gun boots… sort of. They fired off concussive blasts in a similar vein to that of Yang's _Ember Celica._ They propelled Mercury out of range of the firestorm that burst forth from Spectre's hand cannon. The Saltborn aimed and fired again, but again Mercury dodged, not once touching the ground.

Spectre growled and holstered the flintlock. He leapt in the air. Mercury landed and looked in surprise as the purple arcane circle of the Dart Brand and propelled Spectre forward. Mercury, figuring he had the information he needed, raised his hands.

"I forfeit." He stated.

Glynda sighed in frustration. "The fight is over, then."

Spectre felt confusion but did nothing to stop his momentum. Rather, he jumped again to increase his speed and withdrew his flintlock. He slammed into Black and sent the boy to the ground. Spectre landed with and rolled to a stop, one foot planted firmly on Mercury's sternum, his flintlock aimed carefully at Black's face. The look of worry that passed over Mercury's face gave a small sense of satisfaction to the Saltborn.

"And why, pray tell, do you quit?" Spectre spat, removing his helm.

"It's clear I don't stand a chance against you." Mercury said.

Spectre narrowed his eyes and lowered the flintlock. Before Mercury could breathe a sigh of relief, Spectre dagger flashed through the air. Mercury stifled a cry of pain as the blade bit into the side of his face. The dagger flashed again, and again. Six times. It was so fast that Spectre was done before Glynda could stop him. A purple aura surrounded the Saltborn and forced him off Mercury.

People who could see Mercury's face gasped. There was blood on his face, and small white specks on both sides of his cheeks. Carved onto the side of his face, where the wound had already scarred over were capital letters I and N. Mercury wiped the blood of his face and backed up.

"MR. LAMINA! THE FIGHT IS OVER. STAND DOWN." Glynda commanded. "Class is dismissed. Mr. Lamina, you will stay after."

The room quickly emptied. Glynda released Spectre from her semblance. The Saltborn sheathed his dagger and holstered his flintlock.

"Mr. Lamina, do you know why I've kept you?" Glynda asked in that voice that all teachers use to tell their students how disappointed they are.

"No." Spectre answered obstinately.

Glynda sighed. "Mercury forfeit the match. I declared the match over, and yet you continued to attack him."

"I beg your pardon, professor, but I did not continue to attack him." Spectre said.

"you certainly could have fooled me." Glynda muttered.

"Professor Goodwitch, if I had continued my attack on Mercury, I would have continued to fight until Mercury was below aura level or had ringed out. No, I stopped when you pulled me back, even though I had finished my work." Spectre explained.

"And what work was that?" Glynda asked, exasperated.

"I marked him." Spectre stated.

"Marked him?" Glynda questioned.

"Indeed. You must remember, in my homeland, everything revolves around the art of war and battle. Names are earned, Lamina is actually a highly valued name amongst Tristinians, while Daas is rather… shameful." Spectre said. "That being said, no Tristinian worth their Salt would ever begin to think of forfeiting a match. It is seen as the ultimate sign of cowardice and shame. The title I bestowed upon Mercury Black is the only title that can be bestowed by any Tristinian onto any other being. It is the most shameful title of my people and the only that carries a brand with it."

"The letters you carved onto his face?" Glynda asked.

"Indeed. They brand him as a coward." Spectre answered.

"Forgive me, but I and N are not letters in the word coward." Glynda stated.

"No, but they are words in the title Ignavum Nominare." Spectre said. "He is thus, Mercury Ignavum Nominare. Mercury the Coward."

"What about Daas and Lamina, your titles? What do they mean?" Glynda asked out of curiosity.

"I guess I owe it to you. Daas is a title that means slave. Lamina means blade. Thus, I am Spectre, Slave of the Blade."

"How-" Glynda began.

"I will not answer how I got my titles. That is my secret and mine alone." Spectre said, a look of sorrow and anger crossing his face as he looked away.

"Ok, then. You realize that I can't let this go unpunished right. Ritual of your home or not." Glynda said.

"I realized that the moment I pinned him. It was far more important that I brand him a coward." Spectre said.

"Is forfeit really worth a brand like that though?" Glynda asked.

"Absolutely. He should be glad he still lives. I hate cowards and quitters, but I wouldn't kill them. In Tristan, there is no law saying they must live. I've only ever known of one person branded as a coward and live. He was hunted mercilessly by the people of Tristin for years. He died, hiding in a cave, fearing for his life. He died as he lived, a coward." Spectre responded.

"Be that as it may. For the next two weeks, you shall not be participating in combat class. You will see me every day from six to seven to serve detention during that time. The only exception being the dance next Saturday, should you choose to attend." Glynda sighed.

"Acceptable." Spectre stated. "Does that deny me use of combat arena's or unoccupied areas of campus to train during my free time?"

"What you do during your free time is of no consequence to me. So long as it does not involve branding other students, you are free to do as you please. Though, if this happens again, the punishment will be far more severe. Is that clear?" Glynda asked.

"I can't promise it won't happen again." Spectre said.

"IS. THAT. CLEAR?" Glynda repeated.

"Yes." Spectre answered.

"Good, you are free to go." Glynda said as she turned back to her desk.

Spectre nodded and left the room. He exited and walked straight into the disapproving glare of Weiss. Spectre stopped for a second and stared. Weiss glared at him and angrily motioned for him to follow. As they turned a corner, Spectre glimpsed Mercury glaring at him.

They got back to the dorm, Ruby and Pyrrha were waiting for them. Blake was conspicuously absent.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, starting the interrogation.

"What?" Spectre asked, more confused at Ruby starting than the question asked.

"You know what!" Ruby yelled, catching him off guard.

"We want to know what happened back there with Mercury." Weiss stated. "We've gathered you don't take kindly to quitters, but to slash his face like that…"

"That was too far." Pyrrha finished.

Spectre sighed in frustration and explained to them what he had explained to Glynda. His reasoning was accepted, though they didn't approve of it.

"Look, Spectre, we're trying to approach this with an open mind, especially seeing as you're from another world, that is far more brutal amongst its people, but that was too far." Weiss said. "Branding him a coward over forfeiting a match? And for what, only you will know what it means."

"And him." Spectre said.

"He does?" Ruby asked.

"Indeed, and if not, he will." Spectre muttered.

"It doesn't matter!" Weiss snapped. "You shouldn't have done that! You are the leader of this team and what you do reflects on all of us!"

"You don't think I know that?" Spectre asked.

"With the way you presented yourself today, it certainly seems like you don't." Pyrrha said.

"What would you have had me done? What would you have done?" Spectre asked. "I'm from a world where titles and last names are earned, we have no family names in Tristin. I'm from a world where cowardice is a death sentence. If we were in Tristin, he would be dead by now. After branding him a coward, he would be hunted and mobbed until he died, which wouldn't be that long. His cowardice is his reward."

"BUT WE AREN'T IN TRISTIN!" Ruby yelled, shocking them all as tears were starting to form. "We are in a combat school, learning to fight!"

"EXACTLY!" Spectre replied, clenching his fist. "We are learning to fight Grimm. Do you know how hard it is for me to hold back from killing with these tournament style rules?"

"No, we don't because it shouldn't be that hard." Ruby replied, tears spilling.

"It is one of the hardest things I do." Spectre ground out. "In Tristin, fighting was always to the death. It was win or die. There are no ties, there is no forfeit. I get here and begin learning about the Grimm. Fighting Grimm is the same, you win or die. So… why should this be any different? The Grimm won't forfeit if you outmatch them. So why should I offer mercy if my opponent chooses to quit?"

"Because you could kill them and he's a human. We're all human." Ruby said.

"I'M NOT HUMAN!" Spectre roared at her.

The girls were stunned to silence. Spectre growled and stormed out of the room. In the hall, he could barely hear Ruby's voice back in the room. She was just sobbing. The poor naive girl. Spectre kept walking until he reached the roof over Cardinal's dorm. The same area where he and Pyrrha had been training Jaune. The same spot where he had discovered his ability to manipulate the Salt.

He yelled in rage at the setting sun.

"_Well, that was entertaining." _The poisonous voice of Azredak spoke up.

Spectre turned to see the scarecrow standing next to the side of the roof. Spectre didn't dignify it with a response. He simply unholstered the flintlock and fired. The bullet whizzed through thin air as the apparition reappeared a little to his left.

"_At this rate, I won't have to do anything to destroy it. It will have done it all itself." _The scarecrow taunted.

"Shut up." Spectre growled as he slashed his dagger through the empty space beside him.

"_And when that happens, Saltborn, you will kneel." _Azredak said with glee from behind him.

Spectre turned and fired three more times. Each bullet striking at the scarecrow. All of them missed as the being simply disappeared and reappeared away from each bullet.

"Shut up!" Spectre repeated.

"_Oh, come now Saltborn, it will never be rid of my voice. It will never be free of me. Just as sure as it will return my helm, it will always have to listen." _Azredak said, the words sliding off his tongue like venom.

Spectre slashed at the scarecrow again. His blade went through thin air once more.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Spectre roared.

"_It is futile. It shall soon see that is, if it doesn't already. First the Saltborn, then this academy, then this city. Even those that work with me will kneel." _Azredak almost sang, in Spectre's ear.

Spectre fired his flintlock and slashed at the scarecrow. It disappeared once more.

"I will be free of you. This world will be free of you. And I will not be the reason my friends fall." Spectre ground out.

Spectre waited, but no response came. He sighed in relief as he looked down. Scrawled in the roof, in white Salt letters was a message.

_You will never be free_.

Spectre sighed and sat down, the anger and frustration of the day had truly worn him out. He sat on the edge of the roof and just watched as the moon and stars lazily crawled across the sky. He lost track of how long he sat there. The slow movement of the celestial bodies across the night sky quickly calmed him down.

"You could have handled that better."

Spectre turned to see who had spoken. Jaune moved to sit next to the Saltborn.

"So, I've been told." Spectre tersely replied.

"Yeah. You went too far back there." Jaune continued.

"Again, so I've been told. I don't want another lecture about how I shouldn't have branded Mercury." Spectre snapped.

"Wasn't talking about that." Jaune said.

"You… weren't?" Spectre turned to look at him.

"Nope. I was talking about the yelling match you got into with your team." Jaune answered.

"Oh… you could hear that?" Spectre questioned.

"I think most of the hall heard that." Jaune replied. "Yang was apoplectic when she found her sister crying and you storming away. Pretty sure she had plans to find you and beat you to death, wait for you to resurrect then do it again."

"Great." Spectre said.

"The least you should do is apologize to your team." Jaune said.

"Yeah." Spectre muttered. "Why are you here?"

"I managed to convince Yang that I would find you and deal with your bullcrap." Jaune said.

Spectre looked at Jaune with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I have the unique position of understanding both sides here." Jaune said. "You forget that when I killed you and absorbed the Salt on the docks, I also got all of your memories. ALL of them. So… I understand why you did that to Merc."

"Merc?" Spectre asked.

"I think he's a friend to me. Likes comics." Jaune stated. "Anyway, I understand where you're coming from."

"But this isn't the place for that?" Spectre questioned.

"Nope. I would have waited until it was you and him alone. When he quit, I felt the impulse to rush down and do the same thing. I wanted to brand him a coward, just like you did." Jaune said.

"How many of my memories can you still access?" Spectre asked.

"Some. It's… odd." Jaune stated. "The memories of yours, I can't actively think back to them. When I try, they are… fuzzy and disoriented at best. However, sometimes, certain actions will bring a flood of them to the forefront and I can see them clearly. Mercury's forfeit, for instance, brought forth so many memories of the past where you've seen the actions and cowardice of people."

"I sense a but coming." Spectre said.

"But…" Jaune continued with a cheeky smile. "I don't understand why you have such a hatred for cowardice."

"If you've seen all of my memories, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Spectre muttered.

"No, it is. I only got the meaning and emotion behind the memories when I utilized the Salt." Jaune said.

"I hate cowardice because that's how I got here." Spectre muttered.

"I don't follow." Jaune said.

"I was a coward." Spectre said. "The only reason I ever ended up on that island was because I was running away from Tristin. I stowed away because I was afraid of what would happen if they found me. I committed horrible acts on that island for power because I was afraid of continuing without it."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know." Spectre muttered.

"Then let me tell you. Pick yourself up and go apologize to your team. They deserve that. Stop acting like a Saltborn and start acting like a leader." Jaune said.

"When did you get so wise?" Spectre asked sarcastically.

"I've had help in the forms of a notably obstinate Saltborn, a young reaper with a heart of gold, and a ninja who is so stoic I don't think he's ever experienced emotion." Jaune replied, equally as sarcastically.

"No apology for Mercury?" Spectre asked as he thought over Jaune's plan.

"Nope, that bastard deserved what he got." Jaune said. "Now come on, we don't have all night."

Jaune stood up and offered Spectre his hand. Spectre accepted it and stood. Jaune smiled at him and promptly slapped him across the face.

"Ah!" Spectre exclaimed as his head was forced sideways. "What was that for?"

"Yang made me promise to do that when I found you. An Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune said.

"Fair enough." Spectre replied as he straightened back up.

No sooner had he done that than Jaune backhanded him, significantly harder than the slap had been. The blow dislocated Spectre's jaw. The Saltborn grabbed it and moved it around until it popped back into place. After moving his jaw to get used to the sudden pain, he looked at Jaune.

"And that?" He asked.

Jaune was no longer smiling. "No one yells at my friends."

"I deserved that." Spectre muttered as he followed Jaune back to their dorms.

The walk back was quiet and somewhat awkward. Jaune entered his dorm, and in the brief second the door was open, Spectre caught a glimpse of an angry blonde with red eyes giving him a death glare.

Spectre could recognize the killing intent in the glare as he entered his own dorm. The only person missing was Blake… still. Ruby sat on Weiss's bed. The heiress comforted the girl who appeared to be calming down. Spectre noted that her eyes were tinged red.

Pyrrha was the only one to notice him come in. Spectre could see the anger and disappointment in her eyes. She masked it well, but not well enough. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Girls, I would like to apologize for earlier. I only have to say that it has been a rough day, but that does not excuse my actions. I should not have yelled at you earlier. Ruby, especially, I had no intention of taking out my frustrations on you." Spectre apologized.

"You won't do it again?" Ruby tentatively asked.

"No, he won't. Otherwise I'll freeze his mouth shut." Weiss said.

"Fair enough." Spectre said.

"Then I accept your apology." Ruby said with a yawn.

"And I'll try to hold back from repeating today's performance in combat class." Spectre continued.

"I suppose that's the best we can ask for." Weiss muttered.

There was a knock on the door. Spectre opened it to see Jaune standing there with a guitar in hand. The girls couldn't see him.

"Apologize yet?" Jaune asked.

The Arc smiled at Spectre's nod.

"Great, can I speak to Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Pyrrha, Jaune wants to speak to you." Spectre said as he stepped back from the door.

Spectre almost laughed at the terribly cheesy ballad Jaune sang in front of Pyrrha. All to ask her to the dance next Saturday. He could almost see Pyrrha's face growing quite red. He barely heard the whispered yes. Jaune fist bumped in victory.

"I'll pick you up at six." he said.

"We're right across the hall!" Spectre called as the door shut.

"Since when did he start pining after you?" Weiss asked curiously.

"I don't know." Pyrrha said, a happy smile gracing her face. "You'd have to ask him."

"So… where's Blake?" Spectre asked.

The three girls shrugged.

"She's been noticeably distracted since the incident involving the White Fang, Carsejaw the Cruel, the Coveted last week." Weiss stated.

"Yeah, Sun asked her to the dance after class today and she nearly bit his head off." Ruby said.

"Dang. Any idea as to why?"

Again, his question was met with shrugs and "I don't know".

"We'll have to ask in the morning." Spectre stated.

The girls agreed and got ready for bed. The stress of the day led to a rather easy sleep.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS017**

**Information – I must apologize myself for the lack of updates the past couple weeks. The summer months are upon us and, as such, my update schedule will be notably inconsistent for the next couple months or so. I will still try to update every Saturday, but with a job that has long hours every day of the week, I don't expect to be able to maintain the consistency. Thank you for your patience. Again, I'm sorry for no updates these last couple weeks. Work kept from partaking in my hobby. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	18. CH18: The Broken

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 18: The Broken**

* * *

After his performance in combat class, many of the students tried to avoid Spectre. His team, one of the groups he explained his actions to were ok with it. SSBRN's sister team was still ok with him as well. A little wary, but fine. The worst part was the detentions with Goodwitch.

Losing an hour each night was little more than a nuisance. The real problem was what he was actually doing. He and Goodwitch cycled through two different punishments. The first was manual labor, the second was anger management. Spectre didn't have much of a problem with the manual labor. The tedium of doing work that required a little bit of elbow grease was a nice reprieve and allowed him to get lost in his thoughts. The anger management however, that was another story.

The first problem was that Spectre had little trouble managing his anger, with exception to Mercury Black's forfeit. The second was that it was so incredibly boring. Most of the time, Spectre would tune the class out and lose himself in his thoughts. But since his body wasn't doing anything productive, his mind would wander into the territory of asking what he had done to deserve this.

Right… branding Mercury an Ignavum Nominare. He would admit that was probably a lapse of judgement.

The sound of a body impacting the stand right below him broke him from his reverie.

Right, anger management had nothing on being banned from partaking in combat. Sparring was a great way to unwind. The only problem, he was unable to do it in any official capacity. Trying to do it outside of class only had people fleeing from his presence. The only person who still regularly sparred with him was Jaune the Dimachaerus, and that was because Spectre and Pyrrha were still helping him catch up with the rest of his peers.

He was doing better, but better wasn't good enough. Not yet anyway.

Then, of course, there was Azredak's taunt. The godlike being had been remarkably absent the past few days. But his taunt replayed in Spectre's mind time and time again. A taunt that Spectre was determined to not make his destiny.

He looked toward where his teammates were sparring. Goodwitch had decided that today would be an all class hand to hand day. Basically, everyone in the class, with the exception of those undergoing cruel and unusual punishments (Spectre), was to pair up and spar with a person in the class. Goodwitch was wandering around from group to group and making notes on their hand to hand combat. Ruby was abysmal at hand to hand. Perhaps it was fortunate that she was sparring with Yang.

While Yang was certainly not taking it easy, she was acting as more of an instructor to her sister than a sparring partner, similar to how he and Pyrrha acted toward Jaune in his training. This worked at well because, according to Ruby, Yang had been trying to help Ruby with fisticuffs for a few years now. Spectre figured the main problem that Ruby dealt with was that her form was simply not attuned to the same style of fighting that Yang was.

Spectre looked around. Weiss and Pyrrha seemed to be holding their own. Weiss was clearly out of her element, but not to the same extent as Ruby. She was ok at worst and decent at best. Pyrrha, however, clearly had some prior training in hand to hand. She was doing quite well. Her opponent was clearly seen struggling. Spectre figured that his hand to hand would have been just fine. He had never had a problem with it before.

Then he saw Blake. Blake was fighting with Ren. He noticed that Ren's fighting style was relatively similar to when he fought with his standard weapons. It was an odd way to fight, but effective for the stoic ninja. The problem he faced was his opponent… or rather lack of opponent. Blake was barely paying any attention to the spar she was supposed to be participating in. Her attention was divided, heavily in favor of the book she held in her left hand while her right hand provided the bare minimum required to defend herself.

Blake had been acting more aloof since the incident with Carsejaw and Roman. Much of her time was spent in the library these days. Reading and researching. The book she was holding was a comprehensive history of the White Fang. Spectre had no idea how that would contribute to fighting them, but he wasn't the one reading it so he wouldn't know.

A bell rang and Glynda dismissed the class, minus Spectre. Combat class got out at six today. Thus, it was time for his daily detention.

"Mr. Lamina, seeing as how hand to hand combat is a valuable skill for the students to learn. I would like to see how proficient at it you are." Goodwitch said.

Spectre nodded and began sparring. Glynda had set up a training dummy for him to punch and kick. His moves were good enough. They would have been better had his mind not been preoccupied. His teammate needed help in some form or another.

Fifteen minutes later, Goodwitch ordered him to stop.

"While not the best form I've seen, it is passable." She commended.

"Thanks." Spectre said, distractedly.

"Something on your mind?" Glynda asked.

"My team." Spectre replied as vaguely as possible.

Glynda accepted that answer and began with an order for him to do the heavy lifting for the dance. Spectre nodded and headed off toward the ballroom.

When he entered the large room Jaret had used for the orientation speech and team assignments, he was pleasantly surprised to see his team were in charge of the set up.

"Spectre?" Ruby asked. "I thought you had detention."

"I do. I've been ordered to do the heavy lifting." Spectre replied.

"Great, you can move the sound equipment into place. It belongs over there." Weiss said pointing toward the back of the room. "Then you can set up the snack table. RUBY NO FOG MACHINES!"

"But fog machines are cool." Ruby whined.

"I don't get doilies; you don't get fog machines." Weiss retorted as she went back to straightening tables and chairs.

Spectre shrugged and left to grab a speaker. Thirty minutes later, he had all the sound equipment in place. Ruby was showing him to set it up. It was easy for her.

"So, who are you going with?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Spectre replied.

"I asked, who are you taking to the dance?" Ruby repeated.

"No one." Spectre responded.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Haven't thought much about it. Besides, there is no law that states you have to go with someone." Spectre answered.

"True, I guess." Ruby responded.

"How about the rest of our team. They got anyone?" Spectre asked.

"Jaune asked Pyrrha two days ago. Blake doesn't plan to go, period, and Weiss was going to ask Neptune tonight." Ruby answered.

"And you?" Spectre prodded.

"I got no one." Ruby said, no hint of sadness or jealousy on her face. "Just like you, I'll be alone. It's fine though. I am two years younger than everyone."

"Anyone caught your eye?" Spectre asked.

"Nope." Ruby replied, popping the p.

"Fair enough." Spectre responded. "Any reason Blake is not going?"

"Nope." Ruby repeated. "I think she's obsessed with the White Fang. It's affecting everything she does. Social life, academics, sleep schedule…"

"Is that why she doesn't sleep in the dorm?" Spectre asked.

"Yeah. I get that being the bookworm loner introvert is kind of her thing, but it's only proving to be a detriment to her health." Ruby continued. "Sun asked her to the dance before you showed up, and she nearly bit his head off. She freaked out at all of his for not taking this seriously enough before storming out of the room."

"Huh, has anyone tried talking to her?" Spectre asked.

"Everyone but you and Weiss." Ruby said. "Though, Weiss has other things on her mind. I really want her to go. It won't be as much fun without her."

"Hmm." Spectre hummed. "I think she'll be there."

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked, Spectre looked behind him at the heiress.

"I haven't spoken to her. Perhaps the problem isn't so much the arguments given, but rather the approach." Spectre replied. "Besides, I think I know how to get through to her. Can you hold down the fort here?"

"Yeah, why?" Weiss asked.

"My mandatory detention ends in five minutes and we have a teammate with a grievance with the White Fang who has taken this obsession to exorbitant extremes." Spectre declared as he left the ballroom.

"What?" He heard Ruby asked as the door closed.

Spectre hurried along. Blake was likely in the library. That is where she most often went to be alone. It was a nice quiet place to work and study. So, he couldn't really blame her. Spectre soon found himself in the library. The Beacon Library was not a place Spectre had visited much. Sure, he had need of it for some projects in the past, but he didn't spend much time. It was a grand library though.

The Saltborn wandered through aisle after aisle, row upon row of books and shelves. He soon found his quarry. Leaning her head against one of the tables. A veritable mountain of books next to her. Spectre raised an eyebrow as she lazily pulled another book off the pile and opened. Spectre sat across from her. She looked up to grab another book and Spectre was able to clearly see the toll that her work had extracted. Deep dark bags had formed under eyes. Her slow lazy movements were born from her fatigue and tiredness. She looked ready to collapse.

Spectre pulled a small old potato from his pouch. The old brown spud had been with him since the island. He had found it on the corpse of one of the drowned warriors. It should have rotted long ago, but it hadn't. The Salt had somehow preserved. However, it did not taste good, as evidenced by the single small bite mark in the spud.

He tossed the plant up once, then threw it at Blake. The tuber hit her right in the forehead. She jerked up and glared at Spectre who was picking up the small spud and placing it back in the pouch on his belt. He smirked at her.

"What do you want?" She snapped, quietly, they were in a library after all.

"I want to talk, though it appears you don't want to listen." Spectre answered, nonchalantly.

"About?" Blake asked.

"This." Spectre stated as he gestured to the towers of books.

"What about it?" Blake snapped.

"I want you to come with me." Spectre said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Blake, that wasn't a request. That is an order from your team leader." Spectre said, a hard edge entering his voice.

Blake sighed, grabbed a couple books, and stood up. Spectre led her out of the room. She followed as he led her to an empty classroom. He walked in and leaned against the professor's desk. He gestured for Blake to stand in front of him and put the books down.

"I want you to hit me." Spectre said as she set down the books.

"What?" Blake asked with a yawn.

"I want you to punch me." Spectre said "I won't even try to dodge."

Blake looked at him. Then weakly raised a fist and threw it at Spectre. The Saltborn, true to his word, didn't dodge. Instead, he grabbed Blake's wrist, and yanked her towards him. As she was pulled forward, he spun around, grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her into the desk. As soon as her forehead hit the desk, she was released. She backed and clutched her forehead in pain.

"That was pathetic." Spectre muttered.

"What was that for?" Blake yelled in pain.

"Proof of concept. You need to rest." Spectre said. "Take some time off. Go to the dance."

"I can't do that." Blake responded.

"Why not?" Spectre asked.

"The White Fang is still out there. They're planning something." Blake said.

"I know." Spectre stated.

"We have to be ready. We have to stop treating this like it's a non-issue!" Blake continued.

"I know." Spectre repeated.

"I don't see why everyone's taking this so lightly!" Blake said, "From what you've told us, Azredak is still out there as well!"

"You don't think I don't know that!?" Spectre responded. "I've been haunted by that monster since the island. But even with him breathing down my neck, I still take time to rest."

"You don't sleep though." Blake retorted.

"I know. I don't have to." Spectre explained. "But I still take time to rest. You are so tired that you can't throw a punch. I've seen the way you fight. I've seen the speed you can move. That punch should not have been telegraphed. You need sleep!"

"I don't have time to sleep." Blake stubbornly replied.

"BLAKE!" Spectre yelled, slapping the girl across the face. "You need to take a break."

"I can't stop." Blake stubbornly repeated, while rubbing her cheek.

"And I'm not telling you to stop. I'm telling you to take a break. What would you do if the White Fang came crashing into Beacon right now?"

"I'd help fight them off." Blake said.

"Of course, but right now, if they attacked right this minute, you'd be unable to do anything." Spectre supplied.

"I can fight just fine." Blake said.

"Blake you're just deluding yourself. If you can fight just fine, prove it. Prove to your team leader that you can protect us in the battlefield." Spectre commanded.

Blake again tried to weakly punch him. Spectre just batted her fist away.

"Blake, I can't trust you to protect yourself, let alone one of us." Spectre said.

"I can do this." Blake said with a yawn.

"Blake, you can barely stay awake. You need rest. You can't do anything in this state. I will order you to get some rest if you continue to stubbornly follow this path." Spectre said.

"Fine." Blake relented.

"Good. This weekend, you will rest. You will go to the dance. You will unwind. You can continue your relentless search after Monday." Spectre said. "Understood?"

"Yeah." Blake said with another yawn.

"Good. Now, let's return to the dorm."

Blake grabbed her books and followed Spectre out of the room. They made it back to the dorm. The sun had gone down, and the rest of the team had already returned. Blake ignored them, climbed into her bunk, and promptly fell asleep.

"Is she coming to the dance?" Ruby cautiously asked.

"Yes. I almost had to pull rank and order her to rest." Spectre said. "But she'll take it easy this weekend, and she'll attend the dance."

"Cool. Have you seen Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"No, I thought she was with you." Spectre said.

"Maybe she'll show up later." Ruby replied.

"Probably." Spectre said as he sat down to rest for the night.

…/…

"Lady Salem, would it not be easier to just… I don't know, raze the kingdom? Why do you want to take it over?" Kaira inquired. "With Azredak's aid and my creations, it would be far easier to just destroy Vale."

"If I didn't know any better, your honeyed words make it sound like you want my people to turn against me." Salem stated.

"If that were the case, my words would be a far sweeter poison." Kaira said. "But you must admit, my point is valid. We have Carsejaw, Lenaia and Saira in Vale already. All it would take is a single sentence and the city would be razed to the ground."

"True, but that is not what we want now. Hidden in Vale is a power that I want on our side. A power that your master can't begin to comprehend." Salem said. "And Ozpin is protecting that power. No, we need to demoralize the city and strike when they are at their weakest. Now be gone; I have work to attend."

Kaira gave a mocking bow before exiting Salem's throne room. She rolled her eyes as she exited into the hall.

"She didn't take it well, I presume?" The knight in the hall asked in a raspy yet regal voice.

"Unfortunately, no." Kaira said as she looked at her companion.

The knight was rather gangly. His great sword held a jagged broken edge. His silver and reed armor barely held onto his Salt emaciated frame. The knight wore no helmet. The Salt aged skull that was his head was graying with age. Despite the haggard appearance, Ronin Cran was every bit the warrior now as he was when Jaret employed him.

"The Betrayer would be most pleased if she just agreed with us and let us raze Vale." Ronin rasped.

"Maybe, but it seems she is too set in her plan." Kaira responded. "I hope that things are going better for Saira and Carsejaw."

"The Witch and The Cruel have never liked each other, but they will listen to The Betrayer." Ronin responded.

"True." The Architect responded.

"That reminds, how is your work on The Unskinned coming along?" Ronin asked.

"My bodyguard is coming along well enough. It would be easier if Azredak hadn't tasked me with helping recreate the Bloodless Prince." Kaira said.

"He can't do it himself?" Ronin inquired.

"No. The Bloodless Prince was a construct created to house the spirit of Tam In." Kaira said. "It was more clay and stone than flesh and bone."

"Tam In… The Dried King's brother?" Ronin asked.

"Yes. The Dried King was king of Kul'Kasas before Jaret, was he not?" Kaira asked.

"Yes. Jaret, the King of Storms ruled After Quan In, The Dried King, though he was called the sun king. And the name is Kulka'as not Kul'Kasas." Ronin answered.

"Fascinating." Kaira responded.

"Do you know if The Betrayer plans to resurrect the Dried King as well?" Ronin asked.

"As far as I can tell, the only being from the island that Azredak doesn't plan to resurrect is Ruzpin."

"Ruzpin… The Mad Alchemist… why?" Ronin asked.

"I don't know. Only Azredak does." Kaira answered. "We must be on our way though."

"A new mission?" Ronin asked.

"Sort of." Kaira said. "After I recreate a body for the Bloodless Prince, I'm going to need your help."

"For what?" Ronin queried.

The Architect smiled. "The Saltborn. He found a way to manipulate the Salt. A way I've neither heard nor seen. Azredak wants it replicated."

"That's why you had Azredak recreate me." Ronin accused.

"No. That is a minor bonus. My reason for him recreating a friend is my own." Kaira replied. "Now come, my dear, we have a golem to build."

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS018**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback is much appreciated as are your views. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

End Log S.T.K.


	19. CH19: The Beginning

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 19: The Beginning**

* * *

To say that Spectre was uncomfortable would be the understatement of the century. Wearing a tux was certainly not what he would consider comfort. However, the dance required it. And since his only way out of anger management for this weekend was to attend the dance, he didn't really have much of a choice. His mind rolled back to the interactions he had that week… well, an interaction he had. It was an interesting one. It was between him and some "friends" of Ruby's.

Ruby called them friends, but at least one of them clearly despised Ruby. The two students claimed to be from Haven. They were two of the members of Mercury's team. One, a girl with green hair, dark skin, and questionably crimson eyes, clearly didn't like Ruby. Although, the mask she wore said she did.

The other girl, a girl with dark hair, much lighter skin, and more golden eyes, stayed back. She had this look of superiority around her. Though, the reason this interaction stood out in Spectre's mind was the feeling of the woman's soul. It felt wrong. Like there were two parts warring for control. It felt like two halves were vying for control. One dominant but weak, the other broken yet powerful. It was confusing. What was more confusing was how much the broken side called out to him.

He had long since gotten used to dealing with the fact people of Remnant wore their souls on their sleeves. Their souls, whether they knew it or not, could be sensed by him. Mostly because of the Salt. An odd sensation to be sure, but one he could easily ignore. This, however, took it to another level. The broken half felt like it was clinging to him, almost like an anchor. He thought of the interaction between them after Emerald and Ruby had left.

"You are an interesting man." She had said.

"And you strike me as an odd woman." Spectre responded.

"Odd? How so?" She inquired.

"Well, your aura strikes me as… broken." Spectre responded.

Her eye widened ever so slightly. Spectre smiled to himself. There was definitely something up with her.

"But how am I to know, right? We've just met. I am Spectre Lamina." Spectre greeted.

"Cinder." She replied.

"Well, Cinder, I must be off." Spectre began to walk away.

"Why must you leave so soon?" Cinder asked.

"One, I don't like you. Two, I don't like you. And three, you and your friend have a terrible way of saying hello." Spectre answered.

"How so?" Cinder asked.

"Let's just say, where I'm from, pickpockets tend to lose more than just their hands." Spectre said as he walked away.

Since that interaction, he had mostly thought about Cinder's soul. The two warring halves. One half, the half that called out to him, felt desperate. Like it didn't want to be there. It also felt so familiar. Why did it feel so familiar?

So here he was, standing by the punch bowl, pondering the patent peculiarity. It struck him as odd that she wasn't there. Her teammates were. He could see Mercury and Emerald dancing in the crowd. The scar he had left on Mercury's cheek had been covered up. It would fade somewhat over time, but it would always be there.

"You don't have a date either?"

Spectre turned to his left to see Ruby, standing next to the punch bowl. He raised an eyebrow. The short was noticeably taller.

"You've grown since this morning." Spectre stated.

"Nah, it's just these blasted lady stilts." Ruby said, gesturing to her feet.

Spectre looked down. She had a pair of high heels on. The Saltborn would never understand that fashion statement. In Tristin, the only acceptable footwear was what would benefit you in battle. The only benefit of high heels, that he could think of, was their use as a stabbing weapon if worse came to worse. Weiss usually wore a pair of heels as well, though she could move just fine in them. Still didn't make them any easier to understand.

"To answer your original question, no, I don't have a date." Spectre said.

"No one asked?" Ruby inquired.

"Nope." Spectre said.

"To the socially awkward?" Ruby raised her cup.

"Sure." Spectre said as he tapped Ruby's cup with his own.

"I'm going to step out." Ruby said after a few seconds of silence.

"Farewell." Spectre said as he continued scanning the crowd.

Eventually his gaze landed on a familiar person. Sitting at one of the tables on the edge of the dance, no one around her, was Weiss. She looked rather down. Spectre sighed and figured he should be a good teammate. He wandered his way around the dance floor. A rather jaunty swinging tune was playing over the speakers.

He pulled out the chair next to his partner and sat down. Weiss glanced to the right and seemed to deflate even more.

"Hoping I was someone else?" Spectre joked.

"Yeah." Weiss said.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you coming with someone?" Spectre inquired.

"Neptune." Weiss answered.

"And… where is he?" Spectre couldn't see the blue haired boy anywhere.

"Not here." Weiss said, "He stood me up."

The white-haired girl slammed her empty cup into the table. Her anger dissipated as fast as it had appeared. They sat in silence for the remainder of the song. A new one started playing and Spectre had an idea. An idea he was dreading but would probably help the distraught girl.

"Well, I'm no God of the Seas, but I am here." Spectre stood up and held out his hand. "So, would you like to dance?"

"You dance?" Weiss asked, incredulous.

"I dabble." Spectre responded.

Weiss grew a small smile and accepted the Saltborn's hand. The two made their way to the dance floor.

"I didn't know you danced, or that you knew how to dance." Weiss said once on the floor.

"Not regularly. But my mother thought that this 'ignorant plebeian' should know to improve coordination." Spectre answered as he swung Weiss around.

"Are you always going to refer to yourself as an ignorant plebeian?" Weiss asked with a small smile.

"Nah, only when you find out something new." Spectre responded.

A few seconds passed in silence as Weiss enjoyed her dance with Spectre. Eventually a question popped into her mind, a question she had to ask.

"Why are you here?" Weiss asked.

"At the dance or on the dance floor?" Spectre inquired.

"Both." Weiss responded.

"Simple. Goodwitch let me have this weekend off of anger management for the dance… provided I go to the dance. So here I am. On the floor though, that is because I'm helping out my partner." Spectre answered.

"You didn't have to." Weiss said.

"Maybe, but you are my partner, at least for the next four years. Also, I am one of the team leaders. It is my job to make sure my team is taken care of. If that means dancing with them, then so be it." Spectre answered as the song came to an end.

"Thank you." Weiss said as they made their way off the dance floor.

"Of course." Spectre replied as the two made their way onto a balcony.

"That was fun." Weiss said.

"And you look like you're feeling better." Spectre replied.

"Yeah." Weiss stated. "Hey, why do you have your weapons?"

Weiss looked at the dagger and pistol on Spectre's waist.

"I never go anywhere without these." Spectre answered. "Besides, it's the only sense of comfort I get out of this blasted monkey suit."

Spectre turned to look out on the city. The moon was high in the sky and the night shown bright.

"Is that Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Spectre turned in the direction Weiss was looking. Sure enough, on another balcony was his co-leader. She was staring quite intently at something in the distance. Spectre turned to see where she was staring when the reaper took off. Her semblance leaving behind its telltale sign of rose petals.

"Where's she going?" Weiss asked, her eyes following the trail she made.

Spectre looked out in the direction Ruby had run. It took a few seconds before he saw it. A person leaping over a rooftop. Clearly, they weren't part of the dance. Clearly, they didn't want to be seen. Spectre smiled.

"It seems she's following a shifty individual." Spectre answered with a smile. "And we'd be pretty poor teammates if we saw this and didn't help out."

"Oh no." Weiss said.

"Oh yes. Climb on Weiss, we've got some brand sprinting to do!" Spectre said.

Weiss sighed and got on Spectre's back. She looped her arms around the Saltborn's neck and braced for acceleration. The Saltborn jumped over the Balcony and immediately began to dart brand jump in the direction Ruby had run off. As with the last time they had done this, Weiss provided Spectre with a speed boost and platforms to leap off after every red circle appeared.

Ruby, using her semblance, had left them a perfect trail to follow. The Saltborn and the Heiress rapidly approached the cliffs of Beacon. Spectre glanced down to see where Ruby's trail of rose petals led. The rose petals made their way towards the edge of the cliff before abruptly turning right. A path was carved into the side of the cliffs. How had Spectre never noticed it before. The path wound down the cliffside and into Vale proper.

"Hang on!" Spectre yelled as he dashed over the cliff.

"As if I wasn't already doing that!" Weiss yelled back.

Spectre just smiled as he began to descend. Weiss held tighter. As they began to speed up. It was a risky play Spectre was planning, but it would work.

"Weiss!" Spectre called as they fell. "Place a vertical platform glyph two seconds below us!"

"What!? WHY?!" Weiss yelled.

"Just do it!" Spectre replied.

Weiss did as asked and shut her eyes. She felt their downward moment shift to be falling slight forward before they stopped. Suddenly, they were going backwards. When they stopped again, Weiss opened her eyes to see what had happened. Spectre currently had his left hand and feet pressed against the cliff face. She was sort of hanging off his side.

"You ok?" Spectre asked.

"Not really." Weiss said.

"Great!" Spectre said as he leapt off the cliff face.

Weiss was shifted back to her original position on Spectre's back as they began dart sprinting again. She looked down and saw that they were now a good fifteen feet off the ground. The cliff face behind stretched high above. Her mind took a second to process that Spectre had literally jumped off the cliff to reach Vale. She snapped back to reality when the ground started getting closer. She summoned another platform glyph that broke once Spectre had leapt again, still following Ruby's trail. It took them another five minutes to reach the end of the trail. Vale's CCT tower.

Spectre and Weiss dropped to the ground. They could see one of Beacon's rocket lockers nearby. Ruby was kneeling next to the guards of the building, her scythe at her side. Spectre could instantly tell the guards were still alive, no Salt flowed into his stores when he neared them. The two also noted Ruby was barefoot.

"They're just unconscious." Spectre spoke, startling Ruby.

"SPECTRE!?" She asked. "Weiss? What are you doing here?"

"Following and helping you." Spectre answered.

"Though we could have at least changed." Weiss said, a little woozy from the trip.

"You wear a dress when you fight all the time." Spectre retorted.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss replied, sitting down on a bench.

"You ok?" Spectre asked.

"I'm drained." Weiss answered.

"It might be better if you stay here." Ruby said. "You used a lot of aura."

"She did?" Spectre asked.

"Costs aura to create glyphs. Used more to hold on." Weiss said as she slowly nodded off.

"Huh. didn't think of that." Spectre said. "C'mon, we have a shifty person to catch."

Ruby and Spectre entered the tower. The few guards they came across were unconscious. The path led them to the elevator. Ruby and Spectre quickly entered the small box and began the ascent.

"Why did Weiss use so much aura?" Ruby asked. "Also, how did you follow me?"

"Your semblance leaves behind a trail of rose petals." Spectre answered. "We followed you by brand sprinting. It's speedy. My dart brand allows me to jump in the air. I can only use it twice before my feet have to touch a solid object. Weiss would summon a platform glyph for me to leap off of."

"You'll have to show me sometime." Ruby said.

"We'll see." Spectre said. "What happened to your shoes?"

Ruby muttered something about destroying her lady stilts as the elevator reached the top floor.

The two leaders entered the CCT tower server room. The room looked just as Spectre remembered it, except it was dark. And their mysterious figure was hunched over one of the computers. The person barely moved as the elevator dinged open.

"Hands up, you're coming with us!" Ruby commanded.

The person glanced at them. Spectre noted two things. First, the person was a very familiar masked woman, and her scroll was plugged into the computer.

"Now." Ruby said.

"I think not." The woman replied in a familiar voice, her hand lighting on fire.

Then Spectre felt the peculiarity again. The call of a light soul raging against its host. The same call as the soul Cinder had the other day.

The woman threw a fireball at Ruby. Spectre stepped in front of the projectile and took the blow like a champ. He quickly withdrew his dagger and flintlock.

"Now, now, Cinder, that isn't how you greet friends." Spectre said as the woman's eyes widened.

"Cinder?" Ruby inquired, "Wasn't she at-"

"No, her team is. But Cinder is standing right in front of us." Spectre said, leveling _Mosaic Culverin_. "And it appears she's doing something rather illicit. I'd even go so far as to bet Emerald and Mercury are in on this plot as well."

"But Emerald's my friend." Ruby pouted.

"Emerald really doesn't like you." Cinder stated. "She can't stand to be around you."

"Now, are we going to take this outside or will you just burn this whole building down?" Spectre asked.

"Oh, I don't need fire." Cinder said as her hand extinguished. "I just need this. A bow and arrow materialized from seemingly nowhere.

Spectre wasn't given a chance to react as the arrow stabbed into him. Ruby gasped as it pierced right where his heart was.

"Ow." Spectre stated as he yanked the arrow out of his chest. "That hurt."

Cinder scowled and shifted her bow and arrow into two swords. Ruby recovered from Spectre's impalement and rushed for the attack. Spectre quickly followed. The woman was pretty good with her swords. She stayed in Ruby's close range, making it difficult for her to use her scythe and for Spectre to get close.

A lucky strike from Ruby, pushed Cinder into Spectre's open arms. The Saltborn smiled and stabbed the woman with his shiv. The blade stabbed into her shoulder. Cinder gasped in surprise. Spectre smirked and like with that one Beowolf so on the island of patch, suddenly rushed forward and body slammed Cinder.

Cinder was dazed from the attack but recovered quickly. She scowled and jumped back. A quick glance at the computer she was hacking showed the process to be nearing completion. She grunted in annoyance as she shifted her swords back into their bow and arrow form. She took aim and fired at Ruby, seeing as Spectre was largely unaffected.

The young reaper saw the arrow coming and quickly rolled out of the way. Spectre scowled as he saw her light up her hand. This woman was really starting to get on his nerves. They were getting nowhere with this. The Saltborn ducked behind one of the desks as another fireball flew past. Good thing this building was relatively protected against fires.

Spectre looked around the room. His enhanced senses picking up the smallest aberrations in the walls and ceilings. Then he saw it. A small innocuous box positioned on the door frame. A sensor of some sort. The Saltborn aimed his flintlock at the box and fired. The incredibly loud bang resounded through the room and gave away his position.

Cinder whirled on the Saltborn in time to see the flash of his flintlock. Spectre stood up as the bullet slammed into the box. In that second, the alarms began blaring. A loud grating sound emanated from the windows as thick metal grates covered each one. The entire building was entering lockdown.

"Looks like there's no escape." Spectre said.

"Unfortunately for you." Cinder replied.

She rushed Spectre, her weapon in its blade form. Spectre sighed and blocked her first strike with his dagger. She unleashed a flurry of strikes. A good eight attacks that Spectre was able to block. Spectre raised his arm to block her eighth swing. He felt the impact of the blade hitting his arms and gritted his teeth in pain. Cinder had a rather sadistic smile on her face as blood began running down her arm. Spectre chanced a look at the blade that was now buried in his forearm.

Spectre could feel the blade digging into the bones of his forearm. If the woman in front of him were stronger, she probably would have sliced his arm off. Spectre growled and slashed his shiv in front. Ruby watched as the blade completely missed, only for a flash of white to follow and the woman staggered back bleeding from her chest.

"Fascinating thing, the Salt." Spectre said as he leveled the _Mosaic Culverin _at her. "Power immense, Searing cold, Sky above, And dark below."

The words were almost like a prayer.

Spectre fired the culverin. A white blast shot out and a spray of blood was quickly seen. The bullet had entered and exited Cinder's body. Ruby gasped as the woman fell back, dying. Her aura was completely shattered.

With her dying strength, Cinder noted that the scroll had finished its work.

The two Beacon students heard sirens. Spectre kept his weapon aimed at the downed woman. The door burst open and General Ironwood burst through the door. He had heard about the man and that he was in Vale. The mechanical golems he called an army followed him through. Their weapons were trained on the Saltborn and the Reaper.

"Spectre?" Jaret said as he too walked through the door.

"Students of yours, Oz?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes. It seems we have much to talk about." Jaret said.

Ironwood began issuing orders. The mechanical soldiers quickly began cleaning up the place and disabling the alarms. Ironwood and Ozpin lead Ruby and Spectre out of the building. Spectre glanced back at the body of Cinder one last time as they began their descent.

The mechanical soldiers quickly gathered Cinder's body and rushed her off to the hospital. She was taken into the ER and quickly operated on. The surgery was long, but a success and her condition had stabilized. She was woken around three in the morning. The cops had chained her to the bed, and she was too weak to actually do anything. The Salt had done a number on her. She heard the sound of a man hitting the ground outside. The door opened and a person she really didn't want to see strode in. She had her own close ally right behind. Kaira stared down at the beaten woman. Ronin moved next to her and leaned his blade against the wall. Kaira turned to the door and chanted under her breath. A white arcane symbol that appeared over the door.

"That should hold until we're done." Kaira said in her voice.

Cinder hated the woman. She had replaced Carsejaw for their Vale operations, but she was far more obstinate than Carsejaw had ever been. Far more demanding too. It was her idea for the plan tonight though.

"The Ash seems to be upset." Ronin deadpanned.

"Indeed, she is, dear." Kaira responded. "Tell me, Cinder, do you know why we're here?"

"To free me?" Cinder asked.

"Not exactly." Ronin stated.

"Sadly, for you, he's right." Kaira said.

"Why?" Cinder asked.

"Well…" Kaira began.

"If you had completed your task, you would have proven to be a hindrance to the betrayer's plans." Ronin said.

"What?" Cinder asked.

"You are a hindrance to Azredak's plans." Kaira said. "Now believe me, I have no love for him. But he is our best option. Your mistress just thinks too small for us. To unimaginative. We are here to free you… it's just not free."

"Conditions?" Cinder questioned.

"Indeed. The Betrayer has tasked us with either recruiting or killing you." Ronin answered.

Cinder's eyes widened. She looked at Kaira who was hovering next to her.

"My broken knight is right. You see, Cinder, Azredak plans to depose Salem eventually. But Salem's underlings, yourself included, are quite useful to us. What's-his-name has already joined us." Kaira said cheerily.

"The Doctor." Ronin said.

"No, that's his title." Kaira responded. "WATTS! That's his name. We extend to you the same offer. Join us or die."

"I can't betray Lady Salem." Cinder replied.

"Tough, because you'll have to if you wish to live." Ronin said.

"Even though the doctor's said you're in stable condition, the Salt will kill you." Kaira said. "A simple manipulation of the Salt still in your body and poof, you're nothing more than a cadaver. We offer you a rebirth. More power than Salem could ever hope to give you. All you have to do is say yes."

"Trust me. This is your best option." Ronin said.

Cinder took a moment to think about it. Honestly, their deal wasn't that bad. Power and life were two things she would like to hold onto. She looked at the Architect. With a defeated sigh, she nodded her assent.

Kaira smiled and began chanting. Cinder arched her back as pain swept through her body. She would have screamed if her mouth could open. An unnatural force was keeping it shut. The cuffs fell off and she rolled onto the floor. A brilliant golden light shot from her body and out the window. Cinder gasped for air as she forced herself up. She looked at the bed and was shocked to see a perfect replica of herself.

"Welcome to the world of Salt." Kaira said, holding up a mirror.

Cinder looked at herself and dropped the mirror in shock. Her skin had paled significantly. Her eyes were no longer gold, but a brilliant platinum. Her hair had changed too. No longer was it pure black, but now it was streaked with pale white. Her mouth had lost its lips and had become nothing more than a slit on her face, like Spectre's mouth was. She looked down at her hands and clenched them into fists. Her palms were pale and calloused. She tried to summon a fireball, but the maiden's powers didn't respond. Actually, the maiden's powers weren't there. She could feel them.

"What did you do to me?" Cinder asked shocked.

"Fascinating." Kaira said. "Ronin, I'd say this was a resounding success."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Cinder roared lunging at Kaira.

Cinder slammed Kaira into the wall. A pale white claw had formed on her right hand and held the Alkymancer to the wall.

"Most fascinating indeed." Ronin said. "A most resounding success."

Cinder looked at her hand and released the Salt Alkymancer. In an instant the claw vanished in a puff of white dust. Cinder tried to reform it, but nothing happened.

"To answer your question, I killed you and revived you using the Salt in your body. Azredak has promised you power and I have delivered. I hope to help teach how to utilize the Salt to its great advantages." Kaira explained.

"I'm like him?" Cinder asked.

"Who?" Ronin inquired.

"Spectre." Cinder said looking at Ronin.

"If all went according to plan, then you, Miss Fall, are most definitely like him." Kaira elaborated. "If all went right, then you are now a Saltborn."

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS019**

**Information**** – I am back. My apologies for the hiatus. I tried to upload, but my summer job simply denied me that opportunity. Working on a farm doesn't really afford you much time off. However, I am back and glad to be writing once again. I have not abandoned this story and I intend to finish it. I don't know how long that will take, but good lord, I am having fun. Things are starting to pick up and I am enjoying writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it too. Anyways, my plan is to keep to my standard upload schedule of updating on Saturdays. So glad summer is over. I appreciate everyone who is sticking with and enjoying what is still the only Salt and Sanctuary crossover.**

**Information**** – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback and views are much appreciated. Feel free to leave ideas and recommendations for the future. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	20. CH20: The Lightborn

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 20: The Lightborn**

* * *

"This is just… torture." Carsejaw groused as he sat down, overseeing the operation.

"It's your own bloody fault for getting us in this situation. If you hadn't risked the Coveted or actually succeeded, we wouldn't be here." Saira responded, floating overhead.

"I doubt that. We'd have been sent here eventually, anyway. Lord Azredak needs more people to watch over this operation than he currently has." Carsejaw said.

"He has Lenaia." Saira answered, pointing to the Queen of Smiles.

The woman in question was currently stringing up another White Fang corpse. A grotesque smile carved into the man's face.

"Never mind." Saira retracted.

"Indeed. Lady Lenaia isn't the most stable of individuals." Carsejaw said.

"No, she is not, but she does have her uses." The voice of Azredak spoke.

Carsejaw and Saira turned to see Azredak approaching them from one of the side tunnels. The two quickly bowed before their lord.

"Tell me, how is the operation here coming along?" Azredak inquired.

"Things are coming along smoothly." Carsejaw replied.

"Except for your crazy overseer who has killed twenty men in the past two days alone." A new voice spoke up.

The three turned to see Roman approaching, a scowl adorning his face. His ward was right behind him. Even though she was smiling, her eyes promised unending pain.

"You have a problem with The Queen of Smiles." Azredak stated.

"Oh, most definitely. She needs to be put on a leash. We can't have her killing our people for not smiling. If she keeps it up, we won't have enough men for our operation to be a success." Roman complained.

"He's got a point." Saira whispered.

Carsejaw just looked at her, not saying anything.

"Furthermore, she creeps the men out. She listens to no one, and…" Roman continued, before getting the overwhelming feeling of danger. "... and she's standing right behind me, isn't she?"

"Yep." Saira responded.

Roman looked up to see Lady Lenaia glaring down at him. She raised a blade, ready to strike.

"Enough, Lenaia." Azredak commanded, much to everyone's surprise. "Put down its blade, we can't have it killing the men indiscriminately. Smile or not, this is not the way we operate here. Besides, I have another job for it."

The Queen made a noise of discontent before lowering her blade.

"It will come with me when I leave." Azredak stated. "Now, it owes me a progress report."

"We will soon be ready to get this train moving." Carsejaw answered.

"How soon?" Azredak questioned.

"A week, give or take two days." Roman answered.

"It will be ready to go in five then." Saira said.

"Excellent." Azredak said.

"My Lord, how goes your plans?" Saira asked.

"The plan is coming along… excellently." Azredak said, turning to them. "Skourzh is on our side."

"Marvelous. Remnant won't know what hit it." Carsejaw replied.

"Who's Skourzh?" Roman asked.

"A tale for another time. Inform Kaira we are moving on to the second phase of the plan." Azredak replied.

"No need." A monotone feminine voice said.

Kaira the Architect floated into the room, followed closely by Ronin Cran and, much to Roman's surprise, Cinder Fall. Cinder looked much paler, much less of a bombshell than the last time he had seen her.

"Kaira, why does it come here?" Azredak asked.

"Because _Lord_ Azredak," Kaira began, venom dripping from the title, "we have another ally against the Grimm Queen. Cinder has joined us, and she may also be the one to help answer the question of Spectre's unusual power."

"You should also know that I was successful in installing Watts' program into the CCT." Cinder said.

"Good." Azredak said, walking to the newly made Saltborn. "Watts better hope his modification does as we require."

The god knelt and grabbed Cinder, inspecting her new features. He noted how similar she looked to the Tristinian. Pale, gaunt skin mouth a stretched thin line, platinum, almost white eyes, and some white hair. He stood and let the scowling woman go.

"It is a Saltborn, now?" Azredak inquired.

"Indeed. I plan to monitor her training with the Salt." Kaira elaborated.

"How has it done this?" Azredak asked.

"Salt Alkymancy is a fine art with many powers that are far from explainable." Kaira said.

"The Saltborn attacked her with Salt enhanced attacks, she entered critical condition, Kaira killed her and revived her using the Salt. The result is the new Saltborn you see before you." Ronin answered.

"Interesting." Azredak stated. "If this experiment should prove successful, it may need to replicate the results. Lenaia, come with me. Carsejaw, it and Saira will continue overseeing this project. I want it ready to strike in five days. Kaira, it and Ronin will work with Cinder. I want it able to compete with the Saltborn."

The god didn't wait for a response, simply turning and walking down another cave. The Queen of Smiles turned and followed him.

"You know, you could at least try to be more respectful to him." Saira said, looking at her sister. "He did give us new life."

"I'll show him the respect I feel he's due." Kaira said. "Come, Ronin, Cinder. We have much work to be done."

The Architect, Knight, and new Saltborn turned and left. Roman turned to Carsejaw.

"Is she gone? Just like that?" Roman asked.

"Yes, now back to work. Saira, would you mind taking down the corpses Lenaia put up?" Carsejaw inquired.

"I could, but I kind of like them. Adds a little flair to these dreary caves." Saira said.

"Saira." Carsejaw growled.

"Fine. I'll get right on that." Saira said.

"Thank you." Carsejaw responded.

…/…

"Thank you, Doctor." Ozpin said into his scroll. "No, I'll inform them."

The headmaster of Beacon pocketed his scroll. The call had reached them shortly after they began their assent of Beacon tower.

"What was that about, Oz?" Ironwood asked.

"It would seem that Ms. Fall's injuries were too great. She was pronounced dead this morning." Jaret replied.

"Damn. We could have learned much about her plans." Ironwood said.

"Yes, but the Queen still has pawns on the board." Jaret replied, cryptically.

"Then you're approaching this from the wrong angle." Spectre said.

"And how, pray tell, are we doing that?" Ironwood asked.

"Jaret, we are dealing with Azredak here, and if he has truly allied with Salem, then we can't discount Cinder as dead." Spectre explained.

"The hospital pronounced her as dead." Ironwood said.

"Spectre makes a good point, though." Ruby said.

"How so, Ms. Rose?" Jaret asked as they stepped off the elevator into his office.

"Well, he's explained his situation to us, and the whole thing with the island and the monsters he's been having to refight." Ruby said. "It's not too much to believe that Azredak could resurrect her, as he's shown himself able to do with beings like Carsejaw."

"Continuing with the Chess analogy, then it is probably more likely that the Pawn has been promoted, not captured." Ozpin continued.

"Exactly." Ruby said with a smile.

"That's absurd." Ironwood said.

"Maybe, but resurrection is not lost on us. Spectre has shown himself capable of the ability." Jaret pointed out. "But this is all beside the point. We brought you two here to give us a more thorough run down of what happened last night. Ruby, Spectre, if you would?"

Ruby quickly explained how she spotted Cinder on the rooftops outside the dance. She told how she used her semblance to follow her. Spectre jumped in mentioning how he had seen Cinder as well but followed with Weiss on his back and used the trail of rose petals Ruby left behind to find follow. He mentioned how he and Weiss were brand sprinting the entire way and why Weiss was so tired when they arrived. Ruby told them of meeting Spectre and the ensuing fight between the two leaders and the criminal.

"Then you and Ironwood showed up after I shot her." Spectre concluded the tale.

"I see, was there anything else that might explain why she was there?" Jaret asked.

"She did glance to one of the terminals a few times." Spectre said, "Didn't see anything particularly interesting about it though."

"What were her main methods of attack?" Ironwood asked.

"She used some sort of bow that could transform into swords. We were able to keep the battle mostly in our favor." Ruby explained. "She could also use fire. It was the same woman that rescued Torchwick from Spectre, professor Goodwitch and I the night we first met."

"Interesting. Ms. Rose, you are dismissed." Jaret said.

"I'm not in trouble?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not. You performed as would be expected of a Huntress." Jaret replied with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said as she left.

When the elevator began its descent, Jaret turned to Spectre.

"I sense that there's something else you aren't saying." he accused.

"You'd sense correctly then. She felt familiar." Spectre said.

"What do you mean she 'felt familiar'?" Ironwood asked.

"Well, she was hiding here in Beacon, for one." Spectre said. "But her… aura felt wrong."

"How so?" Jaret asked.

"It's difficult to explain. Her soul felt as if there were two halves fighting for control. One that felt natural and weak, another that felt broken but still strong." Spectre explained.

"You felt her soul? How could you do that?" Ironwood interrogated.

"I don't know. It felt like the broken half was calling out to me. It felt so familiar…" Spectre said as he turned to the elevator.

"Spectre?" Jaret asked.

Spectre said nothing as he kept staring at the elevator. It was faint, but he could feel the same thing he felt when he spoke to Cinder. The feeling of a soul calling out to him. A soul that felt so familiar. The elevator dinged and a girl with brown hair and light brown eyes stepped out of the elevator. Her face carried horrible scars, and her dress was more akin to something one might wear in a hospital.

"Amber?" Jaret asked.

"You're… you're alive." Ironwood stated, confused. "How?"

"My power returned." the girl stated.

Spectre stared at her. His eye began to twitch. He could feel her soul. It felt so familiar, and now he knew why. With it being whole, he could understand. Standing before him was a woman with a soul of light. She was a Lightborn. A veritable goddess stood before him. A horribly scarred woman with the powers of a god.

"Jaret, please tell me there is not a Lightborn on Remnant. Please tell me that she is not a Lightborn." Spectre said, pointing at her.

The girl looked at him confused.

"Is he ok?" She asked.

"He's fine." Ironwood said.

Spectre still looked for an answer from Jaret.

"Spectre, there is not one Lightborn on Remnant." Ozpin said. "There are four."

Spectre deeply inhaled, before deeply exhaling. Spectre turned to him and slugged the headmaster across the jaw. Ironwood stared in shock as Ozpin fell into his desk. Amber just watched confused.

"That felt good." Spectre muttered.

"What was that for?" Jaret asked as he slowly got back up.

"Because now we have an even greater problem to deal with." Spectre said, "Can you imagine what would happen if Azredak learned of this?"

Jaret paled at the revelation.

"Exactly." Spectre said, "And now you're telling me there are three more."

Jaret nodded slowly.

"Great. Jaret…" Spectre began "WHY ON REMNANT ARE THERE FOUR LIGHTBORN… ON REMNANT!?"

"Calm down, Spectre." Ironwood commanded.

Spectre took a few deep breaths and settled his anger. He still glared at Jaret as he waited for an answer.

Jaret sighed. "How much do you know about Remnant's legend?"

"I don't see how that's related." Spectre snapped.

"Indulge him." Ironwood sighed as he leaned against Ozpin's desk.

Amber cautiously took the seat next to Spectre. She eyed him warily as she sat down. Spectre noted that Ironwood had given her a jacket to better cover herself.

"I know enough. I've read a few in my spare time. Why?" Spectre said.

"How much do you know about the legend of the maidens?" Jaret asked.

"Enough to know that four girls in order of the seasons meet a wizard. They gift to him the wonders of the world; in return he gives them extraordinary powers to bless the world they show him. Why?" Spectre inquired.

"Because that legend is more or less true. Sitting next to you is Amber, the Fall Maiden." Ozpin responded.

"Great. So why is she a Lightborn?" Spectre asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is a Lightborn? Also, who are you and what is wrong with your skin?" Amber asked.

"I'll answer your questions after Jaret answers mine." Spectre said.

"She's a Lightborn, because that is how the power manifested in the Maidens." Jaret said.

"Let me guess, part of your deal with the Lady Devara?" Spectre inquired.

"Yes." the headmaster answered with a sigh. "When I came through, Lady Devara made me a Dustborn, much like the people of this world. According to her, they weren't ready for a Saltborn. She did bless me with the ability to bestow the powers of a Lightborn on one I felt was worthy when Remnant was ready. The four girls I met, the four maidens of the seasons, I found all worthy, so upon them I bestowed the powers of a Lightborn. One fourth of the power to each girl. They were the ones to determine how it would be passed on to future generations."

"WAIT! You're the Wizard from the legend?!" Ironwood exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes, James, do try to keep up." Ozpin said.

"So, you have managed to doom Remnant." Spectre spoke up.

"I can see that now. When I did the deed, I had believed Azredak to be nothing more than a dead nameless god." Jaret countered.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER! Azredak always referred to whatever form he would assume as a puppet, whether it be the scarecrow or the armored giant. He always called them puppets!" Spectre shouted. "I don't even know what his true form looks like! What I found at the heart of the island was a puppet that wore his helm! IT STILL WASN'T THE REAL HIM!"

"Spectre, calm down." Ozpin said.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! My life has been a living hell since that island! ALL OF IT CAN BE TRACED BACK TO YOU!"" Spectre continued, his ire only growing. "YOU WERE THE ONE TO MAKE THE DEAL THAT HELPED AZREDAK GAIN HIS POWER!"

"AND YOU PARTOOK IN WORSHIPPING HIM FOR POWER YOURSELF!" Ozpin roared in response.

"I DID! THAT'S WHY I CAME TO REMNANT! That's why I sought out Lady Devara! She offered me a chance to atone!" Spectre replied in kind.

"A fine job of that you've done!" Jaret said, losing his cool.

Spectre just growled before storming out of the room. He gave Ironwood a somewhat polite goodbye. In his rage, he barely noticed the Salt swirling about his body. Thin wisps of the Salt seemed to trail behind him as he made his way to a training arena. Spectre set about setting up and subsequently destroying training dummies.

It was a good half an hour of this before he finally calmed himself. He sighed deeply and sat against one of the room's walls. He looked around. Salt still hung in the air. Long deep gouges were carved into the walls and floor of the room. Goodwitch would have a field day when she found out.

The door opened gently. Spectre looked at the entrant, to see the Lightborn, much to his surprise. He hadn't exactly made a good first impression.

"Wow." She said as she entered the room, admiring the destruction.

Spectre noted that she was dressed much more conservatively now. She was now garbed with brown trousers and golden greaves that reached her knees. A white blouse with a brown corset garbed the top half of her body. On her back was a green cape and long staff with what appeared to be a dust crystal at the end. Then she noticed Spectre.

"You don't make the best first impression." She stated.

"Sorry. Jaret just has this way of infuriating me." Spectre responded, standing up.

"I noticed." Amber said.

Spectre noted that he was a good head taller than the maiden.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself." Spectre began. "Spectre Lamina, Beacon's resident Saltborn."

"Amber, the Fall Maiden, as you probably gathered." She replied.

"And Lightborn." Spectre added.

"You never answered my earlier questions." She said. "You said you would."

"Right. What were those questions again?" Spectre asked.

"Namely what is a Lightborn?" Amber asked. "Who are you, and what is going on with your face?"

"Well, I already answered who I am. My face is genetic, and you are a Lightborn." Spectre answered with a slight smirk.

"Could you elaborate?" Amber asked with a deadpan expression.

"Sure. Being Lightborn means that your soul is primarily composed of Light. From what I've gathered, the Light is the essence of power and spirit." Spectre said.

"And the Salt?" Amber queried.

"The essence of life." Spectre said. "I've managed to attune myself to it."

"Cool." Amber said as an awkward silence fell upon the room.

"I can tell you have more questions." Spectre said after a moment.

"How?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've learned to read people. Gotten pretty good at it." Spectre answered. "So, what's your question?"

"Who is Azredak?" Amber asked.

"That… is a good question. Honestly, I have no idea. In the context of what Jaret and I discussed, he is our main opponent." Spectre said.

"Jaret?" Amber interrupted.

"The name I know Ozpin by." Spectre continued easily. "Anyway, Azredak. He is… a monster, to put it simply. He was a Saltborn who desired power above all else. To achieve his goal, he took to hunting Lightborn. To achieve that which he envied. To achieve the immortality and power of a god."

"He succeeded?" Amber questioned.

"Somewhat. He never became a true Lightborn, but he did gain power and immortality." Spectre answered. "Now, how about you? What happened to your face?"

"I was attacked." Amber said. "It was a Grimm of some kind. A woman had a glove, a Grimm came out of it and latched onto my face. I could feel my body growing weaker before I blacked out. Still feels odd."

"Probably your soul mending." Spectre replied.

"What?" Amber asked, confused.

"Your soul. It's mending. I think I met the woman who stole part of your soul. She felt like she had two souls that were fighting for control. She was pronounced dead this morning. I killed her." Spectre answered.

"Then… you are why I'm whole again?" Amber asked.

Spectre shrugged, he didn't know.

"Well, if you are, thank you." Amber said, with a smile.

"Of course." Spectre said. "Unfortunately, I must be off. I'll be seeing you around."

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS020**

**Information – Shorter, filler chapter this week. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback and views are much appreciated. Feel free to leave ideas and recommendations for the future. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	21. CH21: The Ruin

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 21: The Ruin**

* * *

The next day dawned and Spectre couldn't have been any happier. Jaret was officially worse than Azredak. At least Azredak annoyed Spectre for a reason.

All joking aside, Spectre was glad. Today was the first mission that the first-year students would be embarking on as Huntsmen and Huntresses. He was just excited to get away from Jaret for a few hours, or days if he were lucky. As such, he and his team were on their way to the campus's main auditorium to choose their mission.

They arrived with the crowd. Students filed in and stood. They didn't have to wait long as Jaret took the stage. He tapped the mike before beginning his speech.

"Greetings." He began. "Today marks a historic milestone in the individual journeys of each student here. Like so many before you and many to come later, this is where your life as a Huntsman or Huntress officially begins. Today you take up the mantle of the defenders of Remnant. The boards on the walls around the room show available missions. Be aware that some of these missions are restricted to upper year students. That being said, I wish you luck and pray that you return."

Jaret stepped back. The not so subtle ominous warning caused murmurs to spread around the room. Spectre rolled his eyes at the theatrics. They were more annoying than anything else these days.

"So… do we just go choose a mission?" Ruby asked.

"I believe so, c'mon." Spectre said, as he motioned for his team to follow him.

They made their way to one of the mission boards. Ruby began looking through different missions. Spectre read the brief descriptions that came with many of them. Most of the available missions were along the lines of secure and defend, recon, escorts, and some precious few search and destroy. He did note a few stand outs as Ruby looked through. One was an investigation into the suspicious deaths of a wealthy family at an estate on the edge of the kingdom's boundaries. Another was a search and destroy of a massive Grimm that sounded eerily familiar to the Kraekan Cyclops. However, it was a search and destroy that caught his eye.

"Hang on Ruby, I want to see that one." Spectre said, halting Ruby's scrolling.

Spectre opened the mission file. It was a mission to Mountain Glenn. What caught his eye was the image associated with the mission. The image was of a corpse, pinned to the wall with a grotesque smile carved on its face. The same style of execution of the Queen of Smiles. The mission was a recon mission. The goal was to determine the unusually high presence of Grimm in the area. Granted, Mountain Glenn was known for its higher Grimm presence to begin with. However, in recent weeks, the density of Grimm had risen. The goal of the mission was to determine the reason as to why. A secondary goal existed in finding the source of the strung up smiling corpses that had appeared around the borders of the area.

"Mountain Glenn?" Ruby asked, looking at the mission.

"That doesn't seem like the easiest of options." Blake stated.

"Maybe not, but there's something happening there. Something to do with Azredak." Spectre said.

"How do you know?" Weiss asked.

"The Queen of Smiles is, or at least was, there." Spectre said. "These corpses match her MO."

"So… we're going to Mountain Glenn then? Any objections?" Ruby asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Pyrrha said, glancing at her teammates.

Ruby smiled and turned back to the board. She accepted the mission and input her team name. The screen loaded for a second before responding.

"Rejected?" Ruby asked.

"Too difficult it would seem." Weiss answered.

"Or I wanted to be sure of the team I sent on this one. I've already had five other teams try to accept it from higher years." Jaret said walking up to the group.

"They have?" Ruby asked.

"Indeed. This mission is specifically for your team, though you didn't hear it from me." Jaret answered with a smile.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Azredak?" Spectre inquired.

"Indeed. You and I share a hunch about this one. I'll adjust the mission a bit. You will be expected to be out by the airfield in one hour. I have already assigned a Huntsman for you to shadow on this job. Good luck." Jaret said, with barely a glance before walking away.

"Oooook, then." Ruby said, as she reentered her team name on the board.

This time, they were accepted. Ruby smiled. The team left the auditorium and returned to their dorm. Much to their surprise, Yang was waiting in the hall with a package. She smiled as they got closer.

"Hey guys." The blonde greeted. "You already choose a mission?"

"Yeah, a recon at Mountain Glenn." Ruby answered.

"Oh, cool. We're shadowing a sheriff in one of the settlements outside Vale." Yang said. "We leave in three days."

"We leave in one hour." Weiss stated. "So, we need to get our stuff ready to go."

"Well, before you go, Ruby. Dad sent us a package." Yang said as she revealed a cylindrical cardboard tube.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Don't know." Yang replied.

Ruby opened the door. The group walked in as Yang opened the tube. She tipped it upside down. Spectre grabbed his weapons and turned to see what would come from the package. A small dark grey thing fell from the package. Spectre raised an eyebrow as it landed on the floor and… unfolded into a tiny dog.

Spectre looked at the sisters as the dog let out a small yip.

"Is that a dog?" Weiss asked.

Blake's eyes widened. The cat faunus leapt on top of her bunk bed and glared at the small animal. Ruby smiled and picked up the small thing and cuddled with it.

"Yep!" Ruby said with a smile. "This is our dog, Zwei."

The small dog hopped out of Ruby's arms and waddled over to Weiss. Spectre chuckled. The thing's legs were little more than little stubs.

"And he's going to be living with us?" Weiss asked.

"Or with us." Yang said.

"He is cute." Pyrrha said.

"Oh wait, there's more." Yang said, tipping the package over again.

A rather significant number of cans fell from the tube. One rolled over to Spectre. He bent down to grab it. It was some brand of dog food. He looked at the package again. A pile that easily reached Yang's knees was on the ground in the middle of the room. He tossed the can on the pile.

"I'm not picking those up." He stated.

The dog seemed to have finally noticed Spectre. He waddled over to the Saltborn and looked up at him. It tilted its head to the side. It appeared to want Spectre to pet it. He seemed to be making himself look as cute as possible. Fortunately for Spectre, he was quite immune to cute. Still, he knelt down and ran his hand over the dog's head for a brief pet.

"I will admit. He is kinda endearing." Spectre said as he stood up.

"That means he likes him." Ruby whispered to her sister, conspiratorially.

"I'll meet you guys out by the airship." Spectre said as he left the room.

Weiss, Pyrrha and Blake soon followed suit. Ruby caught up a moment later. Spectre noted the suspicious bag on her back. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Ruby awkwardly avoided his gaze, but Spectre said nothing.

"Hello students!" The ever-rapid voice of Dr. Oobleck announced.

"Doctor." Spectre greeted. "May I ask why you are here?"

"You should know. You have been assigned to shadow me on our trip to Mountain Glenn." The doctor announced. "Chop, chop, we mustn't be late! Ms. Rose, you shouldn't need your bag. This mission is recon only, it is unlikely we'll be setting up camp."

"I'm going to kill Jaret when we get back." Spectre muttered as he boarded the airship after Oobleck.

"Yeah, we're off to save the world… with Dr. Oobleck." Ruby tried to cheer. "It's not as impressive when you say it out loud."

"You're going to save the world?"

Spectre turned to see who had asked the question. Nora and Ren were walking up. Nora was the one who had asked.

"How could you not invite us?" She whined. "I'm hurt that you wouldn't think of us."

"We're not saving the world." Spectre called out. "Just a recon mission."

"Oh, that's ok then. COME RENNY! The cafeteria is serving pancakes!" Nora shouted, heading to the cafeteria.

"Isn't that for breakfast only?" Pyrrha asked, as the girls boarded the ship.

"I heard that Nora has a special dispensation." Blake stated. "Apparently, she wanted pancakes last semester, but when she found out they weren't available, she destroyed the cafeteria kitchen in order to make some herself. She has since been banned from any kitchen on campus but is always allowed pancakes."

Spectre shrugged as he strapped himself in. The bullhead lifted off. Spectre watched out the window at the landscape flying by below them. He didn't know how long they flew for. Time wasn't the most pressing concern. Spectre looked around. He noticed Ruby's bag was on the ground. He sighed. Apparently, Ruby wasn't listening or directly violating Oobleck's command to leave her bag. Whatever was in it better be important.

She nervously nudged the bag behind her legs when the doctor entered the bay.

"Alright students, we will be touching down in five minutes. Spectre, I was told that if we encounter anything that isn't strictly Grimm, you are in full command. Gear and get ready to unload." The doctor said in an extremely uncharacteristically commanding voice.

The team gathered their things. The bullhead touched down and the six departed. Oobleck turned to begin speaking.

"Students, from this point forth, you are now Huntresses and a Huntsman. You will listen to my orders and follow them closely. This is a recon mission, as such, we will move quickly and quietly." The doctor said as he glanced at each of them. "Ms. Rose, I thought I told you to leave your bag behind."

"You did, but… you… didn't tell us to start listening to you yet." Ruby replied with a sheepish grin.

"She's not wrong." Oobleck muttered to himself. "Very well, you can leave it on the ship."

"Or I could take it with us?" Ruby asked.

"Ms. Rose, what could be so important in that bag that we would possibly need it?" Oobleck asked.

"Uh…" Ruby began as Zwei popped his head out of the bag.

"Ms. Rose, you brought a dog?" Oobleck asked.

"Yes?" Ruby cringed, waiting for the lashing.

"BRILLIANT!" Oobleck announced pulling Zwei from the bag. "This will make our lives so much easier! A dog's sense of smell is many thousands of times better than ours! He can lead us straight to anything suspicious! Come students, we follow the dog!"

"I'm a genius." Ruby said with a stupid smile.

"Don't let it get to your head, Ruby." Spectre muttered as he passed her. "Good idea, though."

Ruby smiled as the group followed Zwei and Oobleck. The small dog seemed to understand exactly what it was Oobleck wanted. The dog stuck his nose to the ground and began sniffing out the area. He led them around for a while. They would pass small packs of Beowolves every now and again. Nothing major, just a Beowolf or five. Easily disposed of.

Amongst their varying skirmishes and wanderings, Spectre took in the sights. He could understand why Grimm concentrations were so high. He remembered that the Grimm were attracted to negative emotions, and the destroyed city around him was steeped in negativity. Almost as if the despair and sorrow of the people who were trapped here when it fell had soaked into the pavement they walked on. The Saltborn could even feel the sorrow and despair.

The group stopped for a quick break at a destroyed wall. Spectre looked out at the horizon. The direction they faced was towards the kingdom of Vale. In the distance, he could see three massive elephant like Grimm. Goliaths. One of the few Grimm to be given a run and hide order. Most Grimm could be brought down with one or two Huntsmen. Some required three. But Goliaths, to date only four had ever been confirmed dead. They were smart. Almost frighteningly so, and any attacks on them are swiftly squashed. The four that had been brought had accrued heavy losses.

"Spectre, why do you want to be a Huntsman?" Oobleck asked suddenly.

The doctor had been asking them all the question since they arrived. The girls were a short distance away, not so far that they couldn't eavesdrop if they chose.

"Azredak." Spectre answered.

"Azredak?" Oobleck asked.

"Yes. A demon I brought into this world. He needs to be destroyed. This is the quickest route to accomplishing that goal." Spectre said.

The doctor said nothing more. Spectre watched as the sun fell lower on the horizon. They began their search once more. Nothing much happened until the sun had fully disappeared behind the horizon. The group holed up in one of the ruined buildings for the night.

"So much for not making camp." Spectre muttered.

"Yes. Things change. I didn't think it would take us this long to find anything. However, the future is not something that can ever be known until it becomes the present. Now, decide who will take watch and when." Oobleck said. "I'll secure a perimeter."

The doctor sped off. The girls sat down and Spectre leaned against a wall.

"I think the best option for us would be to switch off every two hours." Pyrrha began. "Each of us have two hours of watching, eight hours of rest, ideally."

"Sounds fair, or we could just have Spectre watch all night." Weiss said.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, Spectre has stated before that he doesn't actually need sleep." Ruby responded.

"I technically don't need rest either. The Salt keeps me pretty energized and my vials are full." Spectre interjected. "I'll stay up and keep watch. You all get some rest."

The girls nodded and set about making camp. Weiss started a small fire. Oobleck returned five minutes after they had settled.

"The perimeter is secure. Have things been determined?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have first watch." Spectre answered.

"Excellent. Rest well, our mission continues at first light."

The professor made his way up one level to his own spot. Spectre turned to the window next to where he was leaning. He looked out and around the city. The night was quiet. Only the occasional howling of a Beowolf broke the silence.

Spectre scanned the ground a couple hours before dawn. His eyes landed on a familiar sight. A single emaciated being on a stick, eerily representative of a scarecrow. The Saltborn stood and quickly made his way to ground level. The scarecrow had reappeared several blocks away. A small yip caught his attention.

Spectre glanced down for a brief second. Zwei appeared to be following. The Saltborn smiled at the dog before continuing to follow the Scarecrow.

They eventually came to a large empty square. The scarecrow had simply vanished. Spectre looked around. Azredak was nowhere to be seen. Spectre was about to head back when a couple of voices were heard.

"I'm telling you; the Queen was worse." A female voice said.

"And I don't care. At least the Queen promised a release, if the words of the others are to go by." A male responded. "That floating thing is a nightmare, and the dark cloak is a literal slave driver."

"Kaira and Carsejaw." The female said.

"I don't care what their names are. I just want out. I didn't sign up for this crap." The male replied.

"Don't let Carsejaw hear that. He isn't kind to defectors." The female said.

"I know." The male replied as the voices went silent.

"Well, Zwei, Azredak's doing something here, but what?" Spectre asked the dog.

Zwei, seeming to understand Spectre's question, stuck his nose to the ground and began sniffing. The small dog waddled around the square before pawing at the ground a few feet away. Spectre made his way over and kneeled next to where Zwei was pawing the ground. The Saltborn felt around for a few seconds before finding the irregularity. A crack in the pavement. A crack from which air was flowing.

"That's odd." Spectre muttered as he got a closer look.

He stood up and looked around. A loud crack resounded through the area. Spectre braced to find the source. Another crack and Spectre looked down. The pavement was cracking beneath him. Thinking quickly, Spectre grabbed Zwei and leapt out of the square. It required both uses of his Dart brand. But he escaped before the ground collapsed.

"That's convenient." Spectre muttered as he set the dog down.

"SPECTRE!"

The Saltborn turned to see Ruby running towards them. She sighed in relief when she saw they were alive.

"What happened? Why'd you wander off?" Ruby asked as the rest of their team and Oobleck reached them.

"Azredak. I saw the scarecrow and I had to follow. How'd you get here?" Spectre asked.

"We heard the sound of the ground caving in." Blake answered.

"And this explains why we haven't found anything." Oobleck exclaimed. "We're not looking for an underground organization. We're looking for an underground organization!"

"What?" Spectre asked.

"When Mountain Glenn fell, the people fled into the tunnels of the mountain. Natural mines that had been hollowed out years before. They barricaded all entries and lived there for years." Oobleck explained. "Until the Grimm got in and the railway was closed to protect Vale. We're looking for an underground group."

"An underground group working with Azredak." Spectre said.

"What?" Oobleck asked.

"I heard a couple voices voicing their woes about Kaira and Carsejaw." Spectre answered.

"Carsejaw's here?" Ruby asked.

"So, it would seem." Spectre answered.

"And we have a way down." Pyrrha said, pointing at the hole.

"Indeed. Come students, let's find out what's really happening here." Oobleck said as he made his way to the hole.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS021**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback and views are much appreciated. Feel free to leave ideas and recommendations for the future. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	22. CH22: The Witch

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 22: The Witch**

* * *

"What was that?" Kaira asked, looking in the direction of the loud sound.

"Probably another cave in." Carsejaw answered as he fiddled with the bomb. "These caves aren't exactly new, you know?"

Kaira rolled her eyes and turned back to watching the faunus continue about. Being placed in these caves was dull. There was no fun. She was ordered to hold back on killing, and it was the worst.

"I'm so bored." Saira complained.

"I know. Fortunately for us, the train leaves today." Carsejaw replied. "Then we meet with Lord Azredak and move on to the next phase of his plan."

"Oh, good. When does the train leave?" Saira asked.

"I'd say, an hour or so. Torchwick and his ward have been set to defend the train, as per Azredak's orders. This plan is set for failure." Carsejaw stated, a smile in his voice. "All we're waiting on is the train to be loaded for 'transport'."

"Yay." Saira responded, before floating out of the train car.

"Indeed, yay." Carsejaw muttered to himself as he finished with the wires on the bomb.

The large being left the train car. Saira was floating over a couple of faunus, watching them far too intently. Another group was loading weapons and Dust onto the train. A third group was preparing the engine. The large cargo train was almost ready to go. With this plan, perhaps Azredak would remove his angered gaze away from Carsejaw. Fortunately for Carsejaw, the Coveted had not been completely destroyed.

Carsejaw began making his way around the operation. The city above would have been preferable to the shifting rocks of these caves. Carsejaw felt a shudder spread through his body. He had never liked the underground. The Blackest Vault in Tristin had seen to that. Nevertheless, Lord Azredak's word was law.

Still though, the carved buildings in these caves were quite a sight to behold. The last stronghold for the people that lived on the mountain above. A shame that it had come crashing down. It would have been a sight in its heyday.

Carsejaw's eyes scanned the rooftops. Sometimes, faunus would hide up there to take a break from labor. It was annoying, but it couldn't be helped. Dustborn were weak compared to the Darkborn. That did leave him wondering though. Two faunus had been sent topside for a routine patrol. Where were they? They should have been back by now.

"Saira!" Carsejaw called.

The witch turned and floated down to the Cruel.

"Yes?" She asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

"I'm going up to look around. It would seem our patrol has gone missing." Carsejaw stated.

"Don't take too long now. We both need to see this train off." Saira replied.

Carsejaw nodded and made his way through the tunnels of Mountain Glenn. Any of the White Fang he came across would quickly clear a path for him. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of his Scharfrichter. The black sword was deceptively light and incredibly sharp. Carsejaw smiled at the memories. When he was Duke of Tristin, rumors of his blade would spread. Some believed it to be so sharp that it could cut the very fabric of space itself. Such rumors all mounted to nothing, but the stories did spread fear of his name. The blade that Azredak had granted him, a remade Scharfrichter, was certainly a comfort in his hands, being one of the few things he found familiar in this world.

The moon was shining brightly overhead. The shattered sphere proved to be more than adequate in Carsejaw's search for the missing patrol. The two faunus, should they be following the standard patrol route would have headed North before sweeping through the city ruins. Being far larger and faster than many in this world, Carsejaw quickly began his own sweep looking for the wayward members of the Fang.

His annoyance only grew as he had to stop and kill Beowolves at many of the street corners. Fortunately for the dwindling Beowolf population, he found the two missing patrolmen. Unfortunately, he didn't find them alive. It appeared to be a Grimm attack. Slashes and gouges in the bodies and the ground indicated Grimm. A large Grimm too.

He stood and began making his way back towards the caves when something caught his eye. A dim glow was coming from one of the buildings. A dim glow that looked to be that of a fire. Carsejaw quickly made his way to the building. It didn't take him long to find the source of the glow. A small, smoldering fire. Evidence of a campsite. Carsejaw scowled. They had an intruder.

With his patrol done, the duke quickly returned to the underground train.

"So, what did you find?" Saira asked as he returned.

"Our patrol appears to have been ambushed by one of the Grimm." Carsejaw answered.

"Shame. I could have had so much fun with their bodies." She said.

"Yes, but I also found evidence of an intruder." Carsejaw continued.

"Really?" Saira asked, her excitement building.

"Indeed, and if I were to hedge my bets, I'd say that Jaret has somehow found out about this operation and sent his loyal lapdog to hunt us down." Carsejaw said.

"I hope so. That blasted Saltborn still has my staff." Saira said.

"And Azredak's helm." Carsejaw added.

"That too. Say, did he ever say why he wanted that back?" Saira inquired.

"No. He didn't. I don't think it really matters though." Carsejaw said. "We should get this train ready to go."

"YOU HEARD THE MAN!" Saira yelled. "UP AND AT 'EM, FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DEPARTURE!"

"Thank you for that." Carsejaw said. "Now, I'm going to make myself scarce, feel free to join us after dealing with the Saltborn."

"With pleasure." Saira said with a smile.

…/…

"That can't be good." Pyrrha stated. "Where do these tracks lead?"

"They lead right into the heart of Vale." Oobleck answered. "But the only station between here and there was demolished and sealed off years ago."

"I'll bet they know." Weiss said, rejoining the group.

"How do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"We went ahead to see if we could find the front of the train. The engine is heavily armored. It looks more like a giant battering ram than a cargo train." Spectre supplied.

"But why would they ram right into the heart of Vale?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. They do seem to have loaded a lot of weapons up though." Pyrrha stated.

"True, but I'm more worried about the Witch." Spectre said, pointing at the floating woman in the brown dress.

"Is she from the island?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, Saira the Witch of the lake. Lots of power and experience in magic and dark arts. Deformed her body beyond recognition through Salt Alkymancy." Spectre explained.

"Salt Alkymancy?" Blake asked.

"A magic that uses the Salt. Unlike my ability, it is limited in its offensive output. However, it is primarily used to create artificial beings with the Salt." Spectre quickly explained. "Let's worry about the task at hand."

"Agreed." Oobleck said.

"I think we should try and get on the train." Ruby suggested. "Try and stop it from reaching Vale."

"Good idea, but we should try and sneak aboard. It wouldn't do for them to see us before we want them to." Weiss said. "Spectre, you got anything that can disguise us?"

"No, but I think I might be able to cause a diversion." Spectre said. "I'm thinking if I cause a large enough explosion out towards the back of the train, it might buy us enough time to get aboard."

"That could work." Ruby said. "Alright, everyone get ready to move. Spectre, on your mark."

Spectre nodded and pulled Saira's Staff off his back. He aimed at a pile of Dust crates, readied a fireball spell, and fired. The ball of flame flew through the air and hit the boxes. People took notice and quickly began trying to douse the flame. Unfortunately for them, the magic fire managed to ignite the dust. A loud explosion rocked the cavern. More White Fang and even Saira took notice.

The team and the professor quickly took advantage of the situation and ran towards the train. The six made it on and quickly hid in one of the cargo cars. They waited, silent and still as Saira shouted to the group.

"We'll deal with this later. Get the train moving!" She commanded.

The team breathed a sigh of relief as the train began moving. That is until they noticed the device on the corner ceiling of the train car.

"What is that?" Spectre asked as the black screen on the device flipped on.

A small timer appeared and started counting down.

"That appears to be a bomb." Oobleck said. "They're going to blast their way into Vale! We need to get out of here!"

The group quickly exited the car. The roof of the cavern was a good distance above them.

"Blake! Disconnect the cars!" Ruby ordered as they leapt to the next car.

The cat faunus nodded and dropped between the cars and prepared to shoot the connection point when the car disconnected on its own.

"We've got a problem!" She heard Weiss yell. "This car has a bomb too!"

"They've all got bombs!" Ruby yelled from further down the way.

"The car disconnected itself!" Blake yelled.

"What? Why?" Oobleck asked in response.

A loud boom drew the group's attention. The car they were just in had blown up. The force of the blast appeared to be aimed at the wall and roof of the cavern. Rocks and dirt were shaken loose from the blast.

"They're trying to bring down the cave?!" Weiss yelled incredulously as the roof began caving in.

"Looks like it!" Oobleck said. "But why? These tracks aren't used anymore."

"Question later, act now!" Spectre yelled. "We have to stop this train before it reaches Vale!"

"Agreed. Forward!" Oobleck yelled.

Another car disconnected and blew up. Spectre looked up and could see cracks beginning to form along the ceiling. The entire mountain and land between Mountain Glenn and Vale would soon be nothing more than a giant ravine marring the landscape.

Another boom was heard. This one, though, was different. It didn't sound like the blast of a bomb. Spectre looked behind to see something rapidly approaching. An orange light appeared in front of it and blasted part of the ceiling away. Spectre groaned as they leapt to the next car. The Witch of the Lake had found them.

A burst of flame erupted on the train, separating Spectre from the rest of his team. The others turned back to Spectre. Weiss readied some dust to try and contain the fire.

"Go on ahead!" Spectre commanded, "I'll take care of her."

The Witch was soon upon him. Her smile was as hideous as he remembered it. Spectre glanced to the left and right only to see any escape roots blocked off. Fire had erupted on the front and back of the train car he was currently trapped on.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. A wayward thief hoarding his stolen valuables and trying to take more." Saira said, her sweet voice disgusting the Saltborn.

"That statement couldn't be anymore wrong." Spectre said.

"Maybe, maybe not. You do have something of mine. I want it back." Saira said.

"Get in line." Spectre deadpanned.

"I said Give. It. Back." Saira repeated, pulling out her replacement staff.

"And I said no." Spectre responded.

"FINE." The Witch growled, her voice distorting as her magic fueled the staff.

Spectre rolled as Saira began firing bolts of black magic at him. He readied his own spells but couldn't get a bead on the witch who had learned from last time. The witch moved around far more erratically than Spectre remembered. He scowled and fired a Dark Coil from his staff. The red sphere floated for a second before releasing its own homing bolts on the witch.

Saira's smile grew wider as she held out her hand in front of her. A white arcane circle appeared and expanded into a shield. The bolts impacted her magic shield and dissipated into nothingness.

"Lord Azredak has blessed you with the knowledge of blood magics. How exciting!" Saira said. "That means I don't have to hold back!"

The witch aimed her staff at Spectre and fired a Dark reach at the Saltborn. Spectre rolled out of the way only to be forced down by the impact of three Dark Arrows. The sound of charging electricity alerted him of the next attack. He rolled aside as a lightning bolt slammed into the metal where he was just lying.

The Saltborn growled and prepared an incantation. Raising a hand over his head, a blue arcane circle appeared on the ground as a Static Geist began flying about and pelting Saira with electricity. The Witch looked at it more annoyed than anything else. She quickly dispelled the conjured protector.

Spectre smiled as he had a good bead on Saira. Heat began amassing at the end of the staff and Spectre let loose the Dragonfire. The flames roared through the air at the Witch of the Lake. Saira was shocked as she was engulfed in flames. Spectre held them until he felt the fire beginning to burn his body.

He released the spell and withdrew his flask of bottled sky and clarity. Downing both the liquids in quick succession, he looked up at Saira. To say the witch was pissed would be like saying there's water in the ocean. Burns appeared on her body and her clothing had completely burned away. Spectre was surprised.

She was clearly not what you could call human. Her flesh was horribly mutated. At her waist, instead of two legs were a multitude of blood red and black bug-like legs. They twitch about madly. Her upper body was just as mutilated as her lower body. The torso of the witch was also blood red and black. However, Spectre couldn't make heads or tails of the writhing mass of flesh that was her torso. The only parts of her body that remained somewhat normal was her head and arms.

He was moderately surprised to see that the witch had long black hair and blood red eyes. Her face now bore a hideous scowl. She raised a hand, palm out, and gathered magic into it.

"Now you've gone and done it." She growled; her voice having taken on a strange ethereal echo.

Spectre's eyes widened as a massive wave of black energy flew from her hand and slammed into the side roof of the train. The Saltborn rolled under it, only to be hit by another wave of energy.

He scowled and rolled under a third wave. This was getting ridiculous. Upon reaching his feet had fired another wave of Dragonfire at the witch. Saira didn't even flinch as she raised her hand and conjured another arcane shield to defend herself. The flames spread out and the witch remained unaffected. Spectre switched to his lightning barrage and began firing.

Saira scowled once more as she blocked the many bolts of lightning. She raised her staff and fired a Dark Coil. Spectre's attention focused on the crimson orb as he ran around the limited space to dodge the bolts the orb fired at him. Saira smiled as she summoned a Dark Swarm. The black spirits locked onto their target and launched themselves at Spectre. The Saltborn rolled to the side and avoided them, much to Saira's displeasure.

She growled and Spectre again had to roll out of the way as Saira began swinging at the Saltborn. Her left hand had morphed into a red and white, sickle like appendage. She slashed at the Saltborn and created gouges in the train. Spectre, being so focused on dodging the wild flailing attacks didn't notice them.

He rolled behind the witch, sheathed his staff and unholstered the _Mosaic Culverin_. He came to his feet as Saira turned around. Spectre fired and a glowing shot slammed into Saira's body. She scowled and fired another dark reach at the Saltborn. Spectre rolled again. He was actually moderately worried now.

Saira was proving to be far more durable than before. He willed the Salt to listen to him and fired a Salt imbued bullet at the witch. A white flash emanated from the muzzle of the gun before quickly burning away. The witch raised a shield to block the projectile. To both of their surprise, the bullet slammed through the shield and pierced the witch in her right eye. Blood spurted from the cavity as she screamed in pain.

She collapsed onto the roof of the car she and Spectre had been fighting on. Spectre breathed a sigh of relief as the witch slowly got to her feet. Her right eye socket was bleeding heavily. Black magical tendrils were flowing across her body and into the socket. She looked down and smiled.

Spectre couldn't react as Saira summoned a single spirit from the Dark Swarm and forced it to hit the train at Spectre's foot. The Saltborn fell forward as his foot fell through the roof. Saira stood up and floated off the train, magic still aimed at the Saltborn.

"It would seem you are too late." She said, dispelling the magic in her hand.

Spectre looked at her confused, until he looked ahead. The train was gone. He looked down and could see the gashes. He looked through and saw a bomb. The timer ticking down. A mere ten seconds from zero. Saira smirked and floated back as the train car continued to speed forward.

"Dammit." Spectre cursed as he braced himself for the pain that was sure to come.

The bomb detonated and the explosion threw him into the wall of the cave. He looked up in time to see parts of the cave raining down from above. He groaned and tried to crawl away. He made it far enough to avoid the majority of the collapsing cave. He cried out in pain as a boulder landed on his legs. He looked down to see he was truly pinned. The world was beginning to fade.

"Such potential. You would have been a worthy acolyte." Saira said as she floated down, her dress and hat having been conjured around her mutilated body.

Spectre looked at her. She was bending down over him. She slowly removed her staff from his back. The staff she had been using was dropped next to him.

"Even without my staff, you have such a unique power." Saira said, admiring the wicked looking tool.

"_And yet, it still failed."_

Spectre and Saira looked back towards the tracks. Saira bowed to the Scarecrow while Spectre focused on the helm just in front of where it stood.

"_I must offer it congratulations, Saira." _Azredak said, Saira beaming at the praise. "_Not only has it managed to recover my helm; it has also removed the most annoying variable from the equation."_

Spectre looked around and despaired. The roof was fine, he was pinned, both directions of the cave were collapsed, and he was blacking out.

"_Now, return to me. We have much to do." _Azredak said as the Scarecrow vanished.

"As you wish, My Lord." Saira responded to the empty.

The last thing Spectre saw was her picking up Azredak's Helm. Darkness covered her as she disappeared and Spectre fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS022**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback and views are much appreciated. Feel free to leave ideas and recommendations for the future. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	23. CH23: The Betrayer

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 23: The Betrayer**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the breach. Jaret was impressed with how his students had handled the situation. The damage was far less than he had anticipated. It wasn't until he actually made it to the site of the attack that he realized he had been played. The old tunnel from Mountain Glenn to Vale had collapsed. That much was for certain.

The train had been slowed down significantly enough that the only real damage to the city was the square that had, at one time, been a station. The engine of the train had been the only thing that breached the city. There were a few White Fang fighters and Roman Torchwick present. They were all arrested after a very short skirmish. Most simply surrendered when they realized they were alone.

Jaret did pay close attention to Roman though. The thief was all too smug about his capture. Almost as if he had wanted to be taken. Things were happening too fast to be coincidental. First, Cinder Fall, who had tried to take the maiden's power from Amber, as confirmed by Amber herself. That had been quite the shock. Then to find out Cinder had died. Something wasn't adding up.

Team SSBRN had been called into his office when they returned to Vale, except Pyrrha. They were quite distraught when they entered his office. Oobleck had also joined them. The tale they told about what happened at Mountain Glenn concerned him. The fact that the Witch of the Lake had gone toe to toe with Spectre wasn't the worst part. It was the lack of Spectre that was the worst. The Saltborn was, quite possibly, the only being on Remnant that actually stood a chance against Azredak. He had not shown up at the breach. When asked, they couldn't tell him what happened after they split up. Only that the Witch had cornered Spectre.

Ruby seemed to take it the hardest. Her distress at the lack of her friend and co-leader was the worst. She had wanted to return to the cave and find the Saltborn. She fought most adamantly about trying to find him. The task of regaling him what had happened on the train was transferred to Oobleck and Weiss.

The reveal that an Atlesian Paladin was on the train came as quite the shock to Ironwood. He immediately began placing calls. Probably trying to figure out who had let that happen. The tale continued on with Weiss.

She explained they reached the engine. Torchwick had sabotaged the controls, so the train couldn't slow down. They fought Torchwick and managed to knock him out. When asked how, Blake responded by claiming it was blunt force trauma. Ozpin chuckled before gesturing for them to continue.

Weiss explained how they stopped the train. She used her ice dust and a glyph to encase them in a shield of ice while Pyrrha used her semblance to forcibly slow down the train. Unfortunately, it had drained her, and she had wound up in the infirmary, suffering from complete aura exhaustion.

They were dismissed and Jaret placed a search order for missing Huntsman-in-training Spectre Lamina. It was one day of no results when he was officially declared MIA. Even now, he still had people searching for the lost Saltborn.

He really hoped they would find him soon.

…/…

Spectre's eyes slowly slid open. He was confused. Gone was the oppressive darkness and massive boulder on his legs. Replacing that was a rather cozy blanket and some gauze on his head. He looked around. Moonlight shone around him. Leaves fluttered in the gentle breeze overhead. He sat up, only to groan in pain. His legs were screaming bloody murder. He looked down to see them both in pretty secure splints. He tried to sit up again, grimacing in pain all the while.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That was a massive boulder on your legs." A voice stated.

Spectre looked towards the sound. A familiar figure sat next to a small flame. He prodded the fire with the tip of his massive sword, stoking the burning logs to burn a little brighter. His sword was a massive white great sword that was easily as large as the knight it belonged to. The knight was easily one and half times his own height.

He wore full plate armor that did little to hide his massive frame. A brown, salt soaked, fur cloak was draped over his entire body. The oddest part was the helmet. A simple helm that covered all but the face with two horns on the side. The oddest part wasn't that the horns were pointing down, it was that the knight had no face. Just two glowing blue eyes. The Sodden Knight looked just as Spectre remembered him on the island.

"I honestly didn't think you'd wake up." The Sodden Knight said. "You've been unconscious for five days."

"That long?" Spectre inquired.

"I'm surprised it was that short. You appeared to have taken a pretty bad blow to the head." The Knight replied. "A normal man would be unconscious for a lot longer, if not outright dead. Isn't that right, Saltborn?"

"So, you recognize me?" Spectre asked.

"Kind of hard to forget the last person that killed you." The Sodden Knight replied.

"So why haven't you killed me? I'm clearly incapable of fighting back." Spectre said.

"You're terrible at negotiating for your life." The Sodden Knight deadpanned.

"I don't need to negotiate for something you aren't going to take." Spectre replied.

"Touché." The Sodden Knight responded.

"So, why?" Spectre asked.

"Better to not." The Sodden Knight answered.

"What?" Spectre asked, confused.

"You probably have the best chance at beating Azredak." The Knight answered.

"You don't serve him?" Spectre inquired.

"Absolutely not." The Knight growled. "I never wanted to be placed on that god forsaken rock. He pulled me back from death against my will. He corrupted me. I was once an honorable knight and hero of Tristin. Not the undead perversion you saw on the island. And he's done it again. Apparently, I'm not allowed a peaceful rest."

"Your Tristinian?" Spectre asked.

"Seriously? All I just said, and that's what you want to know?" The knight replied.

"Well, yes. I don't think I can equate anyone honorable to Tristin." Spectre answered.

"Why?" The knight queried.

"A multitude of reasons. First and foremost being the utter bloodlust of the country and the worship of the original Azredak the Betrayer." Spectre answered.

"Must have been after my time." The knight answered.

"How old are you?" Spectre asked.

"Don't know. Don't much remember my life before the island." The knight answered.

"How about a name?" Spectre said. "We did get off to the wrong foot on the island…"

"That's one way to put it." The knight replied.

"Well… You can call me Spectre." Spectre replied, holding out his hand.

"A wraith called Spectre. Your parents must have had a sense of humor." The knight responded with a chuckle. "I was once known as Sir Francis the Resolute. On the island, I preferred the title Knight."

"And now?" Spectre inquired.

"I'd prefer if you called me by my name." The knight replied.

"Fair enough." Spectre said. "Where are my things?"

"Here." The knight answered, pulling a satchel from under his cloak. Spectre dug through the satchel and found his flask of Fire. He took a deep drink and relaxed. The pain in his legs was subsiding.

"Healing?" Francis asked.

"Yeah." Spectre replied.

They lapsed into silence. The only sound in the night was the crackling of the fire. Spectre broke the silence.

"How did you find me?" Spectre asked.

"That cave you were in, well part of the ceiling collapsed. I've been exploring the wilderness here for some time. I found the collapsed cave. I found you." Francis answered. "Simple. Now, why were you in a collapsed cave?"

"Trying to stop a train from breaching the kingdom." Spectre answered. "The Witch of the Lake separated me from my team. Caught me by surprise."

"Ah, she is a piece of work." The Knight responded.

"Can you tell me what you know of Azredak's plans?" Spectre asked.

"Not much. I escaped as soon as I found an opportunity to. All I know is he plans on conquering the planet and reconstructing his island or creating a portal back to the original island. Anyway, you should rest." Francis said. "Your legs may heal faster, but you were under a massive boulder for some time."

"Fine." Spectre said as he laid back down. "We can talk more in the morning. And you can come with me back to Beacon."

The Sodden Knight didn't respond. He just turned back to the fire.

…/…

Azredak smiled as Saira floated towards him. The attack on Vale had gone exactly as planned. Well, better than planned. Not only had Saira recovered his helm and her staff, the Saltborn had been incapacitated.

"My lord." Saira said, bowing before him.

She held out his helm. Azredak gently picked up the dark helm. He stared at it for a second before removing the helm he had fashioned when he recreated his body. It was serviceable, but it wasn't his helm. He removed the false helm. Saira glanced up to see Azredak's head. She was mildly surprised to see it was naught but a formless black mass.

The god slid the helm on to his head. Saira had to back up as the helm slid into its rightful place. She could feel the power emanating from the being in front. Darkness seemed to wrap around him like a cloak. The betrayer looked far more comfortable now than at any time before.

"_Saira, I offer you my sincerest gratitude." _Azredak said as she floated back up. "_Now, go, find Carsejaw and tell him that he better not fail me again."_

"And after that, sir?" Saira asked.

"_There will be a show in Salem's conference room after my meeting with her."_ Azredak said as he turned to enter Salem's throne room.

"I can't wait." Saira said as she floated off.

Azredak opened the doors and entered the throne room of the Grimm Queen. Despite how much he disliked the woman, Azredak would readily admit that she certainly had a good sense of style. The room was large, with massive red tinted windows behind a single raised throne. All in all, it was spartan.

Salem was glaring at him from her throne. Azredak suppressed his power as he approached. No need to put her more on edge than she already was.

"_Frustrated?" _Azredak sarcastically asked.

"Extremely." Salem responded. "The breach was supposed to draw many more Grimm to Vale, but it never appeared that anything, but the train made it into the city."

"_A shame." _Azredak replied.

"A minor setback." Salem quickly responded.

"_Possibly. So why did it call me here?" _Azredak asked.

"Because, I have learned that it was your people who sabotaged the train." Salem stated.

"_Ah." _Azredak replied as he walked past Salem to look out the window. "_And now it thinks it can force me to kowtow to it?"_

"I expect answers. I want to know why you are actively working against us, even when we are allies." Salem demanded, standing from her throne.

Azredak sighed as he watched a Kraekan Cyclops crash a Deathstalker on the ground far below.

"_Do I really need to answer that?" _Azredak asked. "_I had such high hopes for it. Think for a moment."_

"Oh, I had plans for you if you betrayed me." Salem said. "Only a fool would not plan for something like this when dealing with someone who calls themself the Betrayer."

"_So, it did plan ahead." _Azredak muttered. "_Excellent, wouldn't want this to be boring. And to answer its question, our truce has reached its conclusion. It has overstayed its usefulness."_

Salem spoke up. "If you think I'm-"

"_No. I would be a fool if I thought that it wouldn't fight back. I should thank it though. It has taught me much about this world's history and legends. There is one though." _Azredak said with a snap of his fingers. "_There is one that intrigues me. A story about two brothers."_

"What?" Salem stopped, confused.

"_Yes. Specifically, the younger of the two. A god of darkness. The original creator of the Grimm. What struck me was how strikingly similar he and I are." _Azredak said. "_Both of us have the power to create from the darkness. We both command certain levels of respect. We both stop at nothing to achieve our goals. We are even considered evil."_

Azredak turned to Salem and walked up to her. He stared down at her as he continued to speak.

"_But this is where things diverge. He was born a god. He helped create humanity. He left peacefully with his brother." _Azredak continued. "_I, however, wasn't born a god. I was once a man. I never helped create humanity. I would rather see it subjugated or destroyed. I didn't have a brother. And I won't leave peacefully."_

Azredak backed up a step. Salem gasped as she felt an intense sharp pain in her back. She turned and was utterly confused as she watched Tyrian Callows back away, his stinger dripping with her dark blood.

"_And I don't monologue without purpose." _Azredak continued.

Salem fell to the floor. The poison spreading through her body felt like fire in her veins. She didn't understand how it would work on her, but it was.

"_A funny thing, his stinger is. A venom that can kill gods. Took some doing, but I managed to create the perfect mixture." _Azredak said.

"Shall I continue with the rest, Master Azredak?" Tyrian asked.

"_Yes, but leave Watts and Fall. They and their lackeys are with me." _Azredak answered.

The scorpion bowed and dipped out. Azredak heard some manic giggling and some screams of pain from beyond the throne room door. He chuckled as he turned back to Salem.

"_The thing is, even if we had fought, you wouldn't stand a chance." _Azredak said as he knelt next to Salem, releasing his hold on his power.

Salem gasped as she felt the equivalent of a wall slam into her. The power emanating from the being in front left no doubts as to the fate that would have befell her no matter how this interaction had gone.

"_This world is mine now. The Saltborn has been incapacitated. My helm has been returned. And it is being removed. All that is left is Ozpin. Then this world will bow." _Azredak continued. "_A shame though. I would have enjoyed watching it kneel to me."_

"You-" Salem began.

Azredak sighed and unsheathed his blade. In a swift motion, the Grimm Queen was decapitated. Her head rolled away.

"_You will remain silent, forever." _Azredak said as he picked up the head.

He exited the throne room. The designated conference room was a few rooms away. He entered and smiled at the bloodbath before him. Cinder Fall, Saira the Witch, Tyrian Callows, Kaira the Architect, Ronin Cran, and Arthur Watts turned as he entered the conference room. They all, minus Arthur bowed to the Betrayer. Watts simply gave him a nod of respect.

"_As of this moment, plans have changed."_ Azredak announced, tossing Salem's head onto the table. "_We will no longer conquer Remnant; we shall remake it. Fall continue working with Saira and Kaira, I want it able to match their power by the end of the month. Callows, you're with me. We have a hunt to conduct. Watts, research, and replicate this. When that's done, Salem's body is its to do with as it pleases."_

Azredak pulled out a small doll and tossed it at Arthur Watts. Watts smiled and caught the doll. He could feel the strange magic coming from the small thing. He looked at Azredak.

"May I inquire as to its purpose?" He asked.

"_It is a construct that manipulates inanimate objects. It once held captive the soul and body of a pirate named Hagar. I want this power replicated." _Azredak answered.

"Of course, sir." Watts said as he got up and left the room.

"My lord, when do we make our next move against Remnant?" Saira asked.

"_When Watts finishes its work during the Vytal Tournament." _Azredak answered. "_In the meantime, we must prepare."_

Azredak turned and began walking back to the throne room. He entered and looked at the throne. Raising his hand, Azredak clenched his fist. Darkness flowed from the shadows and crushed the throne. A pile of dust was all that remained. Another wave of his hand and the darkness covered Salem's body. A snap of his fingers and her body vanished. Another snap and a replica appeared in front of him.

The door opened and Tyrian entered the room.

"You wished me to work with you, Master?" Tyrian asked, kneeling before the Betrayer.

"_Yes. Tyrian, it has proven itself to be loyal. I shall continue rewarding that loyalty. Your mission is to find the Sodden Knight. He has disappeared. Defected. Find him and kill him. No witnesses." _Azredak commanded.

"At your command, my Master." Tyrian responded with a smile before bounding out of the room.

The once nameless god turned back to the space where the throne had once stood. Commanding the darkness with both his hands, he began to tear apart the floor. In minutes, a staircase descending into the planet had been created. The Betrayer smiled and began his descent. With a snap of his fingers, the hole closed behind him. All that was left in the throne was a replica of the Grimm Queen's body.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS023**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback and views are much appreciated. Feel free to leave ideas and recommendations for the future. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	24. CH24: The Inquisitor

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 24: The Inquisitor**

* * *

"You called for us, headmaster?" Ruby asked as team SSBRN, minus Spectre, entered Ozpin's office.

"Yes. I did." Jaret replied as he gestured for the girls to take a seat.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha sat in the chairs offered. The headmaster was busy typing on his computer. He barely even glanced at the girls as he spoke. An untouched steaming cup of coffee sat on the corner of his desk.

"Now, as it happens, your team's situation is different for the Vytal Tournament this year." Jaret began "You are a team of five and Vytal Tournament rules allow only four members to fight in the competition. It's not meant as a slight against any member of the team, rather, it's done in the name of fairness."

"You don't believe Spectre to be dead?" Weiss asked.

"Miss Schnee, we all know that Spectre is anything but dead." Jaret deadpanned as he turned to them. "If anything, Spectre is just a little late."

"Late?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes. Late. He's part of team SSBRN, is he not?" Jaret rhetorically asked. "His return is all a matter of when, and seeing as he's not here, he is late to this meeting."

"He's got a point." Blake stated.

"Besides, Spectre is a Saltborn with the inability to die." Jaret continued.

"Actually, he describes it as the inability to stay dead." Weiss corrected.

"Eh, same difference." Jaret said as he grabbed his drink and stood up. "That being said, you do need to choose one member of your team who will not be fighting in the tournament."

The girls sat there. Quietly deliberating who would be the best choice. Weiss was the first to speak up.

"Can we think about this decision first? Or do we have to give you an answer now?" she asked.

"No official decision must be reached until the day before the tournament begins. That leaves you just about nine days." Jaret answered. "That being said, if Spectre is not chosen as the teammate to sit on the sidelines, and fails to appear by that time, then you will be fighting a three vs four round."

"Has that happened before?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. A few years ago, during the…" Jaret paused. "37th Vytal Tournament, I believe. One of the teams from Atlas fought with only three members. They lost one of their teammates in a mission three days before the tournament began. They actually placed third overall. Your team's situation is not unique. The tournament will invariably have one team with some sort of extenuating circumstance that makes the tournament slightly more interesting."

"That's an odd way to put it." Blake muttered.

Ozpin shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. He glanced down to the courtyard below. A multitude of Ironwood's mechanical army were gathering in the center of Beacon. Their weapons were drawn. Jaret raised an eyebrow. He looked to where the army seemed to be pointing their guns. Looking towards the entrance to the courtyard, he could see a rather large figure approaching the school.

"Ladies, it would appear that my presence is needed in the courtyard." Jaret said as he made his way out of the office.

The girls of team SSBRN quickly got up to follow the headmaster. By the time the group made it to the courtyard, the standoff between the large imposing figure and Ironwood's army had drawn more than a few prying eyes.

Jaret immediately recognized the Sodden Knight standing in front of the army. What was confusing however was that the knight was just standing there. The Sodden Knight had his massive sword drawn but was remaining unmoving. The eerie blue eyes underneath his helmet just kept scanning the assembled army in front of them.

"You know, this isn't the most welcoming of parties." The knight quipped in a deep baritone voice.

"I certainly don't remember there being an army when I first came here." The familiar voice of the Saltborn spoke up as he walked in front of the knight.

"Spectre?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." The Saltborn deadpanned.

Ruby smiled and the girls all ran at him. Ruby was the first to reach him. Due to her semblance, she easily knocked him off his feet.

"We thought you were gone." She said.

"Takes more than a witch with a cave in to remove me from the game." Spectre replied.

"Friends of yours?" The Knight asked.

"Yes." Spectre answered.

The girls looked at the Sodden Knight. His imposing frame towered over them. It made them feel quite small.

"Team, Ironwood's army, Jaret." Spectre began as he stood up. "I'd like you to meet the Sodden Knight, Sir Francis the Resolute. Francis, I'd like you to meet my team, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and Blake. Ironwood's mechanical army. And… Jaret."

Spectre gestured to each individual as he introduced them. When he gestured to Ozpin, a look of barely contained rage passed over his face.

"Spectre, what exactly is going on here?" Jaret asked.

"We have an ally." Spectre answered. "Sir Francis has defected."

"Defected?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Azredak created me to be one of his Darkborn. However, I would rather see him rot in hell for eternity." The knight replied.

"How?" Jaret inquired. "I was under the impression that the Darkborn were forced to serve him."

"Only the beasts." Francis replied. "Those of us that hold human levels of intelligence can choose. Granted, choosing to side against Azredak is not conducive to living a long healthy life. They've all chosen his side. I've chosen your side."

A silence settled onto the group. Spectre looked around at the Atlesian Knights. They were still pointing their guns at The Sodden Knight.

"Jaret, perhaps we can continue this conversation in a less hostile environment." Spectre said. "I have something that you should really know."

"Agreed." Jaret replied. "We can take this up to my office. Your team can come as well."

Spectre nodded and began following the headmaster through the assembled army. Ruby was walking alongside him, filling him in on the meeting that he was rather late to.

"So only four of us can fight?" Spectre clarified.

"That's what he made it sound like." Ruby said. "The question is though, how do we choose?"

"Start simple, see if there is anyone who wants to sit out of the tournament. If there isn't, we can put it up to a vote." Spectre answered.

"I wouldn't mind sitting out." Pyrrha spoke up.

"Really?" Spectre inquired.

"What? Why?" Weiss asked concurrently. "You're the four times in a row Mistral regional champion! Why would you want to sit out during the most important tournament on Remnant?"

"Because I'm the four times in a row Mistral regional champion." Pyrrha answered. "I understand how important this tournament is to Remnant, believe me I do, but…"

"But winning this would put you on a higher pedestal than the one you're on, and you wouldn't know how to get down?" Sir Francis spoke up.

"I don't get it." Ruby said.

"Simple, she already has a lot of unwanted fame." Sir Francis continued. "She's already a celebrity, she doesn't want the social divide that already exists to widen into an uncrossable canyon. Am I wrong?"

"No. That's it in a nutshell." Pyrrha answered. "How'd you know?"

"Spectre filled me in a bit on all of you. That and I once knew a guy in a similar situation to you. However, he kept achieving more and more accolades. It got to the point where people would always interact with him in such a way that he couldn't actually respond too. He was put on a pedestal so high that no one would interact with him like he was a normal human being. He grew tired of the constant awe and adoration. He took drastic measures. Became more brutal, more bloodthirsty… more murderous. He was executed for crimes against the nation. Forever to live in infamy." Francis replied.

"Interesting." Jaret muttered as they entered his office.

"Now then, what did you have to inform me of?" Jaret asked.

Without warning Spectre had grabbed the old king and slammed him against the desk. The fury on Spectre's face made the girls and the Sodden Knight step back. Jaret's surprise lasted for all of five seconds.

"Spectre?" Ruby tentatively asked. "What's wrong?"

"I want to know how the most connected man on Remnant couldn't figure out that our mission was a trap." Spectre growled out.

"How was it a trap?" Blake asked.

"Azredak's Helm was taken. The Witch stole Azredak's Helm and her staff." Spectre growled.

Ozpin pushed Spectre off him. His face was full of worry.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Before I blacked out from the cave in, The Witch showed up and stole back her staff and Azredak's Helm." Spectre replied. "I was able to recover the staff she was using as a replacement though."

"So… you still have your magic powers?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Spectre replied. "Though, they are far less powerful with this replacement staff."

"That's still worrying." Jaret replied.

"So… what now?" Francis inquired.

"I… don't know." Jaret admitted. "If Azredak has his helm back, he will be more powerful than ever."

"So, we need to figure out how to kill a god?" Weiss asked.

"In essence, yes." Jaret answered. "But I have no idea how we'd do that. Spectre?"

"No clue. I thought he was dead after the island. I was proven wrong shortly after arriving on Remnant." Spectre answered.

"For now, all we really can do is wait and prepare." Jaret said.

"So, get ready for the tournament." Spectre stated.

"Seems like it." Ruby answered. "Let's go team!"

…/…

The buzzing of his scroll notified him of the call from Ozpin. Being the headmaster's eyes and ears was annoying, but for Qrow Branwen it paid the bills… and for the alcohol.

"Oz." Qrow greeted as he answered the call.

"Qrow, we have a problem." Ozpin said, with barely a greeting.

"Of course, we do. What's happened this time?" Qrow asked.

"A problem. It has to do with the more monstrous Grimm that I told you about." Ozpin said.

"What about them?" Qrow asked.

"They've proven themselves to be a more dangerous problem than originally anticipated." Ozpin asked.

"So, what do you need me to do? Return and guard Amber?" Qrow asked.

"No. I have a different mission in store. One that is more important than your previous mission." Ozpin said.

"What could be more important than guarding the Fall Maiden?" Qrow asked.

"What would you say is worse than the Queen of the Grimm?" Ozpin countered.

"I don't know, the brother of darkness?" Qrow replied, confused at Ozpin's question.

"Honestly, I wish it was the brother of darkness." Ozpin admitted.

Qrow blinked in surprise. Not much would make Ozpin wish for the literal creator of the Grimm to be their main problem. Actually, nothing that Qrow could think of would make Oz wish for that.

"What is so bad that it makes you wish for the creator of the Grimm?" Qrow asked.

"Something far worse. At least, I don't think the creator of the Grimm was totally evil." Ozpin said. "The creator of these newer, more powerful Grimm however, is."

"What are we dealing with Oz? No more cryptic bullcrap." Qrow said.

"These new Grimm, I have a student who calls them the Darkborn. Their creator is worse than Salem. Their creator is a literal god." Ozpin admitted. "I wish he could have remained nameless, but that wish has long since been crushed. "His name is Azredak, the Betrayer, and until a week ago, he was operating under full power. He has since reclaimed his absent power."

"That is a problem." Qrow muttered.

"Indeed." Oz replied.

"So, what do you want me to do about it? Because I think it would be best if Amber had her guardian back." Qrow said.

"And I've got a plan that might solve that problem far more effectively than you could." Ozpin said. "This isn't a slight against you, Qrow, it's just that your certain abilities will prove far more effective for what I had in mind."

"And what would that be?" Qrow asked.

"We need allies. As it stands, I have no idea how to kill a god. I have a candidate that might be able to, but even then, I'm not sure. The only things that I am sure of is that Azredak is more powerful than Salem, and that the two have entered an alliance. For the time being, the best we can do is gather allies."

"Which you want me to do… why?" Qrow asked. "Can't you just call Jimmy and have him send an army over?"

"Atlas already has an army in Vale." Ozpin responded. "I was thinking of sending you out to areas without CCT reception. However, I don't think you'll like your first group."

"Who could you be…" Qrow paused before realization set in. "Oh, no. I am NOT going there!"

"Qrow." Ozpin stated. "Options are limited and I'm not giving you a choice."

"Oz, please don't make me do this." Qrow pleaded.

"I'm sorry my friend, but allies are what we need right now, and your sister may prove to be instrumental in helping us win the upcoming war for Remnant." Ozpin said. "I must go. Contact me again when you've completed this task."

"Asshole." Qrow muttered as Ozpin hung up.

The huntsman sighed. He turned and ducked into an alley. He breathed deeply before transforming into a black crow and flying north. Finding his sister wasn't the problem. He had a good idea where the Branwen bandit clan would be. No, the problem would be convincing Raven and her bandits to side with them against a foe that was apparently far worse than Salem ever could be.

He flew for a few hours northward. Soon enough he came upon a mountain with three peaks. An old landmark he had used to check up on the bandit clan a few times in the past. Turning due east, he continued his flight. It was about fifteen minutes later that he saw a small problem with Ozpin's plan. Smoke was rising over the forest. Thick white smoke clouded the skies. He soon found himself flying over a clearing that was clearly on fire. That and the sound of clashing blades.

The crow landed in the clearing and shifted back to a human. Burnt tents, maimed, and decapitated bodies littered the ground. Deep gashes were carved into the earth. Whatever had hit the bandit clan had decimated them. All that was left of the Branwen clan were corpses and ashes.

"Damn." Qrow muttered as he surveyed the destruction.

The sound of clashing blades was coming from somewhere north of the decimated camp. Qrow leapt from tree to tree as he made his way towards the sounds of battle. He leapt into a tree at the edge of another clearing, this one was not on fire.

The fight in the clearing surprised him. His sister, who was known for being untouchable due to her semblance was breathing and bleeding heavily. Her Grimm mask was split, only half of it on her face. Blood flowed from a gash in her forehead. Even from this distance, Qrow could tell she was losing. Her red and black outfit was stained darker by the blood. Her crimson blade was currently locked in a standstill with the blade of her opponent.

What was worse, however, was the monster she was fighting. A massive man that floated around the battlefield. He was garbed in green robes with a hood ringed in gold made to look like a beak. The massive blade that was currently locked with his sister's own sword appeared to be the blade of a massive glaive, connected to a chain that extended from the man's left sleeve. Qrow could see no appendage holding the chain. There was a second chain and glaive in the same sleeve and two more on the other side.

"This would be so much quicker if you just died. The blood of the rest of the sinners has already been sacrificed to our lord. With your death, and sacrifice of your blood, we can cleanse this world." The man spoke, his voice being oddly raspy.

"Over my dead body." Raven grunted in defiance.

"That's kind of the plan, my dear. You shall die and join your brethren as the First Lamb." The man spoke.

"Not gonna happen." Raven grunted sliding the man's blade off and spinning out of the way.

"No, no. You will be the Second Lamb for our new temple." The man said.

He swung both his arms at Raven and all four glaives flew through the air, the chains extending with no end in sight. They all flew over Raven's head and landed on the ground behind her. Raven was already swinging her blade at the chains. To Raven's frustration and Qrow's surprise, the chains didn't even bend from the impact.

A jerk from the beings left arm sent a ripple down two of the chains. Before Raven or Qrow could comprehend what was happening, the two blades on the left side tore themselves from the ground and retracted to the floating man so fast that it would take supernatural eyesight to see it. Fortunately, Qrow had trained Ruby Rose in fighting and her semblance had trained him to notice such speeds. One of the chains violently lashed from side to side as it retracted and slammed into the back of Raven's skull. The bandit leader was thrown to the ground, prostrate before the floating, robed man.

"And thus, with this woman, the Second Lamb, we will build our new temple." The man said as he raised one of his glaives to strike Raven.

Qrow, no longer watching the fight, ran from the tree line whilst simultaneously drawing his weapon. He reached Raven just in time and held up his blade to protect his sister.

"What's this? Another lamb for the sacrifice?" The robed being questioned. "Another sinner to bleed?"

"A man protecting his estranged sister." Qrow growled as he resisted the force of the glaive.

The robed being was more powerful than he looked.

"Qrow?" Raven weakly muttered as she looked up.

Qrow ground his teeth as he forced the man's glaive away from him and Raven. He grabbed Raven under her arms and yanked her away from the insane religious zealot. Qrow rolled as one of the man's glaives flew past him. He grabbed Raven's sword, sheathed his own and rolled again.

He probably could have fought with this thing, but Raven had shown how futile it was to fight him. While Raven, the untouchable huntress of their year at Beacon was lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding, this robed being floated above them, appearing to be completely untouched from the battle before. Qrow figured he wouldn't stand much of a chance against this guy.

Weighing his options, Qrow decided to grab Raven and run. He rolled out of the way of another attack and reached his sister. He hoisted her unconscious body onto his shoulder and began to run. The man behind him had stopped attacking. As Qrow made it to the tree line, he could hear the robed man speaking to something behind him. His voice may be raspy, but he wasn't quiet.

"Leave them. Find me another woman to be the Second Lamb. We've already got the first." The man said.

Qrow didn't look back and kept running. The Branwen clan was decimated. All that was left were the siblings of luck.

"Wait 'till Oz hears of this." Qrow muttered as he ran through the trees into the dimming sun.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS024**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback and views are much appreciated. Feel free to leave ideas and recommendations for the future. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	25. CH25: The Tournament

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 25: The Tournament**

* * *

"So… any particular reason why we're here?" Francis inquired.

"My team ran off without me. Our bout is next, after team ARNY." Spectre answered. "That and I'm quite lost."

"How can you be lost? You navigated the island just fine." The Sodden Knight responded.

"Yes, but at least the island was somewhat intuitively designed. There is little rhyme or reason to the construction of these fairgrounds." Spectre answered.

The Sodden Knight shrugged his shoulders as he followed Spectre through the fairgrounds. They slowly made their way towards the coliseum. The crowds of people milling about parted at the sight of the imposing man. The mechanical Atlesian soldiers would aim their guns at Francis as he walked by.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here." Francis said.

"I know. I'm here for the tournament. Maybe you should just watch?" Spectre suggested.

"Fair enough." The Sodden Knight departed.

Spectre continued on his way through halls of the coliseum. It was an impressive construction to be sure. A flying battle arena. Not something anyone on Salis could imagine. Wasn't enough to distract him from his thoughts. His mind wandered into the memories of the week. It had been long.

His team had been training. Preparing for their upcoming fight in the tournament. So, most of his free time was spent working on teamwork. Then there was Sir Francis. The Sodden Knight had integrated reasonably well with the staff and students of Beacon. Jaret had strong armed him into playing bodyguard to the Lightborn, Amber. Another massive headache that he had to deal with. Still, she had taken a liking to the resolute knight.

Today though, they had gone to the Vytal Festival fairgrounds. Amber had vanished amongst the stalls. Francis had taken to wandering around. Most of the people didn't seem to like his presence all that much. Not that Spectre could blame them. He was a Darkborn. Which, technically, made him a type of Grimm.

Speaking of reports had been popping up around the planet of the new brand of Grimm. The Darkborn class as they had officially been monikered, probably by Jaret's hand. Spectre knew them as the Kraekans he had fought on the island. Cyclopes, Wyrms, Third Lambs, Unspeakable Deeps, even reports of beings like the False Jester. Formless Kraekans of undefined shape, capable of assuming new twisted forms to lure in their prey. That wasn't the worst part. Oddly though, there were very few attacks.

The Grimm that Remnant already knew were still capable threats, but the Darkborn were taking things to whole new levels. It might have been the greater sentience, their creator, the unknown that they represented, or a whole myriad of other reasons. The fact remained that these monsters were far harder to kill than the Grimm that they had faced during initiation. Few had been successfully killed with no fatalities. But the attacks were few and far between.

Spectre could totally understand the struggle to take down the Darkborn. On the island, he would sometimes die twenty to thirty times before he would finally be able to take them down.

He had confirmed it with Francis. He may be allied against Azredak, but he was still recreated using the god's power. With Azredak having his helm returned, thus resulting in him having his power back in whole, Francis had felt no small increase in power. That was the most worrying part. The Darkborn were growing in power.

At least he hadn't encountered anymore truly sentient Darkborn like Carsejaw. Spectre shuddered at the thought. Imagine an army of nothing but Carsejaw the Cruel… or the Witch of the Lake. Remnant wouldn't stand a chance should that happen.

"Spectre! There you are. We've been waiting for you." Weiss yelled as Spectre turned a corner.

Spectre looked up. His partner was waving him over. He followed and entered a locker room where his team had suited up, ready for battle.

"We have ten minutes before our round begins, where have you been?" Ruby asked.

"Lost." Spectre answered.

"Lost?" Blake questioned.

"Yep. Lost." Spectre confirmed. "You all took off as soon as we made it to the fairgrounds. Honestly, it's a stroke of luck that I managed to find this place at all."

"A grand showing from Team ABRN." The voice of Professor Port boomed over the intercom. "But that quadruple ring out from Nora Valkyrie and Yang Xiao Long has secured team ARNY's standing in the doubles round. Our next bout will begin in ten minutes."

"Hurry up and get ready. We'll wait for you." Ruby said as the girls left the locker room.

Spectre sighed and went to the locker set aside for his combat gear. He had honestly begun to miss the salt-soaked rags he used as armor. However, his partner had been determined to not let him look like a vagabond and had forbidden him from wearing them except in battle during the festival. Sad, but true. He rapidly changed to his black slacks and boatman's mino. He grabbed his helmet and hurried out of the locker room. The only thing missing from his person was his magic staff, but he'd have to do without one since the Witch had stolen hers back.

The four quickly entered the arena to the cheering of the crowd. The opposing team was already there. Spectre took quick stock of the team and their weapons. The first boy had a rather bronze complexion and what looked like claws on his hands. Bronze guards also adorned his knees, but he lacked armor anywhere else. The second was a darker skinned guy with sawblades on his wrists. An odd weapon to be sure. The third guy had some sort of two-pronged fork like weapon and was readied in the same brawling stance as the first two guys. The final member of their team, a dark pink haired girl with a beanie that covered her left eye. She wielded a sniper rifle and no discernable melee weapons.

"And now for a real treat. Ladies and Gentlemen, Team BRNZ of Vacuo vs Team SSBRN of Vale!" Port bellowed.

Screens around the platform they stood on begin spinning through possibilities. Spectre had marveled the first time he saw this. The screens would randomly determine the battle arena. Half the screens showed the symbol of a building. The other half showed a tree. Behind Spectre and his team a mock ruined city rose from the ground. Behind team BRNZ, a mock forest appeared. Spectre smiled and readied his weapons. The girls followed suit.

"Ruby, sniper." Spectre pointed out.

The small reaper nodded. A smile gracing her face. Spectre donned the gourd.

"Let the battle BEGIN!" The voice of Doctor Oobleck announced.

Almost instantly, the pink haired sniper dashed into the trees. The three guys ran at Team SSBRN. Spectre, Weiss, and Blake exploded into action. Ruby ran into the forest. Spectre focused on the guy with wrist mounted saw blades. Blake had the guy with claws and Weiss had the guy with the two-pronged fork, which Spectre noted was sparking with brilliant blue electricity.

Spectre leaned back as his opponent three his fist forward and nearly took off his head. Continued ducking and dodging as the guy in front of him swung over and over.

"Stay still!" The guy growled.

"Not exactly how a fight works." Spectre retorted.

"ROY! DOWN!" Spectre heard a voice call.

The guy in front of him ducked. Spectre had a brief second to notice the earpiece before a loud crack filled the air. Half a second later, Spectre's head was thrown back and the Saltborn stumbled backwards. The impact of the bullet would have taken off his head were it not for his helm.

"Impossible." the now named Roy muttered as Spectre stayed upright and returned back to the fight.

A quick glance showed his teammates had been pulled into the ruin. Spectre remained in close quarters with Roy in the center of the arena.

"Oh, ho, it seems one of the strangest secrets I've ever seen has been revealed." Oobleck announced.

"Indeed Barty. I've never gotten a straight answer from my favorite pupil, but his helm is nigh indestructible. Tested it myself." Port replied.

"Any idea what it is?" Oobleck answered.

"It's a pumpkin. Smells like one too." Port deadpanned.

"But pumpkins simply aren't that strong." Oobleck countered. "How could it just tank a shot from May Zedong's rifle?"

"Spectre Lamina once told me that it was enhanced with nig, grit and a whole lot of spit." Port answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oobleck asked.

"He doesn't know either." Port replied, getting a laugh from the audience.

"He finally got a laugh." Spectre muttered as he caught one of Roy's blades on his dagger.

Another loud crack was heard, and, on reflex, Spectre rolled behind Roy. The saw blade brawler, not expecting the move stumbled forward as his next attack was overextended. Spectre, capitalizing on the stumble, leveled his flintlock at Roy and fired. The veritable cannon blast of the flintlock sent Roy flying into the forest. Another crack was heard and Spectre ducked once more. A small thud notified him of the bullet crashing into the pavement near him.

Spectre ran off after his opponent. The forest was reasonably patterned. An odd sight, but it made navigation rather easy. He soon came across his fellow leader. Ruby was aiming high into the trees.

"Spectre." She greeted.

"No luck?" Spectre inquired, gun at the ready.

"Nope. She moves too fast to get a bead on her in the trees." Ruby replied.

"Don't you have a speed-based semblance?" Spectre asked as he looked around.

Roy was nowhere to be seen.

"Speed doesn't help with aiming a sniper rifle." Ruby replied.

"Well, if you can't aim at her, remove her hiding place." Spectre replied.

"Firebird?" Ruby asked as she unfurled the blade of her scythe.

"I thought we agreed to call it the Phoenix." Spectre said as he raised a fist. "Don't get burned."

An orange arcane circle materialized beneath his feet. Small fountains of fire began erupting from the ground. Ruby dashed away from Spectre for a brief second. Once the fires had fully erupted. The reaper, using her weapon to help her speed up faster, liberal application of her semblance, surged through the pillars of fire Spectre had created. The magical fire latched onto the speeding rose and followed the path she forged through the forest.

The intense heat and burning rose petals quickly began catching trees on fire. Spectre smiled as one of their opponents leapt from the trees. The sniper was brushing fire from her body. Spectre smiled as he aimed his flintlock at her.

"Boom." he smirked as he pulled the trigger.

His hubris had gotten the better of him though. Roy had appeared and slammed his right fist into the pumpkin on Spectre's head. The sudden force caused Spectre's aim to go wide and the bullet to hit one of the trees. The large blast radius still managed to hit the sniper though. She was knocked back slightly.

Spectre was really beginning to wonder where Ruby had vanished. The flames would have died down by now… assuming she was still running. However, he had to focus on his, now two, opponents.

"How about you forfeit and make this easier on all of his?" Spectre suggested.

His response was a bullet. The sniper shot him once more, and it impacted his chest. She appeared to have learned from her mistakes. Her smirk turned to horror a spurt of blood shot out Spectre's back.

Spectre sighed and her horror turned to confusion.

"Pathetic." He stated as he leveled his flintlock at her.

Roy had overcome his shock and was once again throwing fists at the Saltborn. He noted that, even though there was a spurt of blood, Spectre was no longer bleeding. Roy assumed he used his aura to heal damage taken rather than block the damage to begin with. Unusual, but not unheard of. Roy had to respect it, only the toughest, or craziest, Huntsmen and Huntresses used their aura in such a manner.

Spectre quickly turned his aim on Roy. He fired rapidly, not caring if the bullet hit the boy or not. All that mattered was gathering distance. The sniper recovered and began firing at Spectre. She was dashing around the area. He rolled back and fired again. Roy jumped away from the blast. Spectre smiled and loaded glowing shot into the flintlock. He began firing, alternating between aiming at Roy and the sniper.

A loud buzzer was resounded through the arena.

"Ooh, that is gonna leave a mark. Brawnz Ni has eliminated Blake Belladonna by aura level." Port announced.

The fighting between Spectre, Roy and the sniper hadn't stopped. He shot again at Roy, before rolling and shooting at the sniper.

"INCOMING!" He heard the voice of his co-leader shout.

The shout was enough to cause the sniper to give pause. Spectre smirked and blocked a saw from with his dagger and flintlock. He glanced to the side in time to see a flurry of red petals round a tree. He watched with a smile as Ruby appeared and slammed her fist into the sniper's face. The crack of breaking bones were heard, and the sniper fell back to the ground. Ruby cringed upon hearing the noise.

"And there goes May Zedong, downed by an aura infused punch from Ruby Rose." Oobleck announced as another buzzer resounded.

"She may need a medic…" Port muttered.

"Sorry!" Ruby apologized.

Roy, seeing the odds were now two on one decided that a tactical retreat would be wise. Spectre was having none of that. He raised his fist again and a green arcane circle appeared. A cloud of green smoke burst from his mouth and enveloped Roy. The boy inhaled the smoke and began coughing, he still ran. A green hue clung to his aura.

Spectre watched as he saw him growing steadily weaker. He and Ruby took off after him. The poison would probably wear off by the time the battle was over. If not, well Spectre did have a few antidotes on him.

They made it back to the center of the arena to see Weiss furiously fending off the other two members of team BRNZ. He could see that she was getting tired, but so were they. Her relief upon seeing her teammates was palpable. A punch to her sternum sent her back to meet them.

"Ruby, distract them." Spectre commanded.

Ruby nodded and began firing on the boys. She wasn't really aiming, just shooting. Still, she was shooting at such rapid speeds that they were scrambling to avoid the bullets. He idly noted that the poison had worn off of Roy.

"Weiss, salt the earth." Spectre said.

Weiss nodded and spun to the brown dust in her rapier. She prepared to activate it. Spectre raised a fist and a black arcane circle appeared under his feet. Nine black spheres with two white dots on them appeared around Spectre; they quickly found their target and zoomed in. Spectre summoned two more Dark Swarms. He forced himself to ignore the weakness he felt with each swarm he summoned. Weiss focused on encasing each spirit in a sphere of rock to avoid actually killing them.

The first swarm slammed into Roy. Eliminating the rest of his aura. The second swarm caught the boy with the electric fork off guard and eliminated him. The final boy was able to block a few of them, but a final shot from Ruby put him out of the fight.

"And that is why you don't bring fists to a magic fight." Spectre said with a smile as the buzzer resounded three more times.

"And by complete aura knockout, Team SSBRN wins!" Port announced.

"Can we get a medic down there? I think May Zedong might have a broken jaw." Oobleck requested.

"Oops." Ruby said, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her neck.

Weiss gave a pointed look at the younger girl. Spectre just chuckled and ushered them out of the arena. They were met by Pyrrha and Francis.

"Congratulations." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Indeed. Though I must ask why you weakened the Dark Swarm?" Francis inquired.

"It's a little too deadly on its own." Spectre said. "I sparred with Ruby a few days ago and used it. If it weren't for her speed, she probably wouldn't be here right now. Those spirits eat right through aura."

"Is that why Ruby was in the infirmary on Friday?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "It hurt like nothing else. Still stings a little. But coating them in rock nullifies that effect."

"As Blake found out yesterday." Weiss said.

"And that was when we collectively agreed that Spectre wouldn't use that attack when sparring with us." Ruby smiled.

"It made for a good finisher though." Pyrrha said.

They made their way to the infirmary where Blake was taken. She was dazed but otherwise ok. Spectre had to keep himself from laughing upon seeing her. Blake's hair was sticking out all over the place.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"The guy with the cattle prod, Nolan got me. Goodwitch warned me that relying on my semblance would make me predictable. Didn't think it would be that obvious. He feinted and got me after activating it. Brawnz just finished the job." Blake said.

"Well… at least you know what you did wrong." Spectre replied.

"True. but we did win, yes?" Blake queried.

"Of course. Spectre's Dark Swarm handily finished the job." Francis noted.

"I thought-" Blake began.

"I encased them in rock before they hit." Weiss interrupted. "It's the team attack Spectre and I were working on yesterday. It worked better than anticipated."

"Oh, good. So, they aren't too terribly hurt?" Blake asked.

"No, though this one did break a jaw." Pyrrha said, gesturing to Ruby.

"It was an accident." She said, flushing as crimson as her cloak.

"It was impressive." The Sodden Knight praised.

Spectre felt the scroll in his pocket buzz. He pulled it out and looked at it. Jaret had sent him a message.

"It was, but we need to decide who's going to move on to the doubles round." Spectre announced as he turned to leave. "I'll be fine with whoever you three decide. Francis, we need to go."

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"Jaret wants to see us. Tell me who you decide on later." Spectre said as he left the girls.

…/…

"You really must tell me where this came from. It's like nothing else I've ever seen." Arthur Watts proclaimed to the apparition of Azredak.

"_I am unsure myself. It appeared on my island, possessing the body of the pirate known as Hagar."_ The Scarecrow wheezed. "_The Saltborn tore it from the pirate's body after destroying the husk. He sold it to one of the men in the sanctuaries on the island, only to later kill the man and expunge the sanctuary. Like the minds of my more sentient Darkborn, I was able to pull this through to Remnant."_

"It is still unlike anything on Remnant. But from what I've come to understand, it appears to be some sort of Salt construct. Even now, I can feel malevolence in this small doll." Watts said.

"_Interesting." _Azredak muttered as he looked around the room.

"I might need the help of Kaira to recreate this though." Watts said. "She is the one who floats around and turned Cinder into the corpse she is now, yes?"

"_Indeed. You seek Kaira the Architect." _Azredak confirmed. "_However, it'll have to wait for some time. She is working on another project for me. Other Salt constructs that I need made."_

"Lord Azredak, if I may, why can you not create Salt constructs?" Watts asked.

"_It is treading on dangerous ground, Watts." _Azredak warned.

"Just professional curiosity, Lord Azredak." Watts explained, raising his hands in surrender.

"_A curiosity it would do well to reign in."_ Azredak snapped. "_Kaira shall be by in a few days' time. In the meantime, I had another project I would like it to begin working on."_

"And what would that be?" Watts asked.

The hand of the scarecrow gestured to Watts's desk. A small vial filled with a granular white material appeared. It held an ethereal glow to it and swirled in patterns that no natural force could create. Watts picked up the vial and raised an eyebrow as he inspected it.

"_I want it to find a way to disrupt the Salt. I have provided it with an adequate sample." _Azredak said as the apparition disappeared.

"Interesting." the scientist muttered as he opened the vial and let a little fly out.

"Most interesting."

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS025**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback and views are much appreciated. Feel free to leave ideas and recommendations for the future. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	26. CH26: The Calm

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 26: The Calm**

* * *

"Any idea as to why Jaret wished to see us?" Francis inquired.

"Possibly." Spectre said.

The two were waiting in the elevator. Jaret had been rather scant in his description of why they were needed. All he said was issues concerning the island. Spectre wished that the man didn't have to be so cryptic. However, he was not afforded such luxuries. The door dinged as the two entered the Jaret's office.

Spectre took quick stock of the people gathered in the room. He recognized two people: General Ironwood of Atlas and Jaret. The third person Spectre had not met before. He was wearing a gray dress shirt of some sort, black pants, and shoes. His hair was rather spiky and beginning to gray. What stood out more, though, were his pale red eyes and the large great sword on his back. He looked rather disheveled.

The disheveled man was arguing with Ironwood when the two stepped into the room. Jaret was content to sit back and watch.

"I'm telling you, Jimmy, your army is useless in Vale. They should be out fighting these new Grimm, not trying to arrest me or my sister!" the disheveled man growled. "But James Ironwood won't listen to anyone but his overblown ego!"

"Ah, gentlemen, glad you could arrive." Jaret announced interrupting whatever argument the two other men were having.

The Sodden Knight's presence instantly Amber, Ironwood and the third man on alert. Spectre could tell they sensed Francis's Darkborn nature.

"Spectre, Francis, I'd like you to meet Qrow Branwen and James Ironwood. The arguers in a rather annoying conversation that you have released me from." Jaret said.

"A pleasure." Francis responded nodding to the two men.

"Oz, why is there a Darkborn on campus?" Qrow asked, his hand still on the hilt of his blade.

"This is Sir Francis the Resolute, the Sodden Knight." Jaret introduced. "He has defected from the side of our greater enemy. And standing next to him is Spectre Lamina, the Saltborn."

Francis bowed to the men. Spectre simply nodded at Qrow.

"Now, Jaret, why have you called us up here?" Spectre asked.

"Because of your particular insight into Azredak the Betrayer." Jaret said.

"Wait, he's the one you said would know more?" Qrow asked incredulously. "He's still a student."

"A student who has faced far worse than the Grimm, that I assure you Qrow." Jaret continued.

"What happened?" Spectre asked. "What would I know more about?"

"The being that attacked the Branwen Tribe." Ironwood said.

"The Branwen Tribe? Are they a group of nomads?" Francis asked.

"They are… were a bandit tribe led by my sister, Raven." Qrow said.

"Were?" Spectre prodded.

"Yes. Ozpin sent me to try and get their help against this Azredak person, I got to their encampment only to find it decimated. Only Raven, my sister, was left alive." Qrow explained. "I got there as she was busy fighting some floating green being. It had some sort of glaive attached to chains instead of arms."

"The Untouched Inquisitor." Spectre muttered.

"The strangest part was its ability to actually hit Raven." Qrow continued, not hearing Spectre.

"Why is that so strange?" Francis asked. "In battle, one should expect to take a few blows."

"That may be, but Raven Branwen's semblance is good luck." Jaret answered. "When she was a student here, it made her literally untouchable. Her luck decided the outcomes of many of her spars."

"Sounds handy, but I doubt that would make a difference against Azredak." Spectre said.

"Why? Surely, he can't fight fate or luck incarnate?" Ironwood said.

"Normally, I'd agree with you, but normally, we wouldn't be discussing Azredak." Spectre countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Qrow asked.

"Azredak spent his entire mortal life trying to find a way to become a Lightborn, to become a god back on Salis." Spectre elaborated. "He achieved a form of godhood on his island. Here on Remnant, I'd go so far as to say he truly has become what he wished to be, just in a different form than what we expected."

"You believe Azredak is a god?" Ironwood asked.

"No. He is a god." Francis clarified. "On the island, he made himself into a god. Here on Remnant, he is still a god, the only difference is form. On Remnant he was a god in the form of a Saltborn, here he's a Darkborn."

"And how does that translate to what my sister fought?" Qrow asked.

"Your sister fought a being called the Untouched Inquisitor." Spectre supplied. "On the island, he was a religious zealot driven mad by his own devotion. However, he wasn't very powerful on the island."

"Yes, but he was only himself on the island." Francis spoke up.

"How do you mean?" Jaret asked.

"On the island, we were very much ourselves. Warped or twisted by the Azredak's influence, but still ourselves. Now, we are literally fueled by Azredak. His growth in power leads to a growth in what he powers. Since Azredak has reclaimed his helm, I've felt my own power grow." Francis elaborated.

"That's not good." Qrow said.

"No, it's not." Ironwood agreed.

"That would help explain how I had such trouble against the witch." Spectre said.

"Indeed. If the weaker Darkborn are becoming a threat because of Azredak, then those that were strong to begin with will be much more difficult to kill." Jaret replied.

"So, what do we do now?" Qrow asked.

"Prepare." Ozpin answered. "For now, that is all we can do."

"Or we could send Jimmy's army out to begin hunting the Darkborn down." Qrow suggested.

"They need to stay here to protect the citizens." Ironwood countered.

"I think Qrow has the right idea." Spectre interrupted before the argument could truly begin. "Azredak has clearly been busy. He's already… recreated? Yeah, recreated the Witch of the Lake, a formidable magic user in her own right. I'd say it won't be long before he brings back the Architect, the Witch's sister. A powerful Salt Alkymancer."

"Salt Alkymancer?" Qrow asked.

"She can create living constructs of the Salt." Francis replied offhandedly.

"That's assuming he hasn't already brought her back. If he has, then if she got access to a city that Azredak razes, she'd' have a field day. Imagine an army of Trees of men." Spectre shuddered.

"What is a Tree of Men?" Ironwood inquired.

"Well, to answer that, you have to understand where I fought the first one. In our world, there was a rather infamous torture chamber called the Red Hall of Cages. In this hall was a living manifestation of the tools of torture the hall was known for. It was the Tree of Men. I believe it was a Salt Construct fueled by the agony of human torture." Spectre explained. "It was a massive construct literally composed of tools of torture. Hanging from multiple points off the body were animated human bodies, chained to the construct by the cages forced on their heads. If Azredak razes a kingdom, imagine how many of those he could create."

"Not the prettiest of pictures." Jaret muttered.

"No, but Atlas is staying in Vale to continue providing security for the Vytal Festival." Ironwood said.

"That's all fine and dandy, but why was I called up here?" Francis asked. "You really didn't need my input to tell you about the Inquisitor or the Tree of men."

"Yes. I called you here for a different reason." Jaret said. "With you as Amber's bodyguard, I needed to introduce you to Ironwood and Qrow, so they know that you aren't an enemy."

"Wow, really feeling the love, Jaret." Spectre said. "If you don't need me, I'm going to take off. No doubt, my team has decided who's moving on in the tournament."

"Yes, yes. Have a pleasant evening." Jaret waved him off.

Spectre sighed as he entered the elevator and rode it back to the ground floor. He was getting really tired of only being called to Jaret's office due to escalations in Azredak's power. For once, he'd like to be called up for a reason as simple as wanting to talk… though maybe not with Jaret.

He exited the elevator and walked into the courtyard. The evening air was cool and clean. Spectre breathed deeply as he continued to walk about the courtyard. He spotted Weiss and Ruby wandering around. That was an interesting friendship. For all she disparaged the younger girl, Spectre could tell that Weiss clearly valued Ruby's friendship.

"Weiss, Ruby." Spectre greeted as he caught up with them.

"Hi Spectre." Ruby replied with a smile.

"Spectre." Weiss greeted. "Did you find out why Ozpin wanted to see you?"

"Obviously." Spectre said.

"And?" Weiss prodded.

"Oh, you want to know? Well, it would seem that Azredak's power grows and he wanted to introduce me to someone named Qrow." Spectre answered.

"Uncle Qrow is here?!" Ruby exclaimed, excited. "When did he get here? Why didn't he tell me? OH, I have to introduce him to the team!"

"He's in a meeting with Jaret right now." Spectre said.

"Oh." Ruby said, instantly deflating.

"That's fine. I can introduce you to my sister." Weiss said.

"She's here?" Spectre asked.

"I saw her bullhead coming in to land when you caught up with us." Weiss said.\

Spectre nodded and continued walking with them. They eventually reached the shipyards, where the bullhead that Weiss claimed was her sister's, had landed. A contingent of Atlesian mechs stood in rank on either side of the ramp. A woman garbed in a white and grey military uniform descended down the ramp. She shared the same pale complexion and white hair as Weiss.

"Your sister?" Spectre inquired, gesturing to the woman.

"Winter." Weiss answered with a smile, and a greeting as her sister neared.

Spectre noted the small curtsey Weiss performed. Odd. It was way more formal than Spectre had anticipated. Normally family members are greeted with hugs and warm welcomes, right?

"Weiss." Winter greeted, rather formally. "And who is this?"

"This is Ruby Rose and my partner Spectre Lamina." Weiss introduced the two. "They are the co-leaders of team SSBRN."

"Co-leaders?" Winter questioned.

"We have five members. Jaret saw fit to name us both leaders." Spectre answered.

"Interesting." Winter said as she got a good look at the two leaders.

She noted that Ruby was clearly younger than the Spectre and Weiss. However, what she lacked in age, she made up for in skill. Spectre however. Winter got the distinct impression that she was facing a powerful adversary. Here was a man who, though he looked relaxed, was ready to explode into action at any moment. His blank eyes belied a history of violence and horror. The man's appearance was certainly concerning. Never mind the fact that he looked very much like a corpse.

"A pleasure to meet you." Spectre said.

"Yes. If you'll excuse me, I would like to spend time with my sister." Winter curtly responded.

"Of course." Spectre replied.

"We will meet you again at another… juncture." Ruby said with a salute.

The two Schnee sisters walked away. Spectre and Ruby stood there for a moment.

"Want to go find your uncle?" Spectre asked.

"YES!" Ruby cried, grabbing Spectre's arm and dragging him along.

…/…

Calling forth the Salt had become quite easy for Cinder. That much Kaira could easily tell. What was not easy for Cinder was the realization that she was no longer human. Her skin had hardened considerably. Of course, the Architect knew exactly what had happened. She was a Salt Alkymancer after all, not a necromancer. The Salt had naturally preserved her body and provided an anchor for Cinder to grasp on to. However, it had also calcified much of her body.

"A Salt Construct?" Cinder questioned again.

"Yes. How many times must I repeat it?" Kaira said. "I didn't expect you to calcify so quickly."

"Can you undo it?" Cinder asked.

"To undo it would result in your death, a fate I believe you wished to avoid in that hospital." Kaira responded.

"Yes." Cinder replied.

"Besides, look on the bright side. Your body is much more durable, you can handle the Salt far easier, and you may even stand a chance against the Saltborn." Kaira said.

"It also itches, and I can barely feel a thing." Cinder replied.

"I can't help much with that." Kaira responded. "However, Azredak does have a job for you."

"And what is that?" Cinder asked.

"He wants you to be at the helm of the next phase in his operation." Kaira said. "Many of the bestial Darkborn are moving towards Vale and we are being tasked with its destruction."

"How are we supposed to accomplish this?" Cinder asked.

"Salt Constructs." Kaira answered. "I've managed to recreate a few of the more powerful constructs, but they are still weak compared to the power I've been cultivating in you."

"So, what does Azredak want me to do?" Cinder asked.

"You are to be the one to lead the Darkborn into the city. You know it better than any of us. You are also tasked with capturing the Saltborn and bringing him before Azredak. I leave it up to you to determine how this siege shall commence."

"I have a few ideas." Cinder stated.

"Then go and begin formulating a plan around them." Kaira dismissed Cinder as she turned back to her work on the absolutely massive construct she had been tasked with recreating.

The massive body appeared to be made of some sort of red clay. It had three heads, a rotund body, and long arms that reached from its shoulders, almost to the ground. Kaira thought it looked a lot like a gorilla.

"How's the Prince coming?" The voice of Ronin inquired.

"He should be ready by week's end." Kaira replied.

"And the Unskinned?" Ronin prodded.

"I need a more robust body. The large man from Salem's cohort would have done nicely had his body not been fed to a Third Lamb." Kaira groused.

"I'm sure we'll find a better subject when Vale is razed." Ronin responded.

"Probably." Kaira responded.

"You know, I did find something interesting in the wilds the other day." Ronin said.

"What did you find?" Kaira asked as she poured Salt down the throat of one of the prince's heads.

"The Grimm Queen." Ronin answered.

Kaira stopped her work and turned to Ronin. The undead simply grinned back at her.

"Go on." She prompted.

"I found her leaving one of the spawning pools. She looked exactly as she did the last time we saw her alive." Ronin continued.

"Have you told Azredak?" Kaira inquired.

"The Betrayer doesn't know." Ronin affirmed.

"Interesting… She would be a wonderful test subject." Kaira said.

"Or a viable method of leaving Azredak's clutches?" Ronin suggested.

"Or a viable method of leaving Azredak's clutches." Kaira agreed. "Perhaps, she might shed a light on how to kill an immortal."

"I find it odd that Azredak didn't know." Ronin replied.

"Azredak may be powerful, but his hubris gets in the way of his thinking. He has grown confident with nearly everything he's planned happening as or better than he wished." Kaira responded, returning to giving life to the construct.

"True." Ronin agreed. "You know, things won't go well if he finds out what we're planning."

"Yes. But he won't find out." Kaira said. "I've found ways to keep secrets from him. For now, see if you can bring me the Grimm Queen. I'd like to have a few words with Salem."

Ronin didn't respond. He simply turned and left the room. He certainly hoped Kaira knew what she was doing.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS026**

**Information – Yes, this is a shorter chapter this week. It serves its purpose as more of a filler chapter. In the upcoming weeks, there will be very few chapters that are truly calm like this one is. Plans are in place for the next major event to happen in my story. Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback and views are much appreciated. Feel free to leave ideas and recommendations for the future. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	27. CH27: The Rematch

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 27: The Rematch**

* * *

"Due to increased numbers of the Grimm, citizens are being urged to stay with the walls of the kingdoms. These new breeds of Grimm, many are calling Darkborn, are incredibly dangerous. Land travel between settlements and kingdoms isn't safe anymore. Many of the villages and towns beyond the walls of the kingdoms have begun evacuating to bunkers and outposts designed to protect the innocents in case of large-scale Grimm attacks. Reports are even flowing in concerning the various bandit tribes. Many of them have gone into hiding. Those that failed to see the warning signs have been nearly or completely decimated."

Ironwood shut of the newscast.

"Things are getting worse." Ironwood said.

"Indeed." Jaret agreed.

"Oz, we should really think about shutting down, or at least postponing the tournament." Ironwood said.

"Honestly, James, I wish we could. But you have to remember, I'm not the be all end all in Vale. I can't suddenly order the shutdown of the Vytal Festival. And even if I could, the council would overrule me. They want the festival to keep going. Keep the citizens' spirits lifted." Jaret explained.

"This is going to end in disaster." Ironwood stated.

"Believe me, I know. I was able to get some compromises though." Jaret said. "The council has reluctantly agreed to allow any registered Huntsman and Huntress, student or otherwise, to have their weapons on them while on the grounds, even if they aren't actually in the tournament."

"Better than nothing, though I heard that it didn't matter to Spectre." Ironwood replied.

"No. The Saltborn is more stubborn about his weapons than you are with your army." Jaret snarked.

"Possibly." Ironwood chuckled.

"Definitely. Though it won't help in the grand scheme of things. The Darkborn aren't attracted to negative emotions like the ordinary Grimm are." Jaret said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Do you know what they are attracted to?" Ironwood asked.

"Whatever Azredak orders them to target." Jaret responded. "They aren't completely mindless. Surely you heard about the incident with Team SSBRN and the stone weapon from a few months ago?"

"Yes. Witnesses said something about a large black clothed person and two that almost looked like ghosts." Ironwood said.

"They were all Darkborn. Sentient, conscious Grimm." Jaret clarified.

James was silent at the revelation.

"And Azredak is still making more. The more bestial ones attack on orders, the more humanoid ones give the orders." Jaret continued. "And Azredak lords over them all."

"What about your Saltborn?" Ironwood asked.

"What about Spectre?" Jaret inquired.

"He's fought Azredak before. Why can't we just send him after Azredak?" Ironwood suggested.

"That would be ill advised." Jaret sighed. "Right now, Spectre Daas Lamina is our best defense against the Darkborn and Azredak. But with Azredak gaining more power than the island, I don't know if the ability to deny Death his due will actually help."

"It's better than nothing." Ironwood responded. "I don't know of any semblance that can even match an ability like that."

"Not even Salem?" Jaret asked with a pointed look.

"I retract my earlier statement." Ironwood said. "Where is the Saltborn now?"

"The coliseum. He and his partner were chosen to move on to the doubles round." Jaret said.

"Shall we go and watch the battle, then?" Ironwood asked.

"You can. I'm actually going to patrol along the walls of Vale." Jaret said.

"Why?" Ironwood asked.

"The Darkborn are being seen more and more close to the walls. I think my presence would be most useful there." Jaret said.

"Keep me informed." Ironwood said as he left Jaret's tower.

"How interesting. It still hides from me."

Jaret's eyes widened as the voice permeated throughout the room.

"Did it think it could hide from me forever?" The voice of Azredak asked.

The Scarecrow was standing right in the center of the room. It's grotesque smile chilled Jaret to the bone.

"What do you want?" Jaret asked.

"I want the Saltborn." Azredak said. "Give me the Saltborn and I will spare its paltry life when I remake this world."

"Not going to happen." Jaret said. "You will not gain power here like you did on Salis."

"Really? Then it will be pleased to know I already have that power." Azredak gloated.

"Why are you here?" Jaret asked.

"I told it. I want the Saltborn. The Saltborn will be mine." Azredak repeated. "I had also hoped that it would rejoin me, but I can tell that it will not. Consider this its only warning."

The apparition vanished. Jaret glanced around before cautiously leaving his office.

…/…

"So… it's you." Spectre said as he looked at his and Weiss's opponents. "Not going to forfeit this time, I hope."

Mercury growled at Spectre.

"No, you'll be the one forfeiting this time." Mercury said.

"I don't think so. Tristinians don't forfeit." Spectre taunted. "I thought I made that clear?"

"Spectre, focus." Weiss snapped.

"You wish is my command, princess." Spectre snarked, donning his pumpkin helm. "You take the green while I settle with Mercury?"

"Sounds fine to me." Weiss answered.

The arena randomizer activated. The two chosen battlefields were desert and forest. Spectre noted the two opposite terrains. This would be interesting. Mercury scowled at Spectre. Emerald smirked. Port announced the beginning of the match. Emerald immediately dashed into the wooded grove. Weiss quickly followed.

Mercury smirked and immediately kicked at Spectre. The Saltborn ducked and returned fire with his flintlock. Mercury responded in kind. Launching some sort of projectile from his boots. The massive explosions from the Mosaic Culverin weren't eliminated, but the actual shot would impact the bolts from Mercury's boots. Spectre would readily admit his surprise that the Culverin's shot didn't just plow through Mercury's projectiles. He also noted how different they were from the last time they fought.

Last time they were little more than concussive blasts. Now there was some actual force behind them. Spectre smiled. He was glad his opponent was taking this seriously. That being said, the Saltborn needed to get in closer. A battle at range would quickly become a war of attrition as they tried to outlast their opponent. Back in Tristin, he had learned pretty quickly that wars of attrition would hurt both sides in the long run.

And he could give himself an opening. The Saltborn dart branded over Mercury's head and into the desert. Mercury was slightly confused for a brief second, having never seen such a move before. He scowled and ran after Spectre.

Spectre landed in the sand and quickly prepared an incantation. He may have been without his staff, but incantations had never required such a focus before. A glowing orange arcane circle formed under the Saltborn, the ground began to glow, and Mercury slammed his boot right into Spectre's helm. The force of the blow sent Spectre sprawling into the sand. Right as the Saltborn landed, the magic took hold and massive geysers of fire erupted from the sand. Sand and fire blew in many directions. Mercury braced himself in preparation for the pain that was sure to come.

Spectre was less prepared than his opponent. The flames erupted under his body and began to burn him. The fire died down as the gouts of flame dissipated. Spectre quickly rose to his feet. The burns on his body would hurt, but that was a small matter.

"While that was a spectacular showing of his semblance, it seems to have backfired on Mr. Lamina." Port announced, chuckling at his own pun.

"That was terrible." Oobleck commented.

Spectre rolled his eyes at the two commentators. He ran at Mercury while the silver haired teen was rapidly recovering. He unsheathed his shiv and slashed at the boy. Mercury sidestepped and kicked at Spectre. The Saltborn duck and returned with a flurry of rapid slashes. Mercury tried to dodge or parry Spectre's attack. But the Saltborn was attacking far too quickly for him to be completely successful.

Spectre smirked under his helmet as Mercury took another slash to his side. The silver haired teen was getting frustrated. Spectre, capitalizing on Mercury's frustration surged forward and slammed his shoulder into Mercury. Spectre's opponent stumbled back. The Saltborn continued surging forward. He kicked Mercury up with enough force to lift him off the ground, pulling himself up with him. He slashed Mercury twice in the air before slamming him back into the sand. In a feat that defies the laws of science, Spectre began spinning rapidly, his dagger point glinting in the sun. He slammed into the ground, narrowly missing Mercury who had rolled to the side.

Mercury had to admit, that was impressive. He readied himself for another exchange of blows. A loud explosion from behind caught both his and Spectre's attention. They turned to the forest only to see it engulfed in flames. Spectre recovered quicker than Mercury. He aimed his flintlock at the teen and fired. Fortunately for Mercury, he heard the gun and dodge the brunt of the blast.

"Explosive." Port noted.

"Indeed." Oobleck responded.

Spectre scowled and moved to continue trading blows with Mercury. A buzzer sounded as the fires behind them began to calm.

"Weiss Schnee has been eliminated by aura level. It is now a two on one." Oobleck announced.

"Hopefully, this ends soon. I don't think we want the whole arena to burn down." Port quipped.

"Brilliant." Spectre muttered.

It was now two on one. He could only hope that Weiss had managed to do something to Emerald. Mercury smirked and socked Spectre across the jaw. He quickly dashed out of the desert and towards the forest. Spectre rubbed his jaw and hurried after the two. The flames had died down.

Mercury and Emerald were nowhere to be seen. Spectre frowned. He heard movement to his left and turned. Nothing was there but the charred trees. He aimed his Culverin.

"A stealthy approach. I like it. Against opponents with sheer power, like Mr. Lamina, such strategies are more effective." Oobleck commented.

"Don't count Spectre out yet, Barty. I've seen Spectre against opponents like this before. Just because you're hidden, doesn't mean he can't find you." Port replied.

Spectre ignored the two. Instead he began focusing on his auxiliary senses. He couldn't see them, but he could sense them. He removed his helm, closed his eyes, and focused. A sound came from his right, he could hear footsteps behind him. The slight crunch of charred grass behind him alerted him to the location of one opponent. He spun and fired.

The flintlock shot impacted a charred tree. No matter, at least they knew they couldn't hide. Sensing something, he ducked and returned with an uppercut to his left. His fist found flesh and knocked his enemy back. He quickly fired the Mosaic Culverin into the spot he presumed his opponent had landed.

They rolled back to their feet and dodge. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as something stabbed into it. He opened his eyes to see a green blade lodged in his flesh. A chain was attached to his. Spectre smirked, grabbed the chain, and yanked. A slightly burnt Emerald was pulled from the trees right towards the Saltborn. Seeing the danger, she was in, Emerald released her weapon and rolled to a stop. The handle of the weapon attached itself to the blade in Spectre's shoulder.

Spectre scowled as she vanished from his sight. He could still sense her presence. He quickly realized that she was projecting some sort of visual hallucination. A purely visual hallucination to make her and her partner invisible. They were still there; he just couldn't see them. Spectre willed the Salt to obey him. He smiled as he saw the swirling white pattern coat his wrist and blade.

He spun with a slash aimed at Emerald. The Salt blasted forth in an arc that followed Spectre's attack. He presumed Emerald rolled forward to dodge the attack. He gave her no chance to recover as he instantly responded with several more slashes. He could feel his Salt reserves slowly draining as more and more Salt acted. The girl soon fell to the ground, becoming visible once more.

"Nice try." Spectre boasted as a buzzer sounded.

"And Emerald Sustrai is down by aura level." Oobleck announced.

"And now the-" Spectre began before being cut off.

A large foot had slammed into the side of his unprotected head. Mercury was breathing heavily but was satisfied that Spectre actually felt that one. The Saltborn didn't have time to stand up as Mercury capitalized on his opponent's position. Being on the ground didn't much allow for a good defense. Spectre tried to get away but he could feel his body weakening as he was battered by the kicks.

There was a brief break in between a couple attacks. Spectre found his opening. He rolled and fired the Mosaic Culverin. Enhanced with the Salt, the flintlock bullet tore through the air and right through Mercury's leg. Spectre was slightly confused at the lack of blood but decided to worry about it later. His opponent fell to the floor. Spectre fired again at his other leg. He tried to do something to prevent Spectre from winning, but with two now useless legs, he stood no chance. Spectre grabbed his helm and donned it. He smiled as the familiar smell of pumpkin entered his nose. He looked at Mercury and kicked him one time. Hard.

A third buzzer sounded.

"And with that, Spectre Lamina knocks out Mercury Black by aura level. Spectre Lamina and Weiss Schnee of team SSBRN are the victors." Port announced.

"I might have judged you too harshly last time." Spectre said as he walked away from his downed opponent.

…/…

Jaret sighed as he patrolled the walls. He would have enjoyed watching Spectre's fight, but there were more pressing matters to attend to.

He had been patrolling for the past few hours. His encounter with Azredak still played in his mind. It was short, but poignant. Just giving up on Remnant and joining him, the notion was tempting. Too tempting.

He had hated Azredak for a long time. Even when he was just a nameless god. It had all happened after he learned the truth of his patron. The power came with a cost. Still, he liked to think he had done some good, both in Remnant and Salis.

Didn't change the fact that Azredak was now on Remnant. Actually, the fact that he had appeared before Jaret was very alarming. He had assumed that he could only manifest before the one who bore his helm. Now that he was manifesting before Jaret, how many others would be able to see him? How powerful would he be?

On Salis, he was a problem.

On his island, he was dangerous.

Now, on Remnant, he was a god.

How do you kill a god? Jaret had never known how to do that. The closest he had ever come was the giant Grimm dragon that Salem had once commanded. Speaking of which, what had happened to Salem? There had been no sign of the Grimm Queen for a while.

All these thoughts wandered through his head as he stared out in the forest beyond.

"Something on your mind, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Many things." Jaret replied.

He glanced over. The guard was one he had worked with before. Smith, if he wasn't mistaken.

"Any related to the current job?" Smith asked.

"No." Ozpin replied.

Smith shrugged and continued his patrol. It wasn't every day that Headmaster Ozpin would come and patrol Vale's walls. That being said, it wasn't totally uncommon either. Smith had worked with the headmaster on the walls on a few occasions before. The extra manpower was nice.

Ozpin would show up more often during the months between school, but with the Vytal Tournament, Ozpin probably had a little more free time. That and he looked tense. Like something big was coming.

"Jacobson." Smith called, approaching his friend, one of the guards for Vale's primary gate.

"Smith." Jacobson greeted as he glared into the forest.

"Something wrong my friend?" Smith asked, noticing Jacobson's glare.

Ozpin quietly snuck up on the two. One could learn a lot from eavesdropping on city guards.

"Yeah." Jacobson said. "Something's in the trees."

"What?" Smith asked, looking to where Jacobson had pointed.

"No clue. Looked like some sort of giant Grimm. Had one large red eye." Jacobson responded.

"One Grimm?" Smith asked, raising an eyebrow and his gun.

"No. Multiple. That was just the most recent one. There has also been a rather reptilian looking creature peeking out from the trees." Jacobson said.

"And why do you keep glaring." Smith asked.

"Because one of them will peek out," Jacobson glanced down at his watch "in three… two… one."

Right on cue, a single red eye appeared at the edge of the tree line. Jaret raised an eyebrow in surprise. Turning back to the guards, he continued listening in to their conversation.

"I saw it. How did you know the exact moment?" Smith asked.

"Every hour on the hour. Something appears on the tree line, looks at the walls and guards and then disappears. It lasts no more than ten seconds. It will be back in one hour." Jacobson responded.

"What do you think it means?" Smith asked.

"It means that the new breeds of Grimm are more of a threat than they are letting on." Jacobson answered.

"The Darkborn?" Smith asked.

"Yes. They are smart, smarter than anything we've faced before." Jacobson said.

"You don't think they're going to try and take the city, do you?" Smith asked.

"Maybe, I've already booked tickets to get the family to our cousin in mistral." Jacobson said. "Tomorrow's my last day."

"You think the cause is that lost?" Smith despaired.

"No. But I'm not risking it with the baby. Mistral has had no reports of Darkborn. So, I'm hedging my bets." Jacobson replied.

Ozpin left the two guards. The news was troubling. Azredak was scouting Vale. He knew more than Ozpin would have liked. And they knew very little about him.

He began to work his way to the next gate. He had a call to make. Amber had to leave the city. If Azredak found the Lightborn and took her power as well, there'd be no stopping him.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS027**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated. Apologies for the lack of upload last week. Studying for my math exams was more important. But I'm here now.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback and views are much appreciated. Feel free to leave ideas and recommendations for the future. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	28. Ch28: The Finals

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 28: The Finals**

* * *

Cinder was confused. Before her were several glowing dust crystals, yet she could feel the Salt humming from deep within. Like it was trapped. The odd mixture led to the crystals having white swirls in their standard colors.

"Watts has certainly outdone himself with these." Kaira said, pleased with the result.

"What are they?" Ronin inquired.

"These are Salt infused dust crystals." Kaira answered. "With some help from me, Watts has provided us the key to destroying Vale."

"How does infusing Salt into Dust help us?" Cinder asked. "I thought that your brand of Salt manipulation was about creating life?"

"Who says these aren't alive?" Kaira asked with a smile. "However, that doesn't matter right now. Large numbers of Darkborn are whole up in the forests beyond Vale's walls. All they're waiting for is the signal."

"Then we attack and raze this city to the ground." Ronin continued. "That's great, but what is the signal?"

"The coliseum. Cinder, are you ready?" Kaira asked.

"Yes. Watt's program is in this scroll. I just have to reach the coliseum's core system." Cinder said.

"With the finals round under way, you'll have adequate cover to make it." Kaira said. "You should be off, the next ship to the coliseum leaves in ten minutes."

Cinder nodded and left.

"Do you think this will work?" Ronin inquired.

"Yes. Azredak's army of monsters is already outside the walls of Vale. Carsejaw is ready to bring them in. The Bloodless Prince isn't ready yet, but that won't matter with these." Kaira gestured to the crystals.

"What exactly do they do?" Ronin asked. "The Corpse did raise a valid point. Your power isn't magic or controlled like the Saltborn's."

"It was supposed to be a dust crystal version of Hagar's doll. But now, I'm not entirely sure." Kaira admitted. "They are alive, but I can't tell you what they do."

"That doesn't bode well." Ronin stated.

"No, it doesn't." Kaira replied.

"What about the attack through the tunnels? I thought we had an army marching through there as well." Ronin asked.

"There was supposed to be, but Carsejaw and my dearest sister leveled them. Or did you forget the train that crashed into the center of the city?" Kaira asked sarcastically.

"Fair point." Ronin responded.

"Azredak has full confidence that his plan will work." Kaira continued. "But he discounts these people. Sees them as beneath us."

"But they concern you?" Ronin asked.

"Greatly. Back in our world, we had warriors, but not like the huntsmen and huntresses of this world. Even the Saltborn has increased in skill by leaps and bounds. Far different than when he was on the island." Kaira explained. "Azredak doesn't think anything can go wrong with this. But he discounts the warriors of this world. They've been facing off with the Darkborn of this world far longer than we've been in it."

"And yet they are still failing to hold us back." Ronin countered.

"Be that as it may, most of our success has been in numbers, surprise and the boost in power from Azredak." Kaira said. "They will fight back, but they won't win."

"I can't tell if you've lost faith in the Betrayer or not." Ronin stated.

"I've never had faith. The only thing I believe about Azredak the Betrayer is that he won't let us survive when he remakes this world. Any possible threats to his power will be eliminated, one way or another." Kaira said. "Speaking of, how's the hunt for Salem?"

"Difficult. I can't just come and go as I please. Especially with The Cruel and The Queen in the forest waiting to lead the Darkborn against the city." Ronin said.

"Lenaia and Carsejaw are here too?" Kaira questioned.

"Yes. The Cruel is on a different mission for the Betrayer, but he is here to oversee the operation. Once we're done here, he's crossing the seas."

"To where?" Kaira asked.

"Don't know. He wouldn't say. All he said is Azredak wanted him to." Ronin responded.

"Interesting." Kaira said as she looked out upon the city they were soon to destroy.

"There's the signal." Ronin said pointing to the coliseum.

"Yes. We should go rendezvous with our fellows." Kaira said as she landed and walked out the door.

…/…

If it were up to him, Spectre wouldn't have chosen to be representing his team for the finals rounds. He wasn't nervous, he just didn't want to be the representative. Pyrrha had the right idea by staying out of the tournament.

Then again, when the press found out she had chosen not to fight, they had a field day with her. They ran stories on everything. Some said she was a coward, others believed she was being blackmailed. The most ridiculous said it was a way for her love interest to have a chance to win the tournament.

Spectre scoffed at that one. Jaune wouldn't have won the tournament whether Pyrrha fought or not. He was a great leader, but his combat skills were still subpar compared to his fellow classmates. That, and his team had opted for Yang and Ren to continue in the tournament. Mostly by his suggestion.

He couldn't exactly fault the Dimachaerus for that. He had progressed by leaps and bounds since discovering his natural talent for dual wielding. Two swords had definitely increased his effectiveness against the Grimm. But against humans, against the Darkborn, Jaune still needed more to edge out over them.

The Saltborn sighed as he heard the announcement of the first round.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our fourth semifinal fight is between Spectre Lamina of Beacon and Penny Polendina of Atlas." Port announced.

"This should be an exciting matchup between two of this tournament's heaviest hitters, Peter." Oobleck responded.

"Indeed. Though I had expected these two to fight at some point, I didn't expect it this soon." Port remarked.

Spectre sighed once more and grabbed his weapons. The _Cutpurse Shiv _was sharpened to a fine point, and the _Mosaic Culverin_ was primed and loaded. He entered the coliseum once more. Penny was already waiting in the center of the arena. Spectre cracked his neck as he drew close. The crowds were cheering them on. He could see his team in the front row.

Ruby was cheering loudly for him. Weiss was smiling and trying to calm the redhead down. Blake had a small flag that said Spectre on it. He wondered when she got it. Pyrrha just sat back to watch the fight.

Penny waved at Spectre as he stood in front of her.

"Salutations, Spectre Lamina. It is a pleasure to be battling you this day." She said happily.

Spectre smiled and nodded at her.

"May the best fight win." he said.

"FIGHT!" Port announced.

Penny smiled and Spectre ran at her. When he was halfway to her, several blades began floating from behind her back. Spectre had to quickly roll to the side as several of the blades flew at him. Spectre quickly recovered and rolled again as three more impacted the ground in front of him.

"Of all the times to not have a shield." he muttered as he continued dodging Penny's continuous attacks.

The Saltborn noted how she appeared to be controlling the blades with her arms. It annoyed him that she didn't actually have to hold any of the blades, and he had no clue how she was doing that. Spectre fired his culverin. The blast forced away the next volley of blades she aimed at him.

Another blade came from his left. Spectre raised his dagger and tried to parry it. There was so much force behind the blade that his attempted parry was negligible at best. Spectre scowled. He had never fought someone with this level of control before. She was doing an effective job of keeping him at range.

Spectre rolled back to avoid another slash from two blades. He fired the culverin again, the force from his hand cannon was enough to divert the course of more blades. He scowled. This would not end well if he couldn't even get close enough to land a hit. The range he was at was just enough that his flintlock would be more likely to miss than hit.

Spectre jumped forward between two blades that swept high and low. He had to give the girl credit. Despite how stilted and robotic she was when they first met, now in combat, she moved with the fluid grace of a dancer. The same fluidity of someone who's been trained in various sword arts. Granted, her movements still seemed stilted at times, but her fighting style complimented her movements.

He rolled again and switched and fired a glowing shot in Penny's direction. The electrically enhanced bullet didn't make it to her, but it did hit one of the blades. Spectre noted the small jolt in Penny as the blade was thrown back. Not a jolt of surprise, but the jolt of an electrostatic shock. He raised an eyebrow as he realized that the blades were connected to the girl… somehow.

He smiled as he also realized, he had found his opening. He leapt and dart branded away, out of Penny's visible reach. He noted that she was rapidly approaching. Fine by him, he had a plan. He prepared the incantation and began. A blue arcane circle appeared under his feet. A ball of electricity appeared in the air. Penny stopped and stared for a second before the Static Geist began targeting her. Spectre smirked as the summoned familiar began zapping at her as any blades got close.

Spectre noted that her aura was steadily decreasing as the Static Geist kept shocking her blades. That certainly confirmed that they were connected to her in some form. He had to hurry though; it wouldn't last forever. Spectre quickly shock stoned his shiv and ran at his opponent. Penny breathed a sigh of relief as the geist dissipated only to suddenly find herself the recipient of an onslaught of stabs and slashes from the Saltborn.

She quickly pulled one of her blades back to her hand in time to begin blocking the attacks. She was shocked each time the blades impacted. Penny noted the glowing blue electricity traveling up and down Spectre's shiv. Penny ducked under Spectre's attack and slashed him across the Saltborn's face. Spectre staggered back as the blade bounced off his helm.

Penny capitalized on her advantage by sending her own blades after Spectre. First three slammed into Spectre's helm, further dazing him with the force behind the attack. Spectre dropped and rolled to avoid the next three slashes. Penny summoned her blades back to her. More flew from her back. She had them fly above and start raining down on the Saltborn. Spectre desperately tried to avoid the blades and he was mostly successful.

One got through and slammed into his leg. He cried out in pain for the first time he could remember as the blade pierced flesh and bone, impaling him to the ground. The crowd and Penny gasped at the damage Penny had done to him. The Saltborn looked at the handle of the blade and spotted it.

"Is he ok?" Oobleck asked from the commentator's booth.

"I dare say he is." Port replied. "Spectre has told me time and time again that he prefers to use his aura to heal wounds he takes rather than prevent them."

"That doesn't sound like the most conducive strategy to succeeding against Grimm." Oobleck replied. "I'd imagine it hurts."

"Oh, it does. But Spectre just grits his teeth and bares it. Besides, it's helping him now." Port stated.

"I don't think that's going to be helping him too much, Peter." Oobleck deadpanned.

Spectre gritted his teeth and pulled the sword from his leg. It was stained red with his blood. But he saw the wire that led right to his opponent. Ensuring he had a strong grip on the blade. He gave it a hard yank. Penny yelped as she was suddenly pulled towards the Saltborn. Spectre stood, most of his weight on his uninjured leg, and slammed a fist into Penny's face as she drew near. The force of the blow was a fair bit stronger than Spectre intended as the girl was thrown back with enough force to yank the blade from his hand. Granted, his grip and relaxed after pulling her to him.

Penny got to her feet and watched incredulously as Spectre stood there. She watched as he took a drink from a glowing orange flask. The flesh on his leg knit itself back together. However, the battle was still not over, and Penny had another trick up her sleeve. She began spinning her swords in front of her, gathering her aura and concentrating it in the center of the spinning blades. Good thing there were shields over the arena to protect the civilians.

Spectre felt his leg healing. It wasn't comfortable. Flask of Fire could knit bone back together, it just took a lot longer than flesh and organs. He noticed Penny had backed off and was charging something. The ball of green light in the center of spinning swords was growing. He could feel the power radiating from it. He realized he was in a bad position, but with his leg very slowly healing, he would struggle to avoid it for long.

Penny released the energy and a massive laser blasted forth from her blades, right where she was aiming. Spectre tried rolling away, but the still broken bone in his leg snapped again. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He braced as the laser impacted his flesh and began to burn. It lasted for a few seconds, but that was all Penny needed.

An explosion of Salt signified Spectre's death. The laser died down as the Salt rushed towards the girl. Spectre's body lay there for a few seconds the wound in his leg fully healed. The Flask of Fire could do its work overtime, but nothing faster than the instantaneous healing of the Salt leaving his body in death.

The crowd was silent as they watched the supposedly dead body of Spectre stand up without a scratch. Penny was grasping at her head as the Salt was flowing around her body. Spectre saw this and knew she had won. He walked up to her, unsheathed the culverin, and fired a standard shot into her. It wasn't enough to kill her, but the explosion of Salt from her body signified that he had done enough damage.

Penny was dazed as she lay on the ground. The memories of her opponent had been trying to integrate into her systems when they suddenly stopped. Her vision was blurry, but she noticed the hand of her opponent. Her vision cleared and she saw Spectre still holding a hand out to her. She cautiously grasped it as Spectre helped her to her feet.

"Let it not be said I have no honor." Spectre stated.

"So… is the fight over?" Port questioned.

"Yes." Oobleck said as the crowd watched the two opponents.

"Who won?" Port asked.

"I don't know. Their auras are still high enough that the fighting isn't over." Oobleck muttered.

"Are we still fighting?" Penny asked.

"No, I concede defeat. The victory is yours." Spectre said.

"But-" Penny began.

"That laser killed me. My… semblance is the ability to resurrect myself. My aura may say I can fight on, but you are the victor." Spectre announced.

The Saltborn turned to the crowd.

"The victor is Penny Polendina of Atlas." Spectre shouted. "I conceded defeat."

"Penny is the victor. Why would Spectre do this Peter?" Oobleck asked.

"I believe it's because of his semblance. Penny probably forced him to use it, so he conceded because she beat him fair and square. Honorable lad." Port commented.

The crowd began cheering as Spectre left the arena. He entered the hall and was about to greet his team when they felt the stadium lurch to the side. An emergency intercom could be heard.

"Warning, power failure. Please evacuate immediately. Switching to auxiliary power. Catastrophic failure in primary syst-"

The voice cut out as power in the hall shutdown. Spectre heard the panicked cries of the civilians as they began running out of the arena. Spectre hurried over to his team.

"What do we do?" Weiss asked in a panic.

"We need to get off the colosseum." Spectre said as the colosseum lurch to the side again.

"NO!" Ruby said. "We're huntresses and huntsmen. We need to protect the civilians! With power failing across the colosseum, who knows how long we'll stay in the air."

"She's right, all right leader, what do we do?" Spectre asked.

"Weiss, Pyrrha, you two will start organizing ways to protect the people if the colosseum starts falling. You two will be our best bets for protection, just like with the train. Blake, Spectre, you heard people to safe areas. I'll go and organize any other huntsmen and huntresses I can find." Ruby said with full confidence.

"On it." Spectre said as he and Blake ran down the corridor.

The two of them quickly helped with herding the scared civilians towards the docks. They saw other students following suit in helping the civilians. It didn't take long before the bullheads were gone, though. With a good third of the people from the arena still on the coliseum, they started herding people back into the arena. Multiple huntsmen and huntress were there, applying their semblances to protect the scared people. Others, like he and Blake were bringing people to the safe zone, and still others were assuring the scared people.

Spectre ran down another hallway, hoping to find more people. He entered one of the locker rooms when the last lurch hit the colosseum. Spectre had no chance when it happened. The sudden motion knocked him off balance and he slammed into one of the lockers. He was slightly dazed as he stood up.

He stumbled out of the locker room when it happened. The colosseum lost all auxiliary power and began to fall. Spectre felt himself begin to float up. He had nothing to grab onto and flailed about wildly as the whole thing came crashing down. The impact destroyed the colosseum, and Spectre barely had a second before he, too, hit the ground. Rubble from above slammed into him and everything went black.

…/…

"_It is time, my friend. Raze this planet to the ground. Start with Vale."_

A loud roar shook the planet. People the world over could only watch in horror as the apocalypse began.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS028**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback and views are much appreciated. Feel free to leave ideas and recommendations for the future. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	29. CH 29: The Storm

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 29: The Storm**

**(For probably the only time I'm going to do this, Reverence from The Salt and Sanctuary OST is quite fitting to listen to while reading this chapter.)**

* * *

Spectre coughed as the world returned to his vision. He opened his eyes and looked around. Through blurred vision he could tell that he was in a ruin. HIs confusion at the sight lasted for naught but a few seconds as the memories returned. The stadium had lost power and he was trapped in the rubble. He tried to move but found himself pinned. And in pain.

Intense pain. He looked behind him to see a particularly large slab of concrete was resting on his legs. Wonderful. An incessant squeaking drew his attention. A large black bat was resting on a pipe that was jutting from the wall. Spectre scowled at the blasted beast. He reached for his flintlock.

The gun was just barely out of reach.

"Brilliant." Spectre groused. "You just had to drop us out of the sky, didn't you Azredak?"

There was no response, other than the squeak of the Saltbat. In the distance, he could hear the sounds of fighting. The screams of people dying. Gunfire blasting through the streets. The kingdom wouldn't last long.

"SPECTRE!" A voice called out.

Spectre recognized the voice of The Sodden Knight. Azredak's wayward Darkborn.

"BACK HERE!" Spectre called back.

He could hear the shuffling of rubble. Sliding rocks and scrap could also be heard. Spectre turned his head to the doorway. He smiled as Sir Francis's head peaked through.

"Greetings." Francis said.

"Hi. Mind helping, this slab is rather heavy, and I can barely feel my legs." Spectre gestured to the rubble on his legs.

"That's what I'm here for." The Sodden Knight said.

The giant knight grabbed and lifted the slab off of the Saltborn. He may have been strong, but he could only lift the mass of rock and metal high enough for Spectre to pull himself out. He crawled to his flintlock, aimed, and fired at the Saltbat.

The creature died instantly, barely having time to react. It disintegrated as the Grimm were known to and the Salt flowed back into the Saltborn. Spectre sighed in relief as he felt the Salt return. A drink from the Flask of Fire soon found his legs back in working order.

"All right, Francis, let's get out of here." Spectre said, pulling himself to his feet. "Tell me what's going on. How long was I out?"

"You've been out of action for a good hour and a half or so. Azredak's forces are taking the city. Kaira and Ronin are leading them. Multiple Kraekan Cyclopes, Unspeakable Deeps, and Kraekan Wyrms." Francis said.

"Great. The Atlesian flying army will be useless to us." Spectre muttered.

"That's not all." Francis continued as they exited the rubble of the coliseum. "They've managed to recreate the Tree of Men."

Spectre looked out on the city. The arena had slammed through the walls of Vale, creating the perfect opening into the city. He could see the giant monsters rampaging. A Kraekan Cyclops would occasionally fall dead. He saw a familiar red streak behead one. The Wyrms were busy harassing the warships from Atlas. Unspeakable Deeps were rising from the seas. The worst though were the Trees of Men. Multiple giant golems of rubble and bodies. Civilian bodies hung by the neck from the constructs. Occasionally throwing out what appeared to be Dust crystals.

A few had no bodies hanging from them. Instead, the glowing weak spot at the highest point of the Tree was revealed and spewing forth various elements. One glowed yellow and threw out lightning every so often. Another breathed fire like the one from the Red Hall of Cages.

"How many?" Spectre asked.

"I managed to take one down, but I fear it was the only one we destroyed. There are five in total." Francis answered.

"How?" Spectre asked as he watched the nightmare unfold before him.

"The crystal on the head. It's a Dust crystal imbued with the Salt. Kaira probably created them. By and large, these are Salt constructs." Francis replied.

A small figure appeared next to A Tree that was firing off Lightning. It erupted into flames and started throwing them at the Tree. The fire was rapidly burning the construct and it had little defense against it. Soon enough it collapsed into a pile of rubble as the glowing crystal went dark. Further down by the docks, Spectre noted the odd cloud formations lit up by the moon. Occasional flashes of lightning would strike followed quickly by the rolling thunder.

"There's Amber. She's been training her powers with the help of Jaret." Francis explained quickly. "Jaret tried to make her leave when the arena fell, but she was having none of it."

"Great. But we need to get out there." Spectre replied as they headed into the warzone that was Vale.

The two ran through the burning streets as civilians and innocent fled the opposite way. They avoided the conflicts as much as they could while they hurried towards the center of the fighting. Spectre hoped his team would be there.

Every so often, Spectre would fire his flintlock down one of the streets. The bullet would invariably hit one of the monsters of Azredak's army and provide a nice distraction for any fighters.

Huntsmen, Huntresses, Cops, and Atlesian Knights were struggling to hold back the ever-surging tide of darkness. The Cops and Atlesian Knights were next to useless against the Darkborn. But at least the cops were herding the civilians away from the conflict. Any that got involved were quickly cut down.

Spectre looked to the skies to see Ironwood's armada was managing to hold off the Kraekan Wyrms. He sighed in some relief as they wouldn't have to deal with them.

Soon enough he heard the familiar gunshots of a certain sniper rifle and scythe combo weapon. Spectre looked ahead and saw Ruby running circles around a Tree of Men while ineffectively attacking the construct's legs.

"I was hoping we'd meet again. You owe me a fair fight, Saltborn." A voice proclaimed as Spectre was about to go join his teammate.

Spectre turned to see the skeletal face of Ronin Cran.

"To think that you actually succeeded against us on the island. Unthinkable, supposedly impossible. Yet, it happened." Kaira the Architect floated behind Ronin. "Azredak really wants you removed from this war."

"Architect. Cran." Spectre greeted as he aimed his pistol and drew his shiv.

The skeletal knight smiled cruelly while Kaira's hands glowed white as she readied her own Salt based magics.

The Sodden Knight drew his own blade. The _Shrouded Bulwark_ gleamed in the moon's pale light. The stand lasted for a good second before Ronin exploded into action. The Sodden stepped in and blocked the smaller knight's broken blade.

Seeing as Francis was dealing with Ronin, Spectre turned his attention to the Architect. The sister of the witch scowled at Spectre and flew towards him. Her hands glowing with power. Spectre fired the _Mosaic Culverin _at her. He missed and she slammed into him. An arcane white circle appeared between the Saltborn and the architect's fist, before an explosion of power sent him flying into a building.

Spectre recognized the Salt fueled attack as such. He pulled himself from the rubble of the building and ran at Kaira. The Architect summoned multiple Salt spheres. Each exploded into a burst of Salt. Unfortunately for the Architect, Spectre had grown far more nimble on Remnant than he was on the island. He jumped over one, Dart branded between two more, landed on the ground and rolled under a fourth. He came up from his role and fired a Salt infused shot at the Architect. The bullet slammed into her, and she cried out in pain.

Ronin easily parried one of Francis's strikes when he heard Kaira. The broken knight glanced over and saw, her clutching her arm. Blood flowed from the wound. The knight growled, drawing forth an old power from Azredak, a black flame erupted around Ronin. He lunged towards the Saltborn with far more speed than he had been using previously. The Saltborn barely reacted fast enough to block the attack.

Spectre stumbled backwards as the force of the attack threatened to knock him off his feet. He had forgotten that the former servant of Jaret had this ability. It was strong on the island; it was stronger now. Francis leapt through the street and tried to impale Ronin. The broken knight easily blocked the strike, though he did slide back from the force the larger knight imparted.

Ronin began a rapid assault of strikes at both Francis and Spectre. The two struggled to block everything. Spectre was able to dodge most of what he couldn't block, but Francis wasn't so lucky. Multiple strikes broke through Francis's guard and slammed into the Sodden Knight's armor. Kaira, meanwhile, had focused on healing herself. Her abilities as a Salt Alkymancer came in quite handy. She quickly stemmed the flow of blood and immediately began working on traps around the battlefield.

While she wasn't as strong or combat capable as Ronin Cran, she was still a force to be reckoned with. A loud crash was heard. Kaira looked down the street to see a panting Ruby with some of her team standing in front of a downed Tree of Men. She scowled but had an idea. While Ronin was dealing with Francis, she had planned to trap the battlefield, but now, she flew down the street.

Spectre didn't know how much more he could take; he did know how much more Francis could take though. The Sodden Knight parried one of Cran's attacks with his arm and threw the small Knight backwards. He roared in rage and slammed a glowing blue fist into the ground. Spectre recognized the attack immediately. He was rather unprepared for the intensity though. Last time he had faced this attack, it had merely been enough to slide along the ground. Now, though, a veritable wave of electricity rippled out from the point of impact.

Spectre jumped against a wall and Shadow flip branded over the wave. Cran was not so lucky. The wave of electricity hit the skeletal warrior's armor and electrified him. Francis stood back up; two glowing orbs of lightning blue electricity shone from underneath his helmet.

"Azredak's good for something it would seem." Francis muttered as he watched the wave.

He recovered his senses quickly and moved in to fight the knight. Spectre ran right alongside him. Together, applying continuous pressure to Ronin, they were able to force him back. A particularly nasty strike from Francis sent Ronin to the ground. Spectre moved to shoot him, only to stop at the last second.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kaira's monotone voice spoke up.

Spectre turned to see Kaira floating up to them. Her hand wrapped around Ruby's neck. The rest of his team were still at the rubble from the fallen Tree of Men.

"All it would take is a single movement and her neck snaps." Kaira said. "Or I can recreate that Tree and your friends become one with an instrument of torture."

Spectre looked between Ruby and his team. The girls were stuck. Blake and Pyrrha were trying to cut through something. Weiss was just pulling. The realization that they weren't there because they couldn't be dawned on Spectre.

"Surrender, and I will let them be." Kaira said.

"No…" Ruby gasped out as she fruitlessly tried to release Kaira's hold on her throat.

Spectre glanced down at Ronin. The smile on the fallen knight's skeletal face grew a little wider.

"No magic to save you this time." Ronin taunted.

Spectre glanced at Francis and nodded. He lowered his gun. He glared at Kaira as he backed away from Ronin. Francis, getting Spectre's signal backed away too.

"You're a disgrace." Spectre spat at Ronin.

"So, I've been told." Ronin said as he stood up.

Kaira dropped Ruby to the ground when Spectre raised his hands in surrender. Ruby looked at him in despair, only to see him wink at her. Her face took on one of confusion. Spectre and Francis reacted quicker than Kaira could have predicted. In a single fell swoop, Francis attacked Ronin, while Spectre shot at Kaira.

Francis's attack impacted Ronin's back and sent the knight flying down one of the streets. The Salt infused shot from Spectre's attack hit its mark. Kaira's hand took the brunt of the damage and was a mangled mess. She screamed in agony and turned with rage to look at the Saltborn. Spectre and Ruby were already running towards their team. The Saltborn reached the girls and saw the wires that ran from the fallen Tree of Men to their necks.

"Back away!" Spectre commanded as he reached them.

Infusing the Salt into his shiv, Spectre sliced at the wires. The Salt burst forth from his blade and cut the wires easily. The power of the Salt Alkymancer was released and the girls were easily able to untie the wires from their necks.

"Glad to see you've decided to join us." Weiss snarked as she picked up her fallen rapier.

"Sorry, kinda hard to move when you have an arena resting on top of you." Spectre replied as Kaira drifted towards them.

Spectre noted her more sedate pace. The fact that she was content to just float lazily towards them, despite her earlier rage showed how confident she was.

"How are things going here?" Spectre inquired as he aimed at a Kraekan Cyclops.

"Fine, all things considered." Blake replied as she began shooting at the beast.

"We managed to save most of the civilians on the coliseum when it collapsed. People have been evacuating to Beacon." Weiss continued. "Any type of travel is kind of moot at this point."

"I noticed." Spectre said as he fired once more at the Kraekan Cyclops that had entered the square.

Kaira flew in and grabbed the Saltborn. She threw him into one of the buildings. More Cyclopes moved into the square. Spectre pulled himself from the ruined building and charged at Kaira. The woman smirked as she created a Salt sphere right in front of him. Spectre tried to dodge it, but the blast still caught him. It hurt like nothing else, but he pushed on.

He got right up to Kaira and began slashing at her with his blade. Another crack of thunder was heard as she blocked one of his attacks. For as skilled at Salt Alkymancy as she was, Kaira was equally as unskilled in hand-to-hand combat. She pushed Spectre back and flew off.

Ruby had climbed up a Kraekan Cyclops and positioned herself on the roof. She saw Kaira back away from Spectre and flew into the air. She took her scythe and steadied the barrel against the roof she was on. She took aim and began firing at the various Kraekan Cyclopes around the square. She aimed for their eyes.

Her aim was on point as she was able to blind many of them before the ultimate distraction occurred.

Kaira was focusing on dodging the Saltborn's gunfire and retaliating with attacks of her own. However, everything was thrown asunder when a body slammed into her. Spectre watched, wide eyed as Kaira was knocked from the sky by Ronin Cran of all things. Francis strode into the square and readied another lightning wave. The Saltborn took cover behind the fallen Tree of Men as Francis slammed his fist into the ground.

Blake, Pyrrha and Weiss were able to dodge the attack once they noticed it, but the Kraekan Cyclopes, Ronin Cran, and the grounded Kaira all bore the brunt of the attack. When the wave dissipated, the sounds of battle were no longer heard. A groaning near the body of Ronin Cran was heard though. The knight itself was slowly disintegrating, along with the bodies of the Cyclopes that were around the square. Distant sounds of battle could still be heard along with the occasional crash of thunder.

Ronin Cran's body was pushed to the side and Kaira slowly stood up. She looked at the group warily. Spectre aimed his flintlock at her.

"You're already too late to save this world." Kaira said as Spectre pulled the trigger.

The Salt infused shot went through the Architect's forehead and she fell over dead. Spectre holstered his pistol and turned to his team and Francis.

"What now?" Blake asked.

"We go and help the rest of the city. This battle is far from over. We just cut down two of his number, but the rest will still raze the city." Francis said.

"Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, you three head to Beacon. Defend the academy. With so many civilians there, the Darkborn are bound to start making their way towards the school. Spectre, you, Francis and I will head to the docks. The sea is Vale's weakest point, aside from the new hole in the wall." Ruby commanded.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Rose, I shall not be joining you. I have a duty to guard Amber. I shall go and give her support." Francis said.

"All right, Spectre, you and I will head to the docks." Ruby corrected. "Let's go!"

"Why do we always have to deal with the civilians?" Weiss asked as they ran towards Beacon.

Francis headed back the way he and Spectre had come from while Spectre and Ruby hurried towards the docks. The cracking of thunder was getting less and less frequent.

"Vale's called in all of her Huntsmen for this." Ruby said as they ran towards the docks. "Even with their help, I'm not so sure Vale will survive."

"Ruby, I believe that Azredak has underestimated us." Spectre said, "He's going to need a real miracle to destroy this city."

They reached the docks and were surprised by what they saw. Many Unspeakable Deeps were smoldering and disintegrating. Floating over the docks, with glowing blue eyes, pulling lightning from the sky and slashing it at any monster that came close was a familiar lone figure. The headmaster of Beacon screamed as another bolt slammed into him and was thrown at another Unspeakable Deep. He was single handedly holding the docks.

"That's Ozpin's semblance?!" Ruby yelled in excitement.

"His name is Jaret, the King of Storms, AND HE'S FINALLY DOING SOMETHING!" Spectre exclaimed.

Spectre paused long enough to apply Pitchfire to his blade before the two rushed in to help the king. Spectre could see that Jaret was getting tired. While he was flying and calling down the storm to attack his enemies, he clearly couldn't keep it up forever. Spectre leapt into the fray against the sea monsters.

He and Ruby began cutting their way through the Unspeakable Deeps, all of which were drawn to Jaret. The king would throw another bolt of lightning at one of the sea monsters and slam his cane into the head of one that got too close, but he was rapidly being overwhelmed.

Spectre and Ruby cut down one of the sea monsters. Jaret threw a bolt at the monster as Spectre slammed a blade into its face. They noticed that it was clear. The area was clear.

"Spectre." Jaret greeted through heavy breathing as he landed.

The glowing in his eyes had disappeared and the storm had receded.

"Jaret." Spectre greeted again. "I guess they call you the King of Storms for a reason."

"Part of… my… deal with… Azre… dak." Jaret wheezed. "Takes… a lot… out of me."

"I can tell." Spectre replied.

"How much… of my… city… has fallen?" Jaret asked.

"The city proper is in ruins. We've managed to hold off the Kraekans that came through the breach in the wall. Most of the civilians are sheltered in the academy." Ruby reported, before looking to the skies. "And you've cleared the docks, while Ironwood's fleet has cleared the skies."

Spectre looked to the skies and breathed a sigh of relief. Only one of the Atlesian ships remained, but there were no more Wyrms.

"Excellent." Jaret breathed.

"What now?" Ruby asked.

"We should get to the academy." Spectre said. "The Darkborn in the city proper may be gone, but who knows how many are attacking Beacon."

Jaret and Ruby nodded. The three hurried through the ruined streets of Vale towards the academy. Jaret took note of each destroyed building and home. Such reckless destruction should have never been allowed to happen.

"We were able to kill Ronin Cran and the Architect." Spectre said as they ran through the city.

"Ronin was resurrected?" Jaret asked.

"Apparently. We were more concerned about trying not to die. But those two are dead." Spectre said. "Sir Francis left to find the Lightborn."

"Let's hope they stay dead." Jaret said.

They reached the cliffs and began the climb up to the academy. The silence was deafening as they climbed. They reached the top and saw that the academy was still mostly whole. Looking out, Vale itself was pretty badly damaged. More than a few fires raged in the city.

"Ozpin?"

The group turned and saw Glynda coming towards them. Behind her, they saw some students and civilians wandering around. Yang saw Ruby and ran to her. They embraced as Spectre paid attention to Jaret and Glynda. Pyrrha, Blake, and Weiss were tiredly leaning against a wall. Jaune, Nora and Ren were nowhere to be seen.

"Is everything taken care of?" She asked.

"For now." Jaret replied. "The civilians?"

"Any who made it here are safe. Had to deal with more than a few of those dragons that got through." Glynda said. "We've suffered so much loss. James says that there are more civilians hiding in the city."

"Too much has been lost." Jaret agreed.

A short silence fell on the group. The silence was broken by a sound that chilled Spectre to the bone. A loud roar. A very loud roar. It shook the ground they stood on. Spectre stepped forward and looked towards the horizon. Out towards the mountains, he saw a black speck. A black speck that was getting very large very fast.

"It's not over yet." Spectre muttered.

He turned back to the crowd to see them coming closer.

"EVERYONE HIDE! IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Spectre yelled.

The civilians looked startled. They soon saw the massive black mass in the skies. A multitude of them hurried back into the school.

"What is that?" Ruby asked as she and Yang made their way over to the group.

"I really hope I'm wrong, but that's probably Kraekan Dragon Skourzh." Spectre said.

"Scores?" Yang said. "That's an odd name."

"He said Skourzh." Jaret said.

"Yeah. It's him." Spectre confirmed as the shape grew close enough that he could make out the largest monster he had ever faced.

The giant black beast flew on two great black wings. Grasped in its left hand was a trident buzzing with energy. The massive weapon was three quarters the dragon's height. It had no hind legs, instead, living up to its name of Kraekan, it had the tentacles of an octopus.

The beast landed in the center of the city and Spectre was able to get an accurate size measure of the dragon. On Azredak's island, the dragon had probably been a good thirty to forty feet tall. Now, it was much larger. Easily surpassing a hundred feet in height. The ribs around his midsection acted as a sort of pseudo body armor.

"Crap." Spectre said. "Our problem just got a whole lot bigger."

One of Skourzh's tentacles slammed leveled several buildings as he began destroying the city. No doubt searching for life in the rubble.

"I don't remember him being that large." Jaret said.

"He wasn't." Spectre replied.

"How do we deal with that?" Ruby asked.

Spectre looked around. Trying to think of a plan. He eventually looked up at the top of Beacon tower and got an idea.

"Jaret, I hope you aren't too attached to your office." Spectre said.

"Not really… Why?" Jaret asked.

Unfortunately for him, Spectre had already taken off running towards the academy. Jaret looked at Ruby. She just shrugged and took off after Spectre. Yang, not wanting to be left out followed. The two quickly caught up with the Saltborn. They hurried into the elevator.

"What's the plan, corpse man?" Yang asked as the elevator ascended to Jaret's office.

"Well, we need to kill the dragon. Cutting off his head should do it. We just need to reach the head." Spectre said.

"And Beacon tower is tall enough to do such a thing?" Ruby asked.

"Should be." Spectre said as the elevator dinged.

"What about the civilians in the rooms below?" Yang asked.

"Send a message to Jaret." Spectre said as he ran towards the window that faced Vale.

The dragon was still leveling the city. Spectre used his gun and smashed out the window.

"Ruby, seeing as you're here, you think you can make the shot?" Spectre asked.

"Shouldn't be that hard." Ruby said as she steadied her weapon.

The repeated sharp cracks of Ruby's weapon rang out through the area. The bullets sailed through the air and hit the dragon. However, her rifle might as well have been a pea shooter for all the good it did.

"Can I try something? You fire, I'll supply the power." Spectre asked.

Ruby nodded. Spectre grabbed onto _Crescent Rose_. He willed the Salt into the weapon. A far louder blast was heard as a blast of white exploded from the barrel of Ruby's gun. The Salt rapidly burned away, and the bullet sailed through the air. A white streak followed the projectile as it slammed into the dragon.

The giant monster actually stumbled forward. It roared in pain and turned towards Beacon. Even from as far away as he was, Spectre could feel the giant dragon's gaze settle on him. Skourzh leapt into the air and flew towards the academy. Spectre watched as the people still milling about in the courtyard ran towards the building. He hoped that they would be safe.

The dragon landed in the Beacon courtyard and looked into Jaret's office. Spectre watched as it raised its trident over its shoulder.

"GET DOWN!" Spectre yelled as the dragon attacked the building.

The monster swung its trident through the roof of the tower. The walls went with it. Spectre, Yang and Ruby stood up. Surprisingly, Jaret's desk was still there.

"I think we got his attention." Yang deadpanned. "Now what?"

Spectre didn't answer as he immediately began firing his flintlock at the beast. The tainted shots were slowly biting into the monster's flesh. Ruby and Yang soon joined in. Each blasting their own projectiles at the beast. Skourzh growled and inhaled.

Recognizing what was about to happen, Spectre tried to flip Jaret's desk. It was startlingly heavy.

"Yang! A little help please?" Spectre called to the brawler as he struggled to lift it.

Yang hurried over and together, the two managed to flip the desk on its side. The three ducked behind it as Skourzh unleashed its electricity laced breath upon the tower. The heavily reinforced wood of Ozpin's desk protected them from the attack.

"Spectre, what do we do? We aren't getting through!" Ruby yelled.

"Keep him busy, I'll think of something." Spectre called out as he rolled to avoid Skourzh slamming his trident at him.

The weapon left dents in the floor. Spectre fired another Salt infused shot at the dragon. Skourzh growled and raised his trident once more. Energy gathered around the points, as he slammed the butt of the weapon into the ground far below. A massive ball of lightning flew from the tip towards the tower. Yang and Ruby were able to get out of the way. Spectre tried to roll out of the way but wasn't so lucky. The blast pushed him towards the entrance of the elevator.

He could feel he was on death's door. He forced himself to his feet and looked at the dragon. If he were a gambling man, he would have bet the Skourzh was smiling cruelly at them. The dragon raised his trident again and fired a multitude of lightning beams from the blade.

"YANG!" Ruby cried out.

"Heh, look at that." Yang said

Spectre looked over. Yang had a beam that had pierced right through her chest. Blood was slowly leaking out. Skourzh growled in satisfaction.

"Yang, no. Please. I can't lose you." Ruby pleaded.

Spectre hurriedly sent a message to Ozpin. The lightning dissipated and Yang fell to the ground behind Ozpin's desk. Spectre hurriedly made his way over. He glanced at the dragon. It was inhaling to breath his lightning on them once more.

He pulled out his Flask of Fire. It was low. Very low. He reached them.

"Please… Yang." Ruby pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Spectre reached them and opened his flask. He poured the liquid down Yang's throat. The wound began closing. The blonde began to breathe easier. Spectre didn't think she was going to make it. Most people didn't walk away from an electric shot straight through the heart.

"She's not going to make it if we don't stop that monster." Spectre said.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked, wiping the tears away.

A loud roar echoed over them as the lightning of Skourzh's breath bathed the top of Beacon tower.

"The same thing at the docks. You have to kill me. Take the Salt and end this." Spectre said. "I'll be fine."

Ruby gulped and nodded. Spectre positioned her gun at his heart.

"See you soon." He said as Ruby pulled the trigger.

The Salt burst forth from the body of the Saltborn. Skourzh growled, pleased that he had defeated the puny thing that had killed him so long ago. He was about to hunt down the false king of storms when he heard a scream of pure agony. Curious, he turned back to the tower.

The Salt rushed up _Crescent Rose_ and into Ruby's body. Her vision clouded for the briefest of moments, though it felt like an eternity. Spectre's memories of everything filled her head.

Memories that were never hers flooded her mind. The Salt forced her to live through every pain Spectre had ever known. The pain of being hated by your own people. The pain of loss. The pain of failure. The pain of death. The never-ending pain of death. Always so close to the other side yet never feeling the sweet relief of release.

She screamed.

Pain from being impaled on the end of a massive sword. Pain from being smashed into the dirt. Pain from falling far too high. Pain from the slow death of toxic air. Pain from the soul rending of black magic. Pain from the power of god's rending you in two.

The pure agony of Azredak's own power.

She screamed.

The memories wouldn't stop. The Salt covered her eyes. It swirled and raged. It hurt.

She saw the destruction of an old ship. she saw a place of worship transformed into a den of evil. She saw a corpse forever bound to a small doll firing at her. She saw a massive three headed golem slam into her. She saw many people fall into despair. Forever trapped on an island with no escape.

She witnessed madness.

She witnessed insanity.

She witnessed pain.

She witnessed unending agony.

And she screamed.

She dropped her scythe and grasped her head. The memories were too much. The pain was too much. It was too much. It had to stop.

Spectre felt life return. The only thing he could hear was the crying, screaming agony of Ruby. He gulped as he felt a surge of power explode from the small reaper's body. Blinding white light erupted from her eyes. The Salt surged and raged.

Spectre was fascinated. A figure appeared in the storm of Salt. For a brief second, he saw a human shaped being in the surge of power that erupted from his friend. The dragon briefly felt fear at this new power. He had never experienced anything like this.

Ruby continued to scream.

The power targeted the dragon. Spectre could only watch as it surged into the great beast. Flooding its body with light and Salt. The dragon roared in pain. Slowly, the roar quieted to a stop as it fell limp. The great monster fell backwards into the courtyard and off the cliff. A veritable earthquake from its body hitting the ground shook the tower. Spectre stood up and walked toward Ruby.

The Salt was still raging around her. He knelt in front of her.

Through the pain, through the memories, Ruby could hear something. A voice. A quiet voice. A voice that didn't sound familiar.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to bear witness to our life." It spoke.

Suddenly the pain stopped. The world went dark and Ruby stopped screaming.

Spectre sighed as the Salt entered his body once more. Ruby was out cold. As was Yang. He felt her neck for a pulse. It was faint, very, very faint. He leaned his head back against Jaret's desk and closed his eyes. Ruby would be devastated.

The elevator door dinged open. Jaret walked through, followed closely by Glynda.

"We're alive." Spectre weakly said.

He may have just revived but he was exhausted.

"Yang needs medical help." Spectre pointed at her.

"Glynda." Jaret said.

Glynda nodded and wrapped Yang in a purple aura before levitating the girl with her.

"Jaret, have I got a story for you." Spectre said as he closed his eyes.

…/…

"_Interesting. Most interesting."_ Azredak said from his puppet's perch.

"What is, my lord?" Tyrian inquired.

"_They've survived. And managed to kill Kaira, Ronin and Skourzh." _Azredak stated.

"Unfortunately." Tyrian uttered.

"_Maybe. Maybe not. Kaira and Ronin can be recreated. Skourzh can be retrieved. But what we now know, is far more valuable. Return to me." _Azredak said.

"And what do we now know?" Tyrian inquired, hopping down from his own perch.

Azredak's puppet vanished, but Tyrian could still feel the betrayer's presence.

"_We know much. Most importantly, though, is that Remnant is home to a Lightborn." _Azredak answered with satisfaction.

"A Lightborn?" Tyrian questioned.

"_The gods from my world. I once aspired to be one. Instead, I learned how to take their power." _Azredak answered. "_However, that is the least interesting thing this attack has revealed. We now know exactly how to remove the Saltborn from the equation."_

"How?" Tyrian asked.

"_The Salt."_

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS029**

**Question - How do you pronounce Skourzh? I pronounce it like a combination scores and scourge.**

**Question - Also how do you feel about my musical suggestion? When I write my stories, I like to listen to music. It just so happens that I like to listen to music that I think fits the scene as I'm writing it. Reverence from the Salt and Sanctuary OST just played on repeat for the entire duration of writing this chapter.**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback and views are much appreciated. Feel free to leave ideas and recommendations for the future. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	30. CH30: The Aftermath

**FILE_RECOVERY_COMPLETE**

**PARTIAL_FILE_RETRIEVED**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Salt and Sanctuary belongs to SKA studios.**

**Chapter 30: The Aftermath**

* * *

"AGAIN!" Spectre's voice shouted.

Ruby groaned as she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the pain. Intense pain rang throughout her entire body. Most of it was centered around her left eye. She reached up and rubbed it a bit. The relief was small, but fleeting. The second thing she noticed was the sound of metal cracking against metal.

She looked around to see where she was. She was in her room. Back in her home on Patch. She noticed so many things about the room. A small crack in the wall next to the window. Scratches on the wood flooring next to the door. There was a small dent in another board.

"What?" Ruby asked to the empty room as she kept taking in minute details.

She sat up in her bed and looked around. Sure enough, it was her room. Her precious was leaning against the wall at the foot of her bed.

"AGAIN!" Spectre shouted.

Ruby looked out the window. In the yard, she saw Weiss and Spectre, sparring. Spectre appeared to be winning. He swept Weiss's legs out from under her. She fell and was on alert as Spectre pressed his dagger to her throat. She assumed Spectre was saying something, but she couldn't hear him from her room.

She heard a gasp from the other end of her room. She turned just in time to see Taiyang rush over and pull her into a strong embrace.

"You're awake!" He proclaimed. "SHE'S AWAKE!"

"Dad, what happened? How long have I been out?" Ruby asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"It's been two weeks." Spectre said as he entered the room.

Weiss followed him in. Taiyang looked at the two before nodding.

"Two… weeks?" Ruby choked out.

Her dad nodded.

"Yang?" Ruby asked.

"She's alive." Taiyang said. "She'll be fine… soon."

"Dad?" Ruby asked.

"Yang's in a medically induced coma." Weiss spoke up. "Whatever that monster did to her, nearly killed her. She'll be fine, but she has to heal. She won't wake up for another month, at best."

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"No clue." Spectre stated. "I have theories, but that hardly counts for anything. Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune all said they were returning home. Blake left by sea. Pyrrha and Jaune left in with a refugee caravan."

"We have no idea what happened to Ren and Nora." Weiss stated.

"I'll go make some food." Taiyang said as he got up to leave.

Spectre nodded in gratitude.

"Refugee caravans?" Ruby asked.

"In a move that completely baffles me-" Spectre began.

"Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas offered safety to the citizens of Vale." Weiss interrupted. "The other kingdoms have severely weakened their own defenses to protect the civilians as they travel to safety. General Ironwood took a large group with him on his airship. The Atlesian army that remains, and many Huntsmen and Huntresses are escorting whatever people didn't go to Atlas to Vacuo and Mistral instead."

"Still baffles me." Spectre repeated. "I'm used to nations constantly being at war with each other."

"That may be true for you, but we have a common enemy." Weiss stated.

"True." Spectre replied.

"What about you two?" Ruby asked.

Weiss looked to the ground, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Spectre pat her on the back.

"I'm going to hunt down Azredak. Weiss wanted to join me." He spoke. "Her sister was killed in the attack. One of the victims of a Tree. She told her dad what happened and that she was going to find the monster that caused this. Mr. Schnee seemed all for this idea."

"Why haven't you left then?" Ruby inquired confused.

"You weren't ok." Spectre said. "The Salt did something different to you. What do you remember of the battle for Vale?"

"I remember everything up until the tower. I remember shooting you then… just agony." Ruby shuddered. "I remember the Salt rushing up _Crescent Rose, _then there was nothing but pain. I remember experiencing your memories, but I can't remember specifics. Why?"

"Whatever the Salt did to you allowed you to kill Skourzh." Spectre said. "Is there anything else you remember?"

Ruby thought back. The memories of what happened danced through her mind. Always at the edge of clarity. There was one memory though.

"There was a voice." Ruby said. "I didn't recognize it and it was barely audible, but it apologized for making me see your life."

"Interesting." Spectre muttered. "Do you remember what exactly it said?"

"Not really." Ruby replied. "I remember it said our life, though. Why?"

"Not relevant right now." Spectre muttered, as he scratched his head.

"What happened to Vale?" Ruby asked. "Did we save it?"

"If it weren't for Skourzh, we could answer yes." Weiss stated, looking out the window.

"What?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Vale is little more than a smoking pile of rubble now. The only thing still standing in, relatively, one piece is Beacon. Without the unfortunate arrival of Kraekan Dragon Skourzh, Vale proper would have been able to recover in a short time. Unfortunately, the dragon leveled most of the city. Given ten or twenty years of peace, Vale might recover." Spectre explained. "But we have to get rid of Azredak first, and even then, there's no guarantee that the Darkborn will leave with him, or if the Grimm will return."

"So, we failed?" Ruby queried.

"In a manner, yes. In another, no." Spectre answered. "The destruction was broadcast to the entire nation. Even now, all media is stuck on a single image."

"It was broadcast?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, the entire world was already watching the tournament. When the arena was brought down, Azredak's army began marching into the city, and someone had managed to hack into the airways and Vale's CCTV cameras. The destruction was broadcast to the entire planet." Weiss explained, pulling out her scroll.

"People are scared." Spectre continued. "The refugees are terrified. Azredak has finally shown his existence. People are realizing that the Darkborn are organized. The destroyed Vale."

"The city may be destroyed, but we managed to save most of the people." Weiss interjected. "Most of them…"

Ruby attempted to hug the heiress, but a sharp spike of pain from her head discouraged that idea.

"Still hurts?" Spectre asked.

"Yes." Ruby sighed. "It hurts. Why does it hurt so badly?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you were subjected to many years' worth of pain in a few seconds, I'd be more surprised if it didn't hurt." Spectre said. "For now, we'll leave you to rest. We have a god to hunt."

"Don't." Ruby pleaded. "Don't leave without me."

"Are you sure you want to come?" Spectre asked.

Ruby nodded with a determined look on her face.

"Very well, we'll leave you to rest. Hopefully, you'll be well enough to travel tomorrow." Spectre said.

The Saltborn and the Heiress left the room. Taiyang passed them in the hall taking a plate of hot food to his daughter. Spectre and Weiss continued on outside.

"Why didn't you say anything about her eye?" Weiss asked.

"It didn't come up in the conversation." Spectre answered. "Besides, she'll find out soon enough."

"Spectre, her left eye was white… like yours." Weiss said.

"Weiss, if I knew how to explain it, I'd tell you." Spectre said. "I don't know what it means, or how it will affect her. I don't know what's going to happen. I presumed that she'd be affected the same way Jaune was. Apparently, I was wrong. That doesn't matter so much now. I'm more interested in the voice she heard."

"What about it?" Weiss asked.

"She mentioned that it apologized for making her see 'our life'. Why would it say our? The only things on that tower were her, me, Yang and Skourzh. None of us have shared a life." Spectre answered.

"Could she have been making it up?" Weiss asked.

"It could have been a hallucination, but then I'd have to doubt what I saw." Spectre replied.

"What did you see?" Weiss queried, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I saw a figure in the Salt. When I came back to life, I saw what appeared to be a storm of Salt emanating from Ruby's eyes. For a brief second, I thought I saw it take the form of some kind of warrior." Spectre said. "But the second was so brief that I blinked, and it had disappeared."

"You think the Salt was talking to Ruby?" Weiss asked. "That sounds kind of ridiculous."

"Maybe, but it is possible. After all, not much is really known about the Salt. I wouldn't say the Salt being sentient is entirely impossible." Spectre theorized. "It might also explain how Ruby and Jaune had different experiences with it."

"Does it feel alive now?" Weiss asked.

"No. It feels the same as it always has." Spectre said. "I have no idea what the Salt did."

Spectre sighed in frustration and leaned back.

"I've been meaning to ask, but do you even know how to kill Azredak? Or even stop him?" Weiss inquired.

Spectre sighed and sat down on the porch. Weiss sat next to him.

"No." He admitted. "I have no clue how to stop Azredak. The only lead I have to go on is Jaret. Before he left, he told me of an old library in the city of Aurum."

"Aurum?" Weiss inquired.

"Yep, Jaret described it as a coastal city known for gold and fishing exports." Spectre replied. "No clue where it is though."

"The city was destroyed years ago. Back before the great war." Weiss said. "At one point, it was the center of power in Remnant."

"What happened?" Spectre asked.

"No one really knows. Tradition says the gold mines dried up. Some historians think the city was overrun by Grimm. Others claim it fell apart from the inside. No one really knows. The only thing that's really known about the city was that it was located somewhere along the southern coast of Sanus." Weiss explained.

"At least we have a general direction." Spectre said.

"That's a lot of land to cover. Why would Jaret send us there?" Weiss asked.

"Because he's too lazy to do it himself. He said that the library might contain history relating to the gods of this world and how they were killed." Spectre said.

"The gods were killed?" Weiss said. "I'd always heard that they had elected to leave."

"I don't know. I've never really heard the legends." Spectre stated. "I'm just telling you what Jaret believes."

They lapsed into silence for a moment. Spectre elected to just enjoy the setting sun.

"What happened to Jaret?" Weiss asked suddenly.

"He's joining The Sodden Knight and Amber as a protection detail." Spectre answered. "The three of them are following up another lead that Jaret might have. He wouldn't say more than that. For now, we just wait."

Weiss nodded and back into the house. Spectre leaned back and sighed. It was going to be a long journey.

…/…

Azredak smiled as he walked through the ruin of the city. The attack had proceeded about as well as he could have hoped. The city had been razed. While they had suffered minor losses, the destruction of Vale was largely relegated to the physical city itself. They had taken the lives of thousands, but the thousands that had died was the minority of people in the kingdom.

The Betrayer walked up to the massive body of Skourzh. His death had been the most surprising. Finding out the Salt was somewhat sentient was a revelation unto itself. However, that wasn't what he was most interested in. What was more interesting was the girl that had utilized it.

He assumed that she had killed Spectre. That would explain how she had access to the Salt. The figure in the Salt. That was strange. The last sight Skourzh saw before death. It was most interesting.

"Lord Azredak?"

Azredak turned to address the speaker. Cinder Fall was walking up to him.

"_It has survived."_ Spectre stated. "_Excellent."_

"Did Kaira survive?" Cinder asked.

"_No, however she will soon be joining us in life once more." _Azredak said. "_I am curious as to how it survived though."_

"I took refuge with the civilians in the arena. They were decently protected by the Huntresses and Huntsmen in the coliseum." Cinder replied.

"_Interesting." _Azredak responded.

"What do we do now?" Cinder asked.

"_You will wait. Kaira will return and you will continue training with her. We move to take Mistral next. Cyclopes are targeting the refugees." _Azredak said. "_This ruin will serve as a base of operations for the time being. Now, begone I have a dragon to resurrect."_

"As you command, Lord Azredak." Cinder said before walking off.

Azredak turned back to the corpse of Skourzh. While he marched on Mistral, the dragon would fly to Vacuo. Soon, Remnant would be his.

The sound of shifting rubble caught his attention. He turned towards the source of the noise. A small tuft of hair peaked out from behind a collapsed wall. The Betrayer walked towards the rubble. He commanded the darkness to obey him. A strangled cry of panic reached his ear.

From the rubble, two figures emerged. A boy and a girl. He recognized the two. They had brought down one of the Trees of Men with the help of seven other Huntsmen and Huntresses. In the end, they had failed.

The girl had orange hair, a pink skirt, and a hammer on her back. The boy wore green and had a pink streak in his hair.

"_Well, well, well. It seems I missed some." _the Betrayer said.

He grinned to himself as he turned and walked away. The two looked at each other worried. Azredak chuckled at their fear. Remnant would indeed soon be his.

* * *

**ERROR-DATA_CORRUPTION-BEGIN_FILE_RECOVERY…/…**

**Data Log BOS030**

**Information – Please leave constructive criticism. Updates to the archives take it into account, and it is greatly appreciated. Shorter chapter this time. Been busy getting ready to return home tomorrow. Hope everyone enjoys the holidays. Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Input command - express_gratitude - Thank you to all who read this, your feedback and views are much appreciated. Feel free to leave ideas and recommendations for the future. Input command-tip_hat...Command accepted; hat tipped. Input command-Close**

**Goodbye viewer; Fare thee well.**

**End Log S.T.K.**


	31. No Upload Small Break

My apologies for not uploading last week and leaving you in the dark. But there will not be another upload this week or next week. There are a few reasons for the break. Firstly, I've kinda hit writer's block. I am unsure of how to continue the story. However, Fear not, it will continue in due time. The second reason was the holiday. Took time off writing to spend it with my family. namely, my uncle who I don't get to see as much as I would like. Finally, concerning this week and next week, its finals. I've been spending a majority of my time studying and preparing to finish out this semester. So I hope you understand, and I will be back soon. Hopefully with some idea how to continue the story.


End file.
